Diriku yang Satunya
by sun setsuna
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa SMA biasa yang dikutuk akan menjadi seorang wanita jika dahinya terbentur. Bagaimanakah dia menjalani kehidupan barunya? Bisakah dia menyimpan rahasia tersebut? No Yaoi. SasuFemnaru. SaiFemnaru. NaruSaku. RnR Pliss..
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou minna san! Sun datang membawa sebuah fic baru yang bergenre romance nih.

Reader: "Dasar gak tau diri! Fic yang lain aja belum seleSai dah bikin baru lagi!"

Sun :"Maaf-maaf. tapi Sun dah gak sabar pengen publish cerita ini."

Readers : "Terserah lu aja dah!"

Sun : "Baiklah, inilah dia. Fic terhebat abad ini (lebay)"

**Judul: Diriku yang satunya**

**Author: Sun Setsuna**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : typo (s), AU, sedikit OOC, Fanservice, dapat menyebabkan sakit perut dan mual-mual XD**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, and Family**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa SMA yang diutuk menjadi seorang wanita jika dahinya terbentur. Bagaimanakah dia menjalani kehidupan barunya? Bisakah dia menyimpan rahasia tersebut?**

**Don't like don't flame. Concreat accepted**

**Chapter 1: Berubah****!**

GUBRAK!

Terdengar suara seseorang terjatuh dari kasur.

"Aduh duh duh.. kepalaku sakit…" ringis orang tersebut sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang tebentur lantai.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Derap langkah terdengar menuju kamar tersebut.

Brak!

"Ada apa kak?" tanya seorang pemuda berusia 14 tahun itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Eh? Kau ini siapa?"

Pemuda tersebut tampak bingung begitu mendapati orang yang berada dikamar kakaknya tersebut adalah seorang wanita yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Konohamaru?" tanya wanita asing tersebut.

"Da-darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Konohmaru dengan wajah terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku ini 'kan kakakmu." ucap wanita tersebut sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Bukan, kau bukan kakakku. Kakakku itu pria, bukan wanita." ucap Konohamaru tidak percaya.

"Ha?" wanita itu menatap Konohamaru dengan wajah bingung.

"Ha! Aku tahu sekarang!" seru Konohamaru sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Sepertinya dia mendapatkan suatu gambaran dikepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar ya."

Wanita yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya Konohamaru itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku tahu. KAU PASTI BIDADARI YANG DIKIRIMKAN UNTUKKU KAN?!" seru Konohamaru dengan wajah sumeringah. Tanpa perlu menunggu konfirmasi dari yang ditanya dia langsung meloncat dan memeluknya wanita dihadapannya.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau Konohamaru! Lepaskan aku!" ucap wanita tersebut sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Konohamaru. 'Ada apa dengan anak ini!?'

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi~." Konohamaru terus memeluk wanita tersebut dengan sangat erat dan mulai membenamkan wajahanya di dada wanita tersebut.

"KO-NO-HA-MA-RU!"

BLETAK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di kepala Konohamaru.

"SAKIT!" Konohamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur menjauh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Rasakan itu dasar anak nakal! Kau ini sedang mengigau ya? Aku ini kakakmu, Naruto! Bukan bidadari!" ucap wanita yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Seenaknya saja mengaku-ngaku sebagai kakaku! Sudah kubilang kan kalau kakakku itu seorang pria! Kau itu wanita! Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk sekedar membedakan pria dan wanita! Mana ada pria berdada besar seperti kau!"

"Hah?" wanita itu kembali menunjukan wajah bingung setelah mendengar ocehan panjang lebar dari Konohamaru

"Kalau tidak percaya coba saja lihat dirimu dicermin!" Konohamaru menunjuk sebuah cermin besar yang ada di kamar tersebut.

Wanita itu lalu berdiri di depan cermin dan memperhatikan dirinya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

10 detik

"WUUUAAAAHHHH!" terikanya dengan histeris. "A-ada apa ini? kenapa bulu mataku…rambutku...dan..." wanita itu memegang-megang dadanya.

Boing! Boing!

"TIDAK!" teriaknya heboh. 'A-apa yang sebenatnya terjadi padaku?'

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Apa kau tidak pernah bercermin sebelumnya?" tanya Konohamaru heran melihat aksi wanita didepannya.

"Aku ini kakakmu Konohamaru, Naruto, Namikaze Naruto!" ucap wanita yang masih saja mengaku sebagai kakaknya Konohamaru, Namikaze Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin!" Konohamaru masih tidak percaya. "Ja-jangan jangan kau ini…" Konohamaru menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya.

"Ja-jangan-jangan apa?"

"Jangan-jangan kau wanita simpanan kakakku! Dan semalam kalian habis melakukan 'itu'! Iya kan?"

"Ja-jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" tampak wajah wanita tersebut mulai memerah.

"Kakak! Aku kecewa padamu!" teriak Konohamaru yang sepertinya merasa kecewa pada apa yang telah dilakukan kakaknya dan mulai mencari-cari keberadaan kakaknya di lemari dan dibawah kasur.

"Konohamaru! Kakak tidaklah semesum itu!"

"Setidaknya kakak harusnya mengijinkanku untuk merekamnya!" teriak Konohamaru sambil berlinang air mata.

'Jadi karena itu kau kecewa!' batin wanita itu sweatdrop. "Konohamaru! Percayalah! Aku ini kakakmu!"

"Kalau kau memang kakakku, apa buktinya?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengajukan pertanyaan apapun yang hanya dapat dijawab oleh kakakmu." tantang wanita tersebut.

"Baik."

Konohamaru menyetujui penawaran yang diberikan oleh wanita yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kakaknya itu.

"Pertanyaan pertama. Apa makanan kesukaanku?".

"Ramen." jawabnya singkat

'Dia benar. Tapi pertanyaan itu terlalu mudah.' batin Konohamaru. "Pertanyaan kedua. Apa hobiku?"

"Mengintip wanita." Jawabnya lagi dengancepat

'D-dia juga tahu!' batin Konohamaru dengan wajah memerah. Hobi yang unik untuk seorang pelajar SMP bukan?

"Peranyaan terakhir, kau pasti tidak bisa menjawabnya kali ini." ucap Konohamaru dengan tampang yakin. "Si-siapa nama pacarku?"

"Kau mau menipu kakak ya. Kau kan tidak punya pacar. Tapi yang kakak tahu, kau itu menyukai gadis yang lebih tua, iya kan~?"

"Ka-KAKAK!" Konohamaru meloncat ke pelukan wanita tersebut yang ternyata adalah benar kakaknya.

BLETAK!

Belum sempat Konohamaru memeluknya, ia malah kena pukul lagi.

"Aduh sakit..ternyata memang kakak." Konohamaru mendapatkan benjolan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa kakak jadi wanita?" tanya Konohamaru penuh tanda tanya.

Wanita itu, yang ternyata benar kakaknya Konohamaru, Namikaze Naruto, teringat akan mimpinya semalam.

_**Mimpi Naruto.**_

"_**Hei kakek, kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto pada seorang kakek yang ia temui disebuah pemandian air panas.**_

"_**Tentu saja sedang mengintip, ahaha ahaha…" jawab kakek tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lubang intip didepannya. Wajahnya yang mesum tampak sangat menikmati pemandangan indah didepannya. **_

"_**Kakek ini sudah tua, lebih baik banyak memikirkan mati. Pulang saja sana~." ucap Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan kakek tersebut supaya bisa ikut mengintip.**_

"_**Kau saja yang pulang. Kau ini masih kecil, jadi belum pantas untuk melihat tubuh wanita. Lagipula…." ucap kakek tersebut dengan tampang serius.**_

"_**Lagipula apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.**_

"_**Mengintip itu tidak baik, dosa. Jadi kau jangan mengintip ya." jawab si kakek.**_

"_**ORANG YANG SEDANG MENGINTIP TIDAK PANTAS BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Naruto dengan emosi bercampur sweatrop.**_

"_**Siapa itu yang sedang mengintip!" teriak para wanita yang langsung menutupi tubuh mereka dengan handuk. **_

"_**Cih, gara-gara kau aku jadi ketahuan!" sungut kakek itu dengan kesal. **__**"**__**Kalau begitu aku akan mengutukmu. **__**Kau akan berubah jadi wanita jika dahimu terbentur**__**. Itu adalah kutukan untukmu! Ufufufu..**__**"**__** si kakek tertawa aneh dan sebelum dia pergi dari tempat tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapanya dengan bingung.**_

"_**Ha? Kutukan?"**_

_**Mimpi Naruto end**_

'Apa benar kutukan itu jadi kenyataan?' batin Naruto dengan ragu. 'Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya.'

Duk!

Naruto memukul dahinya dan,

Boof!

Naruto berubah jadi pria lagi

'Ternyata kutukan itu benar!' batinnya terkejut melihat perbahan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Wah keren!" Konohamaru takjub melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto barusan. "Tapi aku lebih suka kakak seperti yang tadi, nyaman untuk dipeluk, hehehe." Konohamaru tersenyum mesum.

Bletak!

Naruto memukul kepala adiknya lagi. Jangan tiru adegan ini ya!

"Yang tadi itu apa kak? Kenapa kakak bisa berubah jadi wanita?" tanya Konohamaru sambil menatap kakaknya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Naruto dengan tidak yakin. "Yang kakak tahu, semalam kakak mimpi aneh. Di mimpi itu kakak didatangi seorang kakek mesum yang mengatakan kalau kakak akan berubah jadi wanita kalau dahi kakak terbentur. Dia bilang itu sebuah kutukan." ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"Kutukan?"

"Sudah tidak usah kau pikirkan. Mandi saja sana, nanti kita terlambat. Biar kakak yang menyiapkan sarapan."

"Baiklah." ucap Konohamaru menurut.

"Satu lagi Konohamaru."

"Iya?"

"Rahasiakan ini dari siapapun. Kau mengerti?"

"Iya, aku mengerti."

**-Sun Setsuna-**

Keesokan harinya, Sabtu pagi di rumah Naruto

"Apa benar itu sebuah kutukan?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini dia sedang tidur-tiduran di kamarnya sambil memikirkan hal aneh yang kemarin dialaminya.

"Bukannya kalau kutukan itu seharusnya sesuatu yang menyeramkan ya? Seperti dikutuk jadi babi, monyet, atau batu? Kalau dikutuk jadi wanita 'kan bukan hal yang menyeramkan, tapi menyenangkan, ufufufu." tawa Naruto dengan mesum.

"Kak! Aku punya ide bagus!" seru Konohamaru yang masuk ke kamar kakaknya itu. Sepertinya sudah jadi kebiasaannya untuk tidak mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto sebelum masuk. Dan sepertinya Naruto juga tidak terbiasa untuk menguncinya.

"Ide apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran dan bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Begini kak. Daripada aku repot-repot mencari wanita untuk diintip, bagaimana kalau kakak berubah jadi wanita, dan aku mengintipnya!" usul Konohamaru dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ide yang ba-JANGAN BERKATA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!" ucap Naruto dan menjitak kepala adiknya itu.

"Ehehe.. cuma bercanda kok." ucap Konohamaru sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kau ini!" Naruto cuma bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Belakangan ini sulit sekali menemukan objek foto yang bagus. Nah, karena itu aku ingin kakak yang jadi modelnya. Mau kan?" pinta Konohamaru pada Naruto.

Selain mengintip, fotografi juga merupakan hobi Konohamaru. Kalian pasti tahu objek seperti apa yang menjadi bidikannya kan?

"Kakak jadi model?" tanya Naruto menunjuk dirinya dengan tidak yakin.

"Ya~ aku tahu kalau wajah kakak sebagai pria tidak mendukung untuk menjadi model~. Tapi aku rasa wajah kakak sewaktu berubah jadi wanita cukup pantas~.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Konohamaru~? Kau mau bilang kalau muka kakak jelek, heh?" ucap Naruto sambil menarik-narik pipi Konohamaru.

"Ehehe… becanda kak, becanda."

"Hmm.. sepertinya cukup menarik. Ayo kita coba."

Duk!

Naruto memukul dahinya dan berubah jadi wanita.

"Bergaya kak, aku akan memfotomu." intruksi konohamaru mengarahkan sang kakak.

Konohamaru bersiap memfoto dengn kamera SLR miliknya. Dia sengaja membelinya untuk memfoto wanita-wanita cantik dan beberapa moment 'menarik'. Bener-bener niat.

Cekrek! Cekrek!

Setelah mengambil beberapa gambar, Konohamaru mengehentikannya.

"Ada apa Konohamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertiny ada yang kurang, apa ya?" Konohamaru berpikir sebentar sambil meletakkan tangan kananya didagunya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu! Kakak kurang seksi! *.*b

Bletak!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Konohamaru kena pukul.

"Apa maksudmu,hah?"

"Mana seru kak kalau melihat wanita dengan pakaian pria seperti ini~." ucapnya sambil melihat Naruto yang mengenakan kaos berwarna orange dan celana pendek berwarna biru seperti yang biasa ia kenakan.

"Kakak rasa ucapanmu ada benarnya." ucap Naruto membenarkan perkataan Konohamaru. "Tapi kakak tidak mau jika harus memakai pakaian wanita." Tambah Naruto sambil merinding.

"Tidak perlu, aku punya ide yang lebih bagus." Konohamaru membisikan sesuatu ke Naruto.

"HIE!"

"Ayolah kak~ kumohon~ sekali ini saja~" pinta Konohamaru dengan tampang memelas.

"Ta-tap-"

"_Please_~" Konohamaru terus meningkatkan intensitas _puppy eyes_nya dan membuat Naruto tidak tahan.

"Iya-iya. tapi sekali ini saja ya?"

"IYA!" seru Konohamaru dengan senang.

Naruto cuma bisa menghela napas panjang setelah menyetujui ide 'gila' Konohamaru. Dia lalu masuk ke kekamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi.

Saat ini dia telah menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang tadi dikenakannya dan menggantinya dengan sehelai handuk putih yang menutupi (sebagian) tubuh mulusnya.

"Ba-bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

GUAKKH!

Hidung Konohamaru langsung mengeluarkan darah segar dan tepar begitu melihat Naruto.

"KONOHAMARU!" Naruto segera menghampiri Konohamaru dan memeriksa keadaannya.

CROOTT!

Hidung Konohamaru kembali mengeluarkan darah ketika Naruto mengampirinya, bahkan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Konohamaru! Bertahanlah!"

"Kakak, aku sangat senang bisa hidup sampai sejauh ini."

Plek!

"KONOHAMARU!"

Sabtu dikediaman Namikaze, seorang pemuda tewas setelah kehabisan banyak darah.

….

Oke! Abaikan adegan lebay yang ditiru dari salah satu anime terbaik yang ditonton sang author.

Setelah beberapa saat, Konohamaru bangun dari keadaan tidak sadarnya. Dia memperhatikan kakaknya dari bawah keatas.

"Ja-jangan melihatku seperti itu." ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah dan malu-malu.

Crot! Croot!

Konohamaru kembali nosebleed seperti sebelumnya.

"Konohamaru! Berhenti meniru adegan itu!"

"Ma, maaf kak. Soalnya aku tidak tahan melihat kakak. Kakak menarik sekali." ucap Konohamaru sambil mengacungkan dua buah jempolnya. Dia begitu terkesan dengan penampilan hot sang kakak.

"Benarkah? Padahal kakak 'kan cuma mengganti pakaian yang tadi dengan handuk biasa seperti ini."

"Wanita akan terlihat semakin seksi kalau bagian tubuhnya semakin terbuka." ucap Konohamaru memberi penjelasan.

"Perkataan macam apa itu?'" ucap Naruto sweatdrop. "Tapi ada benarnya juga sih. Tapi apa mereka tidak malu ya memperlihatkan tubuh mereka seperti itu? Kakak saja rasanya malu sekali." Naruto mengamati dirinya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Aku juga tidak tahu tentang itu. Mungkin mereka telah membuang rasa malunya demi sebuah penampilan."

"Bisa jadi." Naruto menyetujui pendapat Konohamaru. "Ayo Konohamaru, cepat kau foto. Kalau terus seperti ini kakak bisa masuk angin." ucap Naruto mulai merasakan hawa dingin disekujur tubuhnya.

"Siap!" sahut Konohamaru dengan semangat.

Konohamaru segera mempersiapkan kameranya dan mengarahkan Naruto dalam berfose. Setelah mendapatkan pose dan angle yang pas, dengan sigap dia memfotonya layaknya fotografer profesional.

Cekrek! Cekrek! Cekrek!

"Sudah kak. Sepertinya sudah cukup banyak." ucap Konohamaru sambil mengamati hasil jepretannya di layar kamera.

"Kalau begtu kakak mau pakai baju dulu. Tolong langsung kau print dengan komputer, kakak mau lihat hasilnya." Naruto masuk kekamar mandi untuk memakai kembali bajunya.

"Siap!"

Konohamaru mulai menyambungkan kameranya dengan perangkat komputer yang ada dikamar Naruto. Setelah melakukan beberapa pengeditan, foto-foto tersebut mulai dicetaknya.

Trit! Trit! Trit!

"Ini kak hasilnya."

Konohamaru menunjukkan foto-foto yang sudah diprint satu persatu dan Naruto memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana menurut kakak bagus kan?" tanya Konohamaru dengan perasaan puas.

"Wah, kau memang berbakat dalam hal fotografi Konohamaru." puji Naruto dan dibalas oleh cengiran khas adiknyan tersebut.

"Kalau kakak mau, kakak boleh simpan beberapa." Konohamaru menyodorkan beberapa lembar hasil jepretannya pada kakaknya.

"Itu tidak perlu."

"Eh? Kenapa kak, bukannya kakak suka foto-foto seperti ini?" tanya Konohamaru dengan wajah bingung. Tidak biasanya kakanya ini menolak foto seksi hasil jepretannya. Biasanya Naruto malah meminta sampai memohon-mohon.

"Kenapa kak? Bagus-bagus kan hasil jepretanku?"

"Bagus sih, tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Konohamaru penasaran.

"Bagus sih, tapi kalau mau melihat yang seperti itu kakak kan tinggal berubah dan melihat sepuasnya. Bahkan kakak bisa meihat lebih dari yang ada di foto-foto itu, ufufufu…" Naruto tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Kakak curang!" teriak Konohamaru mencak-mencak, guling-guling, dan gigitin bantal.

"Konohamaru, kakak mau belanja sebentar, kau jaga rumah dulu ya," ucap Naruto dan mengambil dompet yang terletak diatas kasur

"Eh? Apa kakak mau belanja dengan tubuh wanita seperti itu?"

"Iya. Kakak malu jika harus berbelanja dengan tubuh pria terus. Lagipula, mereka selalu bertanya _"Naruto, apa Ayah dan Ibumu sudah pulang?"_**. **Saat mendengar itu, kakak jadi semakin rindu dengan mereka." ucap Naruto dengan wajah agak sedih.

Ayah dan ibu Naruto adalah seorang pebisnis. Mereka bisa pergi keluar kota selama satu bulan atau bahkan lebih, seperti saat ini.

"Iya, aku mengerti." ucap Konohamaru dengan wajah sedih juga.

"Kira-kira akan ada yang mengenaliku tidak ya?" tanya Naruto ke Konohamaru.

"Tunggu sebentar kak." ucap Konohamaru dan segera berlari kekamarnya kemudian kembali lagi. "Ini kak, pakai ini." Konohamaru memberikan sebuah topi berwarna putih milikkya. "Gunakan itu, jangan sampai ada yang mengenalimu."

"Terima kasih ya. Kakak jalan Konohamaru!" pamit Naruto sambil memakai topi yang diberikan Konohamaru.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

**-oo00oo-**

Naruto berjalan ke pasar pagi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang curiga denganku."

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan keadaan. Kemudian dia berhenti didepan toko sayuran.

(note: pasar disini seperti pasar yang biasa kita lihat di anime-anime, yang letaknya di sepanjang tepian jalan)

"Paman, aku beli kangkungnya dua ikat. Kemudian cabe, bawang merah, bawang putih masing-masih seperempat. Dan tomatnya 2 buah." Pinta Naruto pada penjaga toko sayuran sambil memberikan uang 50 ribuan.

Si penjaga toko langsung menyiapan pesanan Naruto.

"Ini belanjaan anda, dan ini kembalinya. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama paman." jawab Naruto sambil menerima pesanannya.

Setelah mendapatkan sayuran, Naruto lalu pergi ke toko selanjutnya.

"Yosh! Sekarang ke toko daging!"

Naruto lalu berjalan ke toko daging yang letaknya masih dalam "Paman, berapa harga daging yang ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kesebuah daging yang di pajang di toko itu.

"Yang itu harganya 70 ribu nona." jawab penjaga toko daging yang bernama Chouja Akamichi

"Hie!" Naruto terkejut mendengar harga daging tersebut.

'Wah uang ku tidak cukup! Bagaiimana ini?' batin Naruto tidak menyangka kalau harga daging sudah naik. Saat ini uangnya hanya tersisa 50 ribu rupiah.

"Paman, uangku tidak cukup, apa bisa kurang?" tawar Naruto.

"Ti-"

"Bagaimana kalau 50 ribu saja?"

"Tidak bisa, itu-"

"50 ribu ya~" Naruto menunjukkan Pupies eye miliknya dan agak membungkukkan badannya hingga menampakkan belahan dadaya.

"Ba-baiklah, akan ku bungkuskan." ucap paman Chouja yang menyerah melihat pupies eyes dan 'daging' dalam bentuk lain dihadapannya.

'Yes, berhasil!' batin Naruto senang.

"Ini pesanan anda." Paman Chuoji tersebut memberikan daging pesanan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto memberikan uangnya.

"Terima kasih paman."

"Sama-sama, jangan lupa datang lagi ya, akan kuberikan harga yang bagus untuk mu."

"Ya, pasti!" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan toko daging itu dengan riang.

"Siapa ya wanita manis tadi? aku baru pertama kali melihatnya." Gumam paman chouja sambil memperhatikan Naruto. "Dan ukurannya itu… besar sekali…"

"Apanya yang besar?" tanya seseorang dari belakang chouja.

"Da-"

Belum sempat dia meneruskan kalimatnya, tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin begitu mengetahui orang dibelakangnya tersebut. "Eh mamah."

"Apanya yang besar, hah?" tanya istri paman Chouja.

"Itu… da-da-da..."

"Da apa? Dada?"

"Bukan mah. Tapi Da-da-daging. Iya daging. Daging yang papa jual besar-besar."

"Awas ya kalau papa macam-macam. Akan mamah ganti daging yang papa jual dengan daging papa sendiri." Ancamnya sambil menunjukkan pisau daging di tangannya.

"I-iya mah. Papa mengerti."

'Ternyata memang lebih mudah menawar dengan tubuh wanita seperti ini, khekhekhe..' Naruto terkekeh pelan tanpa memperhatikan jalanya.

Bugh!

Dan dia terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh~ pantatku sakit sekali." Ringis Naruto sambil memegangi pantanya yang menghantam aspal.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang yang ditabrak Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya.

Naruto kemudian membuka matanya dan melihat orang di depannya.

'Sa-Sasuke!' batin Naruto terkejut. 'Gawat aku harus segera pergi, jangan sampai ia mengenaliku.'

Naruto langsung bangun dan mengeluarkan jurus langkah seribu.

"Hei tunggu!" teriak Sasuke, teman atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut musuh sekelas Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berlari.

"Masa bodo, aku harus segera menjauh darinya!"

'Ada apa dengan gadis itu?'

Sasuke hanya bisa mengamati Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Paman Chouja, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke kepada paman Chouja, tempat Naruto belanja tadi.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi sepertinya aku cukup familiar dengan wajahnya. Siapa ya?" ucap paman sambil memegang dagunya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu tapi tidak berhasil menemukan jawabannya.

"Hm, begitu ya."

Sasuke ikut menerka-nerka siapa gadis tersebut. 'Sepertinya aku juga tidak asing dengannya.'

"Tumben kau ada di pasar Sasuke?" tanya paman chouja yang agak penasaran dengan keberadaan seorang Sasuke di pasar.

"Aku hanya kebetulan sedang lewat sini."

"Seperti itu ya. Kalau begitu aku titip daging ini untuk ibumu." Chouja membungkuskan daging terbaik dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Ayah Sasuke adalah pemilik komplek pertokoan di tempat ini, mangkanya paman Chouja dan semua penjual disini mengenal Sasuke. "Sampaikan salamku padanya."

"Terima kasih paman."

.

.

.

Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!

Naruto terengah-engah karena berlari menghindari Sasuke.

"Gawat, hampir saja aku ketahuan!"

Disekanya keringat yang bercucuran diwajahnya dengan bajunya.

"Aku pulang."

"Kakak kenapa, seperti habis di kejar-kejar anjing saja?" ledek Konohamaru sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ini lebih buruk!"

"Eh? Apa kakak dikejar trantib?"

"Kakak ini bukan banci!"

"Apa bedanya? Kakak ini cowok, tapi kadang-kadang jadi cewek. Berarti kakak banci kan~?"

"Berhenti bercanda Konohamaru!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Ehehe.. maaf-maaf." ucap Konohamaru santai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Memangnya kakak dikejar siapa?"

"Sasuke! Tadi aku bertemu dengannya dipasar!"

"Eh? Kakak dikejar Sasuke?"

Konohamaru tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sebenernya dia sampai tidak mengejar kakak. Soalnya kakak langsung berlari begitu melihat wajahnya."

"Terus, apa dia mengenali kakak?"

"Um…" Naruto mencoba mangingat kembali hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya. "Sepertinya tidak."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu~." Konohamaru sedikit bisa bernapas lega mendengarnya.

"Eh? Ngomong-ngomong topi kakak kemana?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan rambut Naruto yang tidak tertutup topi yang tadi diberikannya

"Eh?"

Naruto memegang-megang kepalanya dan ternyata benar, topi yang tadi dikenakannya sudah tidak ada.

'Aku baru sadar, ternyata topi yang tadi kupakai tidak ada.'

"Diambil orang?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya jatuh waktu berlari tadi." Tebak Naruto. "Sudah tidah usah dipikirkan, nanti akan kakak ganti. Ini belanjaanya, kau yang masak ya, kakak mau istirahat dulu." Naruto memberikan belanjaannya kepada Konohamaru.

"Kakak tadi beli daging di tempat paman Chouja?" tanya Konohamaru sambil memperhatikan belanjaan ditangannya.

"Tentu saja. Cuma dia satu-satunya penjual daging yang kakak percaya. Yang lainnya kebanyakan pada tidak jujur. Mereka menjua daging gelonggongan atau daging yang sudah tidak layak. Itu kan berbahaya bagi kesehatan."

"Tapi kan daging disitu mahal-mahal? Apa uangnya cukup?"

"Tentu saja tidak cukup, tapi dengan wujud wanita cantik dan sedikit trik hal itu mudah untuk dilakukan,he he he."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya pada Konohamaru.

"Kakak memang hebat!"

**-Sun Setsuna-**

Keesokan harinya.

"Kakak mau berbelanja dengan wujud seperti wanita lagi?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Tentu saja, dengan wujud seperti ini kita kan dapat membeli daging dengan murah." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Maklum mereka jarang makan daging, biasanya mereka Cuma makan sayuran, tempe,tahu, atau lauk-lauk sederhana lainnya. Jika ada yang special, mungkin itu hanya ramen. Sedangkan untuk makan daging, mereka hanya bisa menikmatinya sebulan sekali.

"Hati-hati kak, kali ini kakak tidak memakai topi. Jangan sampai ada yang mengenali kakak." Konohamaru menasihati Naruto.

"Tumben kau perhatian seperti ini. Kalo begitu kakak pergi ya." Naruto pamit setelah mengacak-acak rambut Konohamaru.

Kali ini Naruto pergi ke pasar tanpa menggunakan topi. Rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna kuning keemasan terlihat begitu indah saat terkena matahari, dan itu membuat orang-orang disekitar pada memperhatikanya.

"Wah cantiknya."

"Siapa ya wanita itu?"

"Manis sekali."

Begitu kata orang orang yang melihatnya.

"Cocok nih buat dijadiin istri ke-9."

Dan ucapan orang yang terakhir itu membuat Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Sepertinya dia adalah kakek tua keriput yang saat ini sedang ramai muncul di televisi. Eyang tidur, eyang kubur, atau entahlah itu siapa namanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun sampai di tempat toko daging yang kemarin.

"Paman, aku minta daging seperti yang kemarin ya~." pinta Naruto dengan nada manja dan bersiap untuk membungkukkan badannya. Tapi belum sempat melakukan itu, Chouja sudah memberikan daging pesanannya.

"I-ini pesanan anda." ucap Chouja takut-takutan dan membuat Naruto bingung.

'Ada apa dengan paman Chouja ya?' tanya naruto yang tidak tahu kalau ada sesosok wanita yang sedang mengamati gerak-gerik paman Chouja dari belakang.

"Datang lagi ya!" ucap paman Chouja pada Naruto.

"Baik paman!" seru naruto dengan riang dan meninggalkan toko daging tersebut.

Tap!

Sedang asik-asiknya berjalan, tiba-tiba ada yang menangkap tangan Naruto dari belakang. Naruto berbalik dan

"WHAA! SASUKE!" teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto berusaha menarik tangannya tapi tidak berhasil. Wujudnya sebagai perempuan membuat tenaganya berkurang.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenalmu." Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

'Gawat kalau sampe ketahuan!' Batin Naruto yang mulai gugup.

"Mata biru ini, rambut pirang, dan garis-garis di pipi seperti kumis kucing." Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dari atas hingga kebawah..

"Aku tahu sekarang."

Glek!

Naruto menelan ludah

"Kau pasti..."

Naruto mulai keluar keringat dingin

"Saudara kembarnya Naruto. Iya kan?'

Tebak Sasuke dan membuat Naruto sweetdrop.

'Sasuke Baka!' ucapnya dalam hati. Naruto tidak menyangka, Sasuke yang dikenal pintar ternyata bisa sebodoh itu.

"I-iya.. aku saudara kembarnya Naruto." jawab Naruto membenarkan. Daripada ketahuan, lebih baik dia mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Ternyata tebakanku benar. Aku memang jenius." ucap Sasuke dengan bangganya dan membuat Naruto semakin sweatdrop.

"Siapa namamu? namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dengan pedenya.

'Ngapapin sih pake nanya-nanya nama segala lagi!' Batin Naruto yang mulai kebingungan. Dia mulai mencar-cari nama yang cocok untuk dirinya versi wanita. "Nama ku..Na-Na-Narumi. Ya! Namaku Narumi!" itulah nama yang di dapat Naruto.

"Oh Narumi. Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu?"

"Itu karena….." Naruto kembali mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Itu karena selama ini aku tinggal di desa dan baru datang kesini kemarin."

"Begitu ternyata. Pantas aku tak pernah melihatmu. Kenapa Naruto tidak pernah cerita kalau dia punya saudara kembar ya?"

'Seandainya aku punya saudara kembar sekalipun, aku juga tak mau menceritakannya padamu!'

"Oh iya. Ini topimu, kemarin kau menjatuhkannya." Sasuke memakaikan topi yang dari tadi dipegangnya ke kepala Naruto, atau akan kita sebut untuk selanjutnya sebagai **Narumi**.

"Sampai jumpa ya!" Sasuke kembali meneruskan lari paginya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam.

"Fiuh.. hampir saja~. Aku harus segera pulang, jangan sampai bertemu dengan yang lainnya."

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang!" sambut Knohamaru. "Topi ku ketemu dimana kak?" tanya Konohamaru begitu melihat Naruto memakai topi yang hilang kemarin.

"Itu… tadi Sasuke yang menemukannya."

"Jadi kakak bertemu dengan kak Sasuke lagi? Apa ia mengenali kakak?" tanya Konohamaru dengan nada khawatir.

"Hampir… Ternyata dia tidak sepintar yang kakak kira. Dia malah mengira kalau kakak ini adalah saudara kembar Naruto."

"Terus?"

"Kakak iya kan saja. Kakak bilang kalau kakak ini adalah Narumi, saudara kembar Naruto yang baru datang dari desa. Kau harus ingat itu Konohamaru"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kakak bilang seperti itu?"

"Mau gimana lagi. Daripada ketahuan. "

**-Sun Setsuna-**

Keesokan harinya di sekolah Naruto.

Ting tong ting tong

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama telah selesai berbunyi.

"Hei Sasuke, kenapa dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Neiji yang bingung melihat kelakuan temannya hari ini. Sasuke tidak memperhatikan pertanyaan Neiji dan masih senyum senyum sendiri.

"Hei Sasuke!" panggil teman Sasuke yang berambut nanas, Shikamaru, kali ini sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri, apa ada yang sedang kau piirkan?" tanya teman Sasuke yang satunya lagi, Sai.

"..." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta." ucap Sasuke sambil menatap ke langi-langit.

"APA!" teriak teman-temannya yang lain tidak percaya.

"Apa kami tidak salah dengar? Shikamaru! cubit aku!" ucap Neiji untuk memastikan bahwa dia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Ckit!

Dengan sukarela Shikamaru menyubit tangan neji.

"Sakit! Sakit!"

"Ternyata bukan mimpi."

"Apa dengan Sakura?" Sai coba untuk menebaknya.

"Tidak, bukan dia."

"Hei Sasuke, bukannya kau phobia dengan wanita?" tanya Shikamaru pelan.

"Memang. Tapi dia itu tidak seperti wanita yang biasa aku temui."

"Apa kau suka dengan...banci?" Tebak Sai yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan dari Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bukan! Yang membuatku phobia dengan wanita itu karena mereka selalu memanggilku "Sasuke tampan! Sasuke ganteng! Aku mau jadi pacarmu!" dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan tak jarang mereka mencubitku sampai kulitku pada merah semua. Aku ngeri dengan wanita seperti itu."

"Lalu?" Sai kembali bertanya.

"Yang ini berbeda. Ia telihat biasa saja dan tidak berteriak-teriak histeris saat melihatku, apalagi sampai memasang mata bersinar-sinar seperti wanita-wanita yang lain. Bahkan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja saat petama kali bertemu. Aneh kan?"

"Kalau begitu, siapa wanita itu?"

"Namanya Narumi"

"Narumi, sepertinya namanya mirip dengan seseorang yang ku kenal."

"Dia saudara kembarnya Naruto."

"HAH!" lagi-lagi mereka dibuat terkejut oleh perkataan Sasuke. Hal ini membuat murid-murid yang lain pada melihat kearah mereka, termasuk Naruto.

"Ssttt..jangan berisik! Jangan sampai Naruto tahu, kita kan bermusuhan dengannya." Sungut Sasuke dan yang lain langsung mengangguk.

** TBC**

Akhirnya fic ini publish juga! Sebenernya ini adalah fic pertama yang Sun tulis. Tapi berhubung ceritanya cukup rumit dan kompleks (chapter-chappter kedepan), jadi Sun menunggu waktu yang tepat untk mempublishnya. Mudah-mudah readers sekalian menyukainya. Riview yang banyak akan sangat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Oh iya, sebenernya nama Naruto versi perempuan itu biasa di panggil naruko, tapi menurut Sun nama Narumi itu terdengar lebih manis. Seperti Ayumi, Misami, Satomi, iya kan? he he he.

Ini BUKAN YAOI lho. karena yang disukai Sasuke itu Narumi, bukan Naruto. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan dari hubungan Sasuke dan Narumi. Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya.

**Cuap-cuap character**

Naruto : "Oi Sun, kenapa aku harus berubah dengan cara seperti itu sih?"

Sun : "Tadinya aku pengen membuatmu berubah kalau kena air, tapi nanti malah kaya anime ranma ½"

Naruto : "Tapi kenapa harus kepalaku yang jadi korban!"

Sun : "Bersyukurlah sedikit aku membuatmu dapat berubah walau hanya memukul dengan tangan, tadinya aku malah ingin membuat mu berubah kalau terbentur tembok, atau yang lebih keraas lagi, whahaha! *tertawa nista*"

Naruto :"Dasar auhtor gila!"

Konohamaru: "Kepalaku sakit nih dipukul terus!"

Sun : "Maaf ya Konohamaru, chapter depan aku kurangin deh."

Konohamaru: "Kurangin? Berarti tetep masih ada! DX"

Sasuke : "Sun, Narumi itu manis kan?"

Sun : "Iya manis banget. Aku juga suka sama dia"*dihajar Naruto* sampai disini dulu cuap-cuap kita.

**All chara : R****E****VIEW YANG BANYAK YA...!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou Minna san!Makasih banyak ya riviewnya. Maaf ya klo gak bisa di bales satu persatu, Soalnya Sun gak tau caranya *Author gaptek*.

Balesan review. Bagi yang kurang berkenan, Silahkan langsung ke cerita.

**Yuuchan no HAru999: ** Hai juga! Jadi gak enak di panggil senpai, XD. Makasih ya dah review.

**Puteri Luna**: Nunggu Pertemuan ketiga Sasu FemNaru ya. Kayaknya bakal Sun bikin di chapter 3 nanti.

**Naru3 **: Semoga naruto ga bisa balik ke cowok lagi. Aku juga berpikir kayak begitu lho, hahaha*di rasengan*

**Nara hikaru** : Keren? Makasih ya.

**Puteri Hinata Uzumaki**: Maksih ya udah gak kabur baca fic ku ini, hahaha.

**The Portaln Transmision-19** : Humornya kerasa. Padahal pengennya sih lebih ke Romance, tapi kayaknya Sun emang gak bisa lepas dari fic berbau humor kayaknya, hihihi. Semoga chapter2 ini humornya masih tetap kerasa.

**Kuraishi cha22dhen **: Udah update nih, review lagi ya # Plak.

**Zaivenee** : Suka Femnaru. Sama dong.

**Fidy Discrimination** : Tenang aja, ini bukan Yaoi kok. Aku tambahin pair nya nih, semoga kamu suka. .

**Yunacha Zaitte** :Gimana kalau Naruto dilempar baja dikepalanya supaya jadi Narumi. Boleh juga tuh XD.

**L-ThE-MyStEriuOuS** : Aku bukan orang Kalimantan, tapi orang Gila. #Plak. Aku orang Betawi. Berarti sama, disini juga pake keta seperapat. No. kamu dah aku catet. Tapi kayaknya enakan lewat FB aja dah. Search aja namaku, Abdul Hakim 'sun setsuna'.

**Mayra** : Udah update nih, review lagi ya may# Plak.

**HakuZuka** : Maaf ya Klo guru Kakashinya Cuma nongol sebentar. Tapi tenang aja, chapter ke depan Kakashi sensei bakal muncul lagi, ok.

**KizuHasaku **: Orang tua Naruto kemana? Lagi keluar kota, urusan bisnis dan jarang pulang. Jadi Naru Cuma sama Konohamaru aja.

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama.

**Title : Diriku**** yang satunya**

**Author : Sun Setsuna**

**Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rate : T**

**Warning :Typo, AU, sedikit OOC**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family**

**Summary: Namikaze Naruto, Seorang siswa SMA biasa yang dikutuk akan berubah menjadi perempuan jika dahinya terbentur. Bagaimanakah dia menjalani kehidupan barunya? Bisakah dia menyimpan rahasia tersebut?**

**Chapter 2 : Saingan**

Minggu sore di kediaman Naruto.

"Konohamaru, kakak pergi belanja dulu!" Teriak Naruto, tentunya dengan wujud Narumi. (untuk seterusnya, Naruto yang menjadi Narumi akan kita panggil dengan  
Narumi). Dengan mengenakan kaos berwarna biru ditutupi dengan sweeter berwarna kuning cerah, dan celana pendek bermotif tentara, Narumi siap untuk berbelanja.

"Iya kak!" Balas konohamaru dari kamarnya.

Seperti biasa, Naruto lah yang bertugas untuk berbelanja. Jadwal belanja nya adalah, sabtu dan minggu pagi belanja sayuran dan lauk-pauk untuk makan hari itu. Lalu minggu sore belanja makanan cepat saji, seperti ramen instan, nugget dan semacamnya. Maupun kebutuhan lainnya seperti pasta gigi, sabun mandi, sabun cuci, dan semacamnya sampai jumat depan.

Dia tidak bisa belanja tiap hari karena disibukkan oleh jadwal sekolah dan belajar nya.

.

.

.

"Maaf nona, tapi untuk sementara jalan ini kami tutup." Ucap seorang pekerja bangunan yang sedang memeperbaiki jalan.

"Tapi aku harus lewat sini." Ucap Narumi bersikeras.

"Maaf nona, untuk 2 atau tiga hari jalan ini akan kami tutup. Sebaiknya nona lewat jalan lain saja. Ini demi keselamatan nona juga. Memangnya nona ingin kemana?" Tanya seorang lagi yang anda tanda pengenal bernama Hibiki, sepertinya dia adalah mandornya.

"Aku mau ke pasar."

"Klo begitu nona bisa melewati Blok H, kemudian belok kekanan, nanti nona akan sampai kepasar." Jelas nya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Narumi ogah-ogahan, Kemudian meninggalkan jalan tadi.

"Maaf atas gangguannya. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya." Ucap Hibiki sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Karena jalan yang biasa di lalui untuk kepasar sedang ditutup sementara karena sedang ada perbaikan jalan, terpakasa Narumi harus memutar jalan untuk ke pasar. "Klo begitu aku mesti lewat blok H. Tapi kan biasanya disana ada genk Akatsuki."

Genk Akatsuki adalah genk komplek yang terdiri dari 4 orang pemuda yang biasa melakukan aksi-aksi kenakalan di daerah situ. Biasa nya mereka sering memalak orang lain.

Dengan berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya, Narumi mulai melewati blok H. Berharap dia tidak bertemu dengan Akatsuki.

.

.

"Hei kau yang disana!" Terdengar suara berat dari sebuah lorong yang gelap. Tapi Narumi pura-pura tidak dengar, karena bisa jadi suara itu berasal dari Akatsuki.

"Hei kau! Wanita pirang berambut panjang!" Kali ini suara itu terdengar makin keras. Awalnya Narumi kira yang dipanggil bukanlah dia, karena dia masih merasa bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Tapi setelah melihat tidak ada orang selain dia yang berada disitu, akirnya dia menghentikan langkahnya.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Narumi mulai memutar kepalanya kearah suara tadi.

"A-Akatsuki." Ucap Narumi gemeteran.

4 orang anggota Akatsuki lalu menghampirinya. "Serahkan isi dompet mu jika tidak ingin celaka!" Perintah seorang pemuda dengan wajah penuh pierching, Pein, ketua Akatatsuki di depan Narumi..

Narumi langsung memegang erat dompet yang ada di celannya, sebagai arti bahwa dia tidak sudi untuk menyerahkan dompetnya tersebut. "Klo aku menyerahkannya, bisa-bisa aku tidak makan selama seminggu nih." Pikirnya.

"Serahkan isi dompetmu!" Kali ini Pein berteriak keras.

"Tidak mau!" Teriak Narumi sambil berusaha memukul Pein dengan tangan kanannya. Tapi Pein dapat dengan mudah menangkapnya dan menahan tangan Narumi dibelakang pinggangnya. Persis seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan polisi saat menangkap penjahat.

Kemudian Narumi mencoba untuk menyikutnya dengan tangan kiri, tapi lagi-lagi berhasil di tangkap oleh Pein.

"Ck..Sial!" Narumi berusaha melapaskan tangannya tapi tidak berhasil. "Sial, tenaga ku berkurang saat menjadi wanita." hati.

"Mau melawan rupanya." Angota Akatsuki lainnya yang bernama Hidan mulai mendekati Narumi. "Klo kau tidak mau menurut, akan kuperkosa kau!" Ucap nya sambil menunjukan wajah mesum. Narumi langsung bergedik begitu mendengarnya.

Bletak!

Hidan mendapatkan pukulan dari dua orang anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya. Yang satu, seorang pemuda berkuncir bernama Uchiha Itachi dan yang satunya seorang pemuda berambut merah, Akasuna no Sasori.

"Kita ini cuma butuh uangnya, bodoh." Ucap Itachi dan Sasori datar.

"Hei! Aku kan hanya bercanda!" Teriak Hidan yang paham dengan deathglare yang diberikan oleh Itachi dan Sasori. Untung Cuma bercanda, jika itu benar dilakukannya entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Narumi alias Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar." Pein kembali berbicara disertai senyuman seringai di wajahnya, membuat jantung Narumi berdetak kencang. "Sepertinya aku ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan gadis ini."Ucapnya sambil mulai mendekatkan wajahnya keleher Narumi.

Perlahan-lahan Narumi dapat merasakan napas Pein yang semakin mendekat.

Semakin dekat, dan…

"TIDAK!" Jerit Narumi sambil menghantamkan kepala belakangnya ke kepala Pein. Pein yang kesakitan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

Hidan yang ingin membantu malah mendapatkan tendangan dari Narumi. Mungkin tendangannya tidak keras, tapi tendangannya berhasil mengenai selangkangan Hidan dan membuatnya tersungkur.

"Aduh sakit! Dasar kau wanita jalang!" Hidan berteriak sambil memegangi 'anu'nya yang ketendang sama Narumi.

Narumi yang tidak ingin menyerahkan uangnya langsung kabur dari mereka.

"Itachi, Sasori, kejar dia!" Perintah Pein sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Baik!" Jawab Sasori dan Itachi dan langsung mengejar Narumi disusul oleh Pein.

Aksi kejar kejaran antara Narumi dan Akatsuki pun terjadi, keculi Hidan yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Huwaa! Kenapa mereka mengejarku sih. Aku kan tidak sengaja tadi."

Teriak Narumi sambil terus berlari.

"Hey kau jangan lari!" Teriak Sasori.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, Narumi mulai terlihat karena kelelahan. "Aku sudah….tidak kuat lagi." Ucap Narumi sambil melihat kearah belakang. Genk Akatsuki pun semakin mendekat.

"Klo begini aku bisa tertangkap." Narumi mulai berhenti karena kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Sudah tidak bisa lari lagi ya?" Ejek Pein dan kelompoknya yang semakin mendekat.

Ciit..

Tiba-tiba, Seorang pria yang mengendarai sebuah motor ninja 250R berwarna hitam berhenti di samping Narumi.

"Cepat naik!" Perintah si pengendara motor yang mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam tanpa melepas helm nya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Narumi langsung naik ke motor tanpa mengetahui siapa orang itu. Daripada tertangkap, begtu pikirnya.

"Pegangan yang kuat!" Perintahnya lagi dan langsung ngegas motor itu dengan kencang. Narumi yang kaget langsung memeluk pria tersebut dengan erat. Akhirnya dia lolos dari kejaran Akatsuki.

"Sial! Awas kau ya!"

.

.

.

"Hampir saja.." Narumi mulai dapat bernapas lega karena Akatsuki sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Siapa namamu?" Pria tersebut mulai bertanya sambil terus melajukan motornya, kali ini lebih pelan, karena anggota Akatsuki sudah jauh dari mereka.

"Aku…Narumi."

'Narumi, jadi ini saudara kembarnya Naruto. Pantas saja wajahnya mirip'. Batinnya. "Namaku Sai". Ternyata pria misterius tadi adalah Sai.

"Apa! Sai!" Teriak Narumi dalam hati. Narumi tidak mau berurusan dengan Sai. Sai kan teman Sasuke dan berarti dia juga musuhnya. Dia juga di kenal sebagai Playboy. "Sai, aku mau turun saja."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau…ke pasar." Jawaban Narumi. Berharap Sai akan menurunkannya. Mana ada cowok yang mau kepasar. Begitu pikirnya

"Baiklah akan kuantar."

"Hah?"

Sai langsung menambah kecepatan motornya, lagi-lagi terpaksa Narumi harus memeluk Sai dengan erat supaya tidak terjatuh.

.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya meraka sampai kepasar.

"Maksudku bukan pasar ini!" Teriak Narumi. Sai mengantarkan Narumi kepasar Hypermarket, padahal pasar yang dimaksud Narumi adalah pasar tradisional tempat biasa nya dia berbelanja.

"Aku kira kau mau kesini, maaf ya aku tidak tahu." Sai tesenyum seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Padahal dia memang sengaja mengarahkan motornya kesini supaya bisa lebih lama dengan Narumi. Dasar playboy.

"Klo begini kan uang ku tidak cukup." Narumi mulai cemberut. Karena bisa dipastikan klo harga-harga di Hypermarket seperti ini pasti mahal-mahal. Dengan keuangan yang mulai menipis karena mulai memasuki akhir bulan, harga menjadi pertimbangan yang sangat penting bagi Naruto.

"Klo begitu biar aku yang bayar, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf dariku. Bagaimana?" Tawar Sai.

Bagai ketiban durian runtuh, penawaran Sai tadi langsung disambut baik oleh Narumi. "Benarkah? Terima kasih ya." Narumi kembali ceria mendengar tawaran Sai barusan.

"Sama-sama." Balas Sai

Mereka pun mulai masuk ke Hypermart. Narumi mulai mengambil barang sesuka hati, mulai dari bumbu-bumbu, termasuk daging (mumpung gratis) dan yang sudah di sebutkan diatas tadi. Dia tidak perlu khawatir mengenai harga yang tertera di barang yang diambilnya karena semuanya akan di bayarkan oleh Sai.

Sementara itu, Sai mengikuti Narumi dari satu bagian kebagian yang lainnya sambil membantu membawakan barang belanjaan Narumi. Sambil menemani Narumi belanja, Dia terus memperhatikan Narumi.

'Manis juga.' Batinnya.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo ke kasir!" Perkataan Narumi barusan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, Iya."

Merekapun menuju kasir untuk membayar barang-barang yang telah diambil. Penjaga kasir mulai menghitung barang-barang belanjaan Narumi.

"Semuanya 350 ribu tuan Sai." Ucap si penjaga kasir.

"Se-semahal itu!" Teriak Narumi.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kan aku yang bayar." Sai lalu mengeluarkan _Credit  
Card_ dan memberikannya ke penjaga kasir.

"Hei Sai, dia mengenalmu. Dia itu kenalanmu ya?" Bisik Narumi ke Sai sambil melirik si pejaga kasir.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia yang mengenalku."

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Tanya Narumi bingung.

"Aku kan anak dari pemilik Hypermarket ini." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum dan membuat mata Narumi membulat.

'Apa! Pantas saja dia banyak disukai wanita. Ternyata dia anak orang kaya, lagipula…' Narumi memperhatikan wajah Sai. 'Dia cukup tampan...Ah, Apa yang aku pikirkan barusan. Dasar bodoh! Aku ini kan pria sejati." Narumi langsung mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih tuan Sai, ini _Credit  
Card_ anda dan ini belanjaannya. Selamat bersenang-senang." Ucap si penjaga kasir sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama." Balas Sai."Akan ku antar kau pulang."

"… " Narumi terdiam sejenak.

"Kenapa? Apa kau keberatan?"

"Ba-baiklah." Ucap Narumi enggan..

Sebenarnya Narumi tidak mau diantar oleh Sai. Tapi, berhubung hari sudah malam, dia takut klo bertenu dengan hantu dijalan nanti. Naruto itu sangat takut dengan hantu. Ada-ada saja. Selain itu rumahnya jauh dari sini. Akhirnya Sai pun mengantar kan Narumi Pulang.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, silahkan turun." Sai mengehentikan motornya di depan rumah Naruto. Tapi Narumi tidak kunjung turun. Apa ia terjatuh di jalan? Tidak mungkin. Tangannya yang masih memegang belanjaan masih memeluk erat pinggang Sai.

Sai lalu memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang untuk mencari tau. "Dia… tertidur."Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Mungkin Narumi kelelahan karena tadi dia sudah berlari saat di kejar Akatsuki, belanja cukup lama, ditambah dengan udara malam yang sejuk. Untung saja tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Sai, jika tidak dia bisa terjatuh tadi.

Sai lalu melepas helmnya dan mengelus-elus rambut pirang Narumi dengan perlahan, sambil memperhatikan bibir Narumi yang sedang tertidur -cukup lama-. Kemudian dia lebih mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Narumi.

"Bangun Narumi, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sai lembut.

Narumi mulai bangun dari tidurnya. "Sudah sampai ya?" Narumi lalu membuka matanya. Dengan setengah sadar, perlahan-lahan dia turun dari motor.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur." Goda Sai.

"Aku? Tertidur? kapan?" Tanya Narumi dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri. Gak sadar ternyata.

"Sampai jumpa lagi ya, Naru-chan!" Sai melambaikan tangannya dan pulang kerumahnya.

"Apa, Naru-chan! Seenaknya saja mengganti nama orang. Namaku Naruto tau! Dasar playboy!" Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Bibir itu, Suatu saat pasti aku akan mendapatkannya." Gumam Sai.

**-oo00oo-**

Senin sore sepulang sekolah.

"Konohamaru, kakak mau ambil uang ke ATM sebentar. Persediaan uang kita tinggal sedikit." Karena selalu pergi keluar kota, biasanya orang tua Naruto mengirimkan uang melalui ATM. Biasanya bulanan.

"Kakak tidak berubah jadi Narumi?"

"Tidak perlu, Narumi untuk berbelanja saja." Ucap naruto yang mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru. Cukup keren walau hanya pakaian sehari-hari, itu karena wajahnya memang mendukung.

"Jangan lama-lama kak, sepertinya akan turun hujan." Konohamaru memperhatikan langit yang mulai mendung.

"Iya kakak mengerti. Kakak pergi dulu ya, kau jaga rumah."

"Iya."

Naruto lalu pergi ke mesin ATM yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumah mereka, cukup berjalan kaki selama 10 menit.

.

.

.

**Silahkan masukkan kartu ATM anda.** Suara mesin ATM memberikan instruksi. Naruto lalu memasukkan kartu ATM nya.

**Silahkan masukkan kode pin anda**. Naruto mulai mengetik 6 dijit angka.

**Silahkan pilih transaksi yang anda inginkan.** Naruto lalu memilih cek saldo.

**Saldo anda -0- yen.**

"Ternyata belum dikirim. Dasar ayah payah! Pasti dia lupa." Gerutu Naruto. Terpaksa dia harus menghemat uang kiriman bulan kemarin. Untung kemarin dia di traktir belanja sama Sai. Setidaknya itu membuatnya sedikit bernapas lega."Ya sudahlah, mungkin besok sudah dikirimkan."

Naruto keluar dari mesin ATM. Dia melihat langit yang semakin mendung. Naruto langsung mempercepat langkahnya supaya sampai dirumah sebelum hujan. Dia berjalan sambil memperhatikan langit yang mulai gelap.

Kret!

Naruto merasa seperti menginjak sesuatu. Dia lalu melihat ke bawah dan, ternyata dia menginjak ekor anjing yg sedang lewat didipannya. Seekor anjing besar berwana kecoklatan.

"Grrr.." Anjing tersebut telihat sangat marah dan langsung mengejar Naruto.

"GYAA TOLONG AKU!" Naruto berlari sambil terus berteriak. Tidak lama kemudian hujan mulai turun. "Sial benar aku hari ini, uang belum dikirim, dikejar anjing, kehujanan pula. Apa aku bisa sial lagi hah!" Gerutunya sambil terus berlari.

Saat itu mungkin tuhan sedang lewat disamping Naruto dan langsung mengabulkan doanya.

Syut, Gedebug!

Naruto langsung terpleset jalanan yang licin dan jatuh terkelungkup.

"Aduh, kepalaku sakit." Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang tebentur jalan.

"Sial!"

"Grrr…" Anjing yang mengjar Naruto sudah bersiap untuk menggigitnya.

"Pergi kau anjing jelek!" Naruto mencoba mengusir anjing tersebut dengan kakinya sambil mundur perlahan-lahan, tapi tidak berhasil.

Semakin lama semakin dekat, hingga ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepala anjing tersebut dan membuatnya pergi, batu.

"Pergi kau anjing nakal!" Teriak seorang wanita berambut pink yang sedang berdiri di belakang Naruto. Kemudian dia memayungi Naruto dengan payung yang sedang digunakannya. Naruto lalu melihat orang yang menolongnya barusan

"Sakura-chan!" Ucap Naruto. Sakura haruno, nama gadis berambut pink yang di sukai oleh Naruto.

"He? Kau mengenalku?" Tanyanya sambil berjongkok di hadapan Naruto. Pertanyaan Sakura barusan membuat Naruto jadi bingung. Apakah kepala Sakura habis terbentur hingga lupa dengan teman sekelasnya ini. Naruto lalu memagang dadanya dan, akh.. pantas saja dia tidak kenal. Ternyata Naruto telah berubah jadi Narumi, mungkin waktu terjatuh tadi "Berubah disaat seperti ini. Benar-benar sial."Ppikirnya.

"Hey, apa kau mengenlku?" Sakura kembali bertanya sambil memicingkan matanya. Mencari tahu siapa wanita ini sebenarnya.

"I-iya. Aku sering mendengarnya dari Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Iya, aku saudara kembarnya. Perkenalkan, namaku Narumi."

"Oh..pantas saja wajahmu mirip sekali. Hei, Bajumu basah, kau haru menggantinya klo tidak mau terkena flu. Ayo ikut denganku." Sakura mengajak Narumi ke rumahnya.

"Iya." Narumi mengangguk dengan mantap. "Bisa kerumah Sakura tanpa malu-malu, dan ketahuan ibunya. Ini tidak sesial yang kuduga" Batinnya. Sakura memang baik sekali.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Ucap sakura di depan rumahnya. Rumah yang cukup besar dengan pekarangan yang luas pula

"Selamat datang!" Balas ibunya sakura, Tsunade yang juga kepala sekolah KSHS ( Konoha Senior High School). "Sakura, dia kan yang waktu itu mengintip ibu." Ucap Tsunade sambil memperhatikan Narumi. Narumi langsung ngumpet dibelakang Sakura.

"Bukan Bu, dia ini bukan Naruto. Dia ini saudara kembarnya, Narumi." Ucap Sakura.

"Ibu tidak suka kalau kau berhubungan dengan Naruto."

"Sudah lah bu, Waktu itu kan dia tidak sengaja. Lagipula ibu sudah menghukumnya kan."

**Flashback**

"Ini kesempatan bagus." Ucap Naruto yang mulai memasuki toilet wanita. Tadi dia melihat ada seseorang yang masuk kedalamnya. Dia tidak tahu siapa, tapi yang pasti seorang wanita. Karena ini adlah toilet wanita.

Saat ini sudah jam pulang, dia tidak khawatir klo ada yang memergoki nya.

Naruto mulai menaiki ember agar dapat melihat ke balik pintu toilet.

"Sedikit lagi.."Ucap Naruto perlahan-lahan.

"Hei Naruto, sedang mengintip ya!" Terdengar suara seseorang yang berteriak dari luar. Merasa ada yang mengintip, wanita yang sedang berada di toilet tadi langsung membuka pintu. Naruto yang kaget langsung jatuh dari ember.

"Naruto!" Ucapnya dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"I-ibu kepala sekolah." Ucap Naruto dengan gugup.

Awalnya, Naruto kira yang tadi sedang berada di dalam adalah seorang siswi, karena toilet ini memang untuk murid. Kepala sekolah punya tolet sendiri. Tapi saat ini, toilet kepala sekolah sedang mengalami perbaikan, tapi Naruto tidak tahu tentang itu.

"Kau ibu hukum untuk membersihkan toilet ini. Sampai bersih!" Teriak Tsunade.

**Flashback End**

Setelah mendapatkan 'ceramah' singkat dari Tsunade, akhirnya Sakura bisa membawa Narumi ke kakamarnya.

Ini kamarmu Sakura? Bagus sekali." Narumi kagum dengan kamar Sakura yang begitu bersih dan rapi. Berbeda sekali dengan kamarnya yang lebih terlihat seperti kapal pecah.

Narumi memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Sakura yang di dominasi oleh warna pink. Mulai dari bantal, selimut, kasur, jam dinding, boneka, dan masing banyak lagi barang-barang berwarna pink di kamar tersebut.

Sakura mulai mencari baju ganti untuk Narumi dari lemarinya. "Ganti bajumu dengan ini." Sakura menyodorkan satu stel pakaian ke Narumi. "Kamar mandinya sebelah sana, pakai saja." Sakura menunjuk kamar mandi yang ada di pojok kamar.

Narumi memeperhatikan pakaian yang di berikan Sakura. 'Ini kan…pakaian wanita. Apa aku harus memakainya?' Naruto berpikir apakah akan memakainya atau tidak.

**TBC**.

**A/N**

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga, maaf ya dah bikin nuggu lama. Buat yang ngersa kurang lucu, si;lahkan mampir ke fic Sun yang judulnya **Syarat buat kawin**. Yang kumpul bareng juga udah update lho. ^.^

Sekedar catatan, Pein disini gak OOC kayak di Fic Sun yang lain, tapi sifat mesumnya masih sedikit Sun bawa buat ngerjain Naruto, whahahaha *di rasengan*. Sepertinya Sasuke akan mendapatkan saingan dari temannya sendiri nih. Kira-kira, pairingnya bakal jadi siapa ya, SasuxNaru, SaixNaru, atau SunxNaru? Hohoho.

Naruto : "Kenapa kau kut-ikutan juga hah!"

Sun : "Emangnya kenapa klo aku juga sama Narumi?"

Naruto : "Aku ini Cowok tau!"

Sun : "Cewek!" *jedotin pala Naruto ke tembok dan berubah jadi Narumi* "Tuh kan cewek, hahaha"

Naruto : "Awas kau ya!" *ngejar-ngejar Author*

Sun : "Tolong!"

Pein : "Kenapa Bagian gue yang tadi gak di terusin?"

Sun : "Jangan, nanti rate nya jadi M. Bahaya "

Pein : "Oh..."

Sasuke : "Sun, kapan nih aku ketemu sama Narumi lagi? Kangen nih"

Naruto : *Merinding*

Sun : *sweatdrop* "Di Chapter 3 kayaknya."

Sasuke : "Aku tunggu ya."

**All Chara : "RIVIEW PLISS….."**


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou minna-san! Makasih ya udah riview. Ini balesan dari riview kalian.

**Akira Tsukiyomi**: "Ngebayangin Narumi pake baju perempuan yang sexy (apalagi klo pake bikini) jadi ngiler."

Sama, aku juga, hehehe* di hajar Naruto*

**Icha22madhen** : "Pilih Sasunaru. Dan buat sasuke tersiksa saking cemburunya dong."

Tenang, sun akan bikin sasuke tersiksa di chapter 4 nanti *di chid0ri*. Di chapter ini Sun kasih penyebab kenapa sasuke akan tersiksa nantinya.

**L-ThE-MyStEriuOuS: **kalian mau ngintip ya! Kenapa gak ngajak-ngajak hah!*Plak*

**Yunacha Zaitte **: "Ada beberapa typo".

yang bener itu sebenernya, abis tanda kutip terakhir (") itu pake huruf besar apa kecil sih? Soalnya sun baca di fic-fic yang lain beda-beda

**naru3 **:"Ini bukan yaoi kan?"

Bukan, ini Yuri *Plak*. Gak kok ini straight, soalnya yang di suka sama Sasuke dan Sai itu Narumi, bukan Naruto.

**Altair:** "Narumi itu cakep gak?"

Cakep cakep cakep *blushing*. Silahkan search di mabah google 'Naruko'. Sun inspirasinya gambar Naruko yang lagi megang cokelat valentine. Manis banget.

**Namikaze Sakura **: "Mana Updatenya?"

Nih udah update. Silahkan baca dan riview lagi.

**Zavainee** : "sun senpai..ficnya bagus. Berarti Sasuke saingan sama Sai dong?"

Iya, tapi disini ceritanya Sasuke belum tau klo Sai juga suka sama Narumi.

**Meli.S.B'Mapasupati** : "kurang panjang nih…"

UAPAA! Padahal aku dah pegel bangt ngetiknya T.T. Nih aku kasih yang lebih panjang lagi. Mudah-mudahan cukup.

**Amalia blue chan :** "Sedih waktu Shikamaru di sebut sambut nanas."

Daripada aku sebut rambut semangka. Botak dong,hehe.

**Putri Luna** : "Namaku putri, gak pake 'e'"

Gomen ya putri. ^^

**Yuuchan no haru99** : "klo dipikir-pikir, Naruto itu selalu sial, dan Narumi ntu slalu beruntung."

Kira-kira begitu deh. Sun gak tega bikin Narumi jadi sial, hehehe.

**Aozora ni Mikazuki** : "Bikin Naruto gak bisa balik sekalian. Coba adegan pein tadi di terusin."

Ide bagus tuh. *di rasenggan*

**The Portal Transmision-19** : " No comment. Update."

No answer. Udah updete. *jawaban nya gaje*

**Putri Hinata Uzumaki **: "Tuhan maha pengabul doa. Namku putri bukan puteri."

Betul itu. Salh lagi, Gomen ya putri.

Wokeh, kita lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya

"Chapter sebelumnya

Sakura mulai mencari baju ganti untuk Narumi dari lemarinya. "Ganti bajumu dengan ini." Sakura menyodorkan satu stel pakaian ke Narumi. "Kamar mandinya sebelah sana, pakai saja." Sakura menunjuk kamar mandi yang ada di pojok kamar.

Narumi memeperhatikan pakaian yang di berikan Sakura. 'Ini kan…pakaian wanita. Apa aku harus memakainya?' Naruto berpikir apakah akan memakainya atau tidak.

**Title : Diriku**** yang satunya**

**Author : Sun Setsuna**

**Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rate : T**

**Warning :Typo(s), AU, sedikit OOC**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family**

**Summary: Namikaze Naruto, Seorang siswa SMA biasa yang dikutuk akan berubah menjadi perempuan jika dahinya terbentur. Bagaimanakah dia menjalani kehidupan barunya? Bisakah dia menyimpan rahasia tersebut?**

**Chapter 3 :**** Semakin dekat**

'Tapi kan tidak mungkin klo aku meminta pakaian pria disaat seperti ini. Sakura pasti akan merasa aneh." Pikir Narumi. "Um..Sakura. apa tidak ada pakaian yang lain?" tanya gadis berambut kuning tersebut..

"He? Maksudnya?" tanya sakura sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, gak ngerti sama pertanyaan Narumi barusan.

"Tidak, tidak jadi. Aku akan memakainya." Jawabnya panik.

Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Narumi memutuskan untuk memakainya. Dia mulai menuju kamar mandi milik Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian Narumi pun keluar dari kamar mandi, tentunya dengan pakaian yang di berikan Sakura tadi..

"Wah! Kau cantik sekali!" Puji Sakura saat Narumi keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengenakan tank top berwarna merah muda dan rok berwarna hitam pendek.

"Tapi sepertinya agak kekecilan." Sakura memegang dagu dengan tangan kanannya sambil memperhatikan rok Narumi yang berada di atas paha. Sebenarnya rok ini cukup panjang bagi Sakura. Tapi berhubung Narumi yang juga adalah Naruto lebih tinggi dari Sakura, rok itu jadi agak naik ke atas dan memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus. Author nosebleed.

(AN: Saat berubah menjadi Narumi, yang berubah hanyalah bentuk tubuh, wajahnya yang lebih manis dan suaranya. Sedangkan tinggi (5 senti lebih tinggi dari sakura. 5 senti lebih pendek dari sasuke) dan sikapnya masih sama. Hanya saja, dia sedikit merubah sikapnya jadi lebih sopan supaya tidak terlalu mencurigakan.)

'Se-sak.' Gumam Narumi pelan. Jelas saja sesak. Tanktop yang digunakannya benar-benar membuatnya sulit bernapas. Dadanya kan lebih besar ketimbang milik Sakura yang lebih terkesan, rata.

'Kenapa sih wanita suka berpakaian mini dan sempit seperti ini?' Batin Narumi yang merasa ridak nyaman dengan pakaian yang digunakannya. Bukankah kau senang melihat mereka berpakaian sepaerti ini, Naruto?

"Kau cantik sekali Narumi. Beda sekali dengan Naruto." Puji Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apaan tuh maksudnya?" Gerutu Narumi dalam hati. 'Sudahlah, lagipula aku ini kan tampan, bukan cantik, hehehe.'

"Narumi, kebetulan aku habis membuat kue. Kau mau coba tidak?" Tanya Sakura.

'Kue? Buatan Sakura?' batin Narumi senang. "Boleh."

"Tunggu sebentar ya, akan ku ambilkan." Sakura lalu turun kedapur untuk mengambil kue bikinan nya. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa satu toples penuh dengan kue coklat. Dan dua buah jus kaleng.

"Silahkan dicoba." Sakura mengambilkan sebuah coklat dari dalam toples.

'Kue apa ini? Bentuknya tidak karuan sekali' Narumi memperhatikan kue buatan Sakura yang gak jelas bentuknya. 'Biarlah, yang penting kan rasanya'. Narumi mulai menggigit kue tersebut.

Krek!

"Bagaimana, Enak tidak?" Tanya Sakura dengan penuh harap.

Enak? Seandainya saja kalian dapat melihat wajah Narumi yang sedang menahan rasa yang begitu aneh dari kue buatan Sakura mungkin kalian akan tau jawabannya. Asin, manis, pahit. Semua jadi satu. Entah apa saja bahan bahan yang dimasukan Sakura kedalamnya, tapi begitulah rasa yang ada di kue tersebut.

"Itu kue buatan ku sendiri lho. Aku memasukkan bermacam-macam bahan herbal yang baik untuk kesehatan. Enak tidak?" Tanyanya lagi.

'Apakah ini benar-benar kue? Sepertinya ini lebih cocok disebut 'racun'. Kue buatan Konohamaru jauh lebih enak dari ini. Bahkan dari kue buatan ku sekalipun masih kalah.'

Narumi langsung meminum jus yang ada dihadapannya supaya dapat sedikit menghilangkan rasa aneh dari kue buatan Sakura tersebut. Kemudian dia baru mulai menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "I-iya, enak." Jawab Narumi sedikit berbohong. Atau, banyak berbohong? Dia hanya tidak mau membuat wanita yang di sukainya ini kecewa.

"Sukurlah kalau begitu. Ayo dihabiskan, aku masih punya banyak." Sakura menyodorkan sisa kuenya yang masih satu toples.

'APA! Menghabiskan kue sebanyak itu? Bisa-bisa aku mati muda' Batin Narumi mulai keluar keringat dingin. "Maaf Sakura, tapi aku sudah kenyang." Narumi mencari alasan supaya dia tidak memakan kue buatan Sakura.

"Sayang sekali. Tapi, tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya.

"Emm…Sakura, boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Narumi sambil menunduk malu.

"Iya."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Naruto?"

"Eh?" Sakura agak kaget dengan pertanyan Narumi barusan. "Bagaimana ya?" Sakura meminum jus nya dan mulai menundukan pandangannya, malu. "Dia itu anak yang baik, ceria, lumayan tampan juga sih, tapi.." Sakura menghentikan perkataannya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Dia itu suka membuat ku kesal! Dia sering melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh dan memalukan! Dasar Naruto!" Ucapnya sambil meremukkan kaleng minuman yang dipegangnya hingga tidak terbentuk. Wajah manis Sakura langsung berubah menjadi 'inner Sakura' yang menyeramkan.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengurangi bertindak bodoh di depan Sakura. Bisa-bisa aku akan bernasib seperti kaleng minuman itu." Batin Narumi bergedik ngeri.

"Sakura, hujannya sudah berhenti, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Nanti Naruto dan Konohamaru mencari ku."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucap Sakura kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, Narumi pun ikut berdiri.

"Terima kasih ya Sakura." Ucap Narumi kemudian memeluk Sakura, seperti yang biasa dilakukan para wanita sebelum mereka berpisah. 'Setidaknya ini tidak terlalu buruk, hihihi.' Batin Narumi sambil tersenyum mesum. Pintar juga dia.

"Sama-sama." Balas Sakura.

Narumi pun pulang dengan masih mengenakan pakain yang di berikan Sakura kepadanya. Dengan pakaian yang minim seperti itu, dia menjadi pusat perhatian di sepanjang jalan. Anak muda, kakek-kakek, bahkan anak kecil pun pada memperhatikannya dengan mupeng. Ada juga anak kecil yang yang mengajukan pertanyaan aneh, "Kakak kakak, suka makan paprika tidak?". Tanya si bocah dengan senyum yang bikin Narumi merinding. Belajar darimana anak ini ya?

Tak jarang dia juga mendapat kan siulan nakal dari orang-orang yang di lewatinya. Ada juga yang berkata. "Neng, ikut abang dangdutan yuk?" Godanya.

"Najis lu!" Balas Narumi galak.

Malu. Malu banget. Itulah yang di rasakan Narumi di sepanjang jalan. Mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Setelah melewati 'saat saat yang sulit' tadi, akhirnya dia sampai di rumah. "Rasanya ingin berhenti saja jadi wanita!" Gerutunya.

"Kakak pulang!" Ucap Narumi sambil masuk ke rumah.

Di balik pintu sudah ada konohamaru yang terus saja memperhatikannya. "HUAAA! Bidadari!" Konohamaru langsung meloncat dan memeluk Narumi. Kebisaan buruknya kumat.

"Lepaskan Konohamaru! Ini kakak!" Narumi berusaha melepaskan pelukan Konohamaru yang lengket seperti ulat bulu. Tapi tidak berhasil, terpaksa dia menggunkan cara lama. "Hiaat!"

Bletak!

Sebuah pukulan berhasil berhasil membuat Konohamaru melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mulai mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Sakit." Ringis Konohamaru. "Ternyata kakak. Kenapa kakak berpakaian wanita seperti itu." Konohamaru menunjuk Narumi.

"Sudahlah, ceritanya panjang. kakak mau ganti baju dulu. Pakaian ini benar-benar tidak nyaman." Narumi lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Uangnya?" tanya konohamaru.

Narumi berhenti sejenak, "Belum dikirim." Jawabnya kemudian kembali menuju kamarnya.

**-^^Sun Setsuna^^-**

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah.

Seperti biasanya, Naruto pulang bersama dengan tiga orang temannya. Mereka biasanya mengendarai motor dan berpisah di jalan tidak jauh dari sekolah.

"Hei Naruto! Aku dengar, kau itu punya saudara kembar ya?" Tanya teman Naruto yang berambut jabrik dan berwarna kecokelatan, Inuzuka Kiba. Pria yang selalu bersama anjingnya ini adalah siswa terberisik di kelas. Kalian masih ingat orang yang meneriaki Naruto saat sedang mengintip di toilet? Dialah Orangnya. Keusilannya sering menambah panjang daftar kesialan Naruto. Walaupun begitu, dia adalah teman yang baik.

"Kata siapa?" tanya Naruto berusaha berkilah.

"Tadi aku mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Ino waktu melewati toilet wanita." Jawab kiba.

'Wanita selalu menceritakan hal baru yang di temuainya.' Batin Naruto sweatdrop..

"Benarkah? Kenalkan kami padanya Naruto." Ucap teman Naruto yang beralis tebal, Rock Lee dengat semangat membara. Pria kurus ini adalah maniak olahraga dan sangat mengidolakan bruce lee. Dia juga hebat dalam taekwondo.

"Aku juga ingin lihat." Terdengar suara datar dari teman Naruto yang satunya lagi,. Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata, Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara adalah teman terdekat Naruto. Dia sudah berteman dengan Naruto sejak masuk SMP. Saat pertama kalian melihat Gaara mungkin kalian akan mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang preman. Wajahnya yang tidak memiliki alis dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi, serta tato 'Ai' di dahinya membuat orang lain takut untuk mendekatinya.

Tapi itu sangatlah salah. Gaara adalah seorang pecinta damai. Tapi jangan coba untuk macam-macam dengannya atau Naruto, karena dia punya jurus karate yang akan membuat kalian babak belur. Walaupun begitu, dia lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara damai, jika bisa.

"Bagaimana ini? Bisa-bisa tambah rumit klo mereka sampai tahu juga." Pikir Naruto. "Maaf ya teman-teman aku pulang duluan, aku harus menjemput Konohamaru." Ucap Naruto dan langsung tancap gas ke SMP konoha meningalkan teman-temannya.

"Hei Naruto! Tunggu dulu!" Teriak Lee, tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap barlalu.

"Teman-teman aku punya ide." Kiba menghentikan motornya disusul oleh yang lainnya. Kemudian dia membisikkan sesuatu ke Lee dan Gaara.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai dirumah juga. Ayo turun Konohamaru." Naruto memarkirkan Motornya di depan rumah.

"Oi Naruto!" Panggil suara yang tidak asing bagi Naruto.

"Se-sejak kapan kalian sampai disini?" Naruto terkejut begitu melihat teman-temannya sudah menungu di depan rumahya. Terlihat Kiba, Lee, dan Gaara sedang duduk di teras.

"Tadi kami motong jalan. Kami sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kembaranmu Naruto,hihi." Ucap Kiba sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

'Klo sudah begini, mau tidak mau aku harus mengenalkan Narumi pada mereka, hah…' Naruto menghela napas panjang. Mudah-mudahan saja mereka tidak mengenali Narumi.

"Ayo masuk semuanya." Naruto memepersilahkan teman-temannya untuk masuk kedalam.

"Naruto, ada dimana Narumi nya?" Tanya Lee bersemangat muda.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan ku panggilkan. Kalian duduk saja dulu." Naruto lalu naik ke atas untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian-sehari hari, berubah menjadi Narumi, kemudian kembali menemui teman-temannya.

"Selamat siang!" Sapa Narumi sopan sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Selamat siang juga!" Balas Kiba, Lee dan Gaara sambil berdiri.

"Mari, silahkan duduk!"

"Iya." Jawab mereka.

"Dia cantik ya Lee. Beda dengan Naruto." Kiba menyikut Lee.

"Iya, kau benar Kiba. Iya kan Gaara?" Lee kini menyikut Gaara.

"Naruto Itu kan Pria, masa kalian samakan dengan wanita." Jawab Gaara datar.

'Kiba dan Lee sama saja dengan Sakura. Untung Gaara tidak ikutan.' Batin Narumi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Rock Lee. Panggil saja aku Lee. Usia ku 18 tahun. Hobiku berolahraga." Lee memperkenalkan diri dengan bersemangat dan membuat Narumi sweatdrop.

"Klo aku Inuzuka Kiba, panggil saja Kiba. Dan ini anjing ku, Akamaru." Kiba juga tak kalah heboh.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara, panggil saja Gaara." Ucap Gaara dengan tenang.

"Namaku Namikaze Narumi, panggil saja Narumi. Salam kenal!" Narumi kini memeperkenalkan diri. 'Rasanya aneh sekali berkenalan dengan orang yang sudah sangat kukenal.'. "Kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Narumi berusaha bersifat ramah.

"Aku mau susu." Ucap Kiba.

"Klo aku minuman isotonic." Ucap Lee.

'Menyesal aku menawari mereka minum. Persedian susu dan isotonic ku kan tinggal sedikit.' Batin nya kesal dengan pesanan 2 orang temannya itu. "Klo Gaara?"

"Aku air putih saja." Ucapnya.

"Dia memang paling bisa mengerti kondisiku." Batin Narumi agak terhibur.

Kemudian Narumi ke dapur untuk membuat kan minuman untuk mereka. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan segelas susu, sebotol miniman isotonic, dan dua gelas air putih. Satu untuk Gaara dan satu untuknya karena dia juga haus karena baru pulang sekolah.

"Silahkan diminum." Narumi meletakan minuman mereka masing-masing diatas meja. Dan mereka pun mulai meminum minuman mereka masing-masing.

"Narumi, kau kelas berapa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku… keals 3 SMA."

"Berarti sama dengan kita ya." Tambah Lee.

"Selama ini kau tinggal dimana? Rasanya kami belum pernah melihatmu, padahal kami kan sering main kemari." Tanya Gaara.

"Aku tinggal di….Desa, yah di desa. Jauh dari sini." Jawab Narumi.

"Kau sedang liburan ya?" Tanya Lee.

"Iya."

"Wah, enak sekali. Liburan kita masih lama." Ucap Kiba frustasi.

"Ujian saja belum, sudah mau liburan saja." Ucap Lee.

"Teman-teman, sebaiknya kita pulang. Kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian." Ucap Gaara ke dua orang temannya.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap lee.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kiba setengah hati. 'Padahal kan aku masih ingin lama-lama disini.'

"Tolong panggilkan Naruto," ucap Gaara ke Narumi.

"Tunggu sebentar." Narumi naik ke atas lalu berubah menjadi Naruto dan kembali menemui teman-temannya.

"Sudah mau pulang ya?" tanya nya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Iya. Kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian. Kau juga jangan lupa itu Naruto." Gaara mengingatkan Naruto sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik.

"Iya-iya aku mengerti."

"Sampai jumpa ya Naruto,"

Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh Kiba, Lee?" selidik Gaara.

"Apanya?" tanya mereka berdua.

"Kenapa pakaian mereka sama ya?"

"Tidak heran kan, mereka itu kan anak kembar." Jawab Lee.

"Itu benar Gaara. Dimana-mana kan anak kembar sering mengenakan pakaian yang sama." Tambah Kiba.

"…."

Setidaknya, jawaban Lee dan Kiba barusan membuat rasa ingin tahu Gaara berkurang akan kejanggalan tadi.

**-^^Sun Setsuna^^-**

Sabtu sore dirumah Naruto.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi!" Terdengar suara seseorang di depan rumah.

"Iya tunggu sebentar!" Konohamaru yang sedang belajar di ruang tamu datang untuk membukakan pintu. "Kak Sasuke? Ada perlu apa ya?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Narumi. Apa dia ada?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia..ehm….Silahkan masuk dulu. Biar aku panggilkan."

"Terima kasih." Sasuke pun masuk kedalam. Sementara itu Konohamaru naik ke lantai 2, kekamar Naruto.

"Siapa yang datang Konohamaru?" Tanya Naruto yang juga sedang belajar untuk ujian yang sudah semakin dekat.

"Kak Sasuke."

"APA!" Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. "Mau apa si Teme itu datang kemari?"

"Katanya dia ada perlu dengan Narumi." Jawab konohamru.

"Kenapa tidak kau bilang tidak ada?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada emosi.

"Klo dia curiga bagaimana?" Konohamaru balik bertanya.

"Benar juga. Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya."

Duk!

Naruto memukul dahinya dan berubah menjadi Narumi. Kemudian dia turun untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Ada perlu apa ya?" Tanya Narumi tanpa basa-basi.

"Narumi, Aku…" Ucap Sasuke singkat kemudian langsung berlutut di depan Narumi.

"A-ada apa ini?" Narumi bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tersebut.

"Narumi, Tolong temani aku kepesta nanti malam." Ucapnya sambil terus menunduk.

JEGER!

Naruto seperti tersambar petir saat mendengarnya. "A-Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Narumi yang masih tidak percaya.

"Nanti malam, Kakekku, Uchiha Madara akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 70. dan aku harus datang untuk menggantikan ayahku yang sedang di luar negeri." Sasuke mulai menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Setiap orang yang datang harus membawa pasangan. Itu syaratnya. Jika aku tidak datang, maka kakek akan menutup perusahaan ayah ku."

Kakek Sasuke, Uchiha Madara adalah presiden direktur dari Uchiha Grup yang bergerak di bidang property seperti perumahan, aparteman, pasar tradisional, jalan dan telekomunikasi. Ayah Sasuke sendiri, Fugaku Uchiha mendapatkan bagian untuk mengurusi bagian pasar tradisional dan aparteman.

"Ta-tapi kenpa harus aku?"

'Karena aku phobia dengan wanita, kecuali denganmu. Selain itu, ini adalah cara yang bagus agar aku dapat lebih mengenalmu, Narumi.' Batin Sasuke. Sambil menyelam minum air. Kau pintar Sasuke. "Aku mohon Narumi." Sasuke semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu." Narumi jadi tidak tega melihantnya. 'Demi ayah dan keluarga nya , si Teme yang menyebalkan itu sampai melakukan ini.' Batin Narumi yang mulai merasa iba.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba membantumu." Ucap Narumi.

"Terima kasih Narumi," Sasuke mulai mengangkat kepalanya. "Sebagai gantinya, Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku kan menjemputmu jam 8 nanti malam." Ucap Sasuke kemudian pulang kerumahnya.

Malam harinya.

"Permisi!" Terdengar suara seseorang di depan pintu.

"Iya." Kali Naruto yang menjawabnya dan membukakan pintu. "Mau kemana kau Teme, rapi sekali?" Tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang mengenakan stelan jas hitam dan setangkai mawar putih yang tersemat di dada kirinya. Rambut ravennya yang seperti pantat ayam terlihat berkilat ketika terkena cahaya malam.

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke ketus. "Dimana saudaramu?" Tanyanya.

"Konohamaru?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan bodoh. Saudaramu yang satunya, Narumi."

"He?" Naruto bertanya heran. Beberapa saat kemudian dia baru ingat sesuatu. 'Gawat, aku lupa klo akan menemaninya ke pesta.' Batin Naruto yang mulai ingat akan janjinya tadi sore. "Tunggu sebentar, akan ku panggilkan." Naruto langsung bergegas naik ke atas dan berubah menjadi Narumi.

"Kenapa kau belum siap-siap?" Tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Narumi yang masih mengenakan kaos seperti yang tadi di pakai Naruto.

"Maaf, aku lupa." Jawab Narumi sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku!" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Narumi dan membawanya masuk ke mobilnya, sebuah mobil mewah, marcedes berwarna hitam.

"Hei, pelan-pelan."

"Zabuza, kita pergi kesalon Haku dulu." Perintah Sasuke kepada supirnya.

"Baik tuan." Jawabnya dan langsung mengarahkan mobilnya ke salon Haku, salon terkenal yang biasa dikunjungi oleh Mikoto Uchiha, ibu Sasuke. Tidak percuma Sasuke selama ini menemani ibunya kesalon yang sering membuatnya jenuh tesebut. Setidaknya dia jadi tahu dimana tempat yang di butuhkannya disaat seperti ini.

Ckiit.

Mobil Sasuke sudah sampai ketempat yang dimaksud. Sebuah salon yang dari luarnya saja sudah terlihat kemewahan yang di tawarkan.

Sasuke lalu menemui seorang wanita muda yang juga merupakan pemilik salon tersebut, Haku.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang saya bisa bantu, tuan Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Aku akan pergi kepesta, Tolong kau buat dia menjadi cantik." Ucap Sasuke sambil melihat ke Narumi. "Tidak pake lama." Tambahnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucapnya paham. Kemudian dia memanggil dua orang asistennya, Isaribi dan Sasame untuk membantunya.

"Ayo ikut kami." Sasame menggandeng tangan Narumi dan mengajaknya ke ruang rias. Dengan setengah hati, Narumi mengikuti 3 orang gadis cantik tersebut. Sementara itu, Sasuke menunggu di ruang tunggu. Dengan tidak tenang tentunya. Padahal tempat itu tergolong nyaman dengan sebuah pendingin dan aroma terapi yang menyebar di setiap sudut ruangan. Tempat ini memang tidak cocok untuknya.

30 menit kemudian, acara rias-merias pun selesai. Haku dan dua orang asistennya keluar dari ruang rias. Kemudian disusul oleh Narumi yang berjalan tersendat-sendat di belakangnya. Sebuah sepatu putih berhak tinggi membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan dengan bebas.

"Sepatu macam apa ini? Kenapa wanita suka sekali mengenakan sepatu ini? Berjalan saja susah." Gerutu sambil mencoba terus berjalan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Tuan Sasuke?" Tanya Haku ke Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihat penampilan Narumi yang sangat berbeda dari yang tadi. Rambutnya yang biasa di kuncir dua kini tergerai panjang. Kaus yang biasa nya dia pakai sudah berubah dengan gaun pesta berwarna putih panjang. Wajahnya yang sudah manis kini bertambah menjadi semakin manis dengan sedikit polesan tipis di wajahnya. Lama-lama wajah Sasuke mulai nampak blushing.

Sementara itu Narumi malah tampak risih dengan gaun yang ia kenakan. "Aku merasa, aneh sekali." Gumamnya. Maklum saja, diakan seorang pria.

"Ayo kita berangkat, tuan puteri." Sasuke mengulurkan tanganya sambil menundukan wajahnya layaknya seorang pengeran yang akan mengajak berdansa.

"I-iya." Ucap Narumi dengan wajah tambah memerah..

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat ulang tahun kakek Sasuke.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Narumi sampai di kediaman Kakek Sasuke. Uchiha Madara. Rumah yang mungkin lebih terlihat seperti istana bagi Narumi. Bangunanya begitu megah, taman yang luas, dan air mancur yang berada tepat di tenagh-tengah taman.

"Besar sekali. Keluarga Uchiha benar-benar hebat." Gumam Narumi kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Sasuke.

"Iya." Ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Bukan apa-apa, sepatu berhak yang dipakainya sangat beresiko untuk menyebabkan dia jatuh. Bagaimana klo dia sampai jatuh dan dahinya terbentur lantai lalu berubah jadi pria di depan orang banyak. Terlebih lagi di depan Sasuke, mau di taruh dimana mukanya. Tanpa disadainya, hal itu malah membuat muka Sasuke jadi tampak memerah.

Sesampainya di dalam, matanya masih terus memperhatikan keindahan bangunan tempat kakek Sasuke tersebut. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan dinding-dinding yang terukir relief khas eropa yang menghiasi.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan melewati karpet merah yang membagi dua bagian ruangan tersebut, bergandengn tentunya, menuju seseorang yang sedang duduk di singgasana mewah layaknya seorang raja di ujung ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya kek!" Sasuke mencium pipi seorang pria tua berambut gondrong, kakeknya. "Maaf ayah tidak bisa datang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kekek menggerti, belakangan ini Fugaku memang terlihat sangat sibuk. Jadi, ini pasanganmu Sasuke?" Tanya nya.

"I-ya. Namanya Narumi." Sasuke memperkenalkan Narumi pada kakeknya.

"Selamat malam! Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Narumi membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Kau memang pandai memilih pacar Sasuke." Goda Madara.

Narumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Apa! Pacar! Dasar kakek tua sialan. Seenaknya saja berkata seperti itu." Umpat Narumi dalam hati. Rasanya ingin sekali menjitak kepala kakek tersebut seperti yang biasa dilakukannya pada Konohamaru.

"Silahkan kalian nikmati pestanya." Ucap Madara.

"Iya."

Sasuke dan Narumi lalu mencari meja kosong yang telah di sediakan. Di ruangan tesebut telah di sediakan sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan. Diatas meja telah di sediakan lilin yang telah dinyalakan, hiasan bunga mawar merah sebagai penghias. Suasananya memang dibuat layaknya sedang berada di sebuah restoran mewah. Cocok sekali bagi orang yang ingin menghabiskan makan malam berdua dengan pasangannya.

"Silahkan duduk," Sasuke menarikkan sebuah kursi untuk Narumi duduk sambil tersenyum.

Narumi langsung duduk tanpa membalas perkataan Sasuke, dia jadi merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke barusan.

"Permisi tuan dan nona, anda mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka. "Kalian boleh memesan apapun yang kalian inginkan." Tambahnya lagi.

"Kau mau pesan apa Narumi?" Sasuke mempersilahkan Narumi untuk pesan terlebih dulu.

"Apa saja ya?" Narumi memegang dagunya. "Kalau begitu, aku pesan mie ramen. Ukuran besar ya!" Ucapnya bersemangat.

"Maaf nona, makan seperti itu tidak ada di daftar menu kami."

"Katanya apa saja." Narumi menggembungkan pipinya. Membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Kau memang lucu Narumi, hahaha." Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Deg! "Apa iya, senyum Sasuke bisa semanis ini." Pikirnya sambil memperhatikan senyuman Sasuke. "Tidak! Jangan lagi!" Narumi langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami pesan steak great hunter dan minumannya, strawberi cute ice. Desertnya, double chocolate bund cake." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah hapal nama-nama makanan kelas mewah yang biasa ia nikmati.

"Hey Sasuke, steak itu daging kan?" tanya Narumi.

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Boleh aku minta untuk dibawa pulang."

"He?" Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan permintaan Narumi barusan. Ada-ada saja permintaaannya. "Mungkin dia memintanya untuk Naruto dan Konohamaru. Dia memang gadis yang baik." Pikir Sasuke. "Baiklah, tolong yang di bungkus juga, dua." Perintahnya ke pelayan.

'Dua. Banyak sekali.' Batin Narumi. Padahal dia Cuma perlu satu, untuk Konohamaru. Tapi biarlah.

"Baik tuan, akan segera kami siapkan." Pelayan itu membungkuk sedikit kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kemudian datang seorang yang lainnya. Bukan pelayan, tampaknya tamu undangan yang lain. Seorang pria berjas hitam. Berumur sekitar 26 tahun, berambut hitam pendek, dan memiliki mata onyx sama seperti Sasuke, hanya saja memakai kacamata. Pria tersebut datang sambil menggenggam tangan seorang wanita muda berambut coklat pendek yang sangat manis.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke." Pria tersebut menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang menepuk pundaknya barusan. "Paman Obito?"

"Hai!" Sapa wanita di sebelahnya.

'Jadi dia paman nya Sasuke. Keluarga Uchiha memang keren-keren.' Batin Narumi.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Rin. Dia adalah istri paman." Obito merangkul pundak Rin dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, paman sudah menikah?"

"Ya begitulah. Rin ini adalah seorang dokter. Lalu, dia itu pacarmu ya Sasuke?" Obito melihat ke arah Narumi.

'Juga sama-sama sok tau.' tambah Narumi.

"Bu-bukan. Dia temanku." Jawab Sasuke.

Obito lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak di jadiin pacar saja. Dia kelihatannya serasi dengan mu lho." Goda Obito sambil tersenyum jahil. Sasuke yang mendengengarnya Cuma bisa blushing. 'Aku harap juga begitu.' Doanya dalam hati.

"Siapa nama mu anak manis?" Tanya Rin ramah sambil menghampiri Narumi.

"Na-Narumi. Namikaze Narumi." Jawab Narumi malu-malu.

"Namaku Rin salam kenal." Rin kembali tersenyum.

"Namaku Uchiha Obito, paman nya Sasuke." Ucap Obito sambil mengacak-acak rambut raven Sasuke.

"Hadirin sekalian. Sebentar lagi akan diadakan pesta dansa. Kami persilahkan untuk menuju ke ruangan sebelah bersama dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing." Suara seseorang yang menjadi pembawa acara.

"Ayo Sasuke, kita kesana." Obito langsung menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Tapi.."

"Kau juga Narumi, ayo." Rin juga menarik tangan Narumi.

"Tapi aku…"

Sasuke dan Narumi tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika pasangan muda itu menarik tangan mereka menuju ruangan dansa.

"Nah, silahkan berdiri saling berhadapan dengan pasangan masing-masing." Pembawa acara kembali bersuara ketika semua pasangan telah berkumpul di ruangan dansa.

Lampu mulai di redupkan. Suara gesekan lembut biola mulai terdengar. Dentingan piano juga ikut bersahutan. Suara percakan telah berganti dengan lantunan lagu romantis yang di bawakan oleh seorang penyanyi papan atas. Setiap pasangan telah telah memulai dansa mereka masing masing. Kecuali, pasangan dadakan kita. Narumi dan Sasuke

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke, aku tidak bisa berdansa." Ucap Narumi gugup.

"Aku juga tidak tahu caranya." Ucap Sasuke yang notabene memang jauh dari hal-hal semacam ini. Mereka pun terdiam diantara keromantisan pasangan yang lain.

"Hei Sasuke! Ikuti aku." Ucap Obito yang mengetahui kebodahan keponakannya ini. "Kita coba ikuti gerakan mereka." Usul Sasuke ke Narumi.

"Hem." Narumi hanya mengangguk kecil.

Mereka pun mulai meniru gerakan Obito dan Rin. Pertama-tama mereka saling menggengam tangan satu sama lain. Tangan kanan Narumi menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya melingkar di pinggang masing-masing. Sangat dekat, hingga mereka dapat merasakan napas orang yang ada dihadapannya. Membuat jantung mereka berdebar kencang.

"Ke-kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini?" Tanya Narumi dalam hati.

Pertanyaan yang sama juga ada di pikiran Sasuke. Bedanya dia tahu penyebabnya, Cinta.

Mereka mulai bergerak mengikuti Obito dan Rin. Melangkah kekanan, ke kiri, kekanan lagi, ke depan. Setidaknya tidak diam di tempat.

"Aduh!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak. "Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?"

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Narumi sambil tertunduk malu, terlebih lagi karena adegan barusan membuat pasangan lain di sekitarnya jadi tertawa.

15 menit kemudian, acara dansa pun selesai. Meninggalkan kesan tersendiri bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bagi Narumi? Entahlah.

Mereka pun kembali ke meja mereka tadi. Tidak lama kemudian, pesanan merekan pun datang.

"Silahkan di nikmati." Ucap si pelayan kemudian pergi lagi.

"Sepertinya lezat." Narumi melihat makanan di depannya dengan Mata berbinar-binar. Maklum saja, ini pertama kalinya ia akan makan makanan mewah seperti ini.

"Itadakimasu!" Narumi langsung mengambil pisau dan garpu yang telah di sediakan di meja. Dia langsung mengarahkan alat makannya tersebut ke daging yang memang sangat menggoda untuk segera dicicipi.

Nyam nyam nyam

"Huwa..enaknya." Ucapnya saat merasakan steak yang baru ia makan.

"Pelan-pelan saja. lihat tuh, sampai belepotan kemana-mana." Ucap Sasuke. Kemudian dia mengamibil tisu dan mengelap sisa saus yang melekat di bibir Narumi. Membuat jantunya kembali berdetak kencang.

"Kenapa, aku jadi seperti ini?" tanya Narumi (lagi) pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu Sasuke mulai ikut menyantap steak di depannya, dan Narumi pun juga melanjutkan acara makan tersebut -dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan.

Setelah acara selesai, Sasuke mengantar kan Narumi pulang. Mereka pun turun dari mobil.

"Terima kasih Narumi. Kau telah membantuku malam ini." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak Cuma-" perkataan Narumi terhenti ketika tiba-tiba..

Cup!

Sasuke mencium keningnya.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku harus segera masuk." Narumi langsung masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke di depan pintu. Matanya sedikit berair.

"Apa tadi ia menangis? Apa yang aku barusan lakukan tadi, salah?" Itulah pertanyaan yang sedang dipikrkan Sasuke saat ini.

**TBC**

Huwaaaa. Mataku pegel unnnnn. *ngasih balsem kemata supaya gak pegel.* Huwaaaaa! Panaaaaassssssssssss!

Readers : BAKAAAA!

Ini adalah fic terpanjang yang saat ini sun buat. Ini semua sun lakuin buat reader yang minta ficnya di perpanjang. Mudah-mudahan gak terlalu sering #Plak. Mulai dari sini, diri Narumi yang ada didalam Naruto semakin kuat. Jadi, perasaan yang sering mengganggu pikiran Naruto itu berasal dari Narumi sendiri. Semacam punya dua kepribadian gitu deh. Suatu saat, akan sun buat Naruto gak bisa balik lagi, wuahahahaha * tertawa laknat. Di rasengan*. Sekali lagi, ini bukanlah yaoi, saya tidak suka yaoi *dihajar fujoshi.*. Tapi, bagi fujoshi yang menganggap ini yaoi, silahkan. Sun tidak memaksa.

Naruto : "Sun Gila! Kenapa gue jadi make baju perempuan! Sampe dua kali lagi!"

Sun : "Habisnya banyak reader yang minta sih." *padahal lebih banyak karena keinginan pribadi,hehehe*

Sasuke : "Adegan gue tadi romantis kan?"

Sun : "Yang mana tuh?" *cemburu*

Sasuke : "Yang di salon, yang dansa, yang ngelap pake tisu, sama yang terakhir itu tuh. *muka mulai merah*. Tapi, kenapa tadi Narumi langsung masuk kedalem?"

Sun : "lu sih, anak orang maen cium-cium aja."

Sasuke : "Siapa bilang dia anak kuda?"

Sun : *Sweatdrop* "terserah lu dah."

Sasuke : "Emangnya gak boleh? kan cuma kening aja."

Sun : "Bodo ah! liat aja jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya."

Sasuke : "Besok aku tampil lagi ya. Asik, pasti penggemarku tambah banayak nih"

Sun : *Sweatdrop lagi* 'pede banget sih nih anak.'

Konohamaru : "Aku kok di jitak lagi sih?" *ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol*

Sun : "Itu hadiah dari gue."

Konohamaru : "Hadiah untuk apa?"

Konohamaru : "Lu kan ulang tahun, selamat ya!" (Ultah Konohamaru sebenernya tgl 30 Desember. Tapi sun Update nih fic tgl 25. Gak papa juga kan lebih cepet,hehehe.)

Konohamru : "Oh iya, hihihi"

Naruto : "Asik, makan steak."

Sun : "Bagi dong naru." *masang puppys eye*

Naruto : "Jangan, ini buat gue sama ade gue. Lagian lu tadi udah bikin gue malu."

Sun : "Yaahhh.."

Sakura : "Sun, gue punya kue nih. Mau kan?"

Sun : *Dalem hati* 'Kue? Jangan-jangan kue yang tadi'. "Maaf Sakura, tapi aku-"

Sakura : "Makan Atau.." *ngeluarin aura serem.*

Sun : "TIDAKKK!"

**ALL CHARA : "RIVIEW PLISSS…."**


	4. Chapter 4

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan riview chapter sebelumnya. ^^

Balesan riview chapter 3.

**The Portal Transm****ission-19** : thanks ya. Tapi kayaknya Narumi-chan gak akan sun nistain, hehe..

**Tori piya **: itu kan kata-kata yang biasa sinchan ucapin. Entah kenapa sun jadi inget kesitu, he3!

**zee raetsu **: Penyuka sasunaru y?

**Pearl jeevas** : makasih ya sarannya. Pas adegan chouji itu sun masih bingung nyari-nyari katanya, hehe..

** Akira Tsukiyomi **: waduh, sampe noseblead begitu. Berapa ya ukuran dadanya? umm.. Narumi, boleh sun liat gak? *dibantai Narumi*

**Zoroute **: tenang, bagian Pein ada di chapter ini. Silahkan dibaca lagi.

**zaivenee **: akan sun usahain, hihi..

**Tsu no kimi** : makasih ya, n.n

**Tzuki no Akaichii** : Salam kenal juga.. endingnya masih rahasia, khu khu khu

**Tsu no Kimi **: makasih ya dah riview lagi. sebenernya sih mereka gak terlalu bermusuhan, hanya sikap mereka aja yang emang gak akrab. Jawabannya ada di chapter ini, silahkan di baca lagi.

** Namikaze Shiruna Kuruta **: masih kependukan juga? Padahal dah ngerjain ampe pegel-pegel.

**Ritsu-ken :** cakep kan gambar Narumi nya,

**Putri Luna **:jangan salahin sun ya klo nanti luna di bawa ke RSJ, hehe.. alasan kenapa Narumi nangis ada di chapter ini.

**Naru3 **: makasih ya sarannya. Akan sun coba masukin ke cerita.

**Icha22madhen** : emang tuh Sasuke dudul, anak orang dibikin nangis *dichidori*

**L-ThE-Mysterious** : Ok!

**Yuuchan no Haru 999 **: Gomen ya yuchan, kurang satu angka.(_._)

**gabyucchiP **: makasih banyak ya sarannya, mudaha2an chapter ini ada perbaikan.

**Namaikaze Sakura **: kakak dan adik sama-sama pervert.

**ObichaNAra Joshena **: Cemburu sama ObixRin y? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kepikiran buat masukin mereka berdua sebagai chara tambahan. Lumayanlah buat menghibur fans ObixRin. n.n

**Cclove Ruki **: jadian sama Naru apa Narumi y? yang mana aja boleh, hehe..

**Yui-Amu 'Heroin' Hinamori **: sun belum berani bikin rate M.

**AnGel Yumi Yunna HiaRin **: tenang, masih ad kira-kira tiga pair lagi yang belum keliatan.

**Mayra Gaara **:Emang kenapa klo sun bikin Gaara suka sama Narumi ?* dibantai may*

**NagiKirishima **: Search aj Abdul hakim 'sun setsuna'. Aku pake pp asli.

**Anata Kiyoshi **: panggil sun aja biar lebih akrab, *SKSD*. Tau tuh kenpaa bisa ada sinchan, hi3!

**Ren-mi3 NoVantA **: maaf ya update nya laama banget.

**Dallaet no Hebi** : itu adda di chapter... bereapa ya?hehe

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo **: jawabannya akan muncul satu persatu. Silahkan sisimak terus.

**Aozora ni Mikazuki** : resepnya, 1kg terigu, air mateng, mentega, coklat cair, susu bubuk, garam, gula. Dengan tkaran sesuka hati plus di tambahain bahan-bahan herbal kayak jahe, kencur, madu, dan sebagainya supaya sehat. Begitu kata sakura.

**keren **: sepertinya akan begitu, hhehe..

**Myako Shirayuki :** thanks ya..

**Fallen Angel** : makasih dukungannya,n.n

**Sabaku Tema-chan** : Naru Sakunya masih belum ad di chapter ini. Tapi nanti bakalan ad juga, sabar ya..

**Nafi Shinigami gak bisa login **: maksih...riview lagi ya.

Yup, itu tadi balesan dari riview kalian di chapter 3. Mohon maaf jika ad penulisan nama yang salah dan jawaban yang kurang memuaskan. Waktunya lanjut ke cerita!

**Title : Diriku**** yang satunya**

**Author : Sun Setsuna**

**Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rate : T**

**Warning :Typo(s), AU, sedikit OOC**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family, Fiksi**

**Summary: Namikaze Naruto, Seorang siswa SMA biasa yang dikutuk akan berubah menjadi perempuan jika dahinya terbentur. Bagaimanakah dia menjalani kehidupan barunya? Bisakah dia menyimpan rahasia tersebut?**

**Chapter 4 : Terima kasih**

Minggu pagi di kediaman Naruto.

Seperti biasa, Naruto tengah bersiap-siap untuk belanja. Dia mengenakan kaos berwarna biru dan sweater berwarna kuning cerah seperti warna rambutnya.

"Hoaahhh..." terdengat suara Konohamaru sedang menguap dengan wajah yang terlihat masih mengantuk. Dengan rambut yang masih tidak beraturan, ia lalu turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua dan menghampiri kakak kesayangannya yang sudah mau berangkat ke pasar.

"Kakak!" panggilnya

"Iya," jawab Naruto singkat sambil tetap mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Kakak tidak berubah jadi Narumi?" tanya Konohamaru heran sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Walaupun matanya masih mengantuk, matanya sudah terlatih untuk bisa membedakan bahwa yang ada dihadapannya ini seorang pria, alias Naruto bukan Narumi.

"..." Naruto terdiam sambil melihat kebawah. Dia mulai mengingat kembali saat dia mengenakan pakaian wanita yang diberikan sakura dan saat menemani Sasuke ke pesta. Dia mulai merinding geli, rasa malu masih terus mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kakak?" tanya Konohamaru lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat.

"Klo kakak tidak menjadi Narumi, berarti hari ini tidak makan daging dong?" tanya Konohamaru lagi dengan raut wajah kecewa. Yup, tujuan Naruto berbelanja dengan wujud Narumi adalah supaya bisa membeli daging dengan harga murah di tempat paman Chouji. Ibu mereka, Mama kushina selalu mengingatkan Naruto dan Konohamaru agar setidaknya makan daging seminggu sekali untuk menjaga pertumbuhan mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka makan daging yang harganya terus naik dengan harga murah klo tidak dengn cara seperti sebelumnya?

Tapi Naruto malah tersenyum lebar. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, semalam kakak sudah puas makan daging." Ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya tersebut.

"Hah? Lalu aku bagaimana?" tanya Konohamaru

"Tenang saja, kakak juga bawakan untuk mu kok." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk ke meja makan. Konohamaru pun langsung menuju arah tunjukan Naruto untuk memastikannya.

"Wah! Steak!" teriaknya dengan liur yang hampir menetes.

"Kau suka kan?"

"Iya!" jawabnya mantap.

"Itu steak mahal yang semalam kakak makan di tempat Sasuke,"

"Sepertiny aenak. Klo seperti ini, sering-sering saja kakak makan malam dengan kak Sasuke, hehehe," goda Konohamaru sambil tersenyum jahil. Benar saja, dia langsung dapat jitakan di kepalnya karena ucapannya barusan.

"Enak saja, emangnya siapa yang mau makan malam lagi dengan si teme menyebalkan itu, hah!" kesal Naruto.

"Kak, semalam kakak pulang jam berapa? " tanya konohamru sambil terus menatap steak yang telah Naruto hangatkan di microwave sebelumnya tadi.

"Entahlah, kakak tidak tahu."

Untung semalam konohamru sudah tidur. Bisa gawat klo dia melihat penampilan Naruto semalam yang memang seperti bidadari. Bisa-bisa, tulang Naruto pada remuk semua karena di peluk oleh si anak mesum ini.

"Kakak berangkat dulu ya!" ucap Naruto sambil menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Iya! Hati-hati dijalan!" balas konohamru.

.

.

.

"Sayuran sudah, tahu sudah, tempe sudah, apalagi ya? hm.. sepertinya sudah semua." tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri diantara para ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja. Dia tidak menyadari klo dari tadi ada seseorang yang sedang membututinya.

"Dimana Narumi? Kenapa malah Naruto yang pergi berbelanja?" Pikir pemuda berambut raven yang sedang mengamati Naruto dari balik pohon, Sasuke. Dia bermaksud menanyakan perihal semalam pada Narumi secara langsung. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena orang yang dicari tidak tampak juga. Kenapa tidak bertanya pada Naruto? Tentu saja gengsi jadi alasan klasik dari seorang Uchiha.

**-oo000oo-**

Hari senin pagi.

"Konohamaru! Cepat mandinya! Nanti terlambat!" teriak Naruto sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. Dia sudah tidak sabar menunggu Konohamaru yang mandi nya kayak perempuan mau ke mall.

"Iya kak! Sebentar lagi!" balas konohamru sambil mempercepat acara bersih-bersih badannya terssebut.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai sarapan, mereka pun berangkat sekolah bersama karena memang sekolah mereka berdua searah.

.

.

.

Dret..dret...dret...

Dalam perjalan, hape konohamru bergetar. Diapun mengambil hape kesayangannya dari saku celananya dan membaca sms yang masuk barusan.

Dari : Inari

"Konohamaru, hari ini ada rajia. Lain kali saja!" begitu bunyinya. Singkat, padat. Tapi Konohamaru sudah mengerti maksud dari sms sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sial! padahal aku sudah membawanya? Bagaimana klo nanti ketahuan bu guru?" Keluhnya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya. "Untuk sementara akan ku simpan disini saja," Konohamaru lalu membuka tas Naruto dari belakang dan memasukkan benda tadi secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

"Sudah sampai cepat turun!" perintah Naruto pada adiknya tersebut. Dan Konohamaru pun langsung turun. Tapi dia lupa belum menutup kembali tas Naruto.

"Tunggu kak!" belum sempat Konohamaru bicara, Naruto sudah langsung pergi meninggalkannya karena dia tidak mau terlambat. 'Apa tidak apa-apa y?' batin nya.

.

.

"Pagi teman-teman!" sapa Naruto di depan pintu kelas. Dari belakang tampak Sasuke yang juga baru datang.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku, Dobe," ucap Sasuke dengan sinis. Tanpa ragu-ragu dia langsung menendang pantat Naruto yang menyebabkan pemuda pirang ini jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elit nya.

Brak! Srak!

"Fiuh...Hampir saja," ucap Naruto yang hampir saja berubah jad Narumi jika dia tidak melindungi dahinya saat jatuh tadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" bentaknya.

Karena terjatuh tadi, isi tas Naruto jadi keluar berserakan karena tadi konohamru belum sempat menutupnya.

Tanpa meminta maaf, Sasuke langsung melenggang masuk ke kelas menuju tempat duduknya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat beberapa lembaran foto yang berhamburan dari dalam tas Naruto. Rasa penasaran membuat dia mengambil salah satu foto tersebut dan mulai memperhatikan sosok yang dikenalnya..

"I-ini kan, Na-na-Narumi," ucap Sasuke gugup. Tangannya mulai gemetar, mukanya memerah dan...dia langsung tepar dengan hidung berdarah. Tanya kenapa?

Kalian masih ingat foto-foto Narumi yang hanya sedang mengenakan handuk yang dulu pernah Naruto dan konohamru buat? Yup, foto sexi Narumi tersebutlah yang membuat pemuda bermata onyx ini tepar seketika.

"Hei Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Sai sambil menghampiri temannya yang sedang terkapar. Shikamaru dan Neji pun ikut menghampirinya karena penasaran.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara sambil berusaha mengumpulkan barang-barang Naruto yang masih berceceran.

"Iya,"

"Ini?" tanya Gaara saat mengambil salah satu lembaran foto yang terjatuh tadi.

"Hei, ini kan?" tanya Kiba dan Lee yang juga ikut mengambil salah satu foto yang berserakan. Muka mereka tampak memerah.

Naruto yang masih bingung dengan ekspresi teman-temannya mencoba mengambil salah satu foto tersebut. Dan...

"HUWAA! Jangan dilihat!" teriak Naruto panik sambil merampas foto yang berada di tangan Gaara, Lee, dan Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Neji secepat kilat. Dia juga langsung mengmbil foto-foto lain yang masih berceceran di lantai kelas.

"Ini pasti ulah Konohamaru!" gerutunya kesal. Tadinya foto-foto ini ingin konohamru tunjukan pada sahabatnya, Inari. Tapi berhubung akan ada razia, maka untuk sementara ia menyembunyikannya di tas Naruto. Bener-bener adik yang menyusahkan. -.-'

"Hei Naruto, boleh aku minta satu?" tanya Kiba sambil menyeringai ke Naruto.

Blush

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah. "TIDAK BOLEH!" Teriaknya heboh.

"Hei, aku kan Cuma bercanda." Ucap Kiba heran dengan tingkah Naruto barusan.

"Ma-maaf." Ucapnya sambil menunduk malu.

Merekapun membantu membereskan barang-barang Naruto yang berserakan tadi.

"Awas kau Nanti Konohamaru!" rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah.

Seperti biasa Naruto pulang bersama dengan 3 orang temannya. Namun, baru beberapa meter mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah, sekelompok pemuda telah menghalangi jalan mereka, pemuda berandal di daerah mereka, Akatsuki.

"Hei kau, bocah!" Panggil pemuda berpierching yang juga menjadi ketua akatsuki, Pein sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "Turun!" ucapnya dingin.

'Glek,'

Naruto menelan ludahnya sambil turun dari motornya, begitu juga teman-teman nya yang juga ikut menemani.

"Apa kau punya saudara perempuan yang mirip sekali denganmu?" tanya Pein to the point.

'Ba-bagaimana ini, mereka pasti mau membalas kejadian waktu itu.' Batin Naruto gugup. Dia bisa saja menjawab 'Tidak tahu!' atau 'Tidak kenal!' untuk menghindari berurusan dengan pemuda-pemuda berandal ini. Tapi kalau dia bilang seperti itu pasti Gaara, Lee, dan Kiba akan merasa curiga. Akhirnya dipun bilang,

"I-iya." Jawabnya dengan gemetar.

"Kalau begitu kau berurusan dengan kami. Saudara mu telah berulah dengan kami" Ucap Pein dingin sambil melihat ke arah Hidan.

"Saudara mu itu telah seenaknya menendang selangkanganku! Kau pikir itu tidak sakit hah!" teriak anggota paling berisik diantara anggota akatsuki yang lain, Hidan. Selain itu juga dia paling sering berkata-kata kotor.

"I-itu.." ucap Naruto gemetar. Ternyata benar mereka ingin membalas kejadian tempo hari.

"Tenanglah Naruto, kau tidak sendirian." Ucap Gaara sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya ini. "Dia pasti punya alasan yang bagus kenpa melakukan itu ke kalian." Ucap Gaara sambil menatap ke Hidan.

"Kami cuma meminta sedikit uang padanya!" ucap Hidan.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah kalian dari sini. Karena itu tu adalah kesalahn kalian sendiri." Ucap Gaara datar

"Mau menantang kami ya, bocah tanpa alis!" ledek Hidan.

"Apa kau bilang!" nampak wajah Gaara terlihat kesal dengan ucapan Hidan barusan, dia memang tidak suka jika ada yang membahas tentang alisnya.

"Hei Sasori! Apa kau kenal dengan bocah berambut merah itu! rambutnya sama dengan mu! Apa dia.."

"Tidak kenal." Ucapan dingin Sasori barusan langsung memutus perkataan Hidan. "Cepat selesaikan urusan ini, kau tau kan klo aku tidak suka menunggu." Tambah Sasori sambil menatap dingin ke Hidan.

"Cih, dasar pemarah" rutuk Hidan.

"Aku juga akan membantumu, Naruto." Ucap Lee sambil mengambil kuda-kuda ala Bruce Lee.

"Aku juga." Kiba juga telah bersiap-siap dengan menggulung lengan bajunya. Dia ini tipe petarung gaya bebas.

"Terimakasih teman-teman." Ucap Naruto yang sudah tidak takut lagi. kini mereka sudah siap menghadapi akatsuki.

Empat orang berandal melawan empat orang siswa SMA. Ah tunggu, jagoan kita masih punya satu orang, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya satu ekor lagi, Akamaru. Siapa bilang dia tidak berguna. Walaupun dia anjing bertubuh kecil, setidaknya gigitannya bisa di harapkan di pertarungan jalanan saat ini.

Kedua kelompok kini telah bersiap saling menyerang. Dan...

"HENTIKAN!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan dan menghentikan aksi pertarungan yang baru akan dimulai tadi. Pemuda tersebut menghampiri kedua kelompok tersebut dan berdiri diantara mereka.

"Mau apa kau teme! Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu!" Teriak Naruto pada sosok tadi yang ternyata adalah asuke.

"Bodoh, siapa yang mau membantumu. Aku hanya ada sedikit urusan denganmu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke Naruto dia hanya menatap ke arah Akatsuki. Jiah, penasaran juga dia.

"He?"

"Hei Itachi, mau apa adikmu itu hah?" dengan malas-malasan Hidan bertanya pada Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, adikku yang bodoh." Itachi yang dari tadi diam kini mulai angkat bicara.

'Adik?' batin Naruto. 'pantas saja aku seperti tidak asing dengan wajah orang ini. Ternyata kakak Sasuke adalah seorang berandalan.'

"Jangan panggil aku adikmu!" bentak Sasuke tidak senang dengan perkataan Itachi tadi. Itachi Uchiha, anak jenius dari keluarga Uchiha yang kabur dari rumah dan lebih memilih hidup di jalan sebagai seorang berandal. Hal ini membuatnya ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha sangat marah dan mencoret namanya dari daftar pewaris keluarga Uchiha. Suatu tindakan yang juga membuat Sasuke kecil yang dulu menghormatinya kini menjadi sangat benci kepadanya.

"Itachi, urus adikmu!" perintah Pein.

Itachi mulai mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata adiknya tersebut, "Pergilah jika kau tidak ingin celaka, Sasuke."

"Kau pikir aku ta-" sontak perkataan Sasuke terhenti ketika dia menatap mata Itachi yang sangat membuatnya terintimidasi. 'Tu-tubuhku, tidak bisa di gerakkan'. Dalam sesaat, kesombongannya barusan hilang begitu saja ketika bertemu dengan tatapan dingin sang kakak.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti." Ucapnya dingin sambil menutup matanya.

"A-aku akan.." Sasuke mencoba untuk kembali bicara. "Aku akan laporkan kau pada ibu." Tambah Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan?"

"A-Aku kan katakan bahwa kau menggunakan uang yang ibu berikan untuk mabuk-mabukan dengan teman-teman berandalmu. Jika ibu tahu itu, pasti ibu tidak akan memberikannya lagi."

"..." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Itachi terdiam.

Begitulah, walaupun Fugaku telah mencoretnya dari daftar perwaris Uchiha, mikoto sang ibu masih tidak tega saat mengetahui anak nya itu hidup di jalan. Jadi dia sering memberikan uang kepada Itachi melalui perantara Sasuke, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Fugaku.

Uang itu di berikan untuk membayar kuliah Itachi yang mengambil jurusan psikologis. Jangan heran klo berandal bisa kuliah. 'Kenakalan' mereka hanya salah satu dari cara bersenang-senang yang mereka pahami. Walaupun tak jarang uang tersebut Itachi gunakan untuk bersengan-senang bersama teman-teman berandalnya ini.

Itachi lalu melihat ke Pein.

"Cih! Kita tinggalkan saja mereka!" ajak Pein sambil meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Adikmu benar-benar menyebalkan, Itachi!" tambah Hidan yang kemudian mengikuti langkah Pein dan di ikuti Sasori dibelakangnya.

"Kali ini kau selamat, adikku!" ucap Itachi kemudian menyusul yang lainnya.

'Sial!' batin Sasuke.

"Kau ada urusan apa dengan ku teme?" tanya Naruto to the point.

Sasuke pun mulai ingat pada tujuannya tadi. "Dimana Narumi?" tanya Sasuke juga to the point.

Glek!

lagi-lagi Naruto harus menelan ludah karena pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kan klo dia bilang, "Aku sudah tidak mau jadi wanita lagi." mau di taruh dimana mukanya.

"Cepat katakan!" paksa Sasuke sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto.

"Di-dia... sudah pulang kedesa nya!" teriak Naruto dan membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Benarkah itu Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"I-ya begitu." Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa dia pulang secepat itu?" tanya Lee.

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang measih menempel di bahunya.

"Sudah ya teme," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke yang terlihat masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan. "Sasuke... terima kasih ya tadi," tambahnya dan kemudian pergi bersama yang lain, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung di tengah jalan.

"Aku...Ini pasti karena salahku." Ucapnya pelan.

Keesokan harinya seusai jam pelajaran terakhir.

Tampak Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sai menghampiri meja Sasuke.

"Naruto, ada yang kami ingin kami bicarakan denganmu, hanya denganmu." ucap Neji memberi penekanan sambil melirik ke arah Gaara, Lee dan Kiba.

"Katakan saja disini." Ucap Gaara sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Tampaknya dia kurang senang dengan nada bicara Neji tadi.

"Iya benar, urusan Naruto juga urusan kami." Tambah Kiba.

"Tenang teman-teman. Aku bisa mengatasinya." Ucap Naruto untuk memecah ketegangan yang memang sering terjadi pada dua kelompok ini. "Kalian tunggu saja di depan."

"Kau yakin Naruto?" tanya Lee dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Setelah tinggal Naruto dikelas, Neji mulai mengajukan pertanyaan, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke?"

"Melakukan apa? Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan Neji.

"Kau lihat kan kalau hari ini dia tidak masuk? Dia sakit."

"Lalu? Apa hubungan nya denganku?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Terakhir kali kami melihatnya bersama denganmu tidak jauh dari sekolah kemarin sore. Apa saja yang kau katakan padanya?" kali ini Sai mulai bertanya.

"Oh kemarin sore," Naruto mulai tampak mengerti. "Dia bertanya padaku dimana Narumi."

"Jawabanmu?"

"Aku bilang kalau dia sudah kembali ke desanya. Memang kenapa"

"Pantas saja." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Pantas kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Sasuke itu kan su-"

Duk!

Neji langsung menendang kaki Shikamaru yang hampir mengetakan rahasia Sasuke.

"Aw,"

"He?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia masih tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Shikamaru yang terpotong tadi.

"Naruto, kau harus ikut dengan kami menjenguk Sasuke." Paksa Neji.

"Apa urusannya denganku."

"Karena kau mengatakan hal yang tidak boleh dikatakan."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan kalian. Sudah, aku mau pulang. Teman-teman ku sudah menunggu." Ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan tiga orang tadi.

"Tidak tau balas budi." Ucap Sai datar dan menghentikan langkah Naruto yang sudah hampir keluar kelas.

"Apa kau bilang?" Naruto membalikkan punggung nya dan tampak emosi dengan perkataan Sai tadi. Naruto bukanlah orang yang tidak tau balas budi. Pemuda berambut kuning tadi mulai mengingat perkataan ibunya, **"Naruto, jika ada orang yang menolongmu, jangan lupa bilang terima kasih. Kalau perlu, kau balas kebaikannya." **Begitulah pesan dari mama kushina yang selalu di ingat Naruto, selain makan daging seminggu sekali tentunya.

"Aku melihat Sasuke menolongmu dari akatsuki. Dan sekarang kau tidak mau menjenguknya, bukankan itu bisa dibilang tidak tau balas budi." Tambah Sai. Dia memang pandai dalam urusan bicara.

"Cih." Dengus nya. "Ayo kita kesana, Merepotkan!" Dengan terpaksa dia harus ikut bersama mereka menjenguk Sasuke.

"Hei, itukan kata-kataku," protes Shikamaru karena kata favoritnya digunakan orang lain. Kata 'Merepotkan' adalah ciri dari anak dengan IQ tertinggi disekolah ini. Kata ini juga yang pertama kali di ucapkannya waktu masih bayi, bukan kata 'mama' atau 'papa'. Hah.. bener-bener anak yang merepotkan.

"Ayo kita pulang, Naruto." Ajak Gaara begitu Naruto keluar dari kelas. Sementara itu Kiba dan Lee sepertinya sudah lebih dulu menuju parkiran.

"Kalian pulang saja duluan, aku masih ada urusan dengan mereka." Ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru.

Gaara menatap mata Naruto untuk memastikan dia serius dengan perkataannya, "Kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya, kau akan berurusan dengan ku." Ucapnya pada Neji.

"Akan kupastikan itu," ucap Neji.

Di depan kediaman Sasuke.

"PERMISI!" teriak Naruto di depan pintu gerbang keluarga Sasuke yang tinginya mencapai lima meter. "Teme! Apa kau tidak dengar!"

"Bodoh! Percuma kau melakukan itu, rumahnya masih 20 meter kedalam." Ucap Neji yang tidak tahan melihat kebodohan Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian, dua orang penjaga menghampiri mereka. Di dadanya bertuliskan nama Izumo, dan satunya lagi bernama kotetsu.

"Silahkan masuk tuan-tuan. Tuan muda sudah menunggu anda." Ucap Izumo dan kotetsu menyambut mereka dengan ramah dan membukakan pagar kediaman Uchiha.

"Darimana mereka tahu kalau kita akan datang?" tanya Naruto sambil memasuki pintu gerbang.

"Tadi aku sudah memberitahu Sasuke klo kita akan datang. Jika tidak, kau tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk. Memasuki kediaman Uchiha lebih sulit daripada yang kau bayangkan. Bena-benar merepotkan," jelas Shikamaru sambil terus berjalan ke kediaman Sasuke.

"Sesulit itu kah? Padahal, waktu aku ke rumah kakeknya Sasuke tidak sampai sesulit itu." Pikir Naruto. Tentu saja tidak sulit, kau kan datang bersama dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha.

Tampak seorang pemuda yang masih mengenakan baju tidurnya sedang menatap keluar jendela. Wajahnya tampak kusut dan tidak bersemangat.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan darai balik kamarnya.

"Masuk saja, tidak di kunci," sahut Sasuke, tapi suaranya terdengar agak serak.

Setelah mendapat izin dari pemilik kamar, mereka berempat pun masuk kedalam.

"Bagaimana keadaaan mu, Sasuke?" tanya Neji pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur sambil tetap melihat keluar jendela.

"Aku..uhuk tidak apa apa," ucap Sasuke disertai batuk diantara ucapannya. Sudah jelas itu tidak baik, belum lagi klo melihat tampang cool nya yang kini tampak sangat kusut.

"Dasar teme sok kuat," ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Sasuke yang hapal dengan suara terebut langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dan menghampirinya. Di pegangnya bahu pemuda tersebut dan di tatapnya lekat-lekat.

Ia menatap wajah naruto dalam-dalam..."Narumi," ucap Sasuke.

"A-Aku ini Naruto, bukan Narumi! Baka!" perkataan Naruto barusan membuyarkan wajah Narumi yang tadi Sasuke lihat di wajah Naruto. Dia pun langsung buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Naruto. Ternyata pandangannya juga sudah tidak beres, poor you Sasuke.

"Buat apa kau uhuk..uhuk kemari, uhuk..dobe!" bentak Sasuke yang tidak senang dengan kehadiran Naruto. Terlihat lemah di depan musuh bukanlah hal yang bagus bagi seorang Uchiha yang menjujung kebanggaan diri.

"Kau pikir aku mau nengokin kamu! Tanya saja sana sama Neji!" Ucap Naruto yang jadi emosi karena perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku pikir kau akan senang klo aku ajak dia kemari." Ucap Neji.

"Tidak sama sekali," ucap Sasuke ketus sambil kembali menatap ke arah jendela kamarnya.

"Dasar teme menyebalkan! Ya sudah, aku pulang saja!" bentak Naruto sambil menuju ke luar ruangan dengan tampang kesal. Neji yang merasa bersalah segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto." Ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Bukan kau yang seharusnya meminta maaf, tapi dia." Ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke Sasuke. Kemudian dia pun mulai pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

Di rumah Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah sampai dirumah langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur nya yang nyaman, berharap dia masih sempat untuk menikmati istirahat sore. Tapi dari tadi dia tidak bisa tidur karena ada hal yang terus mengganggu pikirannya.

"Dasar teme menyebalkan! Bukannya terimakasih malah bentak-bentak, huh! Ucapnya sambil merubah posisi tidunya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Tapi...kenapa aku jadi merasa kasihan dengannya ya?" Naruto mengingat kembali wajah Sasuke yang tadi dilihat nya. Wajah yang kusut dan tampak tidak berdaya dari seseorang yang selama ini menjadi rivalnya.

"Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah ya?" kali ini Naruto mengingat perkataan Neji dan Sai.

"Lalu, apa hubungan anatara sakitnya Sasuke dengan Narumi? Baiklah, aku akan memastikannya."

.

.

Drtt..drtt..drtt...

Bunyi getaran hape mengganggu seorang pemuda yang sedang istirahat. Dengan malas dia melirik ke hape Blackberry miliknya. "Privat number?" tanyanya kemudian mereject panggilan tersebut dan kembali tidur. "Mengganggu saja,"

Tidak lama kemudian, hapenya kembali bergetar. Dia kembali melihat dan ternyata lagi-lagi privat number. Dia pun mereject (lagi) dan kembali tidur.

"Sial, kenapa dimatikan?" gumam Naruto. Diapun kembali mengulangi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Siapa sih? Uhuk..uhukk.." tanya Sasuke yang dari tadi merasa istirahatnya terganggu. Diapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat hape nya. "Halo! Siapa ini! Ganggu orang istirahat aja!" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Ini aku!"

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke heran. Dia memang hapal dengan suara bocah jabrik ini karena sering adu mulut denganya.

Naruto pun langsung menutup mulutnya, "Gawat, klo aku yang bertanya pasti dia langsung menutup telponnya. Aku berubah jadi Narumi saja klo begitu." Naruto pun langsung memukul dahinya dan berubah jadi Narumi. Lagipula gengsikan klo sampe seorang Namikaze Naruto menelpon seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Halo! Uhuk..uhuk..Naruto! Mau apa kau menelponku!" bentak Sasuke yang merasa terganggu untuk hal yang di anggapnya tidak penting.

"Bukan, ini aku, Narumi," ucap Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi Narumi.

Deg!

"Na-Narumi?" Sasuke tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Wajahnya berubah dari yang tadinya tampak kesal menjadi sedikit tersenyum, "Be-benarkah ini kau Narumi?" tanya Sasuke yang ketularan gagapnya hinata.

"Iya ini aku, Narumi. Memangnya kau pikir siapa? Barack Obama?" Narumi malah menanggapinya dengan bercanda.

"Hahaha.. kau bisa saja. Uhuk..uhuk." walaupun masih batuk-batuk tapi tampak senyum Sasuke semakin mengembang begitu tahu bahwa Narumi menelponnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, apa sudah lebih baik?" tanya Narumi berbasa-basi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, uhuk." Jawab Sasuke berusaha menahan batuknya.

'Dasar sok kuat,' batin Narumi sweatdrop.

"Darimana kau tahu klo aku sedang sakit?" tanya Sasuke heran.

'Bodoh, kenapa aku tadi bertanya tentang itu? Bagaimana kalau dia curiga?' batin Narumi menyesali kebodohannya..

"Halo?" tanya Sasuke karena dari tadi lawan bicaranya hanya diam saja.

"I-Itu.. tadi Naruto memberitahuku, jadi aku sengaja menelpon untuk menanyakan keaadaanmu."jawab Naruto ngasal.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung senang bukan main. 'Dia sengaja menelpon untuk menanyakan keadaanku,' batinnya mulai loncat-loncat gaje.

"Narumi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke dengan semburat merah yang nampak di pipinya.

"Nanya apa?" tanya Narumi yang tanpa sadar jadi menikmati pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa malam itu kau menangis? Apa karena aku mencium dahimu?" tanya Sasuke malu-malu.

"Apa! Kapan? Berani-benaraninya dia menciumku?" pikir Narumi kesal. Ternyata dia tidak ingat akan kejadian waktu itu.'-.-

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanyanya.

"I-Itu.. sebelum kau masuk kerumah aku lihat kau menangis. Apa itu karena aku mencim mu?"

"Waktu itu aku bukan menangis, tapi mataku kelilipan. Perih tau," ucapnya polos.

"La-Lalu kenapa kau pergi dari kota ini begitu cepat?" tanyanya lagi.

"I-itu... um..karena aku ada kebutuhan mendadak di desa." Jawabnya ngasal (lagi).

"Hah?" Sasuke langsung bengong mendengarnya. Padahal dia sudah sampai sakit begini karena merasa bersalah atas kepergiannya yang mendadak. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Sasuke.

'Siapa Lo?' batin Narumi gondok. "Maaf, aku tidak sempat." Ucapnya berkilah. "Sekarang giliran aku yang ingin bertanya padamu." Ucap Narumi yang mulai inget tujuan awalnya menelpon ssauke.

"Silahkan, tanya saja." Ucap Sasuke berdebar-debar.

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit? Apa itu ada hubungannya denganku?" tanya Narumi.

Buak!

Sasuke serasa mendapat pukulan telak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Narumi. "Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja, tadi kan aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan mu. Sekarang giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku."

Glek!

Sasuke menelan ludah. Tubuhnya tampak gemetar, tapi bukan karena sakit. Tapi karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. 'Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?' batinnya bertanya.

"Hei Sasuke!" panggil Narumi karena dari tadi Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Sasuke mulai menarik napas panjang. Di memegang dadanya yang berdetak tidak beraturan. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, dia pun memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan, "Itu karena...Narumi aku... su...su...aku ...su...su..." Ternyata lidah Sasuke masih kaku hanya untuk mengatakan kata su-ka.

'Su? Susu?" pikir Narumi. 'Dasar Sasuke mesum,' batin Narumi sambil memegang daadnya. "Hei Sasuke, bicara yang jelas dong , aku gak ngerti. Susu? Apa maksudnya dengan susu?" tanya Narumi penasaran.

'Sial, kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengatakannya,' batin Sasuke. Dia pun kembali menenagkan dirinya, menutup mata.. menarik napas dalam-dalam.. dan berteriak, "NARUMI! AKU SUKA PADAMU!" teriaknya dengan keras. Untung saja rumah sedang sepi, jika tidak mungkin Sasuke akan dianggapa sudah gila.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Sasuke tampak terengah engah setelah mengatakannya. Baginya ini lebih melelahkan daripada lari keliling lapangan sekolah. "Akhirnya... aku berhasil mengatakannya," ucapnya dengan perasaan senang.

"Narumi, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga suka denganku?" tanyanya penuh harap, tapi tidak ada satu patah pun terdengar dari mulut Narumi. Kemudian dia melihat hapenya.

"Halo Sasuke! Apa yang barusan kau bilang! Su apa?" teriak Narumi yang tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi. Dia pun melihat hapenya dan, "Sial, low bate!"

"Sudah putus?" gumam Sasuke. "Sha, sepertinya dia tidak mendengar ucapan terakhirku." Ucapnya lemas. "Biarlah, yang penting sekarang perasaan ku jauh lebih tenang. Terimaksih Narumi. terima kasih Na-Naruto." Ucapnya kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

**TBC**

Yea! Akhirnya bisa update juga! *dilempar reader karena kelamaan*

Maaf ya klo adegan SasuFemnaru nya kurang romantis, karena ceritanya kan disini mereka lagi salah paham, hehe..

**Dibalik layar**

Sasuke : "Apa-apaan tuh, gue udah sampe sakit begini ternyata Cuma karena kelilipan, cih"

Sun : "Lu nya aja yang kepedeaan, dasar pantat ayam" *dichidori*

Sasori : "Si kepala merah tadi siapa nya gue sun?" *Ngelirik ke Gaara*

Sun : Kepala Sasori danna kan juga merah," *nunjuk pala Sasori*

Sasori : *Ngambil kaca* "Oh iy, Tapi gantengan gue kan daripada dia, haha"

Sun : *Angguk-angguk*

Gaara : *sweatdrop*

Sasori : "Gaara itu siap ague sih? Jangan-jangan...dia... uke gue ya?"

Gaara : "Apa lu kata?" *pake logat betawi (?)*

Fujoshi : "Yea! Ada yang yaoi-yaoian!" \^0^/

Gaara : "Kagak! Gue masih normal! Sun! belain gue dong!"

Sun : "Ehem, Di beritahukan kepada para fujoshi. Mohon maaf, disini Gaara jadi cowok tulen. Lagipula, ukenya Sasori itu bukan Gaara, tapi Sun *dihajar Sasori FG*"

Naruto : "Yes, akhirnya selesai juga nih cerita."

Sun : "Belum tau! Masih panjang! Hubungan Gaara sama Sasori masih belum kejawab, dan kutukan lu juga belum ilang tau!"

Naruto : "Bodo ah! Pokoknya gue udah gak mau jadi cewe lagi. lu aja yang jadi cewek!" *ngutuk Sun jadi cewe*

Sun : *berubah jadi cewe* "Hweee... Ini apaan?" *megang-megang dada* "Naruto! Balikin gue kayak dulu lagi!

Naruto : "Gue gak tau caranya. Sekarang nama lu bukan sun, tapi sunny! Hahaha" *kabur*

Pein : "Suit suit! Cewe, jalan sama gue yuk!" *nyolek-nolek*

Sun(ny) : "Najis lu! Ogah! gue gak mau! Lagian gue ini cowok tau!"

Sasori : "Klo jalan sama gue mau?"

Sun(ny) : "Um...gimana ya? um... boleh deh,"

Readers : *Gubrak* "Oi Sun! Sadar!"

Sun(ny) : "TIDAK! Kenapa jadi begini!"

**All Chara : "RIVIEW PLE****ASE...! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Assalamualaikum! Konniciwa minna-san! ^o^/

Sebelum masuk kecerita, Sun minta waktu sebentar buat ngebales riview dulu yach. Buat yang gak mau baca silahkan langsung kecerita, :D

**Akira Tsukiyomi**

Iya Narumi kemaren Nangisnya cuma karena kelilipan, hehe...

Narumi: "Perih tau!" *lemparin abu ke ke akira*

Wkakakak.. gak lah, emangnya Sasuke itu pein yang mau perkosa Narumi. Lagian Sun gak bakal nyerahin tubuh Narumi yang bohay itu sama si teme pantat ayam, *dichidori*

**Vipris**

Maaf ya, untuk fic-fic sun gak bisa upadate kilat. Maklum, (sok) sibuk, xp

**Fujoshi-chan**

Hiee? Ini bukan SasuNaru, tapi SasuFemnaru. =,='

**zazaive**

Adegan sasufemnarunya insyaallah ada di chapter 7 nanti. Pokoknya hot dah, fufufu.. *dirasengan*

**Dallet no Hebi**

Sun bukan cewe! Jangan rape sun! *kabur dari dall*

Nanti di chapter 7 insyaallah ada sedikit adegan (kayak) yaoi dengan pair yang gak disangka, fufufu..

Naru dan sasu: "Semoga bukan gue," *berdoa*

**Ren-Mi3 Novanta**\

Entah kenapa di chapter kemaren Sun milih Inari jadi temen bokepnya Konohamaru, =,='. Soalnya kalo temen setim Konohamaru yang namanya udon itu kayaknya gak mesum, orang ingusan begitu, xp

Makasih ya ren dah riview. ^^

**Naru3**

Ada yang janggal? Apa nya? O.o'a *gak ngarti*

**Zorouttechi**

We? Gak nyangka ada yang suka sama karakter IC Akatsuki, haha..

Pein: "Jelas aja, ketuanya kan gue."

Sun : *sweatdrop*

**L-The-Mysterious**

Udah bosen sama typo, gak bisa diberantas, =.=, xp

**Ritsu-ken**

Hahaha.. sampe lupa cerita ini karena kelamaan updet ya ritsu, gomen dah.

Oke! Udah lanjut nih, makasih ya dah riview. ^^

**Sakura**** Kyouko Puella Magi**

Maaf-maaf, salah ketik, *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Sun gak mau bikin rate M, atau adegan-adegan kissu-kissuan, takut anak orang jadi mesum gara-gara Sun, gak mau ah. Cukup mesum untuk diri sendiri aja, *plak*

**Rurippe no kimi**

Tenang aja rippe, Sun juga gak mau ngasih Narumi untuk Sasuke, whahaha... *ketawa laknat*

**Anata kiyoshi**

Alesan geblek? *pundung* Abis sun gak tau alesan lain yang bisa bikin orang nangis tanpa disakiti orang lain selain kelilipan. =3=

**Yusei Uzumaki Fudo**

Iya. Dichapter ini sun akan buat Sasuke malu, whahaha... *dibantai Sasuke FG*

Ini udah update, riview lagi ya.

**Mugiwara 'Yuki' Uzumaki****Sakura**

Izin fave diterima. Makasih ya, ^^

**Putri luna**

Wai! Sun disini! -?-

Kayaknya Sai mulai bergerak untuk ngedeketin Narumi di chapter 7 nanti. Slow aja, playboy mah gak butuh waktu lama buat nggaet cewe. Bukan begitu sai?

Sai: Ya seperti itulah. *senyum maut ke luna*

Luna : *kelepek-kelepek*

**Haru no yuuchan999**

Sun paling seneng saat melihat Sasuke menderita, hahaha.. *dibantai Sasuke FG (lagi)*

Ok, disini sun kasih adegan ItaSasu buat kamu, tapi dalam flashback aja ya.

Riview lagi yuu-chan! ^^

Sekian balesan rivew dari sun mohon maaf kalo gaje, ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, dan kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"NARUMI! AKU SUKA PADAMU!" teriak Sasuke dengan keras. Untung saja keadaan rumahnya sedang sepi, jika tidak mungkin Sasuke akan dianggap sudah gila. Gila akan cinta, XD

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." Sasuke tampak terengah-engah setelah mengatakannya. Baginya ini lebih melelahkan daripada lari keliling lapangan sekolah. "Akhirnya... aku berhasil mengatakannya," ucapnya dengan perasaan senang. "Narumi, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga suka denganku?" tanyanya penuh harap, tapi tidak ada satu patah pun terdengar dari mulut Narumi. Kemudian dia melihat hapenya.

"Halo Sasuke! Apa yang barusan kau bilang! Su apa?" teriak Narumi yang tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi. Dia pun melihat hapenya dan, "Sial, low bate!"

"Ternyata sudah putus," gumam Sasuke. "Hah, sepertinya dia tidak mendengar ucapan terakhirku." Ucapnya pundung. "Tapi biarlah, yang penting sekarang perasaan ku sudah jauh lebih tenang. Lain kali pasti berhasil." Kini tampak wajahnya kembali tersenyum.

Diapun kemnali meneruskan istirahatnya yang tadi sempat tertunda karena telpon dari Naruto. "Terima kasih Narumi. terima kasih Na-Na-" Ucapnya tertahan, kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. "Naruto."

**Title : Diriku**** yang satunya**

**Author : Sun Setsuna**

**Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rate : T**

**Namikaze ****Narumi by Sun Setsuna.**

**Warning :Typo(s), AU, sedikit OOC**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family**

**Summary: Namikaze Naruto, Seorang siswa SMA biasa yang dikutuk akan berubah menjadi perempuan jika dahinya terbentur. Bagaimanakah dia menjalani kehidupan barunya? Bisakah dia menyimpan rahasia tersebut?**

Chapter 5: Keluarga

Pagi hari di SMA Konoha.

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang berjalan dikoridor SMA konoha. Dengan wajah yang masih sedikit agak pucat, dia memutuskan untuk tetap pergi kesekolah karena dia tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran terlalu lama.

Cklek

Baru ia membuka pintu ruang tersebut, suasana kelas yang tadinya tenang kini langsung berubah menjadi berisik.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun sudah sembuh!"

"Sasuke! Aku rindu padamu!"

"I love you Sasuke!"

Jerit para fans girlnya dan langsung berlarian menyerbu Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak mau menjadi korban 'keganasan' jari-jemari lentik mereka langsung menutup pintu tersebut dan keluar lagi dari kelas. =.='

'Me-mengerikan,' batinnya bergedik ngeri.

Setelah mendapatkan 'bantuan' dari teman-temannya, akhirnya Sasukepun dapat duduk di kursinya dengan selamat.

"Apa kau benar sudah sembuh, Sasuke?" tanya neji meperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menggerak-gerakkan bahunya.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil meletakkan tasnya diatas meja.

"Kalau tau kau akan sembuh secepat ini, aku kan tidak perlu repot-repot menjengukmu kemarin, hoam.." ucap Shikamaru dengan raut muka yang selalu mengantuk dan hanya mendapatkan helaan napas dari Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa seorang guru yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka.

"Pagi bu!" balas mereka serentak.

Jam pelajaran pertama mereka hari ini adalah kesenian. Pelajaran yang paling tidak disukai para murid, khususnya Naruto. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang pelajaran kesenian berubah menjadi salah satu pelajaran yang paling digemari mereka, khusnya oleh para pria.

Mau tau kenapa? Hal ini bukan karena pelajarannya yang menjadi semakin mudah, tapi karena guru kesenian mereka yang lama, yang super duper membosankan, guru Ebisu, telah digantikan oleh seorang guru baru. Seorang wanita muda energik dan cukup cantik, Mitarashi Anko.

Guru muda yang selalu terlihat ceria dan cukup centil ini bisa membuat pelajaran yang tadinya membosankan menjadi menarik. Belum lagi pakaian seksi yang sering dikenakannya. Disaat mengajar dia biasanya hanya mengenakan celana jeans mini, dan jaket yang yang tidak ditutup, sehingga membuat kaos dalam transparannya terlihat sangat menggoda dan membuart para murid pria betah berlama-lama duduk dikelas, khususnya Naruto. Ow ow ow..

Menurut gosip yang beredar, ada yang mengatakan klo bu guru Anko ini sedang menjadi hubungan khusus dengan seseorang d SMA konoha ini. Mau tau siapa? Setelah yang satu ini, *dilempar panci*

"Nah anak-anak, untuk nilai ujian praktek tahun ini, ibu akan meminta kalian membuat atau menampilkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seni!" Ucap Anko dengan semangat.

"Tema seninya seperti apa bu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Temanya bebas. Kalian boleh memilih tema apa saja yang kalian sukai," jawab Anko sambil menunjukan cegiran khasnya.

"Tema bebas itu seperti apa bu?" Tanya Lee dengan semangat membara.

"Seni itu bermacam-macam. Ada seni musik, gambar, puisi, drama, pertunjukan, dan lain-lain. Kalian bisa memilih salah satunya. Ada lagi yang mau bertanya?"

"Mengerjakannya sendiri-sendiri atau berkelompok bu?" kali ini giliran Sakura yang bertanya.

"Kalian mengerjakannya sendiri-sendiri. Ibu tunggu seni kalian hari senin besok, itu berarti kalian punya waktu dua hari untuk mempersiapkannya. Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran untuk hari ini."

-Time Skip-

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto yang gak tau harus menampilkan seni apa, mencoba mencari tahu dengan mendatangi rumah ketiga orang temannya untuk melihat hal apa saja yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh teman-temannya tersebut.

Dengan menggunakan motor Satria FU miliknya, dia langsung menuju rumah Gaara yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi! Gaara!" teriak Naruto didepan rumah Gaara.

"Iya sebentar," jawab seseorang dari dalam.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang wanita cantik dengan empat buah kuncir yang mengikat rambut pirangnya datang untuk membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Pagi kak Temari. Gaara nya ada?" tanya Naruto Sabaku no Temari, kakaknya Gaara dan juga wali kelasnya Konohamaru di SMP Konoha.

"Wah, Gaara nya sedang tidak dirumah tuh, dari pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah pergi."

"Pergi kemana ya kak?"

"Kakak juga tidak tahu. Saat kakak tanya mau kemana dia hanya bilang ada urusan dengan seseorang. Begitu katanya."

'Hem.. Kira-kira Gaara pergi kemana ya?' batin Naruto bertanya kemana sahabatnya tersebut pergi. Karena tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya, Naruto memutuskan untuk ke tempat Lee. "Terima kasih kak, klo begitu aku pamit dulu."

"Tidak masuk dulu?"

"Tidak usah kak, terima kasih!"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!"

"Ya!" lambainya dan melanjutkan perjalanan kerumah temannya yang lain, Lee.

.

.

"Permisi! Lee! Kau ada dirumah tidak?" Teriak Naruto di depan rumah Lee.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" terdengar suara seorang pria dari dalam.

Dengan suara langkah yang terburu-buru dia datang menghampiri pintu.

Gubrak! Prang! Jduak! Bruak!

Sepertinya orang tersebut menyenggol sesuatu sampai terjatuh berkali-kali. Tidak lama kemudian muncullah seekor, maksudnya seorang pria berbadan besar dengan alis tebal dan potongan rambut jadul yang persis sama dengan Lee.

"Haha... Ternyata kau Naruto. Ada perlu apa ya?" tanya pria tersebut sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tampak memar.

"Lee nya ada paman Guy?" tanya Naruto pada Maito Guy, ayahnya Lee.

"Lee ya? Dari pagi dia sudah latihan di gym milik kami." Jawab Guy bangga.

Maito Guy ini adalah seorang pemilik gym terbesar di Konoha. Hampir semua alat-alat kebugaran ada disana. Lee sering menghabiskan waktu disana, tapi entah kenapa badannya tetap aja terlihat 'ramping'. Apa jangan-jangan Lee itu... Cacingan?

"Ayo Naruto! Kita segera menyusul Lee, Paman juga mau kesana. Kita kobarkan semangat masa muda kita yang masih membara! Kita kobarkan semangat berolahraga! Hidup jiwa muda!" teriak Guy dengan semangat memabara sampai-sampai udara di sekitar Naruto terasa panas, dan membuatnya terbakar, hangus, dan menjadi debu. Tapi boong, *plak*

'Kalau aku ikut berolahraga bersama mereka bisa-bisa aku tidak akan pulang sampai malam nanti.' Pikir Naruto waspada. "Maaf ya paman Guy, aku masih ad urusan. Sampai jumpa," ucap pemuda pirang ersebut dan langsung meninggalkan Guy begitu saja.

"Hey Naruto! Tunggu Naruto! Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak perlu bayar kok!" teriak Guy mencoba untuk memanggil Naruto, tapi itu percuma saja karena bukan uang yang menjadi alasan Naruto meninggalkannya.

Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya kerumah temannya yang terakhir, Kiba.

.

.

.

"Oi Kiba! Kau ada didalam tidak!" teriak Naruto didepan rumahnya Kiba. Dari tadi ni orang teriak-teriak didepan rumah orang terus. Dimarahi sama yang punya rumah baru tahu rasa.

"Berisik!" balas teriakan dari dalam. Tuh kan bener. "Oh. Naruto rupanya," ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut yang berantakan seperti Kiba namun lebih panjang, ibunya Kiba.

"Ma-Maaf tante, hehee... Apa Kiba ada di dalam?" tanya Naruto cenger-cengir gaje.

"Iya, ada," jawab ibunya Kiba.

Begitu tahu kalo Kiba ada di dalam, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam, tapi langsung dicegah oleh ibunya Kiba.

"Eh? Ada apa tante?" tanya Naruto heran, biasanya kan ibunya Kiba langsung menyuruhnya naik kekamar Kiba.

"Tadi Kiba pesan ke tante kalau hari ini dia sedang tidak mau diganggu, dan tidak ada yang boleh masuk kekamarnya,"

"He? Tumben sekali? Emang dia sedang apa tante?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tante juga tidak tahu dia sedang apa, tapi dari tadi terdengar suar berisik dari kamarnya dan Kiba terus berteriak "Ayo kita lakukan lagi!" begitu yang tante dengar."

Naruto yang pikirannya mesum mulai berpikir macam-macam tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh temannya tersebut, "Jangan-jangan Kiba sedang melakukan 'itu'," pikirnya.

"Katanya sih dia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kesenian dengan akamaru," tambah ibunya Kiba.

"Oh, hehehe. Aku kira dia sedang apa, he he he.." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang kutuan.

"He? Emangnya apa yang kau tadi pikirkan, Naruto?"

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu tante, sampai jumpa!" ucapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya Kiba tadi.

"Apa yang dipikirkan anak itu ya?"

**-****Sun Setsuna-**

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan di depan pintu kamar seseorang.

"Siapa ya~, hm?" tanya seseorang dari dalam kamar tersebut, suaranya terdengar err- kemayu.

"Ini aku, Ino. Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja, Ino-chan~." Jawab si pemilik kamar sambil membukakan pintu, dan tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut kuncir kuda dengan warna kuning yang sama dengan Ino. "Ada apa cantik?" tanya nya sambil menggoda adik kesayangannya tersebut.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, malu tauk," tanggap Ino tidak suka. Walaupun Ino cantik, dan suka jika dipuji seperti itu, tapi dia kurang suka kalo yang mengatakannya itu kakaknya. Seolah-olah dia merasa diperlakukan kayak anak kecil. "Um.. Kak Deidara, aku butuh bantuan mu untuk tugas kesenian. Apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Ah~ seni~. Aku suka sekali mendengar kata itu, hm~," ucap Deidara dengan penuh perasaan dan langsung bikin Ino langsung mual.

'Hoek, Mulai lagi deh,' batin Ino sweatdrop.

Deidara ini adalah kakak Ino satu-satunya. Dibalik nada bicaranya yang terkesan kemayu, dia adalah seorang maniak bom yang bahkan dijuluki oleh teman-temannya sebagai 'Terorist bomber' karena kegilaannya yang menganggap ledakan itu adalah sebuah seni. Dia menyimpan sebuah hasrat terpendam dengan menganggap ledakan sebagai sebuah seni yang indah. Bahkan dia sengaja mengambil jurusan kimia agar bisa melakukan percobaan-percobaan yang berhubungan dengan ledakan. Gila kan?

Pernah suatu ketika dia melakukan percobaan dikamarnya dan berakhir dengan sebuah ledakan yang menghancurkan kamarnya sendiri. Untungnya tidak ada korban. Gara-gara kejadian tersebut, Inoichi, selaku ayah yang baik, tidak sombong, gemar menabung, dan bukan koruptor apalagi berpikiran kotor, kini membuatkan kamar baru untuk Deidara, terpisah dari rumah utama. Katanya sih supaya Deidara dapat lebih mengembangkan bakatnya. Padahal alasan sebenarnya adalah supaya tidak ada berita yang nantinya akan memberitakan bahwa seorang pejabat tewas di tangan anaknya sendiri, mau diletakkan dimana arwahnya -?- nanti.

Walaupun terkesan 'gila', Deidara ini sangat sayang pada Ino. Pernah Ino di goda oleh empat orang teman satu sekolahnya sewaktu dia pulang sekolah. Dan keesokan harinya, keempatnya tidak masuk sekolah karena mendapatkan kan paket 'khusus' dari orang yang gak dikenal. Udah tau kan isi dan siapa pelakuknya. fufufufu..

"Seni adalah sesuatu yang indah, dan lenyap dalam sekejap, hm," ucap Deidara pada Ino, kali ini dengan tatapan tajam seperti seorang lelaki, *Dor*

"I-iya," jawab Ino dengan wajah agak ngeri dengan perubahan sikap kakaknya ini.

"Akan kutunjukannya seni terbaiku, hm," tambah Deidara dengan mantap.

**-Sun ****Setsuna-**

Di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang tampak sederhana, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang berdiri. Dia sudah berdiam di depan pintu tersebut selama lebih kurang 15 menit. Di wajahnya menampakkan sebuah raut keraguan.

"Permisi!" ucap pemuda tersebut, Gaara, yang sepertinya sudah mengambil keputusan.

"Masuk," jawab si pemilik rumah tersebut datar.

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari si pemilik rumah, Gaara pun memasuki rumah tersebut. Dilihatnya kearah sebuah lemari kaca berukuran besar yang didalamnya terdapat bermacam-macam ukiran kayu dengan bentuk beraneka ragam yang sangat bagus dan tertata dengan rapi. Ada juga yang berupa topeng yang dipajang didinding. "Dia masih seperti dulu," gumam Gaara.

Setelah melewati ruangan tersebut, Gaara pun menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Kak," sapa nya ragu-ragu.

Seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya yang saat ini sedang duduk serius sambil membuat ukiran kayu tampak menoleh ke arahnya, Sasori.

"Kau rupanya." Balas Sasori sambil melirik sekilas kearah Gaara, memberikan tatapan bosannya pada Gaara, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan perselisihan kita." Ucap Gaara datar.

Sasori mulai bangun dari duduknya dan,

Slash!

Dia langsung melemparkan pisau kecil yang sedang dipegangnya dan sedikit menyentuh wajah Gaara dan meninggalkan goresan di wajahnya yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa, Hah! Berani benar kau berkata seperti itu padaku! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" bentak Sasori dengan ekspresi berbeda dari sebelumnya, menjadi tampak seperti seorang maniak pembunuh. Dengan cepat dia langsung melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Gaara, tapi Gaara sudah menduga akan hal itu dan berhasil menahan pukulan kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa kau masih saja seperti ini kak?" tanya Gaara sambil tetap menahan sambutan 'hangat' Sasori.

"Itu karena... KAU TELAH MENGAMBIL IBU DARIKU!" teriaknya menyerang Gaara dengan tangan kirinya dan berhasil mengenai wajah Gaara hingga dia terjatuh.

"Cuih." Gaara langsung mengelap darah segar yang mengalir dari bibirnya yang terkena pukulan Sasori.

**Flasback**

Gaara dan Sasori sebenarnya adalah saudara kandung. 13 tahun yang lalu, waktu Gaara masih berusia 5 tahun dan Sasori berumur 10 tahun, orang tua mereka bercerai. Pengadilan saat itu memutuskan bahwa hak asuh Sasori jatuh ketangan ayahnya, sedangkan Gaara yang masih kecil ikut dengan ibunya.

Satu tahun setelahnya, Sasori mendapatkan ibu baru setelah Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang gadis muda. Sementara itu, Karura tetap bertahan merawat Gaara seorang diri, sampai akhirnya tiga tahun kemudian kesulitan ekonomi memaksanya untuk menikah lagi, dengan seorang duda yang sudah memiliki dua orang anak, Kankuro dan Temari.

Berbeda dengan Ayah baru Gaara yang cukup memberikan kasih sayang kepadanya, ibu baru Sasori hanya menyayangi ayahnya saja. Ibarat lagu, "Ibu tiri hanya cinta kepada ayahku saja." Sejak saat itu, hari-hari kelam Sasoripun dimulai.

Tidak hanya kekurangan kasih sayang dari ayahnya, ibu tirinya juga sering memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Dia juga sering mendapatkan pukulan atau disuruh melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah secara berlebihan untuk anak seumurannya, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya.

Dua tahun kemudian, ayah Sasori meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Setelah kejadian tersebut, perlakuan ibu tirinya menjadi semakin kejam dan membuat Sasori memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Dalam hati, Sasori terus menyalahkan Gaara karena ibunya lebih memilih dia daripada dirinya dan membuatnya kehilangan kasih sayang, khususnya kasih sayang seorang ibu.

**Flasback end**

Sasori yang masih emosi kembali menyerang Gaara, tapi kali ini Gaara berhasil menghindar dan balas menendang perut Sasori hingga dia terpental.

"Ugh!" rintih Sasori sambil memgangi perutnya.

"Itu bukan kesalahanku! Seharusnya aku yang membencimu!" teriak Gaara.

"Membenciku? Apa alasanmu, hah!"

**Flashback**

Sore hari disebuah taman di konoha, tampak anak-anak kecil sedang asik bermain kejar-kejaran, ayun-ayunan, dan permainan-permainan lainnya. kebanyakan diantara mereka datang dengan didampingi oleh orangtuanya.

"Boleh aku ikut main?" tanya Gaara kecil (5th) yang baru datang, seorang diri ke taman tersebut pada anak seumurannya yang sedang asik bermain pasir.

"Bo-" belum sempat anak tersebut meneruskan kalimatnya, ibunya sudah menarik tangannya dan pergi menjauhi Gaara.

"Kau jangan main dengannya," ucap ibu anak tersebut pada anaknya dan membawanya menjauhi Gaara.

"Kenapa?" tanya anak itu.

"Sudah, kau nurut saja sama ibu,"

"Iya bu," jawab anak tersebut sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Gaara berpikir mungkin dia harus membawa sebuah mainan agar lebih menarik dan dapat dimainkan oleh anak-anak yang lainnya. Dia pun pulang kerumah dan kembali lagi sambil membawa sebuah bola plastik berwarna biru muda. Diapun mencoba mendekati anak-anak lainnya, "Kau mau main denganku?" tanya Gaara dan menunjukan bolanya sambil tersenyum.

"Main bola ya? Aku ma-"

"Jangan main dengannya, dia itu anak nakal." Sama seperti anak sebelumnya, anak tersebut juga langsung dibawa pergi oleh ibunya sebelum sempat menjawab. Tapi Gaara tidak putus asa dan menghampiri anak lainnya.

"Mau main de-"

"Pergi kau dari anak ku!" bentak seorang ibu sambil mendorong tubuh mungil Gaara hingga dia terjatuh sebelum Gaara sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Dasar anak _broken home_," hardik ibu tersebut dan pergi membawa anaknya pergi dari taman. Ibu-ibu yang lainpun juga ikut mengajak anak mereka pulang.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Apa salahku? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku? Broken home itu apa? Hiks.. hiks.. " tanya Gaara seorang diri sambil terus menangis. Tanpa ia ketahui, kalimat tersebut telah melukai hatinya dan membuatnya tidak mempunyai teman.

**Flasback end**

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai menetes dari Gaara. Perasaannya merasa begitu sakit saat mengenang hari-hari dimana hanya kesepian yang menemaninya. Saat yang sangat begitu berat bagi anak seusianya.

"Aku benar-benar kesepian kak, hiks.." ucap Gaara sambil menahan tangis.

"Benarkah itu, Gaara?" tanya Sasori tampak iba.

"Saat itu... Aku berharap kau ada bersamaku. Aku ingin ada seseorang yang bisa menghiburku, dan aku ingin kita dapat bermain bersamamu lagi, seperti biasanya, hiks.."

'Aku pikir Cuma aku saja yang menderita,' batin Sasori yang ikut merasakan kesedihan adiknya itu."

"Aku hanya ingin kita bisa bersama lagi kak, seperti dulu, hiks.." pinta Gaara pada kakak kandungnya tersebut.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Sasori lalu mengampiri Gaara dan memberikan pelukan pada Gaara. "Sudah Gaara, jangan menangis lagi. Aku minta maaf karena selama ini aku sudah menyalahkanmu dan membencimu tanpa mengetahui apa yang kau rasakan. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, adikku."

"Terima kasih kak," ucap Gaara seraya membalas pelukan dari Sasori, perlahan-lahan tangisnya pun mulai berhenti dalam pelukan kakaknya tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau ingin minta bantuan apa padaku?" tanya Sasori yang kali ini menawarkan diri untuk membantu adiknya tersebut. Wajah bosan dan sinisnya kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman manis yang bahkan bisa membuat nenek-nenek yang udah sekarat berharap dapat kembali muda lagi saat melihatnya, wuih! Itu semua karena kebenciannya pada Gaara telah hilang bersamaan dengan airmata Gaara.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mengajarkan senimu itu untuk ujian kesenianku. Aku tahu kau itu sangat terampil dan hebat tentang hal itu."

"Seni ya. Seni adalah sesuatu yang indah dan tertinggal dimasa depan." Ucap Sasori dengan sangat yakin. "Akan kuajarkan seni terbaikku padamu."

"Iya. Mohon bimbingannya."

**-S****un Setsuna-**

"Seorang pemuda dengan rambut model pantat ayam *dichidori* tampak sedang tidur-tiduran di kamarnya yang nyaman. Dilihat dari wajahnya, tampaknya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hah~" Hanya kata itu yang dari tadi keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Untuk praktik kesenian besok aku harus apa ya?" tanyanya bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

Seni seni seni, kata-kata tersebut terus terlintas dipikiran Sasuke.

"Aku ini tidak pandai dalam hal seni," keluhnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Sebagai manusia biasa, Sasuke pun juga punya kekurangan. Walaupun dia pandai pada hampir semua pelajaran, tapi tidak untuk pelajaran kesenian. Belum lagi karena guru sebelumnya, Ebisu, bener-benar guru yang tidak bisa diharapkan. Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya membuat not-not balok sebanyak berlembar-lembar. Berbeda dengan bu guru anko yang lebih memberikan kebebasan bagi murid-muridnya dalam berekspresi.

"Hem, Sepertinya dulu aku pernah mendengar Itachi mengucapkan sesuau tentang seni. Tapi apa ya?" tanyanya seraya bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai mengingat-ingat kembali perkataan Itachi yang dulu pernah dikatakan kepadanya.

Siing! (dalam pikiran Sasuke)

"**Sasuke, kamu tuh unyu banget sih~" ucap Itachi sambil menciumi pipi merah Sasuke yang masih berumur dua tahun**.

"Hoek!" Sasuke langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan jijik. "Bukan perkataan yang itu. Itu sudah lama sekali. Terlalu lama."

Diapun mulai kembali mencari rekaman dalam pikirannya bersama Itachi.

"**Kak, ajari aku naik sepeda yah,****" pinta Sasuke sambil menunjukan sepeda baru yang diberikan ayahnya sebgai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-6."**

"**Kemarilah," panggil ****Itachi sambil tersenyum dan melambikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menghampiri kakak kesayangannya itu. "Lain kali saja, Sasuke," ucap Itachi dan menjentikan jarinya kedahi Sasuke sambil tersenyum seakan tanpa dosa.**

"**Huh," balas sasuke**** manyun.**

"Dia tidak pernah menepati janjinya itu." Rungut Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap dahi yang biasanya menjadi sasaran empuk Itachi.

Sasuke kembali mengingat memorinya tentang Itachi.

**Tampak Sasuke sedang berjalan bersama ****Itachi menuju sekolah mereka.**

"**Hei ****Sasuke," panggil Itachi.**

"**Hn?"**

"**Retselingmu terbuka," ucap Itachi sambil matanya tetap mengarah kedepan. Sasuke yang panik langsung memeriksa retsletingnya dengan wajah memerah.**

"**Kau tertipu, whahahaha... dasar Sasuke polos, kau ini sudah masuk SMP tapi masih saja polos, whahaha..." Itachi dengan teganya tertawa senang karena berhasil mengerjai adiknya tersebut.**

"Itu tidak lucu!" teriak Sasuke kesal. 'Sekarang dia sudah tidak seperti kakakku yang dulu,' batinnya agak merindukan kelakuan Itachi yang suka menjahilinya. Rasa kecewa dan kesal kembali terasa ketika mengingat yang dilakukan Itachi yang sekarang, menjadi berandalan.

Sasuke kembali memusatkan pikirannya, "Itachi-seni-Itachi-seni." Ucapnya penuh konsentrasi.

"**Adikku yang bodoh, jika kau ingin mengalahkanku, bencilah padaku. Lari, dan larilah, hiduplah dengan berpegang pada kebencian terrsebut dan jadilah kuat. Diruang bawah tanah, di bawah tatami ke tujuh, kau akan menemukan tempat rahasia. Disitu tertulis tentang rahasia seni terlarang keluarga uchiha. Kuasailah, dan kau akan memiliki kemampuan sepertiku." Ucap Itachi yang kemudian menatap tajam ke mata Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sasuke baru tersadar setelah dia beraada di rumah sakit.**

Setelah mengingat hal itu, tampak wajah Sasuke menjadi sangat marah karena mengingat kembali peristiwa yang sangat dibencinya, penghkianatan orang yang sangat disayanginya, kakaknya. "Sial!" rutuknya sambil memukul dinding kamarnya.

Sambil menahan emosi, dia mulai mencari tempat yang tadi dikatakan oleh Itachi, ruang bawah tanah dibawah tatami ketujuh.

"I-ini kan?" ucapnya agak gemetar ketika menemukan sesuatu yang dimaksud oleh Itachi tadi.

**-Sun ****Setsuna-**

Naruto yang masih bingung harus melakukan apa untuk ujian besok tidak langsung kembali kerumah, tapi dia memutuskan untuk bekeliling sejenak,tak terasa dia sudah ada di kota sebelah, Kumogakure

"Hah. Menyebalkan sekali!" keluhnya sambil terus menjalankan motornya pelan-pelan. "Kenapa sih mereka semua tidak bisa kutemuai disaat yang bersamaan. Apa mereka mau mengerjaiku ya?" tanyanya seorang diri.

Ckiit!

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah studio musik. "Hem, mungkin aku bisa melatih kembali permainan gitarku di studio musik ini untuk ujian kesenian nanti." Pikirnya.

Setelah memarkir motornya, Naruto pun masuk kedalam studio musik tersebut.

"Permisi," ucap Naruto pada seseorang pria yang sedang menjaga studio tersebut. Bukannya disambut dengan ramah, pemuda bermata biru tersebut malah di cuekin oleh lawan bicaranya.

Tampaknya si penjaga toko sedang asik membaca majalah yang bertuliskan Playboy tersebut. (note: wajahnya tertutup oleh majalah)

"Hei!" panggil Naruto agak kesal.

"Isi saja daftar hadirnya, mau paket apa? Mau main berapa jam?" instruksinya sambil menunjuk sebuah buku besar di hadapannya tanpa melihat ke Naruto. "Ini daftar harganya," tambanya sambil menunjuk daftar harga yang terletak disamping buku hadir, lagi-lagi tanpa melihat ke Naruto. Ngeselin banget nih orang.

Dengan perasaan jengkel, Naruto mulai mengisi buku tersebut. 'Pelayanan macam apa ini?' gerutunya dalam hati. "Sudah selesai. Mana kuncinya?" tanya Naruto begitu selesai menuliskan nama dan paket yang diinginkan.

"Sebentar ya, lagi tanggung nih, hehehe..." tawanya seolah gak punya dosa.

Brak!

Naruto yang udah kesel langsung menggebrak meja di depannya. "Kau dengar aku tidak!" teriaknya marah dan merebut majalah si penjaga studio tadi.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" sewot si penjaga studio musik tersebut karena ulah Naruto tadi.

"Hei, kau ini kan?" ucap Naruto yang tampak mengenali si penjaga studio tersebut.

"Kau?" pemuda itu balik bertanya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Kau Omoi kan?" tebak Naruto.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto." balas pemuda dengan sweaeter abu-abu tersebut sambil mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, sebatang lolipop, lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk majalah mesum yang tadi Omoi baca.

"Kalau aku tidak membaca majalah seperti itu berarti itu bukan aku namanya, hahaha.." ucapnya bangga. "Kau juga masih suka mengintipkan?" tanyanya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu naruri dan tanpa memelankan suaranya sehingga membuat para tamu yang lain langsung menatap tajam ke Naruto.

"I-iya," jawab Naruto malu-malu. 'Dasar bodoh, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu disini?' Batinnya kesal.

Naruto dan Omoi adalah saudara sepupu. Ayah Omoi adalah kakaknya ayah Naruto. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah 7 tahun yang lalu, sebelum Omoi dan keluarganya pindah ke Kumogakure.

"Hei Omoi, apa paman ada?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada sih, tapi dia sedang tidak mau di ganggu," jawabnya sambil menunjuk kesebuah pintu berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan 'Tuan Bee'. "Aku mohon jangan ganggu dia ya, Naruto,"

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau mengganggunya maka dia pasti akan memarahaiku, bagaimana klo nanti dia tidak menganggapku sebagai anaknya lagi, dan dia mengusirku, lalu aku tinggal dijalanan, dan aku jadi kelaparan, hidupku jadi merana, dan akhirnya aku mati, dan bangkaiku dimakan anjing-anjing liar." Ucap Omoi dengan lebay plus gerakan-gerakan yang mendramatisir.

'Lebay~' batin Naruto sweatadrop. "Serahkan itu padaku!" teriak Naruto dan langsung berlari ke ruangan pamannya tersebut.

"Hei! Tunggu Naruto!" cegah Omoi, tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat.

Brak!

Pintu tak berdosa itu langsung menjadi korban aksi tidak sabaran Naruto.

"APA KABAR PAMAN?" Tanpa permisi lagi Naruto langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan membuat orang yang ada didalamnya kaget karena teriakannya barusan.

Byur!

Sontak orang didalam ruangan tersebut menyemburkan kopi yang sedang diminumnya. "Buah! Dasar kau.. anak bodoh.. anak bodoh.. apa ayahmu.. tidak mengajarimu sopan santun... Hah!" marah orang tersebut, dengan nada ngerap dan membuat Naruto langsung cengo.

'Dia masih seperti dulu juga,' batin Naruto swetdrop melihat nada bicara pamannya tersebut. 'Anak dan ayah sama-sama aneh,'

"Hei.. kau Naruto.. kan? Iyeah!" tanya Bee masih dengan nada ngerap.

"Iya, ini aku, Namikaze Naruto. Apa kabar paman?" jawab dan tanya Naruto yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri pamannya tersebut.

Bletak,

Tiba-tiba saja Bee langsung menjitak kepala kuningnya tersebut.

"Adaw! Sakit paman!" teriak Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang muncul gundukan alias benjol yang bikin kepalanya cenut-cenut.

"Itu karena kau mengagetkanku tadi, dasar kau anak bodoh."

'Jadi seperti ini rasanya dijitak,' batin Naruto dan teringat pada Konohamaru yang sering dijitaknya.

"Kau sudah besar rupanya, tapi tetap tidak sebesar aku, Bebeh!" bangga Bee sambil memamerkan otot-otonya. "Tapi kau terlihat tampan, sama seperti ayahmu," puji Bee ke Naruto.

"Terima kasih paman, hihi.." cengir Naruto seperti biasa. "Ngomong-ngomong paman, apa sumur disini lagi kering ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang lehernya. Bahasa isyarat nih.

"Hahaha... maaf aku lupa. Kau ambil saja sendiri," ucap Bee sambil menunjuk sebuah kulkas besar yang ada diruangannya.

Setelah mengambil orange jus, Naruto lalu duduk disamping Bee sambil menonton acara musik yang tadi sedang ditonton Bee.

"Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Bee sambil meminum kopi yang tadi sempat terganggu karena kedatangan Naruto.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, saat ini mereka sedang berada diluar kota."

"Masih suka pergi keluar kota seperti dulu. Bagaimana kau tahu paman ada disini Naruto?"

"Hanya kebetulan lewat, hehe.." jawab Naruto. "Um.. paman, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

"Oh yeah. Kau mau minta bantuan apa dari pamanmu ini, bebeh?"

"Begini paman, sebentar lagi aku mau ada ujian kesenian, aku ingin kau membantuku."

"Kau datang pada orang yang tepat Naruto, aku akan mengajarkanmu menyanyi rapp, yo yo yo.." ucap Bee dan mulai kembali bergaya ngerapp.

"Maaf paman, tapi aku tidak mau diajarkan menyanyi rapp, hah~ itu sangat memalukan," ucap naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Apa ia ngerapp itu memalukan, Naruto?" tanya Bee dengan nada suram alias pundung.

"Gawat, aku salah bicara," batin Naruto sambil menutup mulutnya. "Bukan begitu maksudku paman, aku cuma malu kalau aku tidak bisa ngerapp sehebat paman. Paman inikan rapper terkenal. Bisa-bisa aku malah mempermalukan paman, begitu maksudku, he he he.." tawa Naruto garing.

"Haha... sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu. Aku ini memang rapper yang paling hebat, WIII!" teriak Bee kembali bersemangat dan mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

'Huh.. hampir saja. Memalukan sekali kalau aku harus ngerapp dan bergaya seperti itu didepan Sakura.' Batin Naruto yang dari tadi merasa tidak nyaman dengan gerakan-gerakan yang ditunjukkan pamannya dari tadi.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau minta bantuan apa Naruto?"

"Paman kan dulu pernah mengajarkanku bermain gitar waktu aku kecil, dan aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil bermain gitar nanti. Aku ingin paman membantuku."

"Kau mau menyanyikan lagu apa?"

"Entahlah, hehe..."

"Dasar bodoh, apa kau belum memikirkannya?"

"Aku tidak tau harus menyanyikan apa. Aku bingung paman. Yang pasti aku ingin menyanyikan lagu ini untuk seseorang, yang sangat aku sayangi." Jawab Naruto blushing.

"Pacarmu ya, hah hah?" goda Bee sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Naruto.

"Ah, paman bisa saja, hihihi..." jawabnya malu-malu. 'Mudah-mudahan sih begitu,' batin naruto penuh harap.

"Kau datang pada orang yang tepat Naruto. Paman punya banyak lagu untuk itu." Bee mulai mencari-cari kumpulan buku-buku musik dari lemari besar disamping pintu. "Ini dia." Dia pun melempar buku yang diambilnya ke meja dihadapan Naruto. "Kau pilih saja sendiri."

Naruto pun mulai membalik-balik halaman demi halaman dari buku yang diberikan Bee.

"Paman, gak salah nih?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap heran judul-judul lagi dari buku tersebut.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"keong racun, mabuk janda, salah alamat, anggur merah, ini kan lagu dangdut." ucap Naruto yang nyebutin lagu-lagu tersebut dengan wajah bingung. Ternyata itu buku lagu-lagu dangdut, ckckck..

"Maaf, bukan yang itu," ucap Bee dan langsung mengambil buku dangdut tersebut dari tangan Naruto. Hohoho... ternyata Bee sang rapper sejati suka dangdut juga, fufufu...

"Ternyata paman juga suka dangdut ya, haha.." goda Naruto.

"Dangdut is the music of my country, Iyeah!"

"Hahaha.. bener juga tuh,"

"Ini." Bee tampaknya sudah menemukan buku yang sebenarnya dan melempar buku itu kehadapan Naruto.

"Nah, ini baru bener." Tampak Naruto mulai mencari-cari lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya. "Yang ini bagus tidak paman?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk salah satu judul lagu dari daalam buku.

"Pilihan yang bagus Naruto, dia pasti akan menyukainya." Senyum Bee dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hihihi..."

**TBC**

YEA! Akhirnya bisa update lagi! Alhamdulillah yah, *syahrini mode*. Maaf ya dah ngebuat kalian nunggu lama.

Mohon maaf kalau dichapter ini kurang keliatan atau mungkin malah gak ada unsur romance nya. Sun sengaja memfokuskan chapter ini kearah keluarga untuk mengingatkan kepada temen-temen bahwa bukan cuma cewek atau cowok aja yang ada dipikiran kita. Kita juga masih punya keluarga. Keluarga merupakan suatu ikatan yang sangat penting dalam kehidupan kita semua. Disaat kita kesulitan atau punya masalah, lebih baik kita bicarakan dulu dengan keluarga kita. Senyebel-nyebelinnya keluarga kita, insyaallah gak akan ngebongkar aib kita dan mau membantu kita, ^.^

Kira-kira mereka bakal nampilin apa ya? hm..

Selain itu di fic ini ditunjukan untuk menambah kemunculan tokoh-tokoh baru dan memperkenalkan anggota keluarga tokoh-tokoh kita, (Anko, Deidara, Guy, Omoi, Temari, Bee, ibunya kiba). Chapter depan juga akan ada kemunculan tokoh baru lagi, yaitu –biip- -biip- *sensor*plak*

Untuk adegan-adegan maupun kata-kata di fic ini, banyak yang sun ambil dari cerita aslinya (manga dan anime) dengan sedikit perubahan.

**Dibalik layar**

Sasuke: "Ngapain sih lu kasih tau masa lalu yang malu-maluin kayak gitu? Cih."

Sun : "Nyahaha... sekali-sekali gakpapa kan."

Sasuke : "Yah, zeenggaknya gue gak nangis kayak si mata panda." *ngelirik Gaara*

Gaara : "Gue kesepian tau. Manusia takkan bisa menang dari rasa kesepian."

Sun : *Angguk angguk*

Sasuke: "Dasar cengeng."

Gaara : "Apa lu bilang?"

Sasori : "Yang penting sekarang kau udah gak kesepian lagi." *ngerangkul Gaara*

Fujoshi : "Yaoi! Incest!" *mata berbinar-binar*

Sun : "Bukan!" ngusir para fujoshi.

Deidara : "Kok gue masih jadi kayak banci sih, hm~? Gak IC kayak anggota Akatsuki yang lain~"

Sun : "Abis Dei kayak banci sih, ngomongnya aja begitu, hahaha.."

Deidara : "Mau mati lu?" *nyiapain bom, tampang serius."

Guy dan Lee : "Semangat masa muda!" *lari dan nyenggol Dei yang lagi nyiapin bom*

DUARR!

All: "wkakakakakak..."

Itachi : *mucul tiba-tiba* "Bodoh." *ngilang lagi*

Sun : "Siapa yang dimaksud bodoh sama Itachi?"

Sasuke : "Pasti orang yang tadi nangis." *lirik Gaara*

Gaara: "Gue rasa yang bodoh itu orang yang kena bom nya sendiri." *lirik Deidara*

Deidara : "Yang bodoh tuh yang lari gak pake mata!" *deathglare ke Guy dan Lee.*

Guy dan Lee : "Yang bodoh tuh yang mau aja dikibulin sama Itachi pas waktu kecil." *liat Sasuke.*

Itachi : *muncul lagi. "Bodoh."

All : "Siapa yang bodoh, hah!"

Itachi : "Bodoh, tadi gue lupa naruh dompet dimana."

GUBRAK!

All : *sweatdrop*

Reader : "Kami mau Narumi!"

Sun : "Naruminya dichapter selanjutnya ya. pokoknya hot dah, fufufu..."

Naruto: *merinding*

Readers : "Iyey!"

Sun : "Dan sedikit bocoran, besok juga ada rahasia tentang guru kakashi, fufufu..."

Kakashi : "A-aku?"

Sun : "Yup yup yup.."

All : "Rahasia apa?"

Sun : "Tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya. Akhir kata.."

**All**** : "RIVIEW PLEASE...! ^.^" **


	6. Chapter 6

Assalamualaikum! Konichiwa minna-san! ^o^/

Sebelum masuk ke cerita, Sun minta waktu sebentar buat ngebales riview dulu yach. Buat yang gak mau baca silahkan langsung kecerita, :D

**Anggun sektiaty**

Maaf banget ya sun baru bisa update, *bungkuk-bungkuk sampe nyungsep*. Salam hormat kembali.

**Miss lavender**

Ho'oh, Anko emang sexy. *.*b sayang aja sifatnya begitu, *dibantai Anko*

**Akira phantomthief**

Udah di update ni. Maaf ya dah nunggu lama (banget), XD

**Rose**

Untuk adegan romancenya Sun simpen dulu sampe waktu yang tepat, hoho..

Salam kenal juga, ^^

**Wulan chan**

Maaf dah nunggu lama, *bungkuk-bungkuk lagi* ini udah update, riview lagi ya, ^^

**Putri Luna**

Jangan bikin boneka, bikin anak aja *digampar SasoGaara* maksih ya luna dah riview,. Salam matahari, #lha?

**Kazuki NighyNatsu**

Haha.. ada-ada aja dah. Makasih ya dah riview. Ok, udah dilanjutin.

**Ren-Mi3 NoVanta**

Hahaha.. adegan sun juga suka adegan itasasu. Senagnya bisa nistain Sasuke, *di chidori*

**Za666**

Maksih ya dah riview. Mudah-mudahan suka dengan seni yang ditampilin sama sauke dan kawan-kawan. :)

**The Portal Transmission-19**

Hie? Siapa bilang sun mesum? Sun gak mesum, Cuma hentai, *plak

Kalo typo emang sulit dibantai om. Maklumin aja ya, XD

**Miyako Shirayuki Phantomive**

Mi-chan~ *bales peluk*

Iya sama, adegan sasuita emang ngegemesin, haha..

Kayaknya emang udah kebiasaan Sun bikin alur yang keburu-buru, hehe..

Dh~ *nangkep kiss bye mi-chan trus kantongin, XD

**Yuna Namikaze**

Maksih ya Yuna udah suka fic ini.^^

Untuk adegan Narumi sama Sasuke untuk sementara gak diadain dulu. Tapi tenang aja, di chap selanjutnya (bisa 7 atau 8) Sun munculin lagi. Sabar ya, ^^

**L-The-Mysterious**

Tebakanmu benar, hoho.. tapi hubungannya seperti apa itu masih rahasia, XD

Di fic ini Kankurou bukan kakak kandung dari Gaara. Sengaja sun jadiin sasori karena warna rambutnya sama, jadi gak masalah kalau dibikin jadi saudara kandung. Sasori sendiri di animenya lebih puppet master dari Kankurou. Kalu pengen tau apa pekerjaan Kankurou silahkan disimak terus, ^^

**ChocoCupCake**

Salam kenal juga choco, makasih ya dah ngefave fic ini, ^^

**B-Rabbit Lacie**

Tentu saja, karen amesum itu bagian hidupku, *jduak

Adegan sasogaa emnang bikin sedih. Kaisn ya mereka, *usap-usap pala sasogaa* XD

Untuk fic kumpul bareng** s**un juga gak tau nasibnya mau dikemanain. Gomen ne..

**Akira Tsukiyomi**

Akira! Gomen ne gak bisa ngupdate ni fic sampai ajal menjemputmu kawan! TwT. Semoga kau tenang dialam sana dan diberikan tempat yang sebaik-baiknya, hiksu..

**Tiffany90**

Makasih ya dah di fave. Met tidur juga ^^

**Mizuhara Ai**

Nih anak, geselinnya gak ilang-ilang, =,='belum pernah dicipok orang ganteng ya? *bletak.

Maksih ya dah riview,

**(Gak ada nama)**

Maaf sun gak masukin character ini ke Naruko, karena sebenarnya ini masih Naruto, Cuma bisa berubah jadi Naruko (baca: Narumi)

**Yuuchan desu**

Iya, sun itu cowo. Kalo gak percaya silahkan diliat sendiri.

Reader : hentai!

Sun : lah, emang nunjukin KTP hentai ya? *innocent face

Mengenai nama ibunya Kiba sun gak tau namanya, D:

**Naiko Akichi 48**

Ai siapa ya? *plak. Ai yang yatsumatsu itu ya? (benar ga ya nulisnya? :3a)

Udah update nih, ntar sun kasih tau leat fb.

**Siyana Shiraoh**

Naruto nanti nyanyi –biip-. Dah tau kan? *digaplok

Kemungkinanya Sasuke Cuma sama Narumi, coz dia 'alergi' sama cewe selain Narumi. itu pun kalau dia bisa nglahin peSaingnya, *lirik Sai*

**Anggun sektiaty**

Makasih ya dah riview dua kali, *saking lama update

Yosh! Itu tadi rivew dari readers tercintah. Terima kasih banyak buat semua yangudah pada riview, berkat kalian sun jadi semangat lagi buat nerusin fic ini, TwT *terharu. Mohon maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah. Sun juga minta maaf karena lama (banget) update fic-ficnya. Soalnya sun sibuk sama tugas kuliah dan mesti banyak belajar buat ngejar kemampuan b. Inggris sun yang ancur banget, TwT. Belum lagi sekarang sun mulai sambilan ngajar bimbel. Jadi sekali lagi sun mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, (_ _)

Ok, waktunya kembali kecerita

Chapter sebelumnya.

"Nah, ini baru bener." Tampak Naruto mulai mencari-cari lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya. "Yang ini bagus tidak paman?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk salah satu judul lagu dari daalam buku.

"Pilihan yang bagus Naruto, dia pasti akan menyukainya." Senyum Bee sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hihihi..."

**Title : Diriku yang satunya**

**Author : Sun Setsuna**

**Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Namikaze Narumi by Sun Setsuna.**

**Warning :Typo(s), AU, sedikit OOC**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family**

**Summary: Namikaze Naruto, Seorang siswa SMA biasa yang dikutuk akan berubah menjadi perempuan jika dahinya terbentur. Bagaimanakah dia menjalani kehidupan barunya? Bisakah dia menyimpan rahasia tersebut?**

**Chapter 6 : Seni yang tidak terduga.**

Senin pagi dikelas 12B. Tampak para siswa telah duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Ada yang membawa gitar, alat lukis, atau kotak-kotak yang masih menjadi tanda tanya bagi siswa-siswa lainnya. Yup, hari ini adalah hari dimana ujian kesenian akan berlangsung. Setiap siswa telah mempersiapkan yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Termasuk tokoh utama kita-Namikaze Naruto yang telah berlatih dengan pamannya yang seorang rapper sejati.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya bu guru Anko dengan penuh semangat.

"IYA!" jawab semua murid dengan kompak.

"Nah, untuk menentukan giliran yang maju, ibu akan lakukan dengan cara pengundian, jadi tidak ada yang iri. Kalian setuju?"

"IYA!"

Bu guru Ankopun mulai mengocok sebuah gelas kcil yang telah berisikan nama-nama dari seluruh siswa didepannya.

"Semoga bukan aku yang duluan," doa dari para siswa disaat yang bersamaan. Loh, katanya tadi udah pada siap, =,='

"Yang pertama maju adalah... jeng jeng jeng.." ucap Anko dengan gaya seperti lagi bawain kuis dan semakin membuat murid-muridnya jadi tegang. "Inuzuka Kiba!" ucapnya dan membuat yang lain langsung mersa lega, kecuali Kiba tentunya.

"Sial, kenapa namaku duluan yang muncul," gerutunya dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya, frustasi. Setelah mendengar namanya disebut, mau tidak mau pemuda berambut durian tersebut langsung maju kedepan dengan membawa dua buah kotak yang telah dipersiapkannya. Satu berukuran kecil, dan satunya berukuran cukup besar.

"Ayo Kiba, kami akan mendukungmu!" sambut Naruto sambil menepuk pantat temannya tersebut ketika melewati tempat duduknya. Dasar jahil.

"Kiba, seni seperti apa yang akan kau tunjukan pada kami?" tanya Anko sambil memandang heran pada dua buah kotak yang sedang Kiba letakkan.

"Sebelumnya aku mau ijin untuk menampilkan seniku ini dengan rekanku bu guru,"

"Siapa? Kan sudah ibu bilang kalau ini harus dilakukan seorang diri. Seorang diri." Ucap Anko kembali mengingatkan.

"Tapi dia bukan orang bu," jawab Kiba dan membuat Anko semakin bingung.

'Setan?' batin Anko bergedik ngeri.  
Kiba lalu membungkukkan badannya dan mulai membuka kotak yang berukuran kecil. "Ini dia rekanku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Auk auk," suara dari isi kotak tersebut.

"Akamaru!" kaget Naruto dan Lee yang tidak menyangka bahwa kotak itu berisikan Akamaru.

"Anjing?" tanya bu guru Anko dan siswa yang lain.

"Bolehkan buguru?" tanya Kiba dan mengeluarkan Akamaru dari kotak tersebut dan langsung memeluknya. "Maafkan aku ya Akamaru, kau pasti sulit bernapas didalam situ,"

"Auk auk," jawab Akamaru. Ada yang ngarti bahasa anjing? n.n'a

"Kau sudah taukan Kiba kalau tidak boleh bawa hewan ke sekolah?" tanya Anko dengan tegas.

"Ayolah buguru, aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa Akamaru, yah yah," mohon Kiba dengan tatapan memelas dan diikuti oleh Akamaru juga. "Please~"

"Auk~." Pinta Akamaru dengan Akamru no jutsunya (?)

"Hah~, baiklah ibu ijinkan." Ankopun akhirnya menyerah dengan tatapan melas tersebut. Tentunya bukan tatapan milik Kiba yang membuatnya berubah pikiran, ckckck..

"Yes! Ayo Akamaru, kita tunjukan pada mereka seni kita!" teriak Kiba dengan penuh semangat.

"Auk!" jawab Akamaru dengan semangat pula.

Setelah mendapatkan ijin, Kiba mulai mempersiapkan seninya bersama Akamaru. Dia mulai membuka isi kotak yang kedua. Pertama-tama dia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah ring basket berukuran mini berikut dengan bolanya.

"Jadi, seni pertunjukan ya?" tanya buguru Anko.

"Iya." Jawab Kiba sambil mempersiapkan ring basket tersebut. "Nah Akamaru, ayo kita tunjukan hasil latihan kita." Tampak Kiba sedang memantul-mantulkan sebuah bola berwarna merah yang dipegangnya.

"Kau siap Akamaru?" tanya Kiba dan kemudian melempar bola basket mini ke arah Akamaru.

Dug,

Akamaru menyundul bola lemparan Kiba kearah ring basket dengan hidungnya dan... masuk.

"Woah.." kagum para siswa.

"Kau hebat Akamaru!" teriak Lee penuh semangat dan diiringi oleh tepuk tangan dari siswa lainnya.

"Iya! Kau hebat Akamaru!" puji Naruto juga.

"Hey dobe, sepertinya anjing itu lebih jago dalam bermain basket dibandingkan denganmu," ucap Sasuke enteng alias serasa tanpa dosa.

"Apa kau bilang Teme!" sungut Naruto gak terima.

"Kau ini tuli ya? kubilang, anjing itu lebih hebat darimu, Dobe," ucap Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya yang tadi.

"KAU!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah emosi dan bangkit dari kursinya-berniat melesat kearah Sasuke untuk menghajar wajah pemuda tampan tersebut. Tapi aksinya itu segera ditenangkan oleh Gaara yang menahan pundaknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Naruto yang menatap gaara dengan heran.

"Lihat." Ucap Gaara singkat sambil menunjuk kedepan. Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tunjukan Gaara.

"A-a-aaa..." Naruto langsung gemeteran dan kembali duduk dikursinya setelah melihat buguru Anko yang tengah bersiap-siap melemparkan sebuah kursi kearahnya. Tampang manis guru tersebut telah berubah menjadi tampang horror. Anko memang paling tidak suka kalau ada yang berisik dikelasnya.

"Wah, nyaris ya," komentar Sai sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Awas kau Teme!" umpat Naruto dalam hati sambil memperhatikan senyum kemenangan yang terukir dibibir rivalnya itu.

"Terima kasih Gaara," ucap Naruto yang mulai tenang.

"Sama-sama," balas Gaara cool.

"Membosankan, ini seperti pertunjukan topeng monyet saja," celetuk Neji dengan sadisnya. Dia tidak suka dengan Kiba yang sering deket-deket sama sepupu tersayangnya, Hinata.

"Cih, dasar sister komplek," balas Kiba yang sudah mengerti alasan ketidaksukaan Neji padanya.

"Ayo Akamaru, kita tunjukkan yang lebih hebat lagi,"

"Auk,"

Kini Kiba menggeser ring basket tersebut hingga berjarak 4 meter dari Akamaru.

"Hanya lebih jauh, tetap saja membosankan," celetuk Neji lagi.

"Kau salah kawan, ini belum selesai," ucap Kiba dengan nada mengejek. Dia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hitam dari dalam sakunya, kemudian digunakannya untuk menutup mata Akamaru.

'Dengan mata tertutup, apa bisa?' tanya Neji dalam hati. Seperti dia tampak mulai tertarik dengan aksi Kiba yang satu ini.

"Ayo Akamaru, kau pasi bisa melakukannya," ucap Kiba sambil mengusap-usap dan mencium kepala Akamaru, mencoba memberikannya semangat.

Pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut kini berdiri disambing hewan peliharaannya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuat suasana kelas tersasa sangat hening.

"1, 2, 3," ucapnya dan melambungkan bola yang dipegangnya diatas kepala Akamaru. "Akamaru!"

Dug,

Akamaru langsung meloncat untuk menyambut bola yang diberikan oleh tuannya. Bola berhasil mengenai kepalanya dan melambung lurus kedepan. Mata semua siswa terfokus pada bola yang sedang melayang tersebut dan... tidak masuk.

"..." Hening..

"WAKAKAKAKAK.."

"WHAHAHAHAHA.."

Gelak tawa langsung terdengar riuh beberapa saat kemudian. Bola tersebut terlalu pelan dan jatuh didepan ring-Kiba gagal melakukannya.

"Hahaha.." Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini," ucap Neji dengan nada mengejek.

"Haduh aku kira bakal masuk tadi, bikin tegang saja," komentar Sakura dan dibalas anggukan oleh teman disebelahnya, Ino.

"Ki-Kiba," ucap seorang gadis manis berambut panjang yang duduk dibelakang Sakura dan Ino. Wajahnya tertunduk malu karena Kiba gagal melakukan aksi yang menegangkan tadi. Dialah Hyuga Hinata, gadis yang sangat disukai Kiba, dan tampaknya dia juga menyukainya. Ehem ehem,

"Cih, padahal aku sudah serius memperhatikannya tadi," gumam Neji dalam hati. Oalah, gemes juga cah bagus ini, ckckck...

"Semuanya tenang, yang tadi cuma pemanasan, hehehe.." elak Kiba sambil ketawa cengengesan supaya gak keliatan tambah malu.

"Dasar Kiba. Percuma kau mengatakannya. Semua orang juga sudah tau kalau kau tadi memang gagal. Cuma orang bodoh yang akan percaya kata-katamu itu," ucap Naruto dalam hati ketika melihat tingkah konyol temannya tersebut.

"Ooo... sudah kuduga kalau itu cuma pemanasan," ucap Lee dengan mantap.

Gubrak,

"Kau mau mencoba melakukannya lagi, Kiba?" tanya Anko sambil menahan tawa.

"Tentu saja buguru!" jawab Kiba masih semangat. "Kau sudah siap kan Akamaru?" tanyanya pada Akamaru.

"Auk," jawab Akamaru dengan semangat.

"Hah, aku sudah tidak peduli," ucap Neji sambil memasukkan headseat ketelinganya dan mulai memejamkan mata lavendernya.

Kiba mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuat suasana kelas kembali menjadi hening.

"1, 2, 3," ucapnya dan melambungkan bola yang dipegangnya. "Akamaru!"

Dug,

Akamaru langsung meloncat untuk menyambut bola yang diberikan Kiba. Bola berhasil mengenai kepalanya dan melambung lurus kedepan. Mata semua siswa kembali terfokus pada bola tersebut dan... MASUK! Kali ini bola yang disundul Akamru berhasil masuk kedalam ring.

"YUHU!" teriak Kiba sambil meloncat girang.

"Auk! Auk!" Akamaru ikut senang dan langsung loncat kepelukan Kiba.

"Kita berhasil Akamaru!" teriak kiba sambil memeluk Akamaru.

"Akhirnya kau berhasil juga Kiba!" sambut Naruto sambil bertepuk tangan dan diikuti oleh Gaara dan murid-murid lainnya.

Prok prok prok prok..

"Kau memang mantap Kiba! Akamaru!" puji Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kiba," ucap Hinata pelan sambil bertepuk tangan dengan persaan bangga.

Suara tepuk tangan yang terdengar sangat riuh membuat Neji tidak bisa menikmati musik ditelinganya deangan tenang hingga ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Neji pada Sai yang ada didepannya.

"Oh, tadi Akamaru berhasil memasukkan bolanya," jawab Sai yang juga ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Apa? Yang benar?" Neji yang dari tadi lagi asik dengerin musik jadi gak ngeliat kejadian tersebut.

"Ya begitulah. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa melakukannaya." Komentar Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Aku mau melihatnya!" teriak Neji tiba-tiba sambil menggebrak meja dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Hal ini membuat semua mata langsung tertuju padanya.

"Kau mau melihat apa Neji?" tanya tenten seakan mewakili kebingungan teman-temannya.

"Mau melihat Akamaru memasukkan bola seperti tadi ya?" tebak Kiba dengan senyum jahil. "Tapi maaf ya, tidak ada tayangan ulang, haha.."

"I-itu..." ucap Neji pelan, mukanya memerah menyadari tingkah kekanak-kanakannnya barusan. Oalah~ begini toh sifat aslimu, whahaha *di Jyuken*

Sebagai seorang bangsawan keturunan Hyuuga, Neji memang tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menonton pertunjukan 'kampungan' seperti yang dilakukan Kiba tadi. Walaupun begitu dia sangat ingin untuk melihatnya. Belum lagi karena sifatnya yang suka penasaran, jadi wajar saja kalau dia sampai penasaran begitu.

"Cih, sial," decih Neji dan kembali masang tampang stoicnya supaya tindakan spontannya tadi tidak menjadi bahan ejekan. Emang enak. Lain kali perhatiin kalau orang lagi tampil. Jadi penasaran begini kan, ckckck...

"Nah Kiba, silahkan kembali ketempatmu," ucap bu guru Anko begitu Kiba selesai membereskan perlatan-peralatanya.

"Iya bu,"

"Kau hebat kawan," ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya begitu Kiba lewat didepannya, dan disambut oleh Kiba-tos.

"Thanks bro,"

"Nah, berikutnya yang akan tampil adalah..." Anko mulai kembali mengocok nama-nama siswa yang ada didalam gelas dan kembali membuat detak jantung para siswa berdebar keras. "Selanjutnya adalah..." kini Anko mulai membuka gulungan kertas yang dipegangnya. "Nara Shikamaru!" teriak Anko dengan keras.

Hening,..

"Nara Shikamaru!" kembali Anko mengulangi.

"Hey Shikamaru, giliranmu." Panggil Neji sambil menyenggol tubuh Shikamaru yang masih asik menikmati alam mimpi, alias tidur.

Anko yang mulai kesal karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari Shikamaru mulai berjalan ke meja pemuda berambut nanas tersebut. Sambil berjalan, dia mensetting volume toa yang dipegangnya ke posisi _maximal. _Neji yang gak mau mengalami tuli di usia muda langsung menyingkir dari samping Shikamaru, begitu juga beberapa murid disekitarnya. Mereka semua langsung menutup telinga mereka dengan apapun yang dapat mengurangi suara yang akan dididengarnya.

"Hem.. Hah~. Hem.. Hah~." Anko mulai menarik napas panjang dan memasang kuda-kuda. Posisi toa sudah berada tepat diatas kepala Shikamaru.

"NARA SHIKAMARU! BANGUN!"

Nginnngg~

Suara Anko terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan, bahkan sampe keluar kelas.

"Hoam~" pemuda tersebut mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan-?-. Dengan wajah masih mengantuk, dia menatap sosok wanita disampingnya yang menatapnya dengan tampang horror. "Sudah giliranku ya?" tanyanya dengan tampang watados sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Cepat maju sana!" perintah Anko emosi.

"Apa? Ibu bilang apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melepaskan dua buah penutup telinga yang dari tadi dipakainya.

'Pantas saja teriakanku tidak kedengaran, ternyata dia menyumbat telinganya dengan itu. Sial!' gerutu Anko dalam hati.

Pemuda berambut nanas tersebut mulai bangun dari bangkunya sambil membawa sebuah papan catur.

"Pinjam sebentar," ucapnya sambil memindahkan meja Sasuke yang ada di posisi paling depan. Sasuke yang gak mau banyak tanya langsung memindahkan tasnya yang ada diatas meja.

Shikamaru lalu meletakkan meja tersebut di depan kelas, antar meja guru dan meja siswa.

"Bangkunya juga aku pinjam," tambah Shikamaru sambil melihat kebangku Sasuke, dan Sai juga.

"Mau apa sih nih anak?" batin Anko dan beberapa murid lainnya.

Shikamaru mulai menyusun bangku yang diambilnya berada disisi kanan dan kiri dari meja yang telah dipindahkan sebelumnya (bangkunya saling berhadapan). Kemudian dia mulai meletakkan papan catur yang tadi dibawanya diatas meja dan menyusun bidak-bidaknya. "Persiapan selesai,"

"Kau mau menampilkan seni apa Shikamaru?" tanya Anko yang masih gak ngerti sama apa yang dilakukan muridnya yang satu ini.

"Ibu perhatikan saja, nanti aku kasih tau," jawabnya sok ngatur dan membuat urat-urat dikepala Anko mulai bermunculan.

'Ingin mati rupanya dia,' batin Anko emosi tingkat dewa, tapi dia berusaha menahannya.

"Aku butuh satu orang untuk menemaniku bermain catur. Ada yang mau?" tanya Shikamaru pada teman-temannya.

Mereka yang ditanya langsung menampakkan raut wajah enggan. Siapa juga yang mau lawan juara catur se-Konoha ini. Paling-paling bakal kalah. Pikir mereka.

"Bu guru, kalau tidak ada yang mau, aku tidak jadi tampil," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada bosan.

'Niat gak sih nih anak,' batin Anko jadi gondok. "Sasuke, temani Shikamaru," tunjuk Anko pada Sasuke yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk karena tempat duduknya dipakai Shikamaru untuk praktek seninya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sasuke ogah buat maju kedepan.

"Sudah, jangan banayak protes!" ucap Anko kesal.

"Hah, merepotkan sekali," keluh Sasuke yang berjalan dengan enggan untuk menemani Shikamaru.

"Hey, itu kan kata-kataku," protes Shikamaru yang merasa ciri kahasnya digunakan orang lain. Ckckck.

"Terserah kau lah," balas Sasuke dengan malas.

Sasuke langsung duduk dihadapan Shikamaru, melihat pada papan catur dihadapannya dan mulai memajukkan bidak pionnya yang berwarna hitam. "Giliranmu,"

"Hn." kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang mengambil kata-kata khas Sasuke. Dia mulai memajukkan bidak caturnya.

"Kau menantangku ya?" tanya Sasuke rada emosi.

"Hn." Jawab Shikamaru lagi dengan kata-kata khas Sasuke tersebut.

"Cih. Awas kau ya!" kesal Sasuke sambil memakan bidak catur Shikamaru. Sasuke unggul sampai saat ini, tapi Shikamaru tetap tenang.

Permainan terus berlangsung. Kedua pihak terus saling memakan bidak catur lawannya. Para siswa yang menontonnya mulai terbawa suasana dan ikutan tegang.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang akan menang?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

"Walaupun aku benci mengakuinya, tapi tampaknya Sasuke yang akan menang." jawab Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sudah berhasil memakan ratu, sebidak benteng, dua bidak kuda, dan 3 pion dari Shikamaru. Sementara itu Shikamaru baru berhasil memakan dua bidak benteng dan 8 buah pion. "Walaupun Shikamaru unggul dalam jumlah, tapi kalah dalam kekuatan," tambah Naruto memberi penjelasan. Sasuke, walaupun dia bukanlah juara catur tingkat manapun, tapi semua orang tau kalau dia adalah orang yang pintar dan merupakan juara kelas selama berturut-turut.

"Kalau menurutmu bagaimana Gaara?" tanya Lee pada Gaara.

"Aku rasa Shikamaru yang akan menang," jawab Gaara sambil memperhatikan wajah tenang Shikamaru.

"Hey Gaara~, kita ini kan sehati. Teman dari kecil. Kenapa kau berbeda pandangan dariku?" rungut Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya di depan Gaara.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi perasaanku mengatakan kalau Shikamaru yang akan menang,"

"Perasaan?" tanya Naruto dan Kiba.

"Iya, perasaan." Jawab Gaara tenang.

Kembali ke 'pertarungan' Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Keduanya masih terus menggerakkan bidak catur masing-masing agar dapat segera mengalahkan lawannnya. Tampak pion Shikamaru yang mendapatkan pengawalan dari bidak lainnya telah sampai daerah terakhir garis pertahanan Sasuke. Shikamaru langsung menukar pion tersebut dengan ratu.

"_Check_," ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk bidak raja milik Sasuke yang terancam oleh kehadiran bidak ratu milik Shikamaru.

"Sial!" Sasuke langsung meindahkan rajanya ketempat yang lebih aman.

Shikamaru kembali mengambil giliran dengan memajukan pionnya ke ujung pertahanan Sasuke, kemudian menukarnya dengan benteng.

"Sial, lagi-lagi ditukar."

Sasuke kembali cari aman dengan kembali memindahkan rajanya menjauhi benteng milik Shikamaru, jaga-jaga kalau benteng tersebut digunakan Shikamaru untuk mencheck rajanya.

"_Check mate,_" ucap Shikamaru sambil menggeser pion miliknya kedepan raja Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin rajaku kalah dengan pion," batin Sasuke meremehkan dan bersiap menggerakkan rajanya untuk memakan pion tersebut. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika Shikamaru menunjuk sebuah bidak yang ada dibelakang pion tersebut. Dua buah pion mengawal pion yang ada didepannya. Dan dibelakangnya juga sudah berdiri bidak raja yang mengawal pion-pion tersebut.

Sasuke berpikir untuk memundurkan rajanya, tapi dibelakangnya sudah ada benteng yang siap memakannya. Bergerak kesampingpun sepertinya juga tidak mungkin karena bidak ratu Shikamaru juga sudah siap dengan posisinya. Sasuke berusaha memilirkan segala cara, tapi tidak berhasil menmukannya.

"Aku mengaku kalah," ucap Sasuke kemudian menyenderkan bahunya.

"Huwooo.." kagum para siswa dengan kemenangan yang didapatkan Shikamaru.

"Tebkanku benar kan?" ucap Gaara sambil melihat Naruto yang Cuma bisa memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau memang hebat kawan," puji Sasuke dan memberikan tepuk tangannya untuk Shikamaru dan segera diikuti oleh siswa yang lain.

Prok prok prok prok prok..

"Kau hebat Sasuke!" puji Ino dan beberapa gadis lainnya.

"Kenapa malah Sasuke yang dipuji?" batin Shikamaru yang iri sama pujian yang dilontarkan para gadis.

"Permainan yang hebat Shikamaru!" teriak Lee dengan semangat.

'Hah, walaupun bukan dari orang yang kuharapkan, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.' Sebuah senyum tipis terukir dari bibir Shikamaru setelah mendapatkan pujian dari Lee. Seorang dari kubu lawan dan juga orang yang berkepribadian sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. "Ya, terima kasih," balas Shikamaru sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Nah Shikamaru. Karena permainannya sudah selesai, bisa kau beritahu ibu, seni apa ini?" tanya buguru Anko dan membuat suasana kelas menjadi sunyi. Semua siswa ikut memilkirkan jawabannya.

"Seni apa ya?"

"Seni olahraga mungkin," tebak salah seorang siswa.

"Aku rasa seni permainan,"

"Atau seni pikiran?"

"Sepertinya seni menggerakkan jari,"

"Dasar bodoh! Mana ada seni seperi itu!"

Tebak para siswa dengan pendapat mereka masing-masing.

"Ehem ehem," Shikamaru berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhartian teman-temannya. "Ini adalah seni menyusun strategi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Seni menyusun strategi?" tanya yang lainnnya bingung.

"Maksudmu bagaimana Shikamaru? Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Anko yang masih belum mengerti. Selama tiga tahun jadi guru kesenian, baru kali ini dia denger ada seni yang namanya 'seni menyusun strategi'.

"Seni itu kan sesuatu yang indah, begitu juga dengan strategi."

"Indah dimananya?" tanya Anko sweatdrop.

"Strategi yang baik itu akan membawa pada kemenangan. Bukankah kemenangan itu adalah sesuatu yang indah bu guru?" jawab dan tanya pemuda berambut nanas itu dengan tatapan yakin.

"Iya juga ya," tanggap Anko mulai mengerti.

"Betul juga tuh,"

"Aku setuju dengannya,"

"Menyusun strategi yang baik akan membawa kemenangan. Kemenangan itu indah. Dan indah itu adalah seni." Tanggap siswa yang sependapat dengan jawaban Shikamaru.

"Dari awal aku sudah berniat untuk memenangkan permainan ini, siapapun lawannya. Berhubung lawanku ternyata adalah Sasuke, orang yang sangat pintar, strategi biasa pasti akan sangat sulit. Jadi pertama-tama aku berencana untuk membuat Sasuke menjadi emosi dan kehilangan kendalinya dalam menyusun rencana." Jelas Shikamaru melirik kes asuke.

"Sial, ternyata aku terjebak dalam strateginya," batin Sasuke rada kesal.

"Rencana itu ternyata berhasil. Sasuke mulai memakan umpan-umpan dariku dan membuatnya merasa menang sehingga ia merasa diatas angin dan kehilangan kewaspadaannya. Kemudian aku menggunakan pion. Bidak yang paling dianggap lemah dalam permainan catur."

"Teruskan," pinta Anko yang mulai tertarik dengan penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Pion. Walaupun dia lemah karena hanya bisa bergerak lurus kedepan, dia bisa berubah menjadi sasuatu yang sangat berbahaya." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengingat ketika pionnya berubah menjadi bidak ratu dan benteng, dan ketika mencheck mate bidak raja Sasuke.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, Hal itu tidak akan terjadi kalau pion tersebut tidak mendapatkan bimbingan dan dukungan dari yang lainnya selama perjalan dan tindakannya." Tambah Shikamaru sambil mengingat ketika pionnya mendapatkan pengawalan sampai ke garis pertahanan paling belakang Sasuke, dan ketika mengakhiri permainannya dengan Sasuke.

"Ini seperti filosofi kehidupan. Kami, para pemuda diibaratkan oleh pion. Kami butuh dukungan dan bimbingan dalam perjalanan hidup kami dari orang yang lebih dewasa agar menjadi orang yang berhasil. Karena pemuda, adalah pemimpin masa depan." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap kelangit-langit kelas. Ia mengenang ucapan seorang guru olahraga yang sangat dekat dengannya, guru asuma.

"Whoaah..." semua yang ada disitu langsung terkagum-kagum dengan penjelasan Shikamaru barusan. Tidak menyangka, seorang pemuda pemalas yang biasanya hanya menghabiskan waktu dikelas dengan tidur ternyata dapat menyusun rangkaian kata penuh makna dan arti.

Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!

Tepuk tangan menyambut kemenangan dan penjelasan hebat dari Shikamaru, mengirinya kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Kau hebat Shikamaru," puji Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Hebat juga kau bisa berkata seprti itu," puji Sasuke yang juga tidak menyangka bahwa Shikamaru bisa berkata seperti tadi.

"Thanks," balas Shikamaru dan kemudian kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya, tidur dikelas. Jiah~ dia balik tidur lagi. =,='

"Selanjutnya," Anko kembali mengocok urutan selanjutnya. "Shimura Sai,"

"Baik," jawab Sai begitu namanya disebut.

Pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut maju kedepan kelas dengan membawa sebuah kanvas berikut penyangganya dan alat-alat lukis kesayangannya.

"Seni melukis?" tanya Anko sambil memperhatikan Sai yang sedang memasang kanvas yang dibawanya pada penyangga yang telah disiapkan.

"Iya bu," jawab Sai dengan sebuah senyuman maut yang biasa dia tunjukan. Kemudian Sai menuangkan beberapa warna cat minyak ketempat yang ada disebelah kanannya.

"Kau melukis apa Sai?" tanya Anko lagi.

"Saya mau melukis sesuatu yang indah, sesuatu yang sangat cantik, dan saya butuh model untuk itu," jawab Sai sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas, mencari model yang ia inginkan.

"Aku aku!"

"Aku saja Sai!"

"Aku saja!"

Sahut beberapa wanita sambil mengangkat tangannya, berharap salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi objek gambar dari seorang Sai yang memang terkenal sebagai pelukis yang sangat handal.

Sai terus melihat pada teman-teman wanitanya, tapi pandangannya malah kembali pada sosok Anko yang sedang berdiri disebelahnya. Pemuda bermat onyx itu mulai mengamati Anko dari bawah hingga keatas dan diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau bu guru saja yang menjadi modelnya?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku?" tanya Anko sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan wajah agak memerah.

"Iya, aku ingin buguru menjadi model lukisku."

"Ta-tapi aku kan tidak terlalu cantik," ucap Anko merendah, berusaha menolak tawaran Sai.

"Siapa bilang begitu? Bagi saya buguru adalah wanita tercantik yang ada dikelas ini," puji Sai pada Anko dosertai dengan senyum mautnya.

"Huu! Dasar gombal!" teriak Naruto dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau jangan memuji berlebihan Sai! Itu tidak baik buat kesehatan! Hahaha.." tambah Kiba sambil tertawa.

"Sai, berbohong itu tidak baik," ucap Neji menambahi, tetap dengan memasang wajah stoic nya.

Dan nasib ketiga pemuda tersebut sudah dapat kita tebak. Ketiganya harus merasakan bogem mentah dari Anko. Ckckck..

"Baiklah Sai, bu guru bersedia," jawab Anko sambil tersenyum dan mengelap tangannya dengan sapu tangan.

'Mo-monster,' batin ketiganya yang masih terkapar dilantai.

"Silahkan buguru duduk disini," ucap Sai sambil memberikan sebuah kursi untuk Anko dan kemudian mengarahkannya pada posisi yang tepat.

"Seperti ini?" tanya Anko dengan posisi sedang duduk dikursi dan posisi badannya agak dimiringkan. Kedua kakinya dirapatkan dan kedua telapak tangannya diletakkan diatas tumit.

"Iya, seperti itu. Tolong dipertahankan posisinya, ini tidak akan lama," jawab Sai dan mulai menggoreskan kuasnya diatas kanvas yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

Sai mengerjakannya dengan serius dan penuh konsentrasi. Dia seekali menatap antara lukisan yang dikerjakannya dan model yang ada dihadapannya. Tak jarang dia mengelap keringat yang keluar dari wajah pucatnya itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Sai selesai dengan seninya dan menunjukan hasilnya pada Anko.

"Wah, ini bagus sekali Sai," puji Anko dengan semburat merah dipipinya begitu melihat hasil lukisan Sai.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

Kiba yang penasaran lalu maju kedepan untuk melihat hasil lukisan Sai.

"Hem.. sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari lukisan ini," ucapnya sambil memegang dagu-berpose seperti seorang detektif.

"Biar kulihat," ucap Neji yang juga maju kedepan. Sepertinya sifat penasaran kembali muncul setelah mendengar ucapan Kiba tadi. "Hem.. Sepertinya gambar yang ada dilukisan ini terlihat lebih muda dari aslinya," tambah Neji dengan kesimpulan yang didapatnya setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan lukisan Sai dengan seksama.

"Kau betul Neji. Gambarnya terlihat lebih muda. Ini seperi buguru Anko saat berusia 17 tahun," ucap Kiba yang setuju dengan pemikiran Neji.

"Masa sih?" tanya Naruto yang juga ikut maju kedepan dengan wajah penasaran. "Ini sama sekali tidak mirip. Gambar ini terlihat lebih cantik dari aslinya. Ternyata kemampuan melukismu tidak sehebat yang ku kira Sai, haha.." ucap Naruto dengan tampang meledek yang diarahkan pada Sai.

"Sebaiknya kalian haati-hati dengan apa yang kalian mengucapkan," nasihat Sai sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Tiba-tiba perasaanku jadi tidak enak," ucap Neji dengan tampang pucat.

"Oi Kiba, ap kau juga merasakannya?" tanya Naruto dengan bulu kuduk yang mulai merinding.

"I-iya, aku juga," balas Kiba dengan merinding.

"Kalian!" teriak Anko dengan urat-urat yang bermunculan di dahinya.

"Maafkan kami!"

Buagh! Bag! Buakh!

Dan lagi-lagi ketiganya menjadi korban akibat kemarahan Anko.

"Bawa mereka ketempatnya!" perintah Anko kepada teman-teman dari ketiga orang yang sedang terkapar dilantai.

"Mo-monster," komentar ketiganya singkat

"Kau senang sekali mencari masalah, Naruto," ucap Gaara yang sedang membatu Naruto ketempat duduknya.

Sementara itu Lee mengurus Kiba, dan Sasuke mengurus Neji.

"Boleh aku simpan gambar ini Sai?" tanya Anko malu—malu.

"Itu merupakan suatu kebangga bagiku," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

Setelah menyimpan hasil lukisan sai didekat mejanya, anko mulai kembali meneruskan tugasnya sebagai guru. "Nah anak-anak, mari kita lanjutkan ujian kita." Ucap Anko yang mulai kembali mengocok nama-nama muridnya. "Selanjutnya, Rock Lee,"

"Baik!" jawab Lee dengan semangat 45 seperti biasanya. Dia langsung maju kedepan kelas sambil membawa dua buah kotak kira-kira sepanjang 30 cm. Rasa percaya diri terlihat begitu besar dari makluk ajaib yang satu ini.

"Nah Lee, kau mau menunjukan seni seperti apa?" tanya Anko penasaran. 'Apa benar ya dia mengerti tentang seni itu seperti apa?' batin Anko agak ragu. Tau sendiri kan Lee orangnya kayak gimana.

Lee pun membuaka kedua buah kotak yang tadi dibawanya dan menunjukan isinya pada teman-temannya dan membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Hah? Jeruk?" tanya mereka semua.

(Sun : Woi! Emangnya ini iklan Oreo apa! *sweatdrop)

Ulang. Kamera! Rolling! Action!

Lee pun membuaka kedua buah kotak yang tadi dibawanya dan menunjukan isinya pada teman-temannya dan membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Hah? Nunchaku (Double stick)?" tanya Anko dan para siswa dengan wajah heran.

"Perasananku tidak enak nih," bisik Kiba ke Naruto.

"Sama. Aku juga. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres nih," balas Naruto ke Kiba dengan wajah pucat.

"Lee, itu untuk apa? Kita kan mau menunjukkan seni, bukan mau berkelahi." Tanya Anko pada muridnya tersebut.

"Ini juga seni kok bu, seni bela diri." jawab Lee dengan sangat pede dan membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

"Kiba, apa kau kenal dengan orang itu?" tanya Naruto merasa malu dengan kelakuan Lee.

"Bukan temanku," jawab Kiba menanggapi candaaan Naruto tadi.

"Ba-baiklah jika memang seperti itu. Kalau begitu coba kau tunjukan senimu itu pada kami." Sebagai guru yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, Anko memberikan kesempatan Lee untuk menunjukan seninya (dengan terpaksa).

"Baik bu," jawab Lee mengambil satu buah nunchakunya dan mulai memainkannya. "Ciat! Watta! Watta!"

"Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang aman,"

"Aku setuju denganmu,"

"Aku masih sayang dengan kepalaku,"

"Aku juga,"

Ucap para siswa yang duduk dibangku depan dan langsung menyingkir dari sekitar Lee untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Ciat! Watta! Haha! Watta!" teriak Lee yang masih terus memainkan nunchakunya. Diputar-putar dari atas kebawah, bawah keatas, kiri kekana, kanan ke kiri, sampai tiba-tiba...

Bletak!

Semua mata tertuju pada asal suara tersebut.

"LEE!" teriak Anko, Naruto, dan Kiba sambil melihat kearah Lee. Tampak makluk berambut unik tersebut sedang berdiri dengan sempoyongan. Sepertinya suara tadi adalah suara kepalanya yang kena nunchaku miliknya sendiri. =,='

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Lee?" tanya Anko khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa buguru. Tadi tanganku agak kaku sedikit, haha.." tawa Lee dengan kembali keposisi siaga, seolah olah kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang menghampirinya, begitu juga dengan Kiba dan Gaara yang mulai memeriksa kepala Lee.

"Benar kok." Ucap Lee dengan yakin. Ternyata apa yang dikatakannya itu benar. Sepertinya kepala anak itu lebih keras dari yang diperkirakan.

"Syukur lah kalau begitu," ucap Anko dengan perasaan lega.

"Kalau begitu, akan aku teruskan ketahap selanjutnya." Lee mulai membuka kotak nunchaku yang satunya. "Kali ini dengan dua buah nunchaku, hihi.." tambah Lee dengan dua buah nunchaku yang sudah ada dikedua tangannya.

"Naruto, ayo kita kembali ketempat kita," bisik Gaara yang firasatnya mulai gak enak.

"I-ya, aku mengerti," balas Naruto dengan wajah ngeri. Jelas aja ngeri. Satu aja gak beres, apalagi dua? Bisa-bisa mereka ikut jadi korban.

"Lari!" teriak Kiba dan diikuti oleh kedua temannya tadi.

"Ciat! Watta! Watta! Ciat! Hahaha.. ini sangat menyenangkan!" teriak Lee sambil memainkanka kudua nunchakunya. "Ini sangat menyenangkan. Bukan begitu teman-teman?" tanya Lee pada teman-temannya. Gak nyadar kalau mereka semua lagi pada ngumpet dikolong meja.

"Sudah Lee hentikan!" teriak Anko pada Lee. Anko pun juga merasa ngeri dan menjauh sampai kepintu kelas. 'Aku masih sayang kepalaku,'

"Apa buguru?" tanya Lee sambil memutar badannya kearah Anko sambil terus memainkan kedua benda berbahaya tersebut.

"Ibu bilang hen-,"

Syut!

Tiba-tiba saja salah satu nunchaku milik Lee terlepas dari tangannya dan mengarah ke Anko.

"Bu guru awas!" teriak para murid memperingatkan. Anko yang kaget tidak sempat menghindar dan hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya.

Tap!

Tiba-tiba nunchaku itu berhenti tepat sebelum mengenai kepala Anko. Ada yang menangkapnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang menangkap nunchaku tersebut dari belakang tubuh Anko.

"I-iya," jawab Anko sambil memutar wajahnya kebelakang untuk melihat orang tersebut.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," tambahnya sambil ternsenyum dan membuat wajah Anko langsung blushing saat melihatnya.

**TBC**

Alhamdulillah~ akhirnya bisa upadate juga~ *ngelap keringet*

Maaf kalau fic ini terkesan gaje, hehe.. untuk sementara yang maju untuk ujiankeseniannya empat orang dulu, sisanya menyusul. Walaupun begitu, cuma beberapa tokoh yang aja sun bikin pertunjukan seninya. Dan mohon maaf kalau naruminya masih belum bisa dimunculin. (_ _)

**Dibalik layar**

Neji: "Perasaan aku nista banget di chapter ini, =,='"

Sun : "Sekali-sekali gak papa kan, haha.."

Sasuke : "Kenapa aku mesti kalah sama Shikamaru? Tokoh utama kan harusnya menang terus,"

Sun : "Dasar narsis," *sweatdrop

Anko : "Senang nya hatiku, tambah muda wajahku," *nyanyi gaje sambil meluk lukisan buatan sai,*

Sun : *sweatdrop*

Kiba : "Jadi disini Hinata jadi pairku ya? asik-asik,"

Hinata : *blushing*

Sun : "Kira-kira begitulah. Tapi Cuma selingan aja. Itu pun masih belum ada ikatan apa-apa."

Kiba: "Gak papa, daripada gak ada, haha.."

Sun : "Sip-sip,"

Lee : "Aku serasa seperti bruce lee. Watta! Ciat! " *mainin nunchaku lagi,*

Sun : "Mulai bahaya nih. Akhir kata.."

**All : "RIVIEW PLEASE...! ^.^" **


	7. Chapter 7

Assalamualaikum! Konichiwa minna-san! ^o^/

Sebelum masuk ke cerita, Sun minta waktu sebentar buat ngebales Review dulu yach. Buat yang gak mau baca silahkan langsung kecerita, :D

**Namikaze Naru-chan**

Makasih ya dah Review Nami.

Filosofinya Shikamaru Sun ambil dari percakapannya Shikamaru dengan Guru Asuma,

Ok, salam balik dari NaruSasu, ;)

**Naiko Akaichi 48**

Aa! Gomen Ai, Sun salah nyebut namanya! Gomen2x! Jangan makan Sun un! *bungkuk2*

Seni yang ledakan ya? hoho.. Sun udah siapin di chapter ini, semoga suka.

**Za666**

Haha... ternyata pada kagum sama ucapannya shikmaru ya. Sun juga gak nyangka tuh anak bakal ngomong kayak begitu, haha..

Shika: kan kau yang bikin nih cerita, masa gak nyangka, =,='

Tenang aja, Sun gak lama kok updatenya. Paling 2 bulan sekali, *ditendang*

**2N and S and F**

Makasih ya masih inget sama nih cerita, maaf kelamaan, hehe. Klo mau terus ngikutin nih fic, lebih baik di fave aja, jadi klo Sun update ni fic jadi ketauan, *ngarep*

Hoho.. Sun emang sengaja ngasih hint-hint adegan yaoi buat para fujoshi. Tapi bukan berarti Sun fujo lho. Ini Cuma supaya cerita ini bisa juga dinikmati oleh para fujoshi. ^^

Dichapter ini Sun kasih lagi hint-hint adegan yaoinya, XD

**Queen The Reaper**

Adegan SasuNaru nya mungkin di chap 8 atau 9, soalnya Sun mesti nyelesain adegan seni mereka dulu. Adegan SasufemNarunya hot lho, hoho *ditabok Naruto*

**ShIno Nakahara**

Eh? Masa sih charanya pada nista? Perasaan cuma Kiba, Neji, Anko, *dibantai tiga orang tadi*

**Imperial Nazwa Chan**

Yuhuu Nazwa~! XD

Makasih ya dah suka sama fic ini. Review lagi ya, ^^

**Adelia**

Alo adel. Udah ketemu kan FB Sun, lam kenal ya, ^^

**Kazuki NightNAtsu**

Sip! Gaara emang selalu cool! *.*b

Disni Gaara juga tambah cool. Silahkan dinikmati.

Gaara : "Emangnya gue kue?" *sweatdrop*

**Yuuchan desu**

Lee emang keren, bisa ngebuat satu kelas pada ketakutan semua! Hahaha... *tawa nista*

Iya, Sun gak tau nama ibunya Kiba. kayaknya gak pernah disebut sama om Kishi, =,=a

Hayo tebak siapa yang nangkep nunchakunya Lee?

**Puu Kyuuki**

Makasih~! Ok!

**B-Rabbit-Lacie**

Udah, XD

**Dezviee**

Gak bisa update kilat, bisanya update keong (?),

Gomen, cerita yang lain (kumpul bareng tokoh anime dan Akatsuki dipecat) gak bisa Sun terusin. Sekali lagi gomen ne, u.u

**Ren-Mi3 Novanta**

Ternyata banyak yang suka sama Shikamaru ya, hehe..

Huum, Anko itu emang cantik, sexy, bohay, menggoda, menggiurkan, bikin ngiler,*ditabok Anko*

Ok, udah update nih. Review lagi ya Ren, hehe..

**L-The Mysterious**

Typonya gak bisa Sun ilangin un! DX *Gondok ama diri sendiri* tapi Sun berusaha buat ngurangin typo.

Jawaban tebakannya ada dichap ini, silahkan dilihat.

**Hikaru kin**

Thanks dah review Hikaru~! Salam balik dari Gaara, :)

**Reader kesasar**

Naruminya masih Sun simpen, hoho.. untuk sementara nikmatin chara-chara yang lain dulu, XD

**Nata Hinata-chan**

Tidak! Jangan puppy eyes! *nyari kacamata item* fiuh~ aman~, XD

Jangan panggil pake embel-embel 'sama', jadi ngerasa tua un, *pundung*

**Haru no Yuuchan999**

Okaeri Yuu-chan! *lemparin granat*plak

Ka Sun bisa maen catur, tapi gak jago-jago amat. Itu juga dah lama gak maen, hehe.. mau tanding? #eh?

Ok, ntar Ka Sun wall lewat FB.

**Mizuhara Ai**

Gak nyambung Aya! *geregetan*

Inner : 'males banget ngadepin nih anak atu. Terserah aja dah dia mau ngapain,'

Peace, jangan ngambek, ^^v

**Transmission-19**

Kemana aja ente om? Abis kawin gak nongol-nongol. Tenggelem di is-hmpt *disumpel Isra*

Yosh! Itu tadi balesan review dari readers tercinta. Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah pada review. Mohon maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah dan jawaban yang kurang puas. Sun juga minta maaf karena lama (banget) update fic-ficnya.

Buat yang udah ngeadd fb Sun tapi belum diconfirm, silahkan di pm aja, ^^

Ok, waktunya kembali kecerita

Chapter sebelumnya

Tap!

Tiba-tiba nunchaku itu berhenti tepat sebelum mengenai kepala Anko, ada yang menangkapnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seoarang pria yang menangkap nunchaku tersebut dari belakang tubuh Anko.

"I-iya," jawab Anko yang masih agak kaeget memutar wajahnya kebelakang secara perlahan untuk melihat orang tersebut.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," tambah pria tersebut sambil tersenyum dan membuat wajah Anko langsung blushing saat melihatnya.

**Title : Diriku yang satunya**

**Author : Sun Setsuna**

**Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rate : T**

**Namikaze Narumi by Sun Setsuna.**

**Warning :Typo(s), AU, sedikit OOC, Indonesia setting**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family**

**Summary: Namikaze Naruto, Seorang siswa SMA biasa yang dikutuk akan berubah menjadi perempuan jika dahinya terbentur. Bagaimanakah dia menjalani kehidupan barunya? Bisakah dia menyimpan rahasia tersebut?**

Chapter 7 : Surprise! 14 April 2012

"Guru Kakashi!" seru para siswa serentak dengan tatapan kaget.

"Iya?" sahut Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya."Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Apa aku tampak seperti hantu?" tanyanya bingung melihat reaksi siswa-siswanya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini guru Kakashi?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Kenapa ya?" tanya Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri sambil memasang tampang bodohnya dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan bilang kau kesini hanya untuk menemuiku," ucap Anko agak berbisik pada Kakashi.

"Eh? Hahaha...itu tidak mungkin," tambah Kakashi dengan wajah innocent dan langsung mendapatkan sikutan dari Anko.

"Dasar kau ini," sungut Anko agak kesal dengan jawaban Kakashi.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya kesini untuk memastikan kalian baik-baik saja. Soalnya tadi aku dengar seperti ada yang berteriak ketakutan," ucap Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku guru Kakashi, ini semua salahku," ucap Lee sambil membungkukkan badan pada guru Kakashi.

"Jadi ini milikmu Lee?" tanya Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya ke Lee kemudian memperhatikan nunchaku yang tadi ditangkapnya.

"Iyu guru. Tadi tanganku agak licin, jadi nunchaku itu terlepas dari tanganku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," jawab Lee merasa bersalah dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting tidak ada yang terluka," jawab Kakashi sambil melirik ke Anko dan membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Kakashi kemudian mengembalikan nunchaku tersebut kepada Lee.

"Terima kasih guru Kakashi." Ucap Lee sambil menerima kembali barang miliknya. "Buguru, maafkan aku. Aku sudah selsesai," tambah Lee dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Nah, berhubung urusanku sudah selesai, lebih baik aku kembali kekelasku," ucap Kakashi dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

"Kakashi," panggil Anko menyusul Kakashi ketika pria bermasker tersebut sudah berada diluar kelasnya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, itu sudah kewajibanku," ucap Kakashi tanpa membalikkan badannya dan hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk Anko.

"Terima kasih," ucap Anko pelan dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang terukir dibirnya.

"Hei Sakura, menurutmu mereka punya hubungan apa ya?" bisik Ino pada Sakura.

"Mereka itu sama-sama guru disini, kan?" jawab Sakura tidak mengerti maksud Ino.

"Bukan hubungan seperti itu forehead~," balas Ino sambil memutar kedua matanya

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku curiga, sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara mereka," jawab Ino dengan memasang pose ala detektif.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya sikap bu guru memang agak aneh tadi," tanggap Sakura yang sepertinya mulai mengerti maksud perkataan Ino.

"Ehem ehem.." Anko mulai kembali berdiri didepan kelas untuk melanjutkan ujian kesenian yang tadi sempat tertunda. "Selanjutnya..." Anko mulai kembali mengocok undiannya, "Yamanaka Ino."

"I-iya bu!" sahut Ino agak kaget begitu namanya disebut. 'Aku belum siap!' batinnya gerogi.

Mau tidak mau, Inopun harus tetap maju kedepan kelas. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dan sempat terdengar bunyi benda-benda pecah belah saling berbenturan dari dalamnya.

"Apa itu untuk senimu, Ino?" tanya Anko dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Kira-kira seperti itu, hehe.." jawab Ino tidak yakin.

Gadis bermata biru itu memang telah minta diajarkan oleh kakaknya, Deidara untuk ujian kesenian hari ini. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk ketika mengingat senyum mencurigakan si Terroris Bomber tadi pagi, _"Kau pasti bisa Ino,"_ begitu katanya ketika Ino menjenguknya dirumah sakit.

'Hah, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa~,' batin Ino berdoa setelah meletakkan semua isi dari kotak tersebut diatas meja.

"Bukankah itu peralatan kimia, Ino?" tanya Anko memperhatikan tabung kimia, kompor spirtus, pipet, dan peralatan-peralatan kimia lainnya.

"Iya~ seperti itulah, hehe.." jawab Ino cengar cengir gaje. "Memangnya kenapa bu?"

"Ibu masih belum mengerti senimu ini. Silahkan kau teruskan saja," jawab Anko sambil memijat-mijat dahinya. 'Apa hubungannya kimia dengan seni?' batinnya agak pusing saat memikirkannya.

"Baik bu," jawab Ino menganggukan kepalanya. 'Aku telah melakukan percobaan ini bersama kak Dei, ini pasti akan berhasil,' batinnya meyakinkan diri.

Gadis berambut panjang tersebut mulai menuangkan bahan kimia berwarna kuning yang sudah dipersiapkannya kedalam sebuah gelas bening. Setelah sampai pada takaran 200ml, dia mulai menuangkan cairan berwarna hijau kedalam gelas yang sama dengan cairan yang pertama tadi-mencampurkannya.

"Wow, warnanya berubah jadi biru." Komentar Kiba begitu melihat cairan berwarna kuning tersebut berubah menjadi biru setelah Ino mencampurkannya dengan cairan berwarna hijau.

'Tahap pertama selesai,' batin Ino lega. 'Selanjutnya tahap kedua,'

Ino mulai memanaskan cairan biru tersebut diatas kompor spirtus yang telah disiapkannya. Tidak lama kemudian cairan tersebut mulai mendidih dan berubah menjadi berwarna merah. Setelah itu Ino mengambil cairan tersebut dengan bantuan sarung tangan anti panas dan bersiap untuk tahap ketiga, yaitu meneteskan cairan khusus kedalamnya.

"..."

"Kau kenapa Ino?" tanya Anko heran melihat Ino yang cuma memegang tempat cairan khusus tersebut tanpa menuangkannya.

"I-itu karena..." ucap Ino dengan keringat yang mulai bercucuran dari wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Anko dengan wajah yang berubah jadi agak tegang setelah melihat Ino yang keringetan.

"I-itu karena... kalau takarannya tidak pas akan..."

"Kalau tidak pas akan kenapa?" tanya Anko dan ketegangan mulai menyebar keseluruh siswa.

Ino menelan sebuah sumbatan besar ditenggorokannya sebelum menjawabnya dengan sebuah kalimat singkat. "Meledak,"

"MELEDAK?" teriak semuanya dengan wajah panik dan langsung menjauh dari Ino. Mereka semua langsung berpindah kebelakang kelas dan bersembunyi dikolong meja.

Yup, apa yang dikatakan Ino memang benar. Bila cairan khusus itu dituang terlalu banyak maka akan menghasilkan sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar. Begitu juga sebaliknya jika terlalu sedikit. Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya ketika Ino yang terlalu tegang malah menuangkan cairan tersebut melebihi takaran dan membuatnya meledak. Beruntung waktu itu Deidara masih menemaninya dan langsung melindunginya. Ino selamat, tapi ledakan itu menyebabkan punggung Deidara mengalami luka bakar yang cukup parah. Itulah alasan kenapa si pria blonde tadi masuk rumah sakit.

"Hentikan Ino! Itu terlalu berbahaya!" teriak Anko panik dari balik meja guru.

"Tidak bisa buguru! Tangan dan kakiku keram! Huwa! " teriak Ino sambil menangis dan membuat keadaan semakin menegangkan. 'Kai Dei bodoh! Kenapa kau masih memintaku untuk melakukan ini!' rutuk Ino pada kakaknya tersebut.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pikir Anko panik. 'Kalau aku meminta bantuan Kakashi, itu akan menunjukan kalau aku sebagai guru yang tidak berguna didepan siswa-siswaku,' batin Anko merutuki kelemahannya.

'Kakashi, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berada diposisiku saat ini?' tanya Anko menutup matanya sambil membayangkan wajah kaakashi. Entah kenapa, yang muncul dikepalanya bukan wajah Kakashi yang bisa menenangkannya tapi malah wajah bodoh pria bermasker tersebut yang membuatnya malah ingin tertawa. "Hahampht-,"

'Buguru kenapa ya?' batin para siswa sweatdrop karena sempat mendengar tawa Anko.

"Entahlah,"

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Anko keluar dari balik meja guru sambil menatap kearah Ino dan berjalan menghampirinya. Sepertinya wajah bodoh Kakashi juga cukup berguna untuk menenangkannya. *dicekek Kakashi FG*

"I-bu mau apa?" tanya Ino memalingkan wajahnya yang agak pucat pada Anko.

"Kau tenang saja Ino. Ibu akan mengambil cairan itu dari tanganmu dan membuangnya," jawab Anko yang sudah sampai disebelah Ino. Sebuah senyum penuh keyakinan terukir didbibirnya. 'Kakashi, kau pasti juga akan melakukan ini juga kan?'

"Ta-tapi... Ba-bagaimana kalau ibu malah menyenggolnya dan menumpahkannya?"

Deg!

Pertanyaan Ino tadi langsung membuat Anko mematung dan mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

'Bodohnya! Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran sampai kesana!' batin Anko mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kini jadi dua orang yang menjadi 'sandera' oleh cairan tersebut dan membuat Ino lebih gugup dari sebelumnya.

"Biar aku saja yang membuang cairan tersebut," gumam Gaara dan hendak keluar dari balik kolong meja, tapi niatnya itu terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menggenggamnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya, Gaara," ucap pria tersebut mencegah Gaara.

"Naruto?"

"Aku tidak mau kehlilanganmu Gaara," ucap Naruto semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada tangan Gaara. Ditatapnya mata sahabatnya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Cekrek!

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan ketika mendengar suara aneh barusan. Keduanya mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut, tapi tidak menemukannya.

"Huaa! Aku masih belum mau mati! Aku belum menikah!" teriak Kiba dengan gaje sambil mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya.

"Jangan egois kau Kiba! Aku juga belum menikah, aku tidak mau mati disini,"

"Aku juga. Siapa yang akan memberi makan ayam-ayamku,"

"Aku juga masih ingin mewujudkan cita-citaku,"

"Aku juga!"

Para siswa mulai berucap tentang impiannya dan tidak ingin mati begitu mendengar ucapan Kiba. Sepertinya Kiba cocok sebagai provokator, XD

"Berisik!" teriak Anko marah-marah. Mungkin dia merasa terganggu karena suasana kelas jadi ribut. "Kalian pikir cuma kalian saja yang belum menikah! Ibu juga tau!" teriak Anko ikutan menimpali ucapan para siswa dengan wajah emosi dan membuat seisi kelas jadi sweatdrop.

'Dia malah curhat,'

"Itu salah ibu sendiri. Kenapa sudah tua belum menikah?" ucap Shikamaru dengan santai. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa meneruskan tidurnya karena suasana kelas terlalu ribut.

Ucapan pria berambut nanas tersebut rupanya membuat siswa-siswa yang lain langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan menatap Anko dengan wajah pucat.

"Apa kau bilang? Tua?" tanya Anko dengan aura membunuh yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Coba kau ucapakan lagi kalau masih sayang nyawa?" tantang Anko sambil menggemeretakan jari-jemarinya.

"Ibu pikir berapa umur ibu? Teman-teman sekolah ibu pasti sudah banyak yang menikah kan?" jawab Shikamaru tanpa dosa. "Akui saja kalau ibu itu tidak laku,"

"SHIKAMARU!" teriak Anko geram. Guru sexy tersebut lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Shikamaru dan bersiap dengan pukulan mautnya.

"Kasian sekali, dia tidak akan berumur panjang,"

"Maaaf Shikamaru, aku tidak bisa menolongmu,"

"Kawan-kawan, ayo kita berdoa untuk Shikamaru. Semoga dia tenang dialam sana," ucap Sai, Neji, dan Lee berurutan.

"Lebih baik sekarang ibu cari tempat yang aman saja," ucap Shikamaru sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala dan tersenyum tipis.

"Eh?" Anko langsung menghentikan gerakannya karena tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Shikamaru. Pria berambut nanas itu lalu menunjuk Ino yang ada didepan kelas-sendirian.

Anko mulai mendapatkan gambaran tentang apa yang tadi dilakukan siswa dihadapannya ini. 'Di-dia sengaja memancing kemarahanku agar aku menghampirinya dan membuatku menjauh dari cairan berbahaya tadi,' batin Anko paham dan mulai bersembunyi dibalik kolong meja, begitu juga dengan Shikamaru.

"Jadi seperti itu ya," pikir para siswa yang juga mulai mengerti maksud Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih Shikamaru," ucap Anko pada Shikamaru.

"Sama-sama buguru," jawab Shikamaru disebelah Anko. 'Tapi masalah kita belum selesai, cairan itu masih berada ditangan Ino,' batinnya agak geram karena nyawa temannya sejak SMP itu masih belum aman.

'Tsk, sial! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini,' rutuknya dalam hati dan mulai memikirkan solusi untuk membantu Ino.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, suatu ide muncul dibenak kepala pria ber-IQ 200 itu.

"Berjuanglah Ino!" teriak Shikamaru dari kolong meja untuk memberi semangat pada temannya sejak SMP itu.

"Shikamaru," ucap Ino pelan sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Ino! Kau pasti bisa!" teriak Sakura ikut memberi semangat.

"Ayo Ino!"

"Kau pasti bisa Ino!"

Siswa-siswa yang lain pun ikut memberi semangat untuk Ino.

'Cuma ini cara terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu Ino, berjuanglah,' batin Shikamaru lalu berdoa.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Terima kasih Shikamaru," ucap Ino pelan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sebuah keberanian mengalir dalam tubuh gadis berambut pirang panjang itu dan membuatnya sedikit tenang. "Kakak, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu," ucap Ino tersenyum sambil mengingat senyuman yang diberikan kakaknya, Deidara.

Ino mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam agar tubuhnya lebih rileks dan tangannya tidak kaku lagi. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk menuangkan cairan terakhir yang berbahaya itu.

Tetes demi tetes Ino menuangkan cairan khusus tersebut dengan mendapatkan kawalan ketat dari tatapan tegang teman-temanya. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia lalu menghentikannnya dan meletakkan cairan yang sudah tercampur itu keatas meja. Tidak lama kemudian cairan tersebut berubah menjadi berwarna hitam dan bergertar hebat.

"Ino! Menjauhlah!" teriak Shikamaru memperingatkan, tapi terlambat. Orang yang dipanggil cuma bisa menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya ketika cairan tersebut mulai berpijar dan bersiap untuk...

Zyuurr!

Cairan itu memang meledak. Tapi tidak meledak layaknya sebuah bom.

Semua yang ada disitu langsung bernapas lega sekaligus memandang dengan tidak percaya ketika cairan yang ditakuti tadi kini menyemburkan ribuan percikan kembang api yang sangat indah. Tidak hanya satu warna, tapi ada tujuh warna sekaligus dalam waktu bersamaan-seperi warna pelangi.

"Indahnya," ucap Ino yang sudah kembali membuka kedua matanya dan melihat pancaran cahaya dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Mereka yang tadi bersembunyi dikolong meja kini mulai bangkit dari tempat perlindungannya untuk menikmati keindahan dari kembang api yang Ino ciptakan.

"Keren!"

"Indah sekali!"

"Aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seindah ini!"

"Luar biasa!"

Mereka semua berkomentar dengan tatapan yang seolah terhipnotis oleh cahaya tersebut dan larut didalamnya.

Setelah lima menit, cahaya itu mulai mengecil dan akhirnya hanya menyisahkan sebuah bara api kecil didasar gelas kaca tersebut.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi seisi ruangan kelas. Tampaknya pertunjukan kembang api Ino sangat menghibur teman-temannya.

Ino lalu mendekati bara api tersebut untuk melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Sudah selesai ya," gumamnya agak sedikit kecewa.

Ketika dia mengamati bara api kecil yang mulai padam, tiba-tiba bara api tersebut kembali berpijar dan Ino berharap ia akan mendapatkan pertunjukan kembang api selanjutnya. Tapi sayang hal itu ternyata salah karena bara api tersebut malah meledakan gumpalan asap hitam tepat diwajah Ino.

Boof!

"WHAHAHAHA!" tawa para siswa melihat muka Ino yang berubah menjadi hitam pekat aKibat terkena ledakan tersebut.

"Kak Deidara bodoh!"

.

.

.

"Hah~ apa tidak ada seni yang lebih tenang sedikit?" keluh Anko sambil mengocok giliran selanjutnya. "Sudah dua kali nyawaku terancam. Kalau begini terus aku benar-benar akan mati," tambahnya meratapi nasibnya yang bisa dibilang sial untuk hari ini. Pertama tadi kepalanya hampir saja bocor terkena nunchaku Lee yang melayang kearah nya. Dan yang kedua hampir saja dia menjadi korban ledakan 'bom' dari pertunjukan Ino. Syukurnya keduanya berakhir dengan 'manis'. Garis bawahi kata manis yang muncul dibenak Anko barusan.

"Bu Guru, mau sampai kapan mau terus dikocok gelasnyanya?" tanya Naruto mewakili siswa-siswa yang lain. Sudah tiga menit angko terus mengocok gelas undian tersebut tapi tidak mengeluarkan satu namapun. Seperti dia masih agak ngeri untuk melanjutkan ujian hari ini.

"Bu Guru!" teriak para siswa serempak.

"I-iya!" jawab Anko terpaksa dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah nama yang akan maju selanjutnya. "Ya tuhan, tolong jangan ada seni yang berbahaya lagi!" doa Anko sambil membuka gulungan kertas dihadapannya sambil memejamkannya mata. Dan nama yang keluar kali ini adalah.

"Sabaku Gaara," ucap Anko sambil melihat kearah Gaara yang duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Baik," jawab Gaara dari bangkunya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kedepan kelas.

'Dia anak yang selalu memasang wajah datar dan jarang tersenyum dikelas. Sekalipun senyum paling hanya dihadapan Naruto. Jangan-jangan dia akan melakukan seni yang berbahaya,' batin Anko merinding ngeri saat melihat Gaara yang telah berdiri disampingnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak yang dibawanya.

"Seniku adalah seni membunuh orang. Maukah ibu guru menjadi modelnya?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah datar sambil menggenggam sebuah pisau daging.

"TIDAK!" teriak Anko histeris.

"Bu guru baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara memperhatikan wajah Anko yang mendadak jadi pucat.

"Eh? Iya, bu guru baik-baik saja, he he he.." tawa Anko dengan canggung. Sepertinya dia tadi membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Gaara. 'Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menonton film horror,'

"Kalau bu guru mau beristirahat aku bisa menunda seniku," ucap Gaara sopan.

"Bu guru tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa memulainya. Silahkan kau lanjutkan Gaara," balas Anko rada gerogi. 'Sepertinya dia anak yang baik,' batin Anko memperhatikan Gaara sambil tersenyum. 'Dia juga tampan, XD'

"Persiapanku sudah selesai," ucap Gaara setelah mengeluarkan perlengkapan keseniannya dari kotak yang tadi dibawanya. Satu bungkus serbuk gergaji, kaos stocking, bibit rumput, pupuk, dan hiasan tambahan.

"Kau mau membuat apa Gaara?" tanya Anko yang belum mendapatkan gambaran tentang apa yang akan dibuat oleh pria berambut merah dihadapannya ini.

"Aku mau membuat..." ucap Gaara menahan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba saja wajah pemuda berambut merah itu berubah jadi agak kemerahan mengingat seni yang akan dibuatnya ini.

"Kau kenapa Gaara? Tidak perlu malu, katakan saja," ucap Anko mencoba menghibur siswanya itu.

Gaara sepintas memperhatikan wajah Anko yang penuh dengan semangat itu. Dia pun mulai agak tenang dan mengatakan seninya.

"Aku ingin membuat boneka," ucap Gaara sambil tetap mencoba menahan malu.

"..."

"..." hening.

"Hahahahaha-." Tawa para siswapun akhirnya pecah juga, khususnya dari kalangan siswa pria. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Gaara yang terkenal garang, bertampang datar, jarang senyum, (tambahkan keren, manis, imut, kiyut, XD) akan membuat sebuah boneka.

Tapi tawa mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena Gaara langsung mendeathglare mereka satu persatu dan membuat mereka langsung menghentikan tawanya.

'Ya ampun Gaara, apa tidak ada seni yang lain?' batin Naruto tidak menyangka.

"Err.. Kau yakin mau membuat boneka?" tanya Anko memastikannya.

"Hm," jawab Gaara yang langsung memulai membuat boneka dari bahan-bahan yang telah disiapkannya. Daripada harus memikirkan anggapan orang lain yang tidak ada gunanya, dia lebih memilih untuk langsung bekerja. Ini kan demi nilai..

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai," ucap Gaara sambil mengangkat boneka yang baru saja ia selesaikan.

"Wah! Lucunya~"

"Kyaa~ lucu sekali~"

Komentar para siswa yang didominasi oleh suara para gadis.

"Gaara, itu boneka apa?" tanya salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Ini boneka horta. Boneka yang biasa digunakan sebagai sarana pendidikan dan pengenalan terhadap lingkungan. Aku membentuknya seperti panda," jawab Gaara malu-malu.

"Wah, ternyata kau tidak hanya membuat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seni, tapi juga berhubungan dengan lingkungan. Ini seni yang bagus sekali," komentar Anko menanggapi.

"Kyaa! Kawai!"

"Lucu sekali!"

"Menggemaskan!"

"Bonekanya mirip sekali denganmu~"

Deg!

Gaara agak kaget dengan pujian yang terakhir itu. Bisa-bisanya dia disamain sama boneka panda. Tapi ya sudahlah.

"Gaara, bonekanya untuk ya?" pinta salah seorang gadis dengan manjanya.

"Bo-" belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikannya, gadis yang lain ikut bersuara.

"Untukku saja ya?" pinta gadis yang lainnya dengan tidak kalah manja.

'Eh? Bagaiman ini, aku Cuma punya satu boneka,' batin Gaara jadi bingung. Tidak mungkin kan boneka itu dipotong jadi dua dan diberikan pada masing-masing dari mereka.

"Aku kan lebih dulu!" kesal gadis yang pertama.

"Tapi kan Gaara belum memberikannya padamu!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga masih berkesampatan kan?" muncul lagi gadis lainnya yang juga menginginkan boneka Gaara panda, atau panda Gaara? Hah, terserahlah.

"Aku juga mau!"

"Gaara! Buatku saja ya!"

"Aku saja!"

Sudah enam gadis terdeteksi menginginkan boneka tersebut. Apa boneka itu harus dipotong tangan, kaki, dan kepalanya untuk dibagikan kepada mereka semua? Sepertinya Gaara tidak mungkin tega untuk melakukan tindakan mutilasi seperti itu, apalagi pada sebuah boneka yang telah susah payah dia buat.

"GAARA!" teriak keenam gadis tersebut disaat Gaara lagi sibuk berpikir dan membuat pemuda tersebut sedikit tersentak kaget, tidak menyangka kesenian yang diajarkan kakaknya, Sasori akan begitu disukai.

"GAARA!" mereka kembali berteriak karena Gaara tidak memberikan respon.

"BERISIK!" teriak Gaara, ralat orang disebelahnya, Anko. "Kalian ini apa-apan sih! Baru melihat boneka saja sudah jadi seperti orang tidak waras begini!" marahnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

'Ini bukan masalah bonekanya saja, tapi karena boneka itu dibuat sama Gaara,' batin mereka kompak.

Selain Sasuke, pria lain yang cukup populer di kelas ini, bahkan disekolah adalah Gaara. Dengan rambut merah bata, kulit putih bersih, dan tampang cool yang bisa membuat wanita bertekuk lutuk membuat Gaara wajar untuk menjadi incaran para wanita.

"Kalian ini sudah besar, seharusnya kalian lebih bisa menahan diri," nasihat Anko kepada siswa-siswanya tersebut.

"Iya, maafkan kami~," ucap mereka sambil menundukan kepala.

"Baguslah kalau kalian mengerti. Sekarang kembali ketempat duduk kalian," ucap Anko tersenyum lega.

"Iya~" jawab mereka pasrah dan kembali ketempat duduknya dengan gontai.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Gaara pada mereka semua.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu kok," balas keenam gadis tersebut.

"Nah, supaya tidak terjadi keributan lagi, sebaiknya ibu simpan boneka ini. Boleh kan Gaara?" tambahnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Gaara.

'What!'

'Apa-apan nih!'

'Semprul!'

"Kampret!"

Batin gadis-gadis tadi tidak terima. Ternyata oh ternyata, ada udang dibalik bakwan. Ckckck..

"Baiklah," ucap Gaara tidak punya pilihan dan menyerahkan boneka panda miliknya pada Anko.

"Terima kasih ya," ucap Anko sambil menerima boneka tersebut dengan senang. 'Kyaa! Aku dapat boneka! Senangnya! Aku jadi merasa seperti 13 tahun!' batin Anko dengan ekspresi yang tidak mungkin bisa ditunjukannya didepan siswa-siswanya. Bisa-bisa dia dikira gila.

Mungkin ini bukanlah hari tersial Anko. Memang guru muda tersebut hampir mati dua kali karena hampir terkena nunchaku nyasar dan 'bom', tapi setidaknya dia mendapatkan dua hal menyenangkan yang bisa dibawa pulang. Pertama, lukisan Sai yang membuatnya tampak lebih muda. Dan yang kedua, boneka panda Gaara yang membuatya juga tampak lebih muda.

"Gaara, silahkan kembali ketempat dudukmu," ucap Anko dengan memasang tampang berwibawa, berbeda dengan kelakuan yang ada dalam hatinya tadi.

"Iya,"

Setelah Gaara kembali ketempat duduknya, Anko kembali mengocok undian selanjutnya.

"Yang maju selanjutnya adalah... uzumaki Naruto!"

'Akhirnya giliranku tiba,' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum.

TBC

Anko : "Kau ingin membunuhku ya! Ngaku aja!" *ngangkat meja*

Sun : "E-engak kok. Mana mungkin Sun ngebunuh cewek secantik dan sesexy anda,"

Anko : "Eh? Apa aku terlihat cantik dan sexy ya?" *tampang jinak*

Sun : "Tentu saja." *ngerayu* "Lagipula aku membuatmu dapat boneka dan lukisan yang bagus kan?"

Anko : "Iya. Kau benar juga,"

Kakashi : Akhirnya aku muncul juga, *Sujud syukur*

Sun : "Iya! Guru Kakashi keren!"

Kakashi : "Terimakasih ya Sun,"

Sun : "Huum. Guru Kakashi keren. Muncul tanpa dijemput dan pulang tanpa dianter!"

Kakashi : "Kenapa malah jadi di samain sama jelangkung?" *sweatdrop*

Sun : "Ya ampun Gaara, kenapa kau membuat boneka untuk ujian kesenian? Siapa orang yang tega membuatmu melakukannya?"

Gaara : "Author gila, kau yang membuatku melakukannya," *nodongin golok*

Sun : "Hohoho...*innocent face* "Tapi kan akhirnya berakhir dengan sukses, iya kan?"

Gaara : "Hm, kau benar juga. Terima kasih kalau begitu,"

Sun : "Sama-sama,"  
Sasori : "Ehem,"

Gaara : "Aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Tidak kusangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Terima kasih karena telah mengajarkanku membuat boneka itu, kakak."

Sasori : "Tentu saja. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk adikku tersayang," *megang bahu Gaara*

Gaara : "Kakak,"

Fujoshi : "KYAA! SASOGAA! CIUM! CIUM!"

Sun : "GET OUT!" *ngambil granat*

Ino : "Sun! Kenapa kau buat mukaku jadi item begini!"

Sun : "Itu kan kerjaannya Deidara. Salahin aja dia," *ngeles*

Ino : "Kai Dei!"

Deidara : "Itu permintaan readers, aku Cuma mengikuti keinginannya" *ngeles juga*

Reader : "Aku kan Cuma meminta sebuah ledakan. Yang nentuin kan Sun sebagai authornya,"

Ino : "Kalian semua!" *kesel* "Kalian akan merasakan aKibatnya!" *nyiapin bom dari sisa cairan kesenian*

Sun, Dei, Reader : "Kabur!"

**All chara : "Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Review please! ^.^"**


	8. Chapter 8

_Assalamualaikum! Konnichiwa minna-san!_ ^o^/

Sebelum masuk ke cerita, Sun minta waktu sebentar buat ngebales Review dulu yah~. Buat yang gak mau baca silahkan langsung kecerita, :D

**devzlee**

Makasih ya dah review,

**Fantasi Liar**

Bukan cuma seru, tapi juga mendebarkan, hehe..

**tobaru**

makasih ya dah review, ^^

**Yuchan desu**

Salah nebak ya? Hehe.. yang bener Kakashi yang nangkep nunchakunya Lee

**Haru No Yuuchan**

kalau kak Sun mati dibunuh Gaara, nanti siapa yang ngelanjutin nih fic! DX *bantai Yuu-chan

**Naiko Akaichi 48**

Makasih jempolnya, :D

Bikin yang gaje? Pasti! Riview lagi yach…

**Mio Altezza**

Awalnya Sun malah sempet pengen bikin Gaara ngebuat wayang golek, XD

**Za666**

Kenapa si ganteng Gaara bikin boneka? Supaya keliatan lebih ganteng, *jawaban apaan nih?*

Sama, Sun juga cemburu. Seharusnya kan sun yang dapet tuh boneka, *dor

**Vipris**

Selow aja, disini Naru bakal nunjukin seninya sama kita semua, ^^b

**Sora asagi**

Ceritanya jadi melenceng dari judul? Emang sengaja~, XD sun mau kasih pengenalan pada beberapa character agar lebih berasa. Kalau cuma berfokus pada Sasu, Naru, Sai, nanti bakal jadi membosankan 'kan? Sun juga ada kemunculan beberapa tokoh pendukung yang kalau bagian kesenian ini gak ada akan sulit dimunculkan (con: Deidara, Sasori, Bee, dll)

**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA**

Tadinya Dei emang mau bikin seni bom, tapi gak jadi karena di deathglare sama Ino.

Deidara: tapi lumayan juga gue bisa bikin tuh para bocah jadi tegang, whahaha… *tawa maniak

**B-Rabbit Lacie**

Tenang aja, di chapter ini Sasuke juga bakal nunjukin seni yang gak kalah hebat dari Naru. Jadi, silahkan dinikmati, ^^

**DheKyu**

Iya, chapter ini Naru bakal nyanyi, dia mau nyanyi yang judulnya adalah… maaf, gak boleh dikasih tau sama Naru, hehe…

**UzuKyuu Huri-chan**

Perasaan Naruto ke Sasuke itu cuma perasaan yang di timbulin dari efek samping karena berubah jadi Narumi. Jadi ada perasaan Narumi (sebagai seorang cewek) yang melekat di pikiran atau hati Naruto.

**mitsu-tsuki**

Seninya Naruto, dia mau nyanyi sambil maen gitar…

**Adelia**

Mau nunjukin seni ngerayu Sun? o.O

**Sabar de Chappy**

Yang pantas menyandang gelar provokator itu kau Sabar, XD

**Queen The Reaper**

Sengaja di TBC supaya di chapter ini masih bisa dibuat dua penampilan lagi, Naru dan Sasu.

**Avamura**

Tenang, nanti masih ada penampilan Kakashi, dichapter ini dalam flashback dulu, hehehe… nanti di chapter selanjutnya InsyAllah juga ada lagi.

Kasian Gaara kalau dia nampilin seni bikin istana pasir. Masa dia harus narik pasir segerobak kesekolah, DX

Hwoo! Sun baru tau kalo nama ibunya Kiba itu Inuzuka Tsume.

**Ryuuta Kagami**

Sun gak bisa update kilat un, 'coz sibuk di

**Hikari-chan Mikatasumi**

Adegan Gaara sama sasori emang mengharukan! T.T

Emang Dei itu banci! *dibantai Deidara FG*

Yosh! Itu tadi review dari readers tercintah. Mohon maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah dan jawaban yang kurang berkenan. Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah pada Review, berkat kalian Sun jadi semangat lagi buat nerusin fic ini, TwT *terharu. Sun juga minta maaf karena lama (banget) update fic-ficnya.

Ok, waktunya kembali kecerita.

Selamat menikmati! ^0^/

#

_Chapter sebelumnya_.

"_Yang maju selanjutnya adalah… Uzumaki Naruto!"_

'_Akhirnya giliranku tiba,' batin pemuda berambut pirang tersebut sambil tersenyum._

#

**Judul: Diriku yang satunya**

**Author: Sun Setsuna**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : typo (s), AU, sedikit OOC, lebih ke Indonesia setting**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa SMA yang dikutuk menjadi seorang wanita jika dahinya terbentur. Bagaimanakah dia menjalani kehidupan barunya? Bisakah dia menyimpan rahasia tersebut?**

**Don't like don't flame**

**#**

Chapter 8 : Confession

"Nah, Naruto, silahkan maju kedepan!" ucap Anko mempersilahkan Naruto untuk menunjukan keseniannya.

"Baik Bu!" sahut Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Pemuda berambut kuning terang tersebut maju kedepan ruangan kelas, sambil menggenggam sebuah gitar di tangan kanannya.

"Pasti kau mau menyanyi, iya 'kan Naruto?" tebak Anko dengan yakin.

"Bukan bu, mau senam, hehe.." jawab Naruto meledek dan langsung mengdapatkan _deathglare_ dari yang berasangkutan. "I-iya, saya mau menyanyi," jawab Naruto rada negeri.

"Tuh kan, tebakanku benar!" ucap Anko senang. Guru muda tersebut telah cukup frustasi karena setiap seni yang ditampilkan murid-muridnya sangat _'unik'_. Jangan salahkan Anko, itu semua karena siswa-siswanya membawakan seni yang tidak biasa.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan dimulai!"

"Baik," jawab Naruto dan mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk diatasnya. "Ehem ehem, cek cek," Naruto mulai meraba setiap senar yang ada digitarnya, memastikan semuanya dalam kondisi baik dan jumlahnya gak kurang, XD.

"Ayo Naruto, aku sudah tidak sabar!" teriak Kiba dari bangkunya.

Naruto melihat pada temannya yang sudah tidak sabar itu sembari tersenyum. "Baiklah Kiba," ucapnya sambil memberikan jempol tanggannya.

Dengan rona merah yang tampak di pipinya, Naruto mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang sangat kusayangi," ucap pemuda berkumis kucing tersebut sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dan menunduk malu.

Setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu, semua mata langsung tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sedang bengong, seorang gadis berambut merah muda seperti gulali yang duduk dibangku bagian belakang.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian semua menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Naruto bilang, dia ingin menyanyikan lagu untuk orang yang disayanginya," jawab teman sebangkunya, Ino.

Sakura lalu melihat kedepan dan mendapati Naruto sedang tertunduk malu-malu kucing, lalu tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyanya dengan wajah agak memerah.

"Dasar bodoh! Semua orang juga tahu kalau Naruto itu suka padamu, Sakura _forehead_~," jelas Ino sambil menyentil dahi sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aw! Sakit Ino!" ringis Sakura sambil memegangi dahi lebarnya yang jadi sasaran empuk Ino. "Kenapa harus aku? Aku kan cuma mengganggapanya sebagai teman," ucap Sakura sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah dari Ino.

"Kau mengangapnya hanya sebagai teman, karena kau terlalu terpaku pada Sasuke. Tapi, aku tahu kalau kau juga punya perasaan padanya."

"..." Sakura hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Cobalah untuk menyukainya. Dia itu pria yang baik kok. cuma ya…. Sedikit mesum, hehehe.." terang Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Cuma sedikit mesum katamu?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau tahu, dia itu pernah mengintip ibuku, Ino!" sungut Sakura kesal.

"Itu kan tidak sengaja."

"Maksudmu?" tanya sakura bingung.

"Kau belum tahu ceritanya, ya?" tanya Ino dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Cerita apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kiba pernah bilang padaku. Sebenarnya waktu itu Naruto tidak berniat mengintip ibumu," bisik Ino, sambil mengaguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Karena sebenarnya dia ingin mengintipmu, tapi ternyata malah ibumu yang ada di dalam, hahaha…" tawa Ino sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Itu tidak lucu Ino! Itu kan sama saja!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah memerah, "Mengintip tetap saja mengintip! Selain itu dia juga suka menonton video porno! Kalau bercanda dengan teman-temannya pasti berhubungan dengan hal-hal mesum. Dia memang terkenal mesum! Seluruh teman-teman kita di kelas ini, bahkan di seluruh sekolah juga tau hal itu!" tambah Sakura menyebutkan kemesuman-kemesuman yang dilakukan Naruto dengan wajah kesal, "Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai orang seperti itu? Naruto bodoh!" tambahnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ckckck.. Sakura, Sakura," komentar Ino sambil menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya. "Kau ini memang bodoh,"

"Kenapa malah aku yang kau bilang bodoh?"

"Memang kau bodoh," jawab Ino dengan wajah innocent. "Dia itu memang suka menonton video porno. Tapi itu wajarkan untuk pria seusianya?"

"Terserahlah!" komentar Sakuran dengan malas dan memutar badannya, tidak mau mendengarkan Ino.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura," ucap Ino sambil memutar kembali bahu Sakura kearahnya, "Walaupun Naruto itu terlihat mesum, atau memang mesum, tapi apa pernah kau lihat dia melecehkan wanita?" tanya Ino dan membuat Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"Um… sepertinya tidak pernah." jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa pernah dia mempermainkan perasaan wanita?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak. Biasanya dia akan menolak baik-baik jika ada wanita yang menembaknya."

"Terus, apa pernah dia melakukan _sex_ bebas?"

"Aku rasa dia tidak pernah sampai melakukan hal seburuk itu." jawab Sakura melihat sepintas kearah Naruto, dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya selama ini dia terlalu menilai negatif pada Naruto.

"Nah kan! Seperti yang tadi aku bilang, kemesuman yang Naruto lakukan itu masih dalam tahap _'wajar'_~" tambah Ino dengan memberikan tada kutip pada kata wajar. "Walaupun dia mesum, Naruto tidak pernah melakukan hal yang merugikan orang lain. Ya… mungkin kalau mengintip itu tidak termasuk, hehe.."

"Iya." Sakura mengganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Ino.

"Naruto itu juga pria yang baik. Dia suka membantu teman-temannya, dan cukup ramah. Selain itu dia juga cukup tampan lho~"

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang jadian denganny!" komentar Sakura rada kesal mendengar Ino memuji Naruto.

"Haha… kau kenapa Sakura? Apa kau cemburu?"

"A-apa? Aku cemburu? Pada Naruto? Yang benar saja!" sangkal Sakura rada kikuk.

"_Tsundere_~" ucap Ino singkat dan membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak.

"_Tsu-tsundere_? Apa maksudmu Ino?"

"Aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Naruto, hanya saja kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Itu namanya _Tsundere_!" jawab Ino, sehingga membuat wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Ino ada benarnya. Sakura memiliki perasaan pada Naruto.

"Tapi Ino, aku…"

"Tidak usah terburu-buru. Perlahan-lahan saja Sakura. Coba kau mulai dengan membuka hatimu untuknya. Hati dibalik dadamu yang rata ini, hihi…" bisik Ino sambil menunjuk dada Sakura yang memang tidak sebesar miliknya.

"INO!"

"Haha.."

Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Sepertinya dia akan sedikit membuka dan mengakui perasaannya pada Naruto. Terima kasih pada Ino yang telah membuat Sakura menyadari perasaannya.

Kembali pada Naruto.

Jreng!

Naruto mulai memetik gitarnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Sakura. Sebuah lagu yang akan menyampaikan perasaannya pada sang gadis pujaan.

"_**Kau boleh acuhkan diriku, dan anggap ku tak ada…**_

_**Tapi takkan merubah, perasaaku… kepadamu…**_

_**Ku yakin pasti suatu saat, semua kan terjadi…**_

_**Kau kan mencintaiku, dan tak akan pernah, melepasku…**_

_**Aku mau mendampingi dirimu**_

_**Aku mau cintai kekuranganmu**_

_**S'lalu bersedia bahagiakanmu,**_

_**Apapun terjadi, kujanjikan aku ada**_

_**Kau boleh jauhi diriku**_

_**Namun kupercaya,**_

_**Kau 'kan mencintaiku,**_

_**Dan tak akan pernah, melepasku**_

_**Aku mau mendampingi dirimu**_

_**Aku mau cintai kekuranganmu**_

_**S'lalu bersedia bahagiakanmu,**_

_**Apapun terjadi, kujanjikan aku ada**_

_**Aku ada**_

_**Aku mau mendampingi dirimu.**_

_**Aku mau cintai kekuranganmu.**_

_**Aku yang rela, terluka…**_

_**Untukmu selalu~u~"**_

"Naruto… kau.." ucap Sakura lirih sambil menahan haru. '_Seperti itukah rasa sayangmu padaku?'_

"Nah, itu tadi pertunjukan seni dari teman kita Naruto. Sebuah lagu dari lubuk hati yang dibawakan untuk gadis yang disukainya. Kita berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah~!" ucap Ino memberikan komentar dan langsung disambut tepuk tangan dari para siswa.

_Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!_

"Walaupun kau terus mengabaikanku, aku tidak perduli akan hal itu. Aku senang bisa mencintaimu, dan terus mencintaimu." ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah Sakura.

"Naruto… aku…"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku pasti akan selalu menunggumu, sampai kau benar-benar dapat mencintaiku apa adanya, Sakura." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, dan membuat perasaan Sakura luluh lantah.

"Naruto…"

"Terima kasih semuanya!" ucap Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya, dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Kau hebat kawan!" puji Gaara sambil mengangkat tangannya dan disambut oleh Naruto.

"_Thanks,_" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau _gentle_ sekali Naruto. Kalau aku tidak mungkin berani melakukan hal itu untuk Hinata," ucap Kiba rada merinding ketika memperhatikan sosok pria berambut panjang yang duduk tidak jauh dari sang gadis pujaan.

"Neji, ya? Haha.." tebak Naruto dan mendapatkan anggukan dari pria berambut jabrik tersebut.

"Dia protektif sekali pada Hinata. Untuk berbicara langsung dengannya saja hampir sangat mustahil," keluh Kiba dengan aura suram disekelillingnya.

"Kau tenang saja Kiba. Kita ini masih muda, masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk mendapatkan wanita yang kita suka!" seru Lee dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Kau benar Lee. Kita masih muda. Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa. Aku juga akan sabar untuk mendapatkan cintanya Sakura!" Naruto semakin bersemangat ketika mendengar nasihat Lee.

"Bagus Naruto! Itu baru semangat!" tambah Lee sambil menatap tajam ke Naruto.

"Baiklah! Aku juga akan terus berjuang! Suatu saat pasti aku juga akan mendapatkan Hinata! Aku tidak peduli itu Neji atau singa singa sekalipun! Semuanya akan aku hadapi!" Kiba ikut bersemangat ketika melihat kedua orang temannya tersebut.

"Itu baru semangat laki-laki!" seru Lee menggebu-gebu sambil mengangkat tangannya dan diikuti oleh keduanya.

"Ayo Gaara! Kau ikutan juga!" usul Naruto pada Gaara.

"Tidak, terima kasih." balas Gaara yang cuma bisa menatap ketiganya sambil _sweatdrop_, dan merasakan firasat buruk.

"Jangan berisik di kelas!" teriak Anko sambil melemparkan tiga buah penghapus kearah tiga orang yang sedang bersemangat tersebut.

_Duagh! Duagh! Duagh!_

"Maafkan kami!"

"Selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap Anko kembali meneruskan.

"Neji, tolong rekam apa yang aku lakukan nanti," ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan hape miliknya pada Neji.

'_Rekam? Untuk apa?_' batin Neji bingung. Tapi dia tidak mau menayakan hal tersebut pada Sasuke. Tahu sendiri kalau Sasuke itu orangnya seperti apa~.

Sasuke pun maju kedepan dengan _style cool_ seperti biasa.

"Kyaa! Sasuke!"

"Sasuke! I love you!"

"Sasuke! Bawa aku bersamamu!"

Jerit para fans Sasuke dan membuat sang pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu merinding ngeri. _'Tidak bisakah mereka bersikap normal?'_batinnya heran. Hey Sasuke, bukankah normal jika bersikap seperti itu pada orang sekeren dirimu?

"Um… Kau tidak membawa apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Anko bingung melihat Sasuke yang maju kedepan kelas tanpa membawa apapun, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain. _'Apa dia lupa membawa alat untuk keseniannya?'_

"Tidak perlu. Aku cukup menggunakan apa yang Tuhan telah berikan padaku saja." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Dia menunjuk dadanya yang agak sedikit terekspos dengan kebanggan yang luar biasa.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke, semuanya langsung mengira-ngira hal yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dan beberapa diantaranya sampai pada satu kesimpulan yang membuat mereka menelan ludah.

'_Bukan alat-menggunakan pemberian Tuhan- untuk-diriku sendiri= ********?'_

"Ano… Sasuke, a-apa kau yakin?" tanya Anko dengan wajah memerah.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan membuat wajah Anko semakin memerah.

"Hei Sasuke! Apa kau yakin mau _striptease_?" teriak Naruto heboh.

"Ya ampun Sasuke, jadi untuk itu kau memintaku merekammu," ucap Neji _jawsdrop_.

"Mungkin dia ingin memasukkannya ke _youtube_ dan jadi terkenal," komentar Sai sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Bo-bodoh! Untuk apa aku melakukan hal semacam itu, _Dobe_!" sungut Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Tadi kau bilang akan menggunakan dirimu sendiri sebagai seni kan, itu berarti kau mau striptease! Teme bodoh!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan akan melakukan hal seperti itu, bodoh! Kau saja yang berpikiran mesum!" sungut Sasuke kesal. Tanpa disadari, seseorang disampingnya sedang merutuki dirinya.

'_Aku… Mesum?'_ batin Anko yang ternyata berpikiran sama dengan Naruto. Salahkan Sasuke yang telah membuat rangkaian kata yang menjurus kearah sana. XD

"Ternyata bukan ya? Hah~ sayang sekali~!" komentar beberapa siswi dengan wajah kecewa. Nah lho?

"Kalau begitu kau melakukan apa Sasuke?" tanya Anko memastikan.

Sasuke lalu mengambil sebuah bangku dan mempersilahkan Anko untuk diatasnya, "Silahkan bu guru duduk di sini,"

"Sudah," ucap Anko yang menuruti permintaan Sasuke. "Lalu?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Sekarang ibu santai saja," ucap Sasuke memberikan instruksi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Anko. "Tenangkan pikiran… tarik napas dalam-dalam… keluarkan…"

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam… keluarkan…" Anko mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Kemudian tatap mata saya dalam-dalam.."

"Baik," jawab Anko dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan focus, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang menatap mata Anko dengan tajam.

"_Sharingan!_" gumam Sasuke pelan, dan seketika itu juga tubuh Anko langsung ambruk kesamping, beruntung Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Anko tersebut hingga tidak jatuh kelantai.

"Hei Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan pada bu guru?" tanya Naruto yang langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri keduanya. Tampak beberapa siswa juga ikut maju untuk melihat keadaan guru mereka itu.

"Kau tenang saja, Dobe." jawab Sasuke datar sambil membenarkan posisi Anko agar bisa duduk dengan tegak.

"Bu guru pingsan!" ucap Sakura setelah memeriksa keadaan Anko. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya membuatnya rileks, itu saja." jawab Sasuke santai.

"Hipnotis ,ya?" tanya Sai yang berdiri dibelakang Sasuke.

"Hm."

"Aha! Aku tahu itu!" seru Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sasuke dan membuatnya sedikit _sport_ jantung.

"Kau tahu apa Ino?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Tentang hipnotis yang Sasuke lakukan pada buguru, aku pernah melihatnya di tv!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendelikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak menyangka kalau ada orang yang bisa masuk tv karena melakukan hipnotis_. 'Sepertinya aku bisa terkenal dengan cara ini, ufufu..' _batinnya tertawa nista. "Apa nama acaranya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Judulnya, 'Uya Emang Kuya'!" teriak Ino dengan semangat. Maklum saja, dia termasuk salah satu fans dari pria berambut ngejreng tersebut.

Tapi di lain pihak, Sasuke yang mendengar nama acara tersebut langsung _sweatdrop. 'Nama acara macam apa itu? Aneh sekali.'_ Batinnya yang baru pertama kali mendengar nama acara seaneh itu. _'Kalau aku yang melakukannya, akan kuganti namanya menjadi 'Sasuke emang keren'. Ya begitu lebih enak didengar, haha…'_ batin si rambut raven bernarsis ria.

"Memangnya pria bernama Uya itu malakukan hipnotis seperti apa Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang penasaran. Dan tampaknya bukan cuma Sakura yang penasaran, tapi Sasuke dan yang lainnya juga. Sepertinya cuma Ino yang mengetahui tentang acara unik tersebut.

"Ehem-ehem… Baikalah aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian semua," ucap Ino dengan gaya seperti orang kelurahan yang ingin memberikan penyuluhan kepada para warga.

"Jadi, di acara tersebut, si presenter yang bernama Uya Kuya itu akan mencari seseorang, atau lebih seringnya pasangan. Setelah menemukannya, Uya akan bertanya apakah keduanya bersedia dihipnotis,"

"Mana ada orang yang mau dihipnotis?" tanya Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi buktinya mereka mau tuh," jawab Ino yakin.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Soalnya kalau mereka bersedia, pihak tv akan memberikan sejumlah uang pada mereka sebagai _kompensasi_, hehe…"

"Pantas saja…" tanggap Sakura _sweatdrop_.

"Nah, setelah meraka berhasil dihipnotis, meraka akan melakukan apapun yang Uya perintahkan!"

"Benarkah? Menarik sekali! Aku jadi ingin belajar hipnotis juga!" seru Naruto sambil membayangkan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit berliur.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto!" seru Sakura sambil memberikan _deathglare_ pada pemuda disampingnya tersebut.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok Sakura!" ucap Naruto merinding dan membuyarkan lamunannya tadi.

"Lalu, orang yang bernama Uya itu menyuruh mereka melakukan apa?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Biasanya Uya akan meminta mereka mengatakan unek-unek terhadapa pasangannya. Jadi, jika selama ini ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan tapi tidak bisa dikatakan, atau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan, seperti selingkuhan misalnya, maka dengan bantuan hipnotis semuanya akan menjadi jelas."

"Wah, benar-benar sangat membantu sekali! Jadi mereka bisa saling mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan pasangannya! Mereka juga bisa tahu jika pasangannnya selingkuh atau tidak. Benar-benar luar biasa~" ucap Tenten dengan kagum. Sepertinya fans Uya Kuya akan bertambah satu dengan ini.

'_Mudah-mudahan aku tidak bertemu dengan orang seperti itu,'_ batin Sai sedikit ngeri. Jelas saja dia tidak mau, bisa-bisa semua wanita yang melihat acara tersebut akan menjauhinya jika mereka tahu kalau Sai itu seorang playboy dan penjahat kelamin. Benar-benar orang yang sangat berbahaya buat Sai.

"Oh, jadi seperti itu." tanggap Sasuke sambil sedikit melirik ke Naruto.

"Neji, sudak kau rekam?" tanya Sasuke pada Neji yang masih duduk dibanguknya.

"Iya," jawab Neji sambil mengangkat jempol tangannya.

"Untuk apa kau melakukannya, _Teme_? Tidak kusangka kau begitu narsis, ckckck…" ledek Naruto pada rivalnya tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh!" cela Sasuke singkat.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Naruto yang gak terima disebut bodoh.

"Bodoh!" ucap Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya. Jangan salahkan Sasuke karena mengatai Naruto dua kali, dia hanya menjawab pertanyaannya, XD

"Aku mengerti," ucap Gaara dari balik Naruto dan menatap sahabatnya yang masih tampak bingung.

"Kau mengerti apa Gaara?"

"Aku pikir Sasuke meminta Neji merekam seninya karena tidak mungkin bu guru bisa memberikan nilai pada Sasuke jika dia dibuat tidak sadar seperti ini. Jadi, Sasuke merekamnya supaya bu guru bisa melihat, dan menilai seninya setelah sadar nanti." ucap Gaara memberikan penjelasan dan disahut _'Oh..'_ oleh yang lainnya.

"Ternyata Gaara lebih pintar darimu, _Dobe_."

"Hwaaa! Gaara! Kenapa kau menjawabnya? Kau membuatku terlihat benar-benar bodoh di depanya!" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto," balasnya sambil tersenyum menanggapi tingkah kekanak-kanakan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membangunkan bu guru. Aku tidak berminat melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukan orang yang bernama Uya itu," ucap Sasuke sambil bersiap-siap membangunkan Anko.

"Tunggu Sasuke!" ucap Naruto sambil memegang bahu Sasuke, menghentikan pemuda berambut pantat ayam tersebut dari niatnya semula.

"Kau mau apa, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke sinis dan menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya.

"Ada sesuatu yang aku inginkan dari buguru, hihi…" tanggap Naruto mengacuhkan tatapan sinis Sasuke dan beralih mendekati Anko sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau mau apa Naruto?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Ino, apa benar kalau orang yang dihipnotis itu akan melakukan apapun yang dikatakan kepadanya?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Aku rasa seperti itu," jawabnya agak ragu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba memastikannya." Naruto lalu mendekati telinga Anko dan mengucapkan sesuatu, "Bu guru, tolong buka bajunya ya~"

"Eh?"

"Apa?"

"Yang benar saja?"

"Apa-apan kau?"

Tampak mereka langsung terkejut begitu mendengar perintah yang diberikan Naruto pada sang Guru.

"Baiklah," jawab Anko yang dalam keadaan terhipnotis. Guru muda tersebut mulai melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya dan bersiap untuk mengangkat kaus dalamnya.

"Hentikan!" perintah Sasuke sambil menahan tangan Anko dan langsung dipatuhinya.

"Fiuh~ hampir saja," batin mereka (minus Naruto) lega.

'_Bisa banjir darah kalau aku melihat wanita tanpa busana dengan jarak sedekat ini,' _batin Sasuke dengan wajah pucat.

_**Reader: Bhuu! Kenapa dihentikan! Reader kecewa!**_

_**Sun : Sun juga kecewa! *dibantai**_

Sementara itu, aura-aura gelap mulai keluar dari tubuh seorang gadis berambut pink yang kini terlihat seperti nyala api. Tatapan matanya seolah-olah ingin membunuh seseorang. Seseorang berambut pirang yang belum menyadari bahaya apa yang akan menimpanya.

"Dasar Naruto bodoh!" teriak Sakura sambil memberikan pukulan monsternya kearah Naruto dan membuat pria malang tersebut jatuh tersungkur.

"Sa-ku-ra… ap-pa salahku?" tanya Naruto yang tepar di lantai.

Sakura, dengan aura gelap yang masih menyelubungi tubuh rampingnya berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih terkapar. Dibangunkannya tubuh pemuda tersebut dan diguncang-guncangkannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Baru tadi kau membuatku bangga dan sempat kagum padamu, tapi sekarang kau sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak lagi! Dasar Naruto mesum!"

"Ma-maafkan aku Sakura! Aku cuma bercanda tadi," ucap Naruto setengah sadar_. 'Sakura, dia sempat kagum padaku,'_ batin Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Kau dengar yang aku katakan kan Naruto?" teriak Sakura didepan wajah Naruto.

"I-iya,"

"Haha.." tawa teman-teman keduanya yang melihat aksi mereka.

"Mereka serasi sekali ya?"

"Iya, sepertinya akan jadi pasangan yang bagus,"

"Aku juga sependapat denganmu,"

"Atau jangan-jangan sebenernya mereka sudah berpacaran,"

"Bisa jadi. Sepertinya hubungan mereka belakangan ini terlihat semakin dekat,"

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar tanggapan teman-temannya dan membuat wajahnya menjadi merah. Denga cepat dia segera melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Naruto.

"Ja-jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Naruto, sungguh!" sangkal Sakura pada teman-temannya.

"Haha… kau lucu sekali kalau sedang panik Sakura~!" goda Ino pada temannya tersebut.

"Ino!"

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, boleh aku pinjam bu guru? Ada yang aku ingin tanyakan padanya, hihi~" pinta Ino sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Sasuke dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Asik! Terima kasih ya Sasuke," ucap Ino dengan senang.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut langsung menduduki bangku yang tadi digunakan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Ehem-ehem. Baikalah, aku akan memulai dari pertanyaan yang mudah dulu untuk memastikannya. Siapa nama anda?" tanya Ino mula-mula.

"Anko. Mitarashi Anko," jawab Anko yang masih dalam keadaan terhipnotis.

"Benar," ucap Ino dengan senang.

"Itu mah terlalu mudah Ino," tanggap Sakura sweatdrop

"Kau begitu, akan aku coba menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat buguru sungkan untuk menjawabnya."

"Pertanyaan seperti apa?"

"Berapa umur ibu? Hihi~" tanya Ino sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje. _'Untuk wanita seumurannya, menanyakan umur pasti akan membuatnya tersinggung dan tidak mau menjawabnya,'_

"…."

"Bu guru, berapa umur anda?" tanya Ino lagi karena Anko hanya diam saja.

"Umurku… 19 tahun," jawab Anko dan membuat shock Ino dan yang lainnya.

"Hie! Mana mungkin umurnya hanya beda setahun dengan kita!" komentar Sakura menanggapi.

"Bo'ong deng. 19 tahun tambah lima maksudnya, haha!" tambah Anko sambil tertawa.

_Gubrak!_

'_Baru kali ini ada orang yang dihipnotis bisa pura-pura boong,'_ batin Ino dan yang lainnya _sweatdrop_.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya. Sekarang langsung ke intinya saja," ucap Ino yang sudah tidak sabaran untuk menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Ino, jangan-jangan kau ingin mencari tahu tentang itu ya?" tanya Sakura yang mengerti arah pemikiran temannya tersebut.

"Iya, hehe…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dasar kau ini!"

"Bu guru, apa hubunganmu yang sebenarnya dengan guru Kakashi?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan tatapan antusias.

"Ino, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Itu kan hal yang tidak baik." tegur Hinata sambil memberikan sedikit nasihat pada Ino.

"Kau tenang saja Hinata, ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik, hehe…" elaknya mengabaikan imbauan Hinata.

"Tapi kita kan tidak boleh membuka-buka rahasia orang lain," ucap Hinata masih mencoba menasihati.

"Iya, aku tidak akan membukanya kok," jawab Ino sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti menyerah dan membut Hinata sedikit bernapas lega. "Aku tidak akan membukanya, tapi bu guru sendiri yang akan membukanya, hahaha.." tambah Ino yang membuat Hinata ingin ber_-jawsdrop_ tapi segera ditahannya agar tidak memalukan nama besar keluarga Hyuga.

"Sudahlah Hinata, biarkan saja. Kau juga sebenarnya ingin tahu kan?" tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua yang muncul dibelakang gadis bermata lavender tersebut.

"Ten-ten?" ucap Hinata dengan wajah agak memerah.

"Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau penasaran tentang hubungan antara buguru Anko dengan guru Kakashi. Benar begitu 'kan?" tanya Tenten sambil menyenggol-nyenggol badan Hinata dengan sikunya.

"Iya sih, tapi kan..." jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Udah selesai belum diskusinya? Aku mau jawab nih!" potong Anko di tengah pembicaraan mereka dan langsung mendapatkan perhatian dari para gadis tersebut.

"Sudah!" jawab gadis tersebut dengan antusias, kecuali Hinata yang masih ragu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mendengarnya, lebih baik kau kembali ketempat dudukmu dan mendengarkan musik saja." usul Ino pada Hinata.

"Um... aku ikut kalian saja," ucap Hinata malu-malu. Sepertinya terlalu sulit bagi seorang wanita untuk tidak mengetahui gossip yang beredar.

"Nah, begitu kan enak, hehe…" ucap Tenten sambil merangkul Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan diteruskan bu guru," ucap Ino mempersilahkan.

"Baiklah," ucap Anko setuju. "Sebenarnya, aku dan Kakashi itu…" Anko menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuat mereka menjadi penasaran. "Kami…."

"Iya?"

"Kami ini berpacaran," jawab Anko sambil _blushing._

"APA?" teriak para siswa layaknya aksi aktingnya para artis sinetron di televisi, lebay~.

"Bagaimana bisa guru Kakashi berpacaran dengan wanita segalak bu guru Anko?" celetuk Kiba dan langsung mendapatkan pukulan dari Anko di tengah ketidak sadarannya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang galak, hah?" teriak Anko mencak-mencak. Udah jelas kan siapa yang galak?

'_Gila ni guru, pukulannya kenceng banget. Kok bisa ya guru Kakashi jadian sama dia?' _batin Kiba sambil memegangi perutnya yang kena pukul.

"Ano… bu guru, bisa dijelaskan awal mula jadiannya?" tanya Ino mewakili rasa penasaran teman-temannya.

"Baik."

**Flashback**

Tampak seorang pria berambut silver sedang terduduk lemas di bawah sebuah pohon. Dipandanginya para murid dan beberapa orang guru yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Mereka semua terlihat senang dan bahagia, tapi tidak dengan pria itu.

"Aku lapar~!" ratapnya sambil bercucuran air mata. Tampak penderitaan terpancar di wajahnya yang tertutupi masker.

"Kenapa aku bisa meninggalkan dompetku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil meraba-raba kantung celanaya yang tak berisi sama sekali. "Tadi pagi aku juga tidak sempat sarapan karena bangun kesiangan. Kalau seperti ini aku bisa mati kelaparan~!" keluhnya sambil merebahkan diri. Sepertinya dia sudah kehabisan tenaga bahkan hanya untuk bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya.

"Aku lapar sekali…" ucapnya perlahan sambil menutup kedua matanya agar dapat tertidur. Berharap dapat mengurangi sedikit rasa laparnya.

.

.

.

"Kakashi!" suara seseorang memanggil pria tersebut.

'_Siapa itu?'_ batin Kakashi bertanya dalam keadaan setenga tertidur.

"Kakashi!" panggil suara itu lagi.

Kakashi mulai membuka matanya. Dengan pandangan yang masih agak buram, dilihatnya sesosok wanita sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

'_Siapa itu? Apakah itu bidadari? Apakah itu berarti aku sudah mati?'_ batinnya sambil mencoba mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai sosok di hadapannya tersebut.

Tapi belum sempat Kakashi menggapainya, sosok tersebut kembali memanggil namanya, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Kakashi bangun!" teriak sosok tersebut di depan wajah Kakashi dan membuatnya membuka mata sayunya secara penuh.

"A-Anko!" teriaknya kaget sambil menyereret tubuhnya beberapa meter kebelakang, "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah heran.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu! Sedang apa kau tiduran di sini? Jam istirahat sudah berakhir!" teriak Anko sewot sambil menunjuk hidung Kakashi yang tersembunyi dibalik masker hitamnya.

"A-apa? Yang benar?" tanya pria bermasker tersebut dengan wajah polosnya. Dilihatnya area sekelilingnya. Dan benar saja, sudah tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. Baik murid, maupun guru, semuanya telah kembali masuk ke kelas. _'Ba-bagaiman ini? Aku bahkan belum sempat makan siang!'_

"Aku kesini karena disuruh mencarimu oleh kepala sekolah. Cepat masuk kekelas, jika tidak kita berdua bisa kena marah olehnya!" Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari si Pemilik tangan, Anko langsung menarik tangan Kakashi agar segera bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Ta-tapi Anko… aku…" ucap Kakashi malu-malu sambil menahan tangan Anko .

"Apa?" tanya Anko mendelikkan alisnya heran. Sejak kapan Kakashi jadi malu-malu begini.

"Aku…"

"Apa?"

"Aku…"

"Cepat katakan!" teriak Anko geregetan.

"Ba-baik!" sahut Kakashi dengan wajah pucat karena melihat wajah Anko yang berubah horror, "Bo-bolehkah aku-"

_Kruk~ kruk~_

Belum sempat Kakashi bicara, perutnya sudah berkata terlebih dahulu dan membuat Anko tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hahaha… kenapa dengan perutmu Kakashi? Apa kau belum makan, hah?" tanyanya sambil menahan tawa.

"I-iya," jawab Kakashi dengan wajah agak merah. "Dompet ku ketinggalan di rumah, jadi aku tidak bisa membeli makanan."

"Oh~" tanggap Anko singkat.

"Jadi, Bo-bo-boleh aku pinjam uangmu untuk membeli makanan, Anko?" tanyanya sambil menundukan kepala.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Anko datar dan membuat harapan Kakashi sirna dalam sekejap.

'_Kejam sekali~'_ batin Kakashi nangis darah.

"Uangku sudah habis untuk membeli makan siang tadi."

"Oh… seperti itu ya," ucap Kakashi pasrah dan kembali terduduk lemas.

"Tidak usah murung seperti itu. Jika kau ingin makan, mungkin aku bisa memberikanmu ini." ucap Anko sambil tersenyum dan mulai membuka jaketnya.

"Oi oi Anko, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah yang memerah. "A-ku tidak mungkin memakan _'itu'_!" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk dua buah gundukan yang dimiliki Anko.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! Dasar mesum!" teriak Anko sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya dan dilemparkan kewajah mesum Kakashi.

_Buak!_

"Wadau!" ringis Kakashi kesakitan.

"Mudah-mudahan itu bisa sedikit mengganjal perutmu."

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Kakashi sambil menatap bungkusan yang dilempar Anko tadi. "Roti?" tanyanya setelah mengambil bungkusan tersebut.

"Cepat habiskan sebelum kepala sekolah mencarimu!"

"Ini… untukku?"

"Bukan, buat orang gila. Ya iyalah untukmu, memangnya ada orang lain disini?" ucap Anko geregetan.

"Anko…" ucap Kakashi dengan suara yang terdengar berat. Wajahnya tertunduk kebawah.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak suka roti, hah?"

"Anko…" panggil Kakashi lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Anko dengan wajah tetap mengarah kebawah. Hal ini membuat Anko jadi merinding ngeri.

"K-kau kenapa Kakashi?"

"Terima kasih banyak Anko!" teriak Kakashi dengan perasaan sangat gembira.

"Sama-sa-" belum sempat Anko meneruskan kalimatnya, Kakashi langsung melompat ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Gyaaa! Le-lepaskan aku Kakashi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Anko meronta-ronta.

"Terima kasih Anko! Kau telah meyelamatkan hidupku!" Kakashi mengabaikan teriakan Anko dan terus memeluknya.

"Kakahi, lepaskan! Dasar kau mes-"

"Kau benar-benar seperti bidadari bagiku!"

Perkataan Kakashi barusan membuat Anko tersentak. Selama hidupnya, baru kali ini ada yang menganggapnya seperti bidadari. Seorang wanita galak dan tomboy yang tidak pernah mendapatkan pujian _'cantik' _dari siapapun, kini disandingkan dengan sosok bidadari yang semua orang pasti tahu betapa cantiknya makhluk tersebut. Walaupun dia tahu Kakashi sedang tidak memuji wajahnya, tapi dia tetap merasa senang. Perlahan-lahan matanya mulai basah oleh air mata kebahagian.

**Flashback End**

"Sejak saat itu hubungan kami semakin dekat sampai jadi seperti sekarang ini." ucap Anko dengan wajah memerah.

"Kisah yang menarik~" tanggap Sai .

"Benar-benar tidak terduga ya." Sakura ikut menanggapi.

"Cinta karena sebuah roti, hehehe…" tanggap Naruto setelah mendengar cerita tersebut.

"Kira-kira seperti itulah, hehe.." Anko kembali angkat bicara. "Sejak saat itu dia mulai sering mengantarkanku pulang, sebagai ucapan terima kasih katanya. Aku pun tak jarang sengaja menyiapkan roti atau bekal buatanku untuk jaga-jaga kalau sifat cerobohnya itu kambuh lagi."

"Nah, sekarang kita sudah tahu kan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya," ucap Ino kepada teman-temannya.

"Iya!"

"Nah~ Dengan begini aku jadi tidak penasaran lagi…" komentar Hinata malu-malu.

"Inget ya teman-teman, jangan sampai bu guru tahu kalau kita sudah tahu hubungannya dengan guru Kakashi. Kalau sampai ketahuan, kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya pada kita!" nasihat Ino dan membuat teman-temannya merinding.

"Ba-baik!"

"Oi Sasuke, tapi bu guru beneran terhipnotis, gak sih?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menyepelekan.

"Tentu saja benar," jawab Sasuke santai. Berusaha tidak terpancing.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ternyata telah bekerja sama dengan buguru?" tuduh Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

_Brak!_

Tampak Sasuke sedikt emosi dan memukul meja dihadapannya. "Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau pikir aku menyogok bu guru, begitu?"

"Sejak kapan aku percaya padamu? _Musyrik_ tau!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan membuktikannya langsung padamu. Biar kau bisa menilai apa hipnotisku itu benar berfungsi atau tidak," ucapnya sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Silahkan saja, kau pikir aku takut," tantang Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke.

Kedua pemuda tersebut kini saling pandag dengan tatapan yang membuat daerah sekitarnya menegang.

"Mulai lagi deh," komentar teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kebetulan sekali, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang bahu Naruto.

_Cekrek!_

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Tidak usah pedulikan," ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Oke." Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Aku tidak takut. Silahkan kau tanya sesuka-"

"Tentang Narumi,"

_JEGER!_

Tampak Naruto langsung gemeteran setelah mendengar nama tersebut. Sepertinya dia telah mengatakan hal terbodoh dalam hidupnya.

'_Ba-bagaiman ini? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke bertanya siapa itu Narumi? Atau Narumi ada dimana? Bisa-bisa aku akan ketahuan!' _batin Naruto mulai frustasi_. 'Aku tidak mungkin bisa berbohong kalau hipnotis Sasuke itu beneran berfungsi. Bodoh! Kenapa aku menerima tantangannya tadi!'_ pikir Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Baiklah, langsung saja kita mulai," ucap Sasuke mulai menutup kedua matanya.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba dan membuat Sasuke heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke kembali membuka matanya.

"Aku percaya padamu kok. Jadi kau tidak perlu menghipnotisku. Jadi kita hentikan saja," ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke pada bahunya.

"Ha?" tanggap Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa begitu Naruto," ucap Sasuke kembali meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Naruto. "Bukankah kau orang yang tidak suka menarik kata-katamu kembali, Na-ru-to?"

'_Sial! Dia tahu kelemahanku! Bisa rusak reputasiku kalau aku tidak jadi menerima tantangannya._' Naruto menatap teman-teman sekelingnya. Tampak beberapa orang diantara mereka tengah berbisik. Dan itu sudah pasti tentang dirinya.

'_Taktik Shikamaru benar-benar berguna untuk menghadapi orang seperti dia,'_ batin Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagaimana, Na-ru-to?"

"Ba-baiklah. Silahkan tanya sesukamu, aku tidak takut!" dengan terpaksa Naruto menerima tantangan Sasuke.

"Bersiaplah Naruto," Sasuke kembali menutup matanya. Berkonsentrasi untuk melakukan hipnotis pada rival dihadapannya. _'Narumi, aku akan segera mengetahui keberadaanmu,'_ batin Sasuke sambil membayangkan sosok Narumi dibenaknya. "_Sharingan!"_

**TBC**

Yup, itu tadi chapter 8 kita kali ini. Penamilan seni Sasuke adalah yang terakhir. Maaf karena gak bisa menampilan seni dari setiap chara karena akan memakan waktu yang terlalu lama nantinya, hehe. Mudah-mudahan readers tercinta tetap bisa menikmatinya. Terima kasih telah menunggu fic ini. Maaf kalau lama update nya, mohon dimaklumi. :D

_Readers: "Itu bagaimana lanjutannya? Ketahuan ga? Kalau ketahuan abis dong?"_

_Sun: "Rahasia~ ufufufu.." *dibantai*_

_Readers : "Mesti nunggu lagi!" DX_

_Sun : "Gomen ne, yang sabar ya, hehehe.."_

_Readers : "Jangan lama-lama!"_

_Sun : "Insyaallah, paling 2 bulan, XD" *digorok* "Doain aja biar Sun panjang umur dan sehat, jadi bisa nerusin nih fic dan fic lainnya. Sun juga turut berduka atas meninggalnya rekan author kita, 'kang mas Neji ganteng'. Semoga arwahnya diterima disisinya."_

_Readers: "Amin,"_

_Sun : "Oh iya, Sun juga mau ngadain vote nih buat 'Penampilan seni terbaik' dari seni-seni yang udah ditunjukan oleh para character kesayangan kita ini. Yang pertama, ada Inuzuka Kiba dan Akamaru yang menunjukan seni akrobat. Kekompakan keduanya tidak diragukan lagi. Walaupun sempat gagal diawal dan penuh dengan ketegangan, tapi berakhir dengan kesuksesan keduanya._

_Kiba : "Pilih aku ya teman-teman,"_

_Akamaru : "Auk!"_

_Sun : "Yang kedua, Nara Shikamaru dengan seni menyusun strategi. Melalui media permainan catur, dia menunjukan bahwa strategi yang tepat dan tersusun akan membawa kemenangan yang indah. Dia juga mengatakan betapa pentingnya hubungan yang baik antara generasi muda dan tua. Benar-benar kalimat yang tidak kita duga dari seorang Shikamaru,"_

_Shikamaru : "….." *tidur*_

_Sun : *sweatdrop* "Yang ketiga, ada Sai dengan seni melukisnya. Kemampuan melukis yang luar biasa. Yang dapat merubah objek yang digambarnya terlihat kalah menarik,"_

_Anko : "Apa kau bilang?" *angkat meja*_

_Sun : "Be-bercanda doang kok~"_

_Sai : "Kau berlebihan Sun. mana mungkin lukisanku bisa mengalahkan kecantikan bu guru," *mulai ngegombal*_

_Anko : "Kau bisa saja Sai~" *blushing_

_Naruto : "Oi Sai! Kau ini kelewatan sekali. Buguru itu kan sudah menjadi pacarnya guru Ka-" *dibekep Sakura*_

_Sakura : "Kau mau nyawa kami melayang di tangan bu guru, Naruto?" *natap horror*_

_Naruto : "Ma-maafkan aku Sakura. Aku lupa!"_

_Anko : "Wah, kalian sudah jadian ya sekarang?"_

_Sakura : "Ti-tidak kok!" *blushing*_

_Naruto : *Ngebayangin pacaran sama Sakura sampe ngeces*_

_Sakura : "Hentikan wajah menjijikan seperti itu!" *ngehajar Naruto*_

_Sun : "Yang keempat. Rock Lee dengan seni bela dirinya. Dengan menggunakan nunchaku miliknya, dia menampilkan aksi seperti legenda bela diri Bruce Lee. Benar-benar aksi yang mendebarkan. Atau lebih tepatnya berbahaya mungkin? XD"_

_Lee : "Maafkan aku semuanya! T.T"_

_Sun : "Yang kelima. Yamanaka Ino dengan seni kembang api. Walaupun sempat membuat seisi kelas menjadi tegang karena resiko ledakan dalam mempersiapkan seninya, Ino berhasil mengatasinya berkat bantuan teman-temannya. Seni tersebut berakhir dengan semburan kembang api tujuh warna yang benar-benar indah."_

_Ino : "Dukung aku ya teman-teman!"_

_Deidara : "Jika adikku tidak menang, akan aku ledakan kalian semua!"_

_Deidara : "Jika adikku tidak menang, akan aku ledakan kalian semua!"_

_Deidara FG : "Kyaa! Deidara! Kau telah meledakan hatiku!"_

_Deidara : *sweatdrop*_

_Sun : "Yang kelima. Sabaku Gaara dengan seni membuat boneka. Bukan sembarang boneka, tapi ini adalah boneka yang terbuat dari bahan-bahan tidak terpakai dan ramah lingkungan. Boneka lucu yang menarik perhatian para gadis."_

_Gaara : "Mohon dukungannya,"_

_Gaara FG : "Kyaa! Gaara! Aku selalu mundukung mu! Muah! Muah!"_

_Sun : "Yang keenam. Uzumaki Naruto dengan seni menyanyi. Sebuah lagu yang dibawakan dengan penuh perasaan untuk orang yang dicintainya."_

_Sakura : *blushing*_

_Naruto : "Jangan lupa pilih aku ya semuanya!" *senyum tiga jari khas*_

_Sun : "Yang ketujuh dan yang terakhir. Uchiha Sasuke dengan seni hipnotis. Seni yang mampu menguak sesuatu yang rahasia sekalipun."_

_Sasuke : "Tidak usah mendukung pun aku sudah tahu kalau seniku yang terbaik."_

_Sasuke FG: "Walaupun kau bilang begitu aku akan tetap mendukungmu Sasuke!"_

_Sun : "Yup! Itu tadi pilihan untuk 'Penampilan seni terbaik'. Silahkan kalian pilih yang menurut kalian terbaik. Akhir kata!"_

**All : "REVIEW PLEASE...! ^.^"**


	9. Chapter 9

Assalamualaikum! Konichiwa minna-san! ^o^/

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah review, ngasih saran, kritik, dan sebagainya. Maaf gak bisa Sun bales satu-satu seperti biasanya, takut kelamaan soalnya, hehe..

**Heryanilinda, dark wardana, Naoru Hasayak, Salas kudo, tsamadzah, devzLee, Della Arcana, Dickage 5, T-Ara lovers, SakuraAkatsuki, bebek 3 keroro, Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden, Anggun sektiaty, Guest 1, Za666, Runriran, Mio Altezza, Cui'Pz Cherry, Hikaru Kin, Hasegawa Nanaho, Guest 2, Fantasi Liar, L-The-Masterious, Tobaru, Uchiharani59, Guest 3 (Sari), Guest 4, Guest 5 (adelia), , N aiko Akaichi 48, Kanzaki asamu, Guest 6, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Desroschan, Guest 7, Namikaze Narita-chan, DheKyu.**

Klo ada yang heran kenapa disitu ada banyak banget yang namanya guest, itu karena waktu itu ffn ngebikin orang yang ngereview tanpa memiliki akun dengan nama guest. Sun cuma ngenalin dua doang, hehe.

Bagi yang bertanya mengenai adegan percakapan Sakura dan Ino yang panjang banget hingga seharusnya membuat naruto selesai dengan nyanyinya, anggap aja waktu berhenti ketika mereka mengobrol. Seringkan di anime yang seperti itu? Hehe..

Bagi yang punya pertanyaan seputar fic ini, bisa juga ditanyakan langsung lewat FB. Bisa melalui pm atau wall di email FB Sun, sabakuroakim  atau search Abdul Hakim 'Sun Setsuna'. Mohon maaf jika ada temen-temen yang belum di confirm FB nya. Intro dulu please~ DX

Oke. Lanjut kecerita

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

Sasuke, sebagai peserta terakhir dari ujian praktek kesenian dikelasnya, menunjukan seni yang tidak biasa, yaitu seni menghipnotis.

"Ba-baiklah. Silahkan tanya sesukamu, aku tidak takut!" dengan terpaksa Naruto menerima tantangan Sasuke.

"Bersiaplah Naruto," Sasuke kembali menutup matanya-berkonsentrasi untuk melakukan hipnotis pada rival dihadapannya. 'Narumi, aku akan segera mengetahui keberadaanmu,' batin Sasuke sambil membayangkan sosok Narumi dibenaknya.

**Judul: Diriku yang satunya**

**Author: Sun Setsuna**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : typo (s), AU, sedikit OOC, Fanservice, lebih ke Indonesia setting**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, and Family**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa SMA yang diutuk menjadi seorang wanita jika dahinya terbentur. Bagaimanakah dia menjalani kehidupan barunya? Bisakah dia menyimpan rahasia tersebut?**

**Don't like don't flame**

**Chapter 9 : Unexpected 25 September 2012**

Hening. Semua yang ada diruangan kelas sedang memikirkan dengan serius hal yang akan terjadi setelah Sasuke menghipnotis Naruto. 'sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang menarik,' batin mereka semua

"Sharingan,"

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya dan menatap dengan tajam sosok pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya.

Dalam sekejap Pandangan Naruto langsung gelap setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi. Semuanya terlihat hitam.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Naruto," ucap suara yang sudah sangat familiar ditelinga Naruto.

"Gaara," ucap Naruto dengan sedikit tersentak.

Pemuda berambut merah bernama Gaara tersebut sedang berdiri dibelakang Naruto sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi mata Naruto. Ternyata kegelapan tadi bukan karena Naruto terkena hipnotis Sasuke, melainkan karena tertutup telapak tangan Gaara.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Gaara?" tanya Naruto masih dengan mata tertutup tangan Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu melakukan itu pada Naruto," ucap Gaara datar sambil menatap dingin ke Sasuke.

Kekesalan muncul diwajah Sasuke. Rencana yang sudah ia susun rapi jadi berantakan karena Gaara ikut campur. "Jangan menggangguku, ini bukan urusanmu," balas Sasuke dingin.

"Itu benar Gaara, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini," ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan telapak tangan Gaara dari pandangannya. Dilihatnya pria berambut merah yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dan menatap balik padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Naruto," balas Gaara dingin.

"Tap-"

"Aku memaksamu," ucap Gaara bersikeras dan membuat yang lainnya tersentak. Kenapa Gaara yang biasanya lembut pada Naruto jadi bersikap keras seperti itu?

"Gaara!" sungut Naruto kesal. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa temannya bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Ikut aku." Tanpa persetujuan dari pemiliknya, Gaara langsung menarik tangan Naruto untuk menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Oi Gaara! Lepaskan!" teriak Naruto tidak suka dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Gaara tidak memperdulikannya dan terus menariknya menuju tempat duduk mereka.

"Cih, sial," decis Sasuke yang merasa rencananya gagal. Dia memutuskan kembali ketempat duduknya. Akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan jika dia bersikeras mengambil Naruto dari Gaara.

"Huu~ tidak seru!"

"Payah!"

"Ada apa dengan Gaara ya?"

"Mungkin dia cemburu. Naruto kan ukenya Gaara,"

"Ha? Yang benar?"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh! Gaara ku itu normal,"

"Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau selama ini dia menyimpan rasa pada Naruto. Mereka kan sudah berteman dari kecil,"

Muncul komentar dan tanggapan yang bermacam-macam diantara para siswa.

Sasuke yang sudah kembali ketempat duduknya tiba-tiba merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Kepalanya tampak berat dan pandangannya kabur. 'Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lebih dari ini. Menggunakan sharingan dua kali saja sudah membuat tubuhku kelelahan seperti ini.'

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" tanya Neji disampingnya.

"Iya. Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar," jawabnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Ternyata sharingan bukanlah sekedar seni hipnotis biasa. Ini memberikan efek yang cukup besar pada penggunanya.

"Ano… Sasuke," Panggil Ino pelan.

"Hm?" sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Bisakah kau menghilangkan hipnotismu pada buguru?" tanya Ino dengan wajah bingung. Dari tadi dia mencoba membangunkan Anko, tapi tidak berhasil.

'Bodoh. Aku hampir melupakannya,' batin Sasuke baru inget.

Pria berambut raven tersebut terpaksa kembali kedepan kelas. Dipegangnya bahu Anko sambil mendekat ketelinganya.

"Kau mau mengambil kesempatan ya, sasuke," goda Sai sambil tersenyum dan membuat para gadis menatap tajam pada Anko yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka berpikir kalau Sasuke akan mencium Bu guru Anko.

"Aku bukan orang sepertimu," balas Sasuke ketus. Kemudian dia membisikan sebuah kalimat. "Lepas,"

"Tidak kusangka otakmu sama saja dengan Naruto," ucap Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan lepas baju!" teriak Sasuke yang mulai frustasi menghadapi pikiran mesum teman-temannya mengenai apa yang dilakukan.

Perlahan-lahan Anko mulai membuka kedua matanya. Ternyata maksud kata lepas adalah melepaskan pengaruh hipnotis dari Anko.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya sambil mengusap kedua matanya.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi sukarelawan untukku," ucap Sasuke dan membuat Anko bingung.

"A-apa senimu sudah selesai Sasuke?" tanya Anko dengan wajah bingung.

"Sudah. Nanti saya akan memberikan rekamannya pada anda,"

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu," jawabnya dengan nada pasrah. Dia cuma bisa menggaruk-garuk pipinya sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku tidak mengingat apapun?' batin Anko semakin bingung.

Setelah membangunkan Anko, Sasukepun kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Semuanya, kembali ketempat duduk kalian!" perintah Anko pada anak didiknya.

"Baik!" jawab mereka dan kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Anak-anak. Kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita karena mulai besok kalian semua sudah libur dan tinggal menunggu hasil ujian," ucapnya sambil berdiri dari balik meja guru dan para siswa memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Untuk itu, Ibu mohon maaf jika ada perbuatan atau perkataan yang tidak menyenangkan,"

"Banyak sekali kalau soal itu," celetuk Kiba dan beberapa murid lainnya dan langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari Anko.

"Ka-kami minta maaf juga bu!" balas mereka dengan wajah takut.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian selama ini. Praktik kesenian kalian benar-benar luar biasa!" ucap Anko sambil memberikan tepuk tangan dan diikuti oleh para siswa.

'Ujian kali kali ini bukan hanya luar biasa, tapi juga sangat mendebarkan. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan hampir membuatku mati muda,' batin Anko tersenyum getir. Tapi secara keseluruhan dia sangat menikmatinya. Benar-benar pengalaman yang tak terlupakan.

"Sama-sama Bu! Terima kasih bimbingannya!"

"Sampai jumpa diacara kelulusan nanti, itupun kalau kalian lulus, hehe.." canda Anko dan membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan sweatdrop.

"Selamat liburan semuanya!" Dengan kalimat tersebut Anko menutup jam pelajarannya dan keluar dari kelas.

"Yo, selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa guru Kakashi yang memasuki kelas sesaat setelah Anko meninggalkan kelas.

"Ini sudah siang!"

"Wah, sepertinya hari berlalu cepat sekali ya," ucapnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kesal anak didiknya.

"Pak guru ada perlu apa, kami semua sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sakura pada sang guru. "Bapak cuma ingin mengyampaikan sebuah pengumuman,"

"Penguman apa? Kalau tidak penting lebih baik tidak usah," ucap Ino dengan nada bosan.

"Baik baik," ucap Kakashi yang mengerti ketidak sabaran siswa-siswanya untuk segera pulang dan menikmati liburang mereka. "Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian. Sebelum pembagian rapor hari senin esok, bapak ingin mengajak kalian liburan. Apa kalian suka?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Yea!"

"Asik!" tanggap para siswa senang.

"Liburannya kemana pak?" tanya Neji.

"Kita akan liburan ke daerah pedesaaan. Selama dua hari satu malam. Disana alamnya masih terjaga dengan baik dan udaranya masih segar. Itu bagus untuk menyegarkan pikiran kalian yang selama satu minggu ini telah bekerja keras."

"Asik!"

"Apa kelas yang lain juga ikut pak?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, liburan ini hanya untuk kalian, soalnya uang bapak tidak akan cukup jika harus mengajak kelas yang lainnya, hahaha." Jawab Kakashi malu-malu.

"Jadi, liburan ini dengan uang bapak pribadi?" tanya Hinata agak terkejut.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kalian telah bersikap baik selama satu tahun ini."

"Guru Kakashi memang yang paling hebat!" puji Lee sambil memberikan jempolnya.

"Hehe.."

"Apa kita nanti akan tidur di tenda pak?" tanya Ino khawatir. 'Yang gratisan itukan biasanya jelek,' batinnya rada meremehkan.

"Tidak, kita akan menginap di villa. Kebetulan bapak punya kenalan disana, jadi bapak dapat potongan harga yang cukup bagus."

'Yes, di villa,' batin para siswi lega.

"Nah, bapak harap kalian dapat mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk keperluan besok. Tapi ingat, dilarang membawa minuman keras, senjata tajam, atau dvd porno." Kakashi memperingatkan anak didiknya.

"Sial," gerutu Kiba. Nah lho? Memangnya kau mau membawa apa Kiba? Owowow.

"Sampai jumpa besok," ucap guru Kakashi dan meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Setelah guru Kakashi meninggalkan kelas, para siswa juga mulai meninggalkan kelas.

Kini para penghuni kelas telah kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing dan hanya menyisahkan empat orang. Dua diantara tidak bersuara dari tadi, Gaara dan Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang, Naruto," ajak Gaara membuka pembicaraan. Dia tidak ingin situasi tegang ini berlangsung terlalu lama.

"Gaara," panggil Naruto pelan, masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Wajahnya tidak melihat ke Gaara, melainkan kearah lantai tak benyawa yang jadi tujuannya.

"Iya?" sahut Gaara singkat sambil tetap melihat ke Naruto.

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi," ucap Naruto dan membuat Lee dan Kiba bingung.

"Oi oi. Kau ini kenapa Naruto? Bukannya tadi kau kesal sekali waktu Gaara mencegah Sasuke menghipnotismu?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Sama-sama kawan," balas Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Meraka tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Ayo kita pulang,"

"Hm," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Gaara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" teriak Kiba frustasi. Poor you Kiba, ckckck..

**-Sun Setsuna-**

Keesokan harinya.

Hampir seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 12B telah berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah, hanya menyisakan beberapa orang siswa dan seorang guru.

"Guru Kakashi lama sekali!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah kesal. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak batu yang dia lemparkan kesembarang arah.

"Ya ampun Sakura, kau seperti tidak mengenal dia saja," sahut Ino sambil terus memainkan ponsel miliknya. Bisa mati muda dia kalau hanya duduk diam menunggu guru yang satu itu.

"Janjinya jam tujuh, tapi sekarang sudah jam Sembilan dan dia belum muncul juga!" Sakura semakin kesal dan mulai membuat takut teman-teman sekelasnya, kecuali Ino.

"Yo, selamat pagi!" sapa sosok yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu dari belakang Sakura.

"Tidak bisakah guru datang lebih cepat!" teriak Sakura emosi.

"Maaf, tadi bapak membantu nenek-nenek yang kesulitan dijalan," ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ayo guru Kakashi, kita segera berangkat," ucap Lee dengan semangat. Dengan menggunakan baju, celana, dan tas yang semuanya berwarna hijau, membuatnya akan benar-benar menyatu dengan alam.

"Lee, apa kau melihat Naruto?" tanya Kakashi sambil menghitung siswa-siswanya.

"Aku juga belum melihatanya pak," jawab Lee tidak tahu.

"Ya sudah, kau naik saja duluan. Kita akan segera berangkat," ucap Kakashi menyuruh Lee untuk naik ke dalam bus. "Kemana ya anak itu?" pikir Kakashi sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Tidak lama berselang, hape Kakashi berbunyi, dari Naruto.

"Halo, Naruto. Kau dimana? Kita sudah mau berangkat." tanya Kakashi cepat.

"Maaf pak, sepertinya saya tidak bisa ikut. Semalam saya dapat telpon dari nenek kalau kakek saya sedang sakit dan meminta saya untuk kesana."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bapak doakan semoga semoga kakekmu cepet sembuh."

"Terima kasih pak." Jawab Naruto lalu menutup telponnya. "Ayo konohmaru, kita berangkat."

.

"Semuanya cepat naik kedalam bus, kita akan segera berangkat!"

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa ikut dengan kita. Dia ada urusan mendadak yang harus dilakukan, jadi kita langsung berangkat saja. Apa kalian sudah siap!"

"Iya!" teriak mereka bersemangat.

'Ada urusan apa si dobe itu?'

**-Sun Setsuna-**

Tok tok tok

"Kakek! Nenek! Kami sudah datang!" teriak Naruto di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah sederhana yang masih terbuat dari bilik bambu tanpa cat. Sebuh rumah dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Tampak beberapa pohon besar dan kecil tertanam dan terawatt dengan baik dihalaman depan dan belakang.

"Kakek! Nenek! Kami sudah sampai!" Kali ini giliran Konohmaru yang berteriak. Bukannya tidak sopan, tapi maklum saja, kedua penghuni rumah ini adalah orang yang sudah sangat tua, jadi pendengaran mereka sudah berkurang.

"Iya, tungggu sebentar." Terdengar suara nenek-nenek dari dalam rumah tersebut.

Kreeet!

Suara pintu tua itu berbunyi ketika dibuka oleh pemiliknya.

"Siapa ya?" tanya nenek itu sambil menyipitkan matanya yang sudah mengalami penuaan alias rabun.

"Ini aku nek, Naruto," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Naruto yang anaknya Minato?" Tebaknya yang mengenali rambut kuning khas anaknya tersebut.

"Iya."

"Dan kau pasti Konohmaru." Kini matanya beralih pada sosok pemuda yang lebih kecil dari Naruto

"Benar sekali," tanggap Konohmaru tersenyum.

"Ya ampun, kalian sudah besar sekali," ucapnya dengan perasaan sangat senang. Sudah hampir empat tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan mereka. "Cucu-cucu nenek. Naruto, Konohmaru," ucap nenek tua tersebut sambil tersenyum dan langsung memeluk keduanya dan menciumi pipi mereka.

"Hihihi.." tawa keduanya dan balas memeluk sang nenek.

"Ayo masuk," ajaknya dengan ramah.

"Siapa yang datang Chiyo?" tanya seorang kakek dari dalam kamar.

"Kami kek, Konohmaru, dan kak Naruto," jawab Konohmaru sambil menghampiri kakeknya yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur.

"Kalian sudah datang ya, kakek kangen sekali," ucapnya sambil mencium kedua pipi cucu-cucunya.

"Maaf ya merepotkan kalian, semalam kakek Sarutobi tiba-tiba saja badannya panas, jadi nenek minta bantuan kalian untuk merawatnya," ucapnya sambil mengganti kompresan dikepala suaminya.

"Tidak apa-apa nek, kebetulan kami sedang libur dan sudah lama tidak main kemari,"

"Iya nek, tidak usah sungkan-sungkan."

"Terima kasih ya," balas chiyoo sambil tersenyum. "Kalian pasti haus, akan nenek ambilkan minum," tambahnya sambil berjalan kedapur.

"Akan kubantu." Konohamaru ikut menyusul sang nenek kedapur.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakek?" tanya Naruto memperhatikan kakeknya yang sedang terbaring lemah.

"Kakek baik-baik saja. Sepertinya penyakit kakek akan segera sembuh setelah bertemu kalian," jawab Sarutobi sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu,"

"Ini untuk kakak," ucap Konohmaru sambil menyuguhkan teh hangat kepada Naruto.

"Ayo diminum dulu tehnya,"

"Iya nek,"

"Ah~ segar sekali," ucap keduanya sambil menikmati setiap teguk the yang masuk kekerongkongannya.

"Kalau kalian mau istirahat, gunakan saja kamar kamar yang ada disana," ucap nenek sambil menunjukan kamar yang dulu merupakan kamar bee dan Minato.

"Baik," Mereka pun menuju kamar tersebut dan langsung tertidur karena kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalanan selama tiga jam.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo kita turun," Imbau guru Kakashi pada siswa-siswanya. Mereka pun turun dari bus dengan membawa tas mereka masing–masing.

Begitu turun, Kakashi langsung disambut oleh teman sekolahnya dulu yang kini menjadi pemilik penginapan tempat mereka akan menginap.

"Yo," sapa Kakashi singkat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya

"Apa kabar, Senior Kakashi?" tanya orang tersebut ambil memberikan pelukan pada Kakashi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan mu, Tenzo?" tanya Kakashi sambil membalas pelukan temannya itu.

"Kau masih saja memanggilku dengan nama itu," ucap pria itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Tampak wajahnya agak memerah karena malu ketika nama kecilnya disebut-sebut. "Panggil dengan Yamato saja,"

"Ahaha.. baiklah." ucap Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kau juga jangan panggil aku senior Kakashi, panggil Kakashi saja,"

"Baiklah,"

Tanpa disadari keduanya, salah seorang murid Kakashi mengabadikan adegan pelukan tadi dengan kameranya.

"Kau sedang apa Tenten?" tanya Sakura pada Tenten yang sedang asik melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Lumayan untuk koleksi pasangan yaoi yang telah aku kumpulakan selama ini, hihi." jawabnya sambil senyum-senyum. Ternyata Tenten seorang fujoshi.

Gadis berambut cepol dua itu dengan bangganya memerkan hasil jeparetannya pada Sakura. Ada foto waktu Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara untuk mencegah pemuda berambut merah itu berniat mengambil cairan khusus milik Ino. Foto Gaara waktu menutupi wajah Naruto dengan tangannya dan menariknya dengan paksa. Adegan ketika Sasuke mencoba menggunakan hipnotisnya pada Naruto, dan foto-foto lain dari pasangan yang berbeda-beda dan membuat Sakura sweatdrop.

"Ya ampun Tenten, mereka itu kan cuma sahabatan," komentar Ino yang ikut mendengar percakapan tersebut.

"Aku rasa Mereka itu yaoi. Kau tidak lihat ya mereka tadi berpelukan?" tanya Tenten dengan wajah antusias.

"Itukan cuma pelukan seorang sahabat, dasar Tenten."

"Jadi, mereka ini anak didikmu ya?" tanya Yamato sambil melihat para siswa yang sedang berdiri dibelakang guru Kakashi.

"Ya seperti itulah, hehe.."

"Salam kenal, panggil saja aku Yamato!" Sapa Yamato pada siswa-siswa Kakashi.

"Salam kenal juga!" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Ini kunci kamanya". Yamato memberikan 10 buah kunci kamar pada guru Kakashi.

Kakashi yang mengerti segera menginstruksikan siswa-siswanya untuk membentuk kelompok kamar yang terdiri dari empat orang dan membagikan kunci kamar mereka.

"Guru Kakashi, kau sekamar dengan kami saja." Usul Kiba yang kelompoknya kurang satu orang karena Naruto tidak ikut.

"Guru kalian akan sekamar denganku. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kami bicarakan," ucap Yamato pada Kiba.

"Eh? Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Kakashi rada canggung.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau ini kan teman dan juga seniorku," jawab Yamato untuk meyakinkan Kakashi yang suka merasa tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain ini.

"Uwoo! Mereka pasti mau ehem-eheman nanti!" girang Tenten dengan mata berbinar-binar karena Kakashi dan Yamato akan jadi teman sekamar. Dan itu berarti mereka akan tidur bersama.

"Sepertinya pikiranmu sudah kacau sekali Tenten," Komentar Sakura sambil menepuk jidatnya-tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran temannya.

.

.

.

"Uwah! Nyenyak sekali tidurku!" seorang pria berambut pirang baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. "Ternyata sudah sore," ucapnya sambil melihat keadaan dari jendela disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Ungh~"

"Udara disini memang cocokk untuk bermalas-malsan, hehehe..." Dia melihat Konohmaru yang masih tidur disampingnya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu nek?" tanya naruto pada neneknya didapur.

"Kau sudah bangun ya Naruto," ucap nenek chiyo yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. "Nenek mau minta tolong sesuatu,"

"Mau minta tolong apa nek? Katakan saja, aku disini kan memang untuk itu," ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Tolong carikan rumput obat untuk kakek."

"Rumput?"

"Bukan sekedar rumput biasa. Rumput itu sangat mujarab untuk menurunkan demam, tapi rumput itu cuma tumbuh di hutan. Apa kau mau mencarikannya Naruto?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja," ucap Naruto dan langsung pergi kehutan yang berada tak jauh dari rumah nenek, sekitar satu kilometer.

Baru satu menit berlalu, Naruto sudah kembali lagi.

"Cepat sekali, apa kau sudah dapat rumput obatnya?" tanya nenek chiyo sedikit herean.

"Aku... tidak tahu bentuknya seperti apa, jadi aku kembali lagi, hihihi." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Dia mirip sekali dengan Minato, ceroboh dan pelupa,' Batin nenek chiyo sweatdrop. "Tunggu sebentar, akan nenek carikan gambarnya."

Nenek chiyo lalu mengambil kaca mata dan sebuah buku pengobatan yang tampak sudah usang. Membalik halaman demi halaman sampai akhirnya menemukan gambar rumput obat yang dicari. Gambar rumput dengan daun-daun kecil dan memiliki beberapa kuncup bunga berwarna ungu di bagian atasnya.

Sret!

Diapun menyobek halaman tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto. "Ini gambarnya. Biasanya rumput ini tumbuh di dekat pohon yang sudah mati."

"Baiklah! Akan segera kutemukan!" ucapnya paham.

"Jangan sampai malam Naruto, biasanya banyak babi hutan yeng berkeliaran di hutan kalau sudah malam!" ucap nenek chiyo memperingatkan.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Dah nek!" diapun menghampiri pintu keluar dengan semangat. "Namikaze Naruto, berangkat!" Teriaknya dan berlari menuju hutan.

.

.

"Dimana ya rumput itu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut duren sambil menyusuri hutan. Rumput-rumput setinggi lutut dan ranting-ranting pohon tampak menghalangi jalannya, tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi semangatnya untuk mencari rumput obat yang dibutuhkan untuk mengobati kakeknya.

"Nah, itu ada pohon yang sudah mati. Pasti didekat situ." Senyum sumeringah terukir dibibirnya.

Diapun memutari bangkai pohon terebut dan melihat ada semacam rumput yang tumbuh didekatnya. Naruto lalu mencoba mencocokan dengan gambar yang tadi diberikan neneknya.

"Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti rumputnya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dia lalu mencabut rumput tersebut dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba saja wajahnya yang tadi ceria kini berubah menjadi pucat. Dipandangnya area disekitarnya yang dipenuhi oleh rumput dan pepohonan. "Ta-tadi aku lewat mana ya?" ucapnya bingung.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Kyaaa! Aku tersesat!" teriaknya menggema diseluruh hutan.

**-Sun Setsuna-**

"Nek, kak Naruto mana?" tanya Konohmaru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk dia menghampiri sang nenek dan mengambil sebuah bangku untuk kemudian duduk diatasnya.

"Dia sedang mencari rumput obat di hutan," jawab nenek.

"Hutan? Sendirian?" tanya Konohmaru dengan wajah agak pucat.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa nek," jawabnya mencoba tidak membuat neneknya khawatir. 'Kak Naruto itu kan buta arah, apa dia akan baik-baik saja,?' batin Konohmaru cemas.

.

.

'Jangan panik, jangan panik,' batin Naruto mencoba menghibur diri. Tapi jika kalian melihatnya jelas itu adalah hal yang percuma. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukan kepanikan. Bagimana tidak, dia sudah mencoba beberapa kali menyusuri hutan ini utnuk mencari jalan pulang, tapi semuanya kembali ketempat semula. Dia juga sudah mencoba menelpon Konohmaru, tapi tidak ada sinyal di desa ini, apalagi di hutan. Yang kini dia bisa lakukan hanyalah duduk diam, berharap ada seseorang yang menemukan dan mengantarkannya pulang.

"Malangnya nasibku," keluhnya sambil melihat langit yang sudah mulai gelap. "Semoga tidak ada hal buruk lainnya,"

Gresek gresek!

Sebuah suara mencurigakan datang dari rumput yang bergoyang di depan nya, membuat keringat dingin mulai bercucuran ditubuh pemuda malang tersebut.

"Si-siapa itu?" tanyanya panik.

Gresek gresek!

Rumput itu kembali bergoyang. Kalau saja yang bergoyang itu adalah seorang wanita, pasti Naruto dengan senang hati akan melihanya tanpa berkedip.

Gresek gresek!

Gambaran terburuk mulai melintas dipikirannya, "Si-siapa disitu? Ha-hantu atau babi? Cepat Jawab aku!" sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin di jawab oleh keduanya.

Gresek gresek!

"Ngook!"

Sesosok babi hutan yang jelek, *mana ada babi yang ganteng*, berbadan besar dan ditambah seram dengan dua buah gigi yang keluar dari bawah mulutnya, muncul di hadapan Naruto.

"Kyaa! Babi!" teriak Naruto dan langsung lari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari babi yang mulai mengejarnya.

"Tolong aku!" Diterobosnya hutan yang gelap itu tanpa tahu arah.

"Siapapun tolong aku!" teriaknya sambil terus berlari.

"Ngook!" kali ini giliran si babi yang berbunyi sambil terus mengejar Naruto.

"Tolong a-"

Jduak!

Hutan yang telah gelap membuat mata Naruto tidak melihat sesuatu yang ada di depannya dan dia menabrak sesuatu tersebut hingga tubuhnya jatuh menimpa benda tersebut.

"Aduh... Kepalaku sakit sekali!" ringisnya sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang terbentur tadi. "Dasar pohon sial!" rutuknya sambil memukuli pohon tersebut.

"Aw aw," ringis pohon tersebut kesakitan karena dipukuli Naruto.

'Po-pohon kok bisa bersuara?' batin Naruto mulai merinding. 'Sial benar aku hari ini. Sudah dikejar babi, sekarang menabrak setan,'

Dengan perasaan ragu bercampur takut, pemuda tersebut lalu membuka matanya untuk melihat sosok pohon jadi-jadian tersebut. Dengan dibantu cahaya bulan yang telah terlepas dari awan yang sempat menutupinya, tampaklah mujud pohon jadi-jadian itu.

"Sa-Sasuke?" ucapnya kaget begitu melihat bahwa yang di tabraknya bukanlah pohon, tapi si teme alias Sasuke.

"Na-Narumi?" panggil Sasuke pelan. Tampak mata pemuda tersebut membulat sempurna melihat sosok gadis dihadapannya.

'Ha? Narumi? Narumi dari hongkong?' batin Naruto meledek. Tapi tidak lama kemudian dia merasakan ada hal yang aneh pada dirinya. "Eh? Kenapa tubuh bagian depanku terasa berat ya?" Untuk memastikannya Naruto pun memegang-megang dadanya.

Grab! Grab!

'Empuk' batinnya dengan wajah pucat. 'Sial, pasti karena benturan tadi. Kenapa berubah di saat seperti ini? Di depan si teme menyebalkan itu lagi!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Narumi," panggil Sasuke dengan senyum dibibirnya. Bagaimana tidak, gadis yang ia sukai dan selama ini ingin sekali ia temui kini ada dihadapannya.

Keduanya saling menatap dibawah cahaya bulan.

Mata onyk Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya terus memandang mata blue marine dari wanita yang disukainya ini. Siapa yang menyangka kalau takdir akan mempertemukannya kembali.

'Sasuke itu keren juga ya klo dilihat dari dekat,' batin Narumi yang kembali meracuni pikiran Naruto. 'Bo-bodoh, apa yang barusan aku pikirkan!' batinnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Narumi, Aku su-"

"Ngok!"

"Babi! Babi! Babi!" teriak Narumi ketakutan begitu mendengar suara tadi.

"Aku ini manusia, bukan babi!" teriak Sasuke tidak terima dibilang babi.

"Bu-bukan kau! Tapi itu!" teriak Narumi sambil menunjuk kearah si pemilik suara 'ngok' tadi, si babi.

"Babi?" Sasuke melihat kearah tunjukan Narumi dan mendapati seekor babi hutan berbadan besar sedang melihat kearah mereka.

"Ngok! Ngok!" babi tersebut kembali bersuara, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya, seolah berkata "Hey guys, jangan lupa, aku masih ada disini,"

"Aku takut babi!" teriak Narumi ketakutan dan refleks memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan sangat erat.

Krek!

Sasuke seperti merasakan bagian belakangnya mau patah karena saking eratnya pelukan yang diberikan Narumi. Tapi hal sebaliknya dirasakan pada bagian depan tubuh Sasuke. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menekan bagian tubuhnya.

'Shit! Aku bisa merasakan dadanya menekan tubuhku!'

Crot!

Dan darah segarpun mengucur dari hidung pria tampan tersebut.

"Sasuke bangun!" teriak Narumi sambil menggoyang–goyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang pingsan.

"Ah? Ah.." ucapnya setengah sadar. Dilihatnya Narumi masih berada diatasnya dengan wajah ketakutan dan… mata berair. Hei, apa dia ketakutan sampai menangis?

"Narumi," panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang masih ketakutan.

"Aku tidak bisa menolongmu dengan posisi seperti ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menolehkan wajahnya yang memerah kearah lain.

"Ma-maaf." Narumi pun segera menyingkir dari atas badan Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang juga memerah.

"Ngok!" babi tersebut kembali bersuara dan membuat Narumi bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sasuke.

'Besar sekali babi ini,' batin Sasuke rada ngeri karena melihat tuh babi badannya cukup besar dan nyeremin pula. 'Apa aku bisa menglahkannya?' tampak keraguan dan rasa takut bercampur dibenak Sasuke.

Grep.

Sebuah tangan mungil mencengkram bahunya. "Aku takut sekali," ucap Narumi dengan suara bergetar. Dibenamkannya wajah ketakutan itu dipunggung pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kalau aku diam saja, babi ini akan menyerang Narumi." pikir Sasuke melihat sekilas pada Narumi yang ketakutan. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu," ucapnya dengan mantap sambil terus mengamati gerakan babi tersebut.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu." Sasuke lalu mengambil sebatang kayu yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Hm." Narumi lalu bergerak sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke supaya dia tidak menghalangi gerakan Sasuke.

"Majulah kau babi jelek!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengacungkan kayu tersebut kearah si babi.

"Ngook," artinya "Gantengan juga gue." Dasar babi gak sadar diri.

Pertarungan Sasuke melawan babi hutan akan segera dimulai.

Si babi mengambil ancang–ancang sambil melihat kearah Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Ngoook!" teriak si babi sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Hiat!" teriak Sasuke tidak mau kalah dan mengayunkan kayu yang dipegangnya kuat-kuat.

Duak! Bruak!

Sasuke kalah cepat dan terkena tubrukan si babi hingga terpental beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Sasuke!" teriak Narumi khawatir dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Uhuk-uhuk," Sasuke terbatuk-batuk aKibat serangan tadi. 'Sial! Dia lebih hebat dari dugaanku,'

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" tanya Narumi berusaha membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sambil berusaha berdiri kembali. 'Ini benar-benar tidak baik,' batin Sasuke menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Narumi lagi.

"Iya. Kau tenang saja." sebuah senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan terukir dibibir Sasuke. Dia tidak mau membuat Narumi khawatir.

"Baiklah." Narumi kembali menjauh beberapa meter dari Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga ya," puji Sasuke pada si babi. "Tapi pertarungan kita belum seleSai," tambahnya sambil kembali mengarahkan kayu yang dipegangnya kearah babi.

"Ngok," merasa lawannya sudah tidak bisa berbuat banyak, si babi kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang lain, Narumi.

"Hei!" teriak Sasuke dengan wajah shock. 'Dia masih ingin menyerang Narumi,' batinnya tidak percaya.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Narumi ketakutan.

"Ngok!" suara si babi seolah tidak peduli pada teriakan gadis itu.

"Hei! Lawanmu adalah aku!" Sasuke berusaha menarik perhatian si babi agar tidak mendekati Narumi. Tapi si babi tidak peduli dan hanya menyeringai sambil terus mendekati Narumi.

"Aku mohon jangan mendekat," ucap Narumi dengan nada pasrah dan putus asa. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena takut.

"Lari Narumi!" teriak Sasuke memperingatkan.

"A-aku tidak bisa." Saking takutnya bahkan ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

Melihat hal itu si babi semakin senang dan berlari kearah Narumi.

"NGOOK!"

"GYAAAA!"

"SIAL!"

**TBC**

Sun: "Nah, bagaimana tanggapan kalian buat chapter kali ini? Seru? Menegangkan? Atau seperti apa? Silahkan dikasih komentar."

Sasuke: "Cih, gara-gara dia aku tidak berhasil menghipnotis Naruto," *liat sinis ke Gaara*

Gaara: "Masalah buat loh?"

Sun : "Sudah Sasuke. Yang penting kau tetap bisa bertemu dengan Narumi kan?" *senggol-senggol*

Sasuke: "I-iya," *blushing*

Sun : "Bagaimana rasanya ada dibawah Narumi?" *smirk*

Sasuke: "I-itu…,"

Naruto: "Jangan bertanya yang tidak-tidak!" *tabok Sun*

Yamato: "Akhirnya aku muncul juga!" *girang* "Senior Kakashi, akhirnya kita bisa bersama lagi,"

Fujoshi: "Kyaa! Ternyata mereka sudah pernah tinggal bersama!"

Yamato: "Bersama disekolah," *swt*

Kakashi: "Kau membuat mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak Yamato,"

Yamato: "Ma-maafkan aku,"

Sun: "Sun sengaja kasih scene-scene itu buat para fujoshi, hehe.."

Fujoshi: "Tidak kusangka kau juga penyuka yaoi,"

Sun : "Enggak! Itu cuma supaya kalian bisa ikut nikmatin fic ini,"

Kiba: "Hei Gaara, bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa Naruto berterima kasih padamu? Bukannya dia tadi kesal sekali waktu kau melarangnya dihipnotis Sasuke?" *masih penasaran*

Gaara: "Baiklah. Akan aku jelaskan dichapter selanjutnya,"

Kiba: "Akhirnya!" *terharu*

Sun: "Untuk hasil dari poling 'Penampilan seni terbaik' adalah sebagai berikut. Kiba 1 suara. Shikamaru 2 suara. Sai 3 suara. Lee 1 suara. Ino 4 suara. Gaara 7 suara. Naruto 1 suara. Sasuke 6 suara. Jadi pemenangnya adalah Gaara!" *ngasih piala berbentuk ayam (?)*

Gaara: "Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah memilih seniku. I love you all!" *lambai-lambai tangan sambil senyum maut*

Gaara FG : "Kyaa!" *tepar*

Sun: "Sekian untuk chapter kita kali ini. Bagaimanakah kisah selajutnya? Apakah Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkan Narumi? Atau Narumi akan tewas ditngan babi? *dihajar Naruto* kita nantikan di chapter selanjutnya. Insyaallah Sun gak akan mendiscontinue kan fic ini, selama Sun masih hidup tentunya, hehe. Tapi mohon maaf karena Sun gak bisa update dalam waktu singkat. Doakan saja supaya sehat. Akhir kata!"

**All Chara: "REVIEW PLEASE! ^^"**

**Bagi-bagi ilmu:**

**Terpancing emosi sesaat akan membuat kita dalam keadaan yang sulit. **Seperti yang dialami Naruto karena termakan perkataan Sasuke.

**Seorang sahabat sejati mengerti apa yang ada dihati sahabatnya, bukan yang dia katakan.** Seperti yang Gaara lakukan pada Naruto, walaupun Naruto berkata dia dihipnotis akan keinginannya, tapi Gaara tahu kalau dia tidak benar-benar menginginkannya.

**Penyakit kadang atau bahkan sering disebabkan oleh keadaan pikiran**. Seperti yang terjadi pada kakeknya Naruto, Sarutobi

**Sesama teman harus saling membantu, walaupun sudah lama tidak bertemu**. Seperti Yamato yang memberikan potongan harga pada Kakashi.

**Kita tidak tahu takdir apa yang menanti dihadapan kita. **Seperti Sasuke yang tiak menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan Narumi ditempat yang tidak pernah diduga olehnya.

**Keadaan buruk bisa semakin buruk tanpa kita minta, itulah takdir.** Seperti Naruto yang sudah tersesat, dikejar babi, ketemu Sasuke, ckckck..

**Jangan remehkan kemampuan babi. **Sasuke aja keseruduk, hehe..


	10. Chapter 10

Assalamualaikum! Konichiwa minna-san! ^o^/

Sebelum masuk ke cerita, Sun minta waktu sebentar buat ngebales Review dulu yach. Maaf kalo chapter kemarin gak bisa ngebales satu-satu. Buat yang gak mau baca silahkan langsung kecerita, :D

**Balesan review**

**Guest: **lanjutin lagi, ceritanya seru banget

**Sun: **udah sun lanjutin nih. Selamat membaca :D

**Dikdik 717: ** Lanjut dong! Nanggung!

**Sun:** Sip3!

**Hasegawa Nanaho:** lho lho lhooooooo kok gini? Gaseru nih ah kalau pas lagi freak2nya malah TBC -"  
Narumi? Narumi dari Hongkong? Ngakak pisan dah disitu XD  
Etto, kenapa Sasuke bisa nangkring di hutan? *barusadar*  
Tetaplah cerita ini kece OwOb  
Ganbatte! Makanya minum mirai ocha dulu! :3  
Update kilaaaaat  
Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho.

**Sun **: Sengaja sun potong dibagian yang seru. Biar makin penasaran, hoho #digiles# alasan sasuke bisa ada dihutan ada di chap ini.

**MTPG****:**hai salam kenal. Aku fave ya storynya. Jadi penasaran gimana kelanjutan naruto eh narumi dan sasuke.

**Sun:** salam kenal juga. Etoo.. manggilnya apa?

Thanks dah di fave :D. silahkan baca kelanjutannya di chap ini.

**Devzlee****:**

(_)  
,︻̵̵̿ •

,/﹋. Jedeeerrrrrrrrrrrr  
KU TEMBAK klo lama apdetnya!  
I like you story so much!

**Sun:** If you shoot me, this story will never end :v

**rafi remanzxz : **hmm kak ni cerita bisa jadi komik gak?

**Sun** : Kayaknya gak bisa, hehe. Coz hak cipta Naruto milik om Kishimoto. Walaupun ceritanya asli Sun yang buat, tapi charanya cuma minjem. Jadi nanti Sun malah bisa kena pasal hak cipta. Kecuali kalau sun buat cerita ini dengan tokoh sun sendiri. Atau mungkin ada teman-teman yang bisa jawab?

**Ici : **Ini fic paling bgs sakin lucu nya bu ku jd tertawa terbahak2. Semoga capter selanjutnya cepat di updet y!

**Sun **: Makasih dah suka :D tapi gomen ne, Sun gak bisa update cepet-cepet. Biasanya update dua atau tiga bulan sekali.

**Salaas ku do: **WHAAAAAT. . .?! Cacu KALAH dr BABI. . .? Trus tu BABI kok ngincer Nalu? Knp gk ngincer Sun. . .?#dilempar sandal ma Sun.

**Sun** : Ya begitulah kalau jagoan. Biasanya kalah dulu…

Sasuke: Terus menang kan..

Sun : Belum tentu XD" #dichidori# Babinya udah merasa Sasuke itu gak pantes jadi lawannya, jadi dia milih Narumi yang masih 'SEGER'.

**Uzumaki NaruNaru : **Keren abis! Tambah mantep aja cerita nya!

**Sun** : Makasih ^^

**Maester Ta : **Bab ? hahaha,ditunggu next chap, bro,

**Sun** : Iya, soalnya babi kan biasanya dihutan, hehe…

**Naruobito2 : **Sasuke mesum, garaa homo, tenten fujoshi?!haha:D lanjutin author-san v-(_)-v

**Sun** : Er… Sun gak bilang gaara itu homo ya,

**AiDeviLZ48 : **huweee rada aneh#plak# aq lupa un dlu crtax gmn a  
tpi lucu un bgus bkn yg lbh menegangkan kyk Sasuke diseruduk babi ampe msuk jurang trus innalilahi#dibakar Sasuke FG XD  
JNGN LMA" updatex ntr aq lupa#lola mode

**Sun** : Kalo Sasuke mati ntar Narumi sama sapa dong? Hehe..

Sai :sama gue

Sun : Bener-benr PD ni orang, =='

**Giofa Kyu : **babi ? wah, Sasuke kalah ? jangan" babiny babi jejadian ya, Semangat Sasu !  
Jangan biarkan si babi menjamah naru ! (o)9  
Update kilat ya

**Sun** : Sip. Tidak akan kubiarkan tuh babi menjamah Naru!

Sasuke : Bukankah harusnya gue yang berkata seperti itu?

** : **Can't stop LMAO! For real!  
Tingkat kekocakan yang sangat tinggi, mewarnai hariku yang kelam karna sekolah -_-  
aku paling susah bikin AU apalagi humor.. Sun senpai hebat sekali deh!  
Update yaa.

**Sun **: Hehe… sankyuu Aaron. Semoga sekolahmu bisa lebih menyenangkan lagi :D

**Rizumi no Sari-chan : **Kok jd makin aneh kak sikap Sasuke. Wah2 hbt jg yo katun membuat Sasuke OOC n terlht BODOH. Aku kagum bngt. Kak gmn keadaan Naru-chan. Semoga aja selamat. Update!

**Sun** : Hoho… biar gak bosen. Biasanya Sasuke kan yang bagus-bagus mulu. Jadi disini Sun bakalan bikin lain dari biasanya, ufufufu."

Sasuke : Perasaan gue gak enak sama kelanjutan nih cerita, #nelen ludah

**Anggun sektiaty** : Wah crtx lucu bngt bgmnkh nsb naru slnjtx jd pnsrn nih,sori nih bru Review lg soalx lg sbk bc fanfic2 lain.

**Sun** : Iya gapapa. Makasih ya dah sempetin waktu buat review.

**Naoru Hasayaka : ***ngakak* hahaha xD gokil banget nih chap! Tidak mengecewakan! XD ayo Sasuke! Cemungut! XD Sasuke vs babi. Siapakah pemenangnya? Update kilat ya Sun! KEEP WRITE!

**Sun** : Yosh! Makasih dukungannya! :D

**B-Rabbit Lacie** : Sun-senpai banyakin adegan NaruSaku dongg... *puppy eyes* Update Kilat .

**Sun** : Kalau itu gak bisa, soalnya pairing utamaya tentang Narumi. Gomen ne (_ _)

**Sora asagi **: Ayo donk adain satu pasangan yaoi Please TTTT

**Sun :** Gak bisa un. Ntar Sun malah dikira homo, *merinding

**Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden**: Bagus nih ;)  
BTW, Sai bakal mucul di desa itu enggak?  
Kan bagus kalo ada aura persaingan antar sahabat (Sasuke vs Sai) buat dapetin Narumi :)  
Narumi buat sering2 pake baju2 cewek donk ;)  
Makasih nih, ditunggu banget update-nya ;D

**Sun **: Muncul gay a? rahasia~ ufufufu…

**kagurra amaya**** :** ame di sini, salam kenal...  
author-san porsi humor nya di tambah yah...  
update...

**Sun** : Salam kenal juga. Nambah? Wani piro? #diketok# humornya akan Sun sesuaikan dengan situasi.

**Litte Yagami Osanowa**** : **XD LOL!? Speechless banget mau ngomong ap.. Tp ini bener-bener Gokil!? I LOVED THIS!? Fave and lanjut yawn..

**Sun** : Makasih dah suka fave cerita Sun :D

**Runa-chan Ryuuokami**** : **runa: *GUBRAK!* yaelah, d tngah jalan malah ente! Pdahal udh guling" lo TwT  
yura: ada typo th, hati" dgn kata 'teh'. Ada yang jadi 'the'  
runa: wawawawa! Pda ktemu! Hayo! Sasu ngpain ngeliatin Narumi?! *nunjuk sasu*  
yura(OC): babi apaan th? Bisa"x mikir macem"

**Sun** : Emang sengaja Sun potong pas bagian yang penting, hehe.. oh, makasih pemberitahuannya. Itu kayanya berubah otomatis dari wordnya. Teh dikira the.

Ada yang bisa bantu supaya gak berubah otomatis begitu?

**UzuKyu Huri-chan**** : **Hahaha... Keren! XD  
Lanjut ya, senpai!  
Oh, ya. Note bagi2 ilmu yg terakhir kayaknya ngawur. Wkwkwk... *poor Sasuke  
Terus, kalo tersesat di hutan *sial, dikejar babi *sial, ketemu Sasuke *sial / *beruntung / *emang takdir? Hahaha...  
Bagi2 ilmunya berharga. Setiap akhir chap buat terus ya, senpai! Dapat nilai plus lho kalo critanya mengandung pesan buat readers.  
Akhir kata, genbatte dattebayo .  
#HuriChan

**Sun **: Iya, Sun juga bertekad kayak begitu. Mudah-mudahan bisa berguna bagi para pembaca :D makasih dukungannya.

**dwidobechan**** : **hwwoooow... yey! update! gimana nasib Narumi sama Sasuke!?

**Sun **: Nasib merka ad dichap ini. Silahkan dibac :D

**avamura**** : **Hahahaa chapter yang ini lucu. Good work, Sun ._.b  
Eh kok ada si Bee disebut2, dia jadi apanya Naruto?  
Yang bagian babi itu suer, bikin ngakak. Dan dua jempol buat nilai moral yang poin terakhir! :D Like this

**Sun **: Bee pamannya Naruto. Gak mirip kan, wkwkwk.

**heryanilinda**** : **Seru3 cerita'a... Stiap updet crita'a bkin pnasaran.  
Udh ku ad loh fb'a.  
Nama fb ku linda cerry blossom. Confirm ya...  
Pokok'a updet ya...

Sun : Iya. Udah sun confirm kok :D

**HaikuReSanovA**** : **OMG! 0.0 Ngak ada yang lebih elitan apa musuhnya,,,,, babi .?  
CK, CK,,, harga diri Sasuke turun jauh "

**Sun **: Maunya apa? Monyet? XDa

**Fantasi Liar****: **Jiah! Kakashi-ku

**Sun **: "Kakashi lu?" *sweatdrop*

Yosh! Itu tadi review dari readers tercintah. Mohon maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah dan jawaban yang kurang berkenan. Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah pada Review. Maaf kalau fic ini lama update, harap dimaklumi.

Ok, waktunya kembali kecerita.

Selamat menikmati! ^0^/

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"Hei! Lawanmu adalah aku!" Sasuke berusaha menarik perhatian si babi agar tidak mendekati Narumi. Tapi si babi tidak peduli dan hanya menyeringai sambil terus mendekati Narumi.

"Aku mohon jangan mendekat…," ucap Narumi dengan nada pasrah dan putus asa. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena takut.

"Lari Narumi!" teriak Sasuke memperingatkan.

"A-aku tidak bisa." Saking takutnya bahkan gadis itu tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya walau hanya selangkah.

Melihat hal itu si babi semakin senang dan berlari kearah Narumi.

"NGOOK!"

"GYAAAA!"

"SIAALL!"

**Judul: Diriku yang satunya**

**Author: Sun Setsuna**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : typo (s), AU, OOC, Fanservice, lebih ke Indonesia setting**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, and Family**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa SMA yang diutuk menjadi seorang wanita jika dahinya terbentur. Bagaimanakah dia menjalani kehidupan barunya? Bisakah dia menyimpan rahasia tersebut?**

**Don't like don't flame**

**Chapter 10: Duet maut Narumi dan Konohamaru**

Brak! Bruk! Brak!

Terdengar suara benturan yang sangat keras ditengah hutan yang hening. Ketika suara itu menghilang dari pendengaran, tampak dua makhluk terlihat tergeletak tak berdaya. Satunya seekor binatang, dan satunya adalah manusia.

… Hening.

"Tidak mungkin."

.

.

.

"SASUKE!"

Gadis bernama (samaran) Narumi itu menjerit histeris dan langsung bergegas menghampiri Sasuke yang tergeletak diam.

"Sasuke! Bangun Sasuke!" panggil Narumi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke tadi baru saja mengorbankan diri untuk melindung gadis itu. Disaat-saat terakhir, pemuda berambut emo tersebut berlari dengan cepat dan menabrakkan dirinya dari arah samping ke tubuh si babi. (note: bayangkan adegan yang sering ada di American Football)

"Jangan mati Sasuke! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriaknya dengan mata mulai berair. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpamu."

"Ohok ohok…" Sasuke terbangun sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Benarkah yang kau katakan itu, Narumi?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya. Orang yang dia sukai berkata betapa dia sangat dibutuhkan. Benar-benar membahagiakan bukan?

"Hm." Narumi menganggukan kepalanya dan membuat Sasuke serasa terbang ke langit. "Kalau kau mati, aku akan terperangkap dihutan sial ini sendirian. Dan aku bisa saja mati disini. Sekalipun aku bisa keluar dari sini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan kematianmu pada keluargamu. Kalau aku bilang kau mati setelah kalah melawan babi karena melindungiku, pasti orang tuamu akan marah padaku." Ucap Narumi panjang lebar memberi penjelasan dan sukses meruntuhkan khayalan tingkat tinggi pemuda tersebut.

"Begitu ya," ucap Sasuke dengan aura suram disekitarnya dan mulai mengais-ngasis tanah dengan telunjuknya.

"A-apa aku salah bicara, Sasuke?" ucap Narumi merasa tidak enak.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke berusaha melupakan kegeerannya tadi. Tampak sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat akibat pertarungan melawan babi tadi.

"Hm, aku tidak apa apa," balas Narumi didepannya. "Terima kasih,"

"Syukurlah," tanggap pemuda itu dengan perasaan lega. Dilihatnya babi besar yang terkapar disebelahnya. 'Aku berhasil mengalahkannya,' batinnya terseyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Narumi balik.

"Aku ba- Aw!" ringis Sasuke sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Narumi berusaha menyentuh perut Sasuke, tapi segera ditepis oleh pemuda itu.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan,"

"Tapi kau…" terdengar nada khawatir dari mulut Narumi.

"Hah~ Aku kira kita akan mati dimakan babi," ucap Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'Mana ada babi makan manusia, dasar Teme bodoh!' batin Narumi sweatdrop mendengar ucapan tidak masuk akal Sasuke. Pengalihan pembicaraan sukses.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini dihutan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ah? Itu… Aku sedang mencari rumput obat untuk kakekku yang sedang sakit, kemudian aku tersesat, hehe…" jawab Narumi jujur.

"Jadi, ini kampung halamanmu?" Sasuke teringat ketika waktu itu Narumi bilang kalau dia harus pulang ke kampung halamannya karena suatu urusan.

"Eh? I-iya," jawabnya agak panik. Tidak menyangka Sasuke masih mengingat apa yang dulu pernah dikatakannya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi waktu itu kau pulang kampung untuk merawat kakekmu, begitu kan?" ucap Sasuke 'mengerti'.

"Bi-bisa dibilang begitu, hehe.." tawanya garing. 'Syukurlah dia tidak curiga~,'

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Narumi balik.

"Kebetulan kelasku sedang berlibur di dekat sini…." Sasuke mulai menceritakan alasan dia bisa ada disini sambil membersihkan debu dan tanah yang melekat dibajunya.

"Jadi penginapan mereka didekat sini," pikir Narumi sambil mengingat teman-temannya.

"…dan saat aku sedang jalan-jalan ku dengar ada yang berteriak minta tolong, jadi aku masuk ke hutan ini. Awalnya ku kira yang berteriak tadi seorang pria,"

"Seperti itu ya? Ahaha.." Narumi menatap arah lain dan pura-pura tidak tahu. 'Pendengaran anak ini tajam sekali.'

"Apa jangan-jangan kau…" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah Narumi dengan tajam.

Glek!

'Ja-jangan-jangan dia curiga!' batin Narumi jadi tegang.

"Apa kau ini…"

Narumipun segera memikirkan sesuatu dan teringat suatu kejadian.

Tring!

Sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya.

"Jadi kau mengira aku ini seorang pria? Dasar kau tidak sopan! Huh!" ucap Narumi dengan tampang kesal dan membuang muka layaknya karakter Tsundere yang sering kita lihat.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan seperti itu maksudku!" ucap Sasuke salah tingkah.

'Hihihi… aku berhasil,' batin Narumi tertawa terkikih-kikih.

Dulu, Naruto pernah menanyakan hal yang sama seperti pertanyaan Sasuke kepada Sakura. Bedanya, Sakura menambahkan dengan pukulan mautnya, ckckck.

"Hei Sasuke, apa kau tahu cara keluar dari hutan ini?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke dan membuat mata Narumi berbinar.

'Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari hutan mengerikan ini!'

"Aku bawa ini." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kompas dari saku celananya. "Mau ku antar?"

"Ba-baiklah," jawabnya agak ragu. Sebenernya sih dia males di anterin sama Sasu teme cap pantat ayam ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada babi lain yang muncul? Atau setan? Atau malah keduanya? Hah~ kenapa harus ada makhluk-makhluk seperti itu dihutan ini~?

Merekapun mulai menyusuri hutan dengan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan. Terkadang secara refleks dan terpaksa Narumi harus memeluk pemuda berbadan tegap itu ketika ada suara-suara mencurigakan muncul dari balik semak-semak. Dilain pihak Sasuke bersyukur ketika suara-suara itu terus bermunculan. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud dengan peribahasa bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan orang lain.

Setelah berjalan hampir setengah jam, akhirnya keduanya berhasil keluar dari hutan tersebut dan sampai diperkampungan tempat kakek dan nenenk narumi tinggal.

"Rumah kakekmu yang mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan rumah-rumah penduduk yang ada didepannya.

"Yang itu!" ucap Narumi senang sambil menunjuk kesebuah rumah. Gadis berambut kuning itu langsung berlari kearah rumah tersebut dengan riang. "Ayo masuk, kau pasti haus kan?" gadis itu menawari Sasuke mampir untuk membalas budi pada Sasuke karena telah menolongnya.

"Boleh juga," Jawabnya sambil memegang tenggorokannya yang dirasa agak kering.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Narumi ketika hendak membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita lewat pintu belakang saja." Narumi lalu mengarahkan Sasuke untuk lewat pintu belakang.

"Kenapa harus lewat pintu belakang? Kita jadi terlihat seperti pencuri kan?" tanya Sasuke dan menatap Narumi dengan curiga.

"Oi, apa tampangku terlihat seperti seorang pencuri?" tunjuk Narumi kewajahnya dengan muka cemberut.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Hei!"

"Pencuri hatiku."

"Eh? Ah?" Narumi mengerjap-ngerjapkankan matanya begeti mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Pfftt… wkakakakak." Tawa Narumi cetar membahana ulala di depan rumah tersebut. "Tidak ku sangka kau bisa melucu juga, hahaha…"

"Cih," decis Sasuke dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Padahal dia memang serius mengatakannya. Poor you Sasuke~.

"Ayo masuk!" Ucap Narumi dan membuka pintu belakang rumah kakeknya.

Kret~

Dibukanya pintu itu dengan perlahan

"Aman," ucapnya sambil mengamati keadaan didalam. Dia lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberikan instruksi kepada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

"Siapa itu?" terdengar tanya seseorang dan membuat jantung Narumi serasa mau copot.

'Eh copot-copot. Kutang nenek gue copot!' batinnya panik.

"Kakak?"

"Konohamaru rupanya." Ucap Narumi dengan perasaan lega begitu melihat orang tersebut bukan nenek atau kakeknya.

"Apa yang ter-" belum sempat Konohamaru meneruskan kalimatnya, Sasuke muncul dari balik punggung Narumi.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Konohamaru," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kak Sasuke?" Konohamaru semakin bingung ketika Sasuke muncul dari balik tubuh kakaknya.

Konohamaru segera menarik tangan kakaknya sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kak?" bisiknya pada Narumi. "Kenapa kakak berubah? Dan kenapa ada kak Sasuke juga?"

"Nanti akan kakak ceritakan," balas Narumi berbisik pada Konohamaru dan dibalas anggukan oleh adiknya tersebut.

"Apa nenek sudah tidur?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada was-was.

"Sudah. Tapi nenek sempat khawatir tadi," jawab Konohamaru.

"Syukurlah~," Narumi menghela napas lega.

"Kenapa malah syukurlah!" sungut Konohamaru kesal mendengar jawaban kakaknya tersebut.

"Ma-maksud kakak syukurlah karena nenek sudah tidur," balas Narumi berusaha meluruskan perkataannya.

"Oh…" Konohamaru beroh ria.

"Kau temani Sasuke sebentar ya, kakak mau menyimpan ini dulu," ucapnya sambil menunjukan rumput obat yang berhasil didapatkannya dengan susah payah.

"Iya," balas Konohamaru dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Sementara itu Narumi pergi kearah dapur untuk menyimpan rumput obat tersebut.

"Aku tinggal sebentar ya," ucap Narumi pada Sasuke dan mendapatkan anggukan dari pemuda itu.

"Kak Sasuke, kok bisa bertemu dengan kak Naruto, eh maksudku kak Narumi?" tanya Konohamaru penasaran dan duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Ceritanya panjang." Usap Sasuke sambil menatap langit-langit rumah tua tersebut dan mulai menceritakan kejadian yang tadi dialaminya pada Konohamaru.

.

.

.

"Keren!" teriak konohmaru kagum setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke, tentunya dengan melewatkan beberapa adegan yang Sasuke rasa akan menjatuhkan martabat seorang Uchiha.

"Itulah yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang lelaki," ucap Sasuke dengan bangganya. Padahal dia sempet ketakutan dan terkena tubrukan si babi.

'Dengan begini aku sudah mendapatkan perhatian dari Konohamaru. Mudah-mudahan dia akan setuju jika kakaknya menjadi pacarku, fufufu…' batin Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Hei Sasuke," panggil Narumi yang datang menghampiri Sasuke sambil menyodorkan segelas penuh air putih. "Minum ini,"

"Terima kasih," jawabnya dan mengambil air tersebut dan langsung meminumnya sampai tak tersisa setetes pun air. Ternyata melawan babi tadi bikin dia dehidrasi. Ckckck.

"Sekarang buka bajumu," ucap Narumi dengan nada datar.

"Bruurr!" Sasuke menyemburkan sebagian air yang masih belum sempat ditelannya.

"Dasar jorok!" sungut Narumi dengan wajah jijik.

"Ma-maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelap mulutnya. 'Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba dia memintaku melakukan itu? A-apa ini balas budi karena telah menyelamatkannya?' pikir Sasuke dan mulai membayangkan yang ehem-ehem. XD

"Ayo cepat dibuka," ucap Narumi lagi.

"Ba-bagaima ini?" pikir Sasuke dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

Sasuke yang cuma diam membuat Narumi menjadi kesal. "Cepat buka!" teriak gadis tersebut sambil menarik baju Sasuke.

"Ma-maafkan aku Narumi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya denganmu. Aku belum siap!" teriak Sasuke dengan wajah memerah dan menepis tangan Narumi dari bajunya. Luar biasa pemirsa. Ternyata Sasuke adalah anak alim yang mampu menahan godaan gadis manis seperti Narumi.

"Eh?" Narumi berusaha mencerna perkataan dan ekspresi Sasuke barusan.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"DASAR BODOH! JANGAN BERPIKIR YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!" teriaknya dengan wajah kesal dan memerah.

"Eh? Bu-bukannya tadi kau ingin melakukan 'itu' denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah malu.

"Tentu saja tidak!" teriak Narumi geregetan. 'Najis!' batinnya membayangkan melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Sasuke. Jelas saja, karena dia itu kan aslinya cowok.

"Kak Sasuke… mesum," ucap konohmaru pelan sambil menyeringai. Tarik kata-kata saya diatas, ternyata Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda mesum.

'A-aku.. mesum? Mesum? Mesum?' ucapan Konohamaru tadi terus berputar-putar dikepala Sasuke dan membuat batin Sasuke hancur berkeping-keping. Image keren yang tadi berhasil dibuatnya kini rusak dalam sekejap.

"Sekarang buka bajumu," ucap Narumi lagi. Kali ini Sasuke menurut dan membuka bajunya tanpa ekspresi. Tampaknya dia masih terpukul dengan ucapan Konohamaru.

Kini tubuh bagian atas Sasuke _terexpose_ dengan sempurna. Tampak dadanya yang bidang dengan dua titik hitam yang tidak perlu Sun jelaskan lebih jauh jarena bisa kena KPI (Komisi Perfanfican Indonesia). Dibawahnya ada otot-otot perut yang terbentuk dengan sempurna pada tubuhnya yang putih itu. Hal yang dapat membuat wanita manapun menelan ludah saat melihatnya. Termasuk wanita didepannya yang tanpa sadar mulai tampak blushing.

'Ke-kenapa wajahku terasa panas? Pa-padahal aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya kalau pelajaran renang,' batin Naruto yang ada pada tubuh Narumi. Alam bawah sadarnya mulai kembali terpengaruh oleh dirinya yang lain.

Gadis tersebut terus menelusuri tubuh Sasuke dan berhenti pada satu titik.

"Ini…" Narumi melihat sebuah luka lebam yang cukup besar berada dibagian perut sebelah kiri Sasuke. "Ini pasti karena tubrukan babi saat ia melindungiku," ucapnya dengan pandangan tertunduk-merasa dia telah menjadi beban dan merepotkan orang lain.

"Itu untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke mendelikkan alisnya begitu melihat Narumi menggenggam sesuatu yang terlihat asing dimatanya. Sebuah toples kecil berwarna hijau.

"O-oh.. ini untuk mengobati lukamu," jawab Narumi kembali tersadar. Dia mulai membuka toples yang berisi salah satu ramuan buatan neneknya. "Ternyata lukanya cukup parah. Dasar sok kuat."

"Obat?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. Yang dia tahu, obat itu berbentuk kapsul atau tablet, bukan krim berbau aneh seperti yang dipegang Narumi.

"Tahan sebentar," ucap gadis berambut kuning itu dan mulai mengoleskan krim kental dari dalam toples kecil tadi.

"AWW!" ringis Sasuke dan menggerakkan perutnya kearah samping dan membuat Narumi kesulitan untuk mengoleskan ramuan tersebut. "Perih sekali! Obat macam apa itu?"

"Jangan bergerak!" teriak Narumi dan berusaha mengoleskan kembali.

"Aww!" Sasuke kembali meringis dan menggerakkan badannya. "Perih tau!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengobatimu kalau kau terus bergerak! Dasar teme bodoh!" teriak Narumi kesal dan tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata yang seharusnya tidak boleh keluar.

"Darimana kau tahu kata 'Teme' itu?" tanya Sasuke kaget dan menahan tangan Narumi.

"A-aku…" tampak Narumi mulai panik ketika Sasuke menatapanya dengan tajam.

"Tidak ada orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan Teme selain Naruto," tambah Sasuke sambil terus menatap tajam ke Narumi dengan tatapan curiga. "Jangan-jangan kau…"

"A-aku.."

"Teme?" ucap Konohamaru tiba-tiba. "Bukannya tadi kak Narumi bilangnya tempe ya?"dia sedang berusaha membantu kakaknya. "Bukannya begitu kak?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataya pada kakaknya yang sedang panik.

"I-iya. Konohamaru benar. Tadi aku bilang tempe, bukan teme, ehehe.." ucapnya tertawa garing.

"Tempe?" tanya Sasuke yang terpancing perkataan Konohamaru. "Tempe itu apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang polos. Kau tidak tahu tempe? Yang benar saja!

"Tempe itu nama makanan. Enak lho kak Sasuke," ucap Konohamaru menjelaskan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tentu saja benar. Aku juga sangat suka tempe," ucap Narumi berusaha mengalihkan kecurigaan Sasuke.

"Kau suka tempe? Lalu, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan tempe? Apa karena kau…" ucap Sasuke dan mulai blushing.

"Konohamaru? Suara apa itu?" terdengar tanya seseorang dari dalam kamar.

"Gawat kak, sepertinya nenek mulai terganggu dengan suara-suara kita." ucap Konohamaru memperingatkan kakaknya.

"Waktu kita tidak banyak lagi," ucap Narumi dengan nada serius dan member isyarat mata pada Konohamaru dan membuat Sasuke terlihat bingung.

"Iya, aku mengerti." Ucap pemuda berusia 14 tahun tersebut dan berjalan kebelakang bangku yang sedang diduduki Sasuke.

"Apa yang mau kau laku-"

"Konohmaru! Sekarang!" teriak Narumi memberi aba-aba pada adiknya itu sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baik!" jawab Konohamaru dan segera menarik tangan Sasuke keatas dan memeganginya dengan erat.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?" Sasuke berusaha berontak. Tapi dirinya sudah terlalu kelelahan dan tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Lagipula Konohamaru cukup kuat.

"Maafkan aku kak Sasuke!"

"Rasakan ini! Hiat!" teriak Narumi dan segera mengoleskan ramuan tadi pada luka diperut Sasuke.

"ARRRGGHH!" jerit Sasuke terdengar sangat mengenaskan.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hosh hosh hosh.." baik Sasuke, Narumi, maupun Konohamaru pada kelelahan setelah melakukan aksi tadi.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," ucap ketiganya dengan perasaan senang.

"Naruto apa itu kau?" kembali terdengar suara sesorang dari dalam kamar. Kali ini disertai dengan suara langkah kaki.

"NENEK!" teriak Narumi dan Konohamaru bersamaan.

"Sasuke, kau cepat pulang sana! Hush hush!" ucap Narumi pada Sasuke seperti sedang mengusir hewan.

'Apa-apaan ini? Memangnya aku ini ayam apa?' batin Sasuke sweatdop. Rambutmu memang seperti ayam Sasu~ baru sadar ya?.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke pasrah dan menuju pintu keluar rumah tersebut. "Terima kasih untuk obatnya… dan penyiksaannya juga," canda Sasuke dan cuma bisa dibalas dengan tawa garing Narumi.

"Hehe… sama-sama. Terima kasih juga karena telah menyelamatkanku,"

"Aku pergi," ucap Sasuke dan pergi dari rumah itu.

"Sebaiknya kakak cepat masuk kekamar," Saran Konohamaru pada kakaknya.

"Iya," sahut Narumi dan bergegas masuk kekamar. Akan jadi hal yang gawat jika nenek melihatnya.

Tepat setelah Narumi masuk kedalam kakamar, nenek keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut Konohamaru?" tanya nenek Chiyo pada Konohamaru.

"Aaa… itu nek…" Konohamaru menghindari tatapan wanita tua tersebut dan melihat kesegala arah sambil berpikir… 'Ayo Konohamaru, pikirkan sesuatu,' ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa tadi ada maling?"

"Ti-tidak nek. Itu nek, tadi ada tikus masuk kerumah. Jadi aku dan kak Naruto berusaha mengusirnya," jawab Konohamaru dengan alasan yang berhasil dibuatnya.

"Jadi kakakmu sudah pulang?"

"Iya."

"Syukurlah. Nenek khawatir kalau dia tersesat dihutan dan dikejar-kejar babi hutan. Mudah-muahan sih dia bertemu pria tampan," ucap chiyo panjang lebar. Hei nek! Kenapa dugaan mu tepat sekali? Apa kau tahu kalau hal itu akan menimpa cucu mu?

"Hehehe…" tawa Konohamaru mendengar ucap sang nenek. 'Tepat seperti yang nenek pikirkan."

"Apa dia berhasil mendapatkan rumput obatnya?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Iya. Sudah kakak letakan didapur,"

"Kalau begitu nenek mau membutkan ramuan untuk kakekmu dulu. Kau juga tidur ya Konohamaru."

"Baik nek." Dan Konohamarupun masuk kekamar juga. (satu kamar dengan Narumi)

"Huah~ hari ini melelahkan sekali. Aku mau langsung tidur saja ah~," ucap Narumi sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Sekarang aku mau berubah dulu," ucap Naruto sambil bersiap memukul dahinya.

"Tunggu kak!" cegah Konohamaru sesaat sebelum tangan Narumi menyentuh dahinya.

"Ada apa Konohamaru?"

"Kakak jangan berubah dulu ya, aku mau kakak tetap menjadi seperti itu," tambah Konohamaru sambil menundukan pandangannya, malu-malu.

"Eh? Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Narumi heran.

"Itu karena... karena... aku mau..." ucap Konohamaru sepotong sepotong sambil tetap menundukan kepalanya.

"Ah.. kakak tahu~, pasti kau mau memelukku diam-diam waktu tidur kan. Dasar kau anak nakal," tebaknya sambil menjitak kepala adiknya tersebut.

"…"

"Kau kenapa Konohamaru? Kenapa diam saja? Ayo cepat tidur," ajak Narumi dan mulai menarik selimut untuk menutupi badannya.

"Hiks... hiks.." Walaupun pelan, terdengar suara tangisan dari Konohamaru.

'Apa dia menangis? Apa pukulanku tadi terlalu kencang ya?' batin Narumi bertanya-tanya. 'Kayaknya enggak dah. Lagipula kan tenagaku berkurang saat menjadi Narumi.'

"Hei Konohamaru, kau kenapa? Apa pukulan kakak terlalu kencang ya?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir karena Konohamaru belum berhenti menangis juga. Gadis itu lalu memegang pundak sang adik agar lebih tenang.

"Aku... aku kangen ibu kak! Hwaaaa!" jerit tangisan Konohamaru kini malah semakin kencang.

'Jadi karena itu ya, dasar manja,' batin Narumi tersenyum. "Baiklah Konohamaru, kakak mengerti." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Konohamaru dan berhasil menenangkan tangisan adik kesayangannya tersebut. "Kakak akan tetap seperti ini untuk malam ini,"

"Terima kasih kak, hiks.." ucapnya sambil memeluk Narumi.

'Hem, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak pulang... aku juga kangen sekali.' Kini giliran mata Narumi yang tampak berkaca-kaca karena ingat dengan orang tuanya.

Biasanya Minato dan Kushina pulang minimal empat bulan sekali, tapi kali ini sudah hampir setahun mereka tidak pulang.

"Ayo Konohamaru, kita tidur. Untuk kali ini kakak ijinkan kau memeluk kakak."

"Terima kasih kak," ucap Konohamaru sambil memeluk Narumi.

"Kak..." ucap Konohamaru lagi.

"Ada apa lagi? Jangan bilang kau minta dinyanyikan lagu 'Nina bobo'," tanya Narumi sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Bukan itu!" jawab Konohamaru swetdroop mendengar tebakan kakaknya. 'Memangnya aku anak TK apa?'

"Lalu apa?"

"Kakak… "

"Iya?"

"bau," ucap Konohamaru singkat padat.

jleb!

Tombak raja Neptunus langsung menancap tepat di jantung gadis berambut panjang tersebut mendengar kejujuran sang adik. Wajar saja kalau tubuhnya jadi bau, dia kan habis lari dan ketakutan, jadi tubuh dan bajunya telah bermandikan keringat cukup banyak.

"Kakak mandi dulu sana." Konohamaru menyarankan sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Tidak mungkin mandi sekarang, airnya dingin sekali. Lagipula ada nenek di dapur. Nanti bisa ketahuan."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah pakai baju saja, ufufufu…" ucap anak yang sedang puber itu dengan tampang mesum. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak menonton to love ru.

"What did you say?" ucap narumi dengan wajah horror.

"Bercanda kok, hehe…"

"Ya ampun konohamaru. Kenapa kau jadi mesum begini sih? Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Kakak." Jawaban singkat dan membuat jantung narumi serasa kena tombak raja Neptunus untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan itu,' batinnya menyesal menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu ganti bajunya saja. Setidaknya itu akan mengurangi baunya." Kali ini konohamaru mengajukan saran yang masuk akal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Narumi menuruti saran adiknya dan turun dari kasur untuk mencari baju ganti miliknya. "Jangan mengintip!" teriaknya begitu melihat kembali wajah mesum sang adik.

"Ya ya~ aku mengerti~," ucapnya dan membalikkan badannya kearah lain dengan wajah sedikit kecewa. Nah lho!

'Menyesal aku menuruti permintaannya,' batin narumi sweatdrop.

Setelah selesai mengganti baju, Narumi kembali keatas kasur.

"Kak," panggil konohamaru pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya narumi sambil menatap curiga kebibit mesum disampingnya. 'Awas saja kalau meminta yang aneh-aneh lagi.'

"Bau kakak… seperti ibu," ucap konohamaru sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" Narumi tersentak mendenga komentar singkat dari Konohamaru.

"Selamat tidur,"

"Hm. Selamat tidur juga," balas narumi sambil mengusap-usap rambut adiknya tersebut.

Dan mereka berduapun tertidur dengan nyenyak.

-xXx-

Kukuruyuk... Kukuruyuk... Kukuruyuk...

Suara ayam saling bersahutan menyambut pagi disebuah kampung kecil.

Cahaya matahari mulai naik dan menyorotkan sinarnya kearah dua saudara yang masih tertidur lelap. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tampak sedang tidur sambil memeluk saudaranya, seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang yang sangat manis.

"Naruto! Konohamaru! Cepat bangun! Sudah pagi!" teriak seseorang dari balik kamar mereka.

Karena tidak ada sahutan, orang tersebut kembali berteriak.

"Cepat bangun! Ini sudah pagi! Jika kalian tidak mau bangun kakek akan mendobrak pintu kalian! Dasar pemalas!" ternyata suara tersebut berasal dai kakek mereka, Sarutobi.

Bagamanakah kisah selanjutnya? Apakah kali ini rahasia Naruto akan terbongkar?

**To be Continued**

**Cuap-cuap character:**

Sasuke: "Keren kan aksiku tadi?"

Sun : "Aksi berteriak seperti wanita saat mau diobatin? Atau waktu berpikir mesum?" *trollface*

Sasuke: "Bu-bukan yang itu. Tapi waktu mengalahkan babi tadi!"

Sun: "Yah lumayan~,"

Sasuke : "cuma lumayan? Padahal aku harus sampai babak belur tau!"

Sun : "Terus gue mesti guling-guling sambil bilang WOW gitu?"

Sasuke : *jawsdrop*

Narumi: "Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari hutan itu! Yea!"

Sasuke: "Berterima kasihlah padaku, ufufufu…"

Narumi : "Udah tadi kan?"

Sasuke : "Lagi dong,"

Narumi : "Ogah! :p"

Konohamaru: "Akhirnya aku bisa sedikit mengobati rasa rinduku sama ibu."

Narumi: "Berterima kasihlah padaku, ufufufu…"

konohamaru : "Udah tadi kan?"

narumi : "Lagi dong,"

konohamaru : "Ogah! :p"

Sasuke: "Emang enak digituin :p"

narumi: "NO!"

Sun: "Daripada makin aneh, sekian dulu untuk chapter kita kali ini. Bagaimanakah kisah selajutnya? Apakah identitas Narumi akan ketahuan oleh kakek Sarutobi? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya. Doakan saja supaya sehat supaya bisa terus update fic ini. Akhir kata!"

**All Chara: "REVIEW PLEASE! ^^"**

**Bagi-bagi ilmu**

**Manusia menjadi lebih kuat ketika ia mempunyai seseorang yang ingin dilindungi. **Seperti Sasuke yang tadinya sudah kalah oleh si babi, tapi akhirnya menang karena dia ingin melindungi Narumi.

**Sesama saudara harus saling tolong menolong. **Seperti yang dilakukan Konohamaru saat mengobati (baca:menyiksa) Sasuke.

**Ketika orang tua tidak ada (pergi/meninggal), maka adik akan sangat membutuhkan sosok kakak. **Seperti Konohamaru yang membutuhkan kakaknya, terutama disaat ia kangen dengan ibunya. Jadi, jadilah kakak yang baik.

**Jangan tidur dengan badan penuh keringet!** **Bau! **Bahkan cewek pun bau kalau keringetan. Minimal ganti baju dulu lah~


	11. Chapter 11

Assalamualaikum! Konichiwa minna-san! ^o^/

Seperti biasa, sebelum masuk ke cerita, Sun minta waktu sebentar buat ngebales review dulu. Buat yang gak mau baca silahkan langsung kecerita :D

**Balesan Review**

**amikaze myoko**: Kok lama apdetnya?

**Sun**: karena ada banyak alasannya. Silahkan dicari dijawaban-jawaban Sun sebelumnya.

**Jasmineagi**: Sun,koq chapter slanjutnya gk muncul2 jg sih? kan aq dh g sbr pingin tau klanjuttannya...  
UPDATE KILAT ya!

**Sun: **gomen, Sun gak bisa update kilat un.

**DevzLee**: Update for two next chapter! (11-12)

**Sun: ** two-three months for one chapter XD

**: **salam kenal bbay. Sun buat Naruminya direbut Sai ama sasu kayanya seru. saSunya mesum banget hahaha *di lempar kejuarang sama sasu*

**Sun: **Kira-kira nanti ada yang begitu dah~

**Hina chan:** Kapan kelanjutan ceritanya?

**Sun: **fic ini kemungkinan antara 2 sampai 3 bulan updatenya. Jadi mohon kesabarannya.

**COVIIE chibi 18:** Sun,koq ceritanya blm d terus-terusin?  
Ceritanya bgs bgtz! aq dh g sabaran nunggu chapter slanjutnya Kudasai!  
UPDATE KILAT!

**Sun: **Insyaallah cerita ini akan terus Sun terusin, tapi update nya gak bisa cepet-cepet. Gomen.

**hyakki ni'i: **wahhh...kerennn fanfic kak Sun terutama pada bagian Naruto *ralat*Narumi bilang kalau dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke co cweet  
kak Sun lanjutin yach sebagai author yang baik...hehehe

**Sun**: Haha.. sengaja bikin Narumi bilang begitu supaya Sasuke bangun XD. OK! Insyaallah

**Alvi Naru: **i so like your story  
buruan chap berikutnya...aku selalu nungguin nih.. hehehehe

**Sun**: Thanks for like :D

Gomen sebelumnya, Sun gak bisa update fic dengan cepet, hehe

**Guest** : San buat si Naruminya ga bisa balik jadi Naruto

**Sun: **Aye Sun, bukan san =='. Pengennya sih juga begitu~ #dicekek Naruto

**Guest** : n3xs... :)

**Sun**: Er… itu bacanya apa ya? ==a

**Diane ungu : **Aduuuhhh... aku sampai g bsa berkata- kata  
author-san! ini lucu bgt :)  
aku sampe harus mencari es batu untuk ngompres pipi sakit gara2 k banyakkan senyum-senyum sendiri. Agak terharu ngedenger(baca) Konohamaru merindukan ibunya so sweet sekali :D  
errr... Naruto tuh semesum apa sih? kok smpe adik nya ketularan penyakitnya Naruto (mesum) gitu?

update kilat y? author-san?

**Sun**: waduh, ampe dikompres begitu XD

Kemesuman Naruto itu cuma demen ngitip, nonton bok*p, baca doujin H, nyimpen gambar artis JAV. Dikit kan? :3a #digiles

**Za666: **Hai thor :D  
Baru sempet review lagi nih ._.v  
Si Sasu kenapa sok kuat? mana gombal gitu thor? Bikin ngakak!  
Wkwkw apdet thor ;;)

**Sun**: jangan panggil thor un, jadinya kayak jontor atau bentor, T.T

Biasanya kalo cowok emang begitu, gak pengen terlihat lemah dihadapan cewe, khususnya yang disukai :D

**DevzLee: **Ngakak pas bagian Sasuke disuruh Narumi buka baju wkwkwk

**Sun: **Tau tuh, dasar Sasuke mesum XD

Sasuke: Kan elu yang buat gue begitu! #nyiapin chidori

**Guest** : lanjut yang cepet chapter 11nya ditunggu

**Sun** : Chapter 11 hadir! :D

**Namikaze myoko: **Semangat ya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, ku tunggu chapter selanjutnya

**Sun**: Hai! Sankyuu dukungannya!

** : **ditunggu lanjut'anya?

**Sun**: iya~

**Naruto Uzumaki: **msih ada lanjutannya gak ?

**Sun**: insyaallah ada. Ini baru sekitar setengah jalan :D

**Portal-19 : **Haha..Makin asik aja nih. Update yo mas bro. . . Salam hangat The Portal Transsmision-19

**Sun**: thanks ma bro dah review.

**Zaintemenhakim: **Akhirx lu update jg publish dmn nih? Udah pux modem ya

**Sun** : kayaknya kenal sama nih orang ==a

**Salaas ku do : **Hmm. . .Nih fic kok tambah bgus ja? XD  
oh ya? Sun pernah bilang (baca:tulis) di fic, klo kpn" Naruto gk bkl bisa balik ke wujud aslinya( jd Narumi ) Kapan? apa di chapter 11?  
Thanks. . .

**Sun**: iya, pengennya sih begitu. Mungkin chap 17 #ngok

**Rainbow Thunder : **Aaa! Penasaraaannnn lanjutin ceritanyaa seru bgt ;-)

**Sun**: woookeeeh!

**kim hyun hi: **wah fic kakak bagus dan lucu...!

**Sun** : Ufa ikutan baca rupanya, hehe

**virgi. **** : **hehehe,,,bguss bgt crta'y... 3

**Sun**: sankyu ^^

**dikdik717**** : **Sasuke alim juga ya?

**Sun**: mungkin XD

**Pink Purple Fuchsia****: **Salam kenal author ! Pe review baru disini ! _ jujur saya kira Sun itu perempuan lhoo ! Eh ternyata  
Soalnya saya lihat di nama Facebooknya ! Ngomong-ngomong Sun ! Kok nama penname nya Sun setSuna ? Memang artinya apa ? Kalau Sun itu matahari kan ? Kalau Sunset itu matahari terbenam ! Suna nya itu mungkin Sunagakure kali ya ? Yah saya sangat menyukai semua fict Sun lhoo ! Yg humor itu sangat lucu ! Sun cocok ya jadi pelawak ! Yah itu saja pertanyaan dan pernyataan saya ! Maaf kalau ada salah kata yang menyinggung author Sun !  
Salam Hangat  
Fuchsia

**Sun** : Sun itu cowok T.T apa mesti Sun tunkukin punya Sun? #dihajar# KTP maksudnya XD

Iya, sebagian besar tebakan kamu tentang arti nama 'Sun' udah bener. Kalau mau lebih jelasnya bisa diliat di Profil ffn Sun :D

** 4ever**** : **ceritanya udah bagus. tapi updatenya lama bnget :( tapi bagus kok ceritanya. aku udah ngikutin dari awal. baru bisa review krn baru daftar beberapa hari yg lalu  
heeheeheehee...  
maaf klw aku banyak bacot. so ditungguin lanjutannya ya ya ya ya  
#digampar  
izin nge-fave ya Sun-sensei ! lanjutin :)

**Sun** : Gomen ne. ceritanya kompleks soalnya, jadi ngebuat percakapannya dan jalan ceritanya susah (banget) T.T

makasih dah di fave~

**Runriran****: **Ketauan! ayooo ketauaaaan #gelo mode on#lanjut Sun ! ('o')9

**Sun**: ketauan ga ya~? XDa

**heryanilinda**** : **ahhh... penasarannn deh... updet kilat yah...

**Sun**: Update keong~

**aster-bunny-bee**** : **Huahahahahahahahaha XD  
ah, ehem. maaf2 krn tiba2 bgtu. halo, salam kenal. saya aster, reader baru  
mohon maaf skali sy cuma review d chap akhir. mw sy rev dr chap awal? mhon balasannya :)  
daaan  
saya mw tanya satu hal : arti teme ama dobe itu apa ya? *dihajar massa*  
soalnya saya bneran gatau (_ _)  
dan Narumi kok kyk cewe banget yak di chap ini? #plak *lha emang dia cewe*  
tapi kan jiwanya jiwa Naruto kan ya?  
aah, kepanjagan nih cuap cuapnya. saya suka deh kolom bagi2 ilmunya :)  
keep writing yaa  
salam,  
aster

**Sun** : Salam kenal juga :D

terserah kamu aja :D Sun gak tau juga arti pastinya, perkiraan sih "Bod*h" dan "tol*l".

makasih ^^

**Naoru Hasayaka**** : **Sasu mesum XDD Sun-kun, nanti endingnya gimana ya? Naoru gak mau Naruto hilang. Tapi gak mau juga kalo Narumi hilang Dx Gimana tuh? Buat happy ending ya!

**Sun** : Pengennya sih happy ending, tapi kemungkinan ada bagian yang perlu nyiapin tissue.

**Runa-chan Ryuuokami**** : **Runa: SUN-SAMAAAA! AJARIN RUNA BIKIN FIC YG ASLI GOKIL TAPI BANYAK ILMUNYAAA! *posisi sujud*  
yura: menubruk babi... Mengkhayal yg tidak tidak... Berpikiran mesum... Teriak saat diobati...  
Runa: runa jadi inget kluarga runa... Ayah runa almarhum, mama runa di luar kota, kaka runa juga... LANJOOOT! SORY RUNA MLAH CURCOL!

**Sun**: Er… gmana caranya ya? #mikirsetahun#disambit# Entahlah XD. Semuanya muncul dari keseharian sih#sehari-hari mesum maksudnya# mungkin kamu bisa mencobanya dengan menanamkan niat, "Gue pengen ngebuat fic yang bisa menghibur, tapi juga bisa memberikan pelajaran." Insyaallah bisa ^^b

**UzuKyu Huri-chan**** : **Ya, telat review a #yg update aja telat :p  
Hahaha... Emang Naru kakak yg baik? Prasaan Naru ngajarin Konohamaru yg 'iya-iya' deh.  
Ok, ditunggu klanjutannya. Slamat Hari Ibu dan Happy New Year #kecepetan  
HuriChan

**Sun** : Mesum itu bukan kejahatan :p Selamat hari ibu juga #telat woi!

**MTPG**** : **waha...ha...ha...! Makin gak jelas aja nih nasibnya Sasuke. Sumpah. max banget humornya sampai ngakak saya bacanya. Saya doain deh semoga Sun Setsuna sehat selalu. Ok Sun Setsuna, Lanjutkan!

**Sun**: AAAMIIN YA ALLAH! Makasih banyak doanya! ^0^/

**Kanzaki asamu**

jujur aja fic nya bagus, cuma agak ngerasa fic ini bukan Sun banget, kayak bukan lo yang buat, ngg kayak gimana yak jelasinnya, kayak terburu-buru, macem ada deadline atau ada tekanan buat cepet publish, atau cuma perasaan gue doang? yah jujur aja sentuhan seorang habul ga berasa disini, bagus sih, cuma kurang kuat feel lo di fic ini, apa gara gara anak 16 taun? awkawkkakwkawkkawkawkkakwkka wk #kabur  
regrats  
mr. awsome #plakk becanda deng  
kanzaki asamu

**Sun**: Asem. Jangan bongkar rahasia lu

Gw emang kurang bisa kalo soal bikin deskripsi =w=

insyaallah chap selanjutnya gw perbaikin. Tapi jangan salahin gue kalo perchapternya makin panjang dan updatenya makin lama :P

wkwkwkwk.. You really know what I feel my man~

**Hasegawa Nanaho**** : **Sugoi! Tapi feelnya kurang kena ;A;  
Nanaho lagi galau gara2 Neji sih T.T  
Humor tetap topcer, ngomong2 ane gak tau itu anime to love ru, cuma sering denger, emang ceritanya banyak gambar "bagus" gitu? 0.o serius ini nanya :D  
Nemu sesuatu yang kayaknya musti di baikkin :  
"Termasuk wanita didepannya yang tanpa sadar mulai tampak blushing."  
E...Naru kan belum wanita, jadi mungkin di tambahin  
"Termasuk wanita (yang aslinya pria) didepannya yang tanpa sadar mulai tampak blushing."  
Yaah, walaupun jadi ngokngok gimana -.-  
Tapi gapenting, bagus ceritanya :3  
Update lagi, ganbatte!  
Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho

**Sun** : Iya~ banyak gambar bagusnya~ . Tapi sekarang banyak 'sinar penghancurnya' nya DX

Kalo pake "Termasuk wanita (yang aslinya pria) didepannya yang tanpa sadar mulai tampak blushing." Kayaknya ada yang janggal. 

**B-Rabbit Lacie****: **UPDATE KILAAAAT!

**Sun** : Gak bisaa! XD

**AN Narra**** : **Wie, lucu-lucu kenapa gak sekalian aja tuh Sasuke di injek Babi aja biar sekali-sekali jatuh martabatnya wk wkw kw. Naruto seperti punya kepribadian ganda ya?  
Yosh..Ditunggu up datenya senpai!

**Sun** : Perasaan banyak bener yang pengen Naruto diinjek babi, wkwkwkwk..

Iya. walaupun jiwanya Naruto, tapi perasaan sebagai Narumi suka muncul dan mempengaruhi perasaannya.

**dwidobechan**** : **wkwkwk, kocak! yg bagian Sasuke dikira mau melakukan 'itu' dengan Narumi wkwkwkkwwk, oh iya anime to love ru itu anime ecchi kan?

**Sun** : Haha… Iya, yang itu /

**Nagi and Scarlett**** : **Nagi : Whoa :O  
Scarlet : ka' Sun emang keren deh. Kita doa'in biar tambah ganteng! :3  
Nagi : HOOOEK!  
Scarlet : yang penting, minta bocorannya nanti di pesbuk ya! Awas kalo janjinya gagal!  
Nagi : kita bisa panggilin Slenderman buat ngebunuh kak Sun!

**Sun** : Semoga doanya terkabul! Aamiin!

Udah dikasih tau kan.

Yup! Itu tadi balesan review untuk para readers tercintah. Mohon maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah dan jawaban yang kurang memuaskan. Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah pada Review. Maaf kalau fic ini lama update, harap dimaklumi.

Ok, waktunya kembali kecerita.

Selamat menikmati! ^0^/

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"Naruto! Konohamaru! Cepat bangun! Sudah pagi!" teriak seseorang dari balik kamar mereka.

Karena tidak ada sahutan, orang tersebut kembali berteriak.

"Cepat bangun! Ini sudah pagi! Jika kalian tidak mau bangun kakek akan mendobrak pintu kalian! Dasar pemalas!" ternyata suara tersebut berasal dai kakek mereka, Sarutobi.

**Judul: Diriku yang satunya**

**Author: Sun Setsuna**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : typo (s), AU, sedikit OOC, Fanservice, dapat menyebabkan sakit perut dan mual-mual**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, and Family**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa SMA yang diutuk menjadi seorang wanita jika dahinya terbentur. Bagaimanakah dia menjalani kehidupan barunya? Bisakah dia menyimpan rahasia tersebut?**

**Don't like don't flame. Concreat accepted**

**Chapter 11: Memory**

Konohamaru yang mendengar suara berisik nan serak dari depan kamar mulai merasa tidak nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk bangun.

"Uhmm uhmm…"

Pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut berusaha bangun, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menghalangin dirinya, lebih tepatnya wajahnya.

"Uhm.. uhm.." Dengan setengah mengantuk, Konohamaru membuka matanya untuk memastikan benda apa yang tega menutupi wajahnya dan membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Ghaak!

Pemuda tersebut langsung membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah terkejut begitu mengetahui benda apa yang menutupi wajahnya. Dada Narumi.

"Uhm~"

Pres!

Narumi menggerakkan badannya dan membuat dadanya semakin menekan wajah Konohamaru.

'Kakak! Tidurmu parah sekali!' Batin Konohamaru berteriak dengan wajah memerah.

Yup. Memang seperti inilah kebiasaan tidur Naruto (yang sekarang sedang berubah jadi Narumi), kacau dan tidak beraturan. Jika kalian pernah bermain gangsing atau bayblade, kalian bisa membayangkannya bagaimana benda tersebut terus berputar. Seperti itulah kebiasaannya.

Konohamaru dulu pernah tidur bareng dengan Naruto dan berakhir dengan dirinya tertendang sampai jatuh dari kasur atau kaki Naruto berada dikepalanya ketika pagi. Tapi kali ini situasinya sedikit berbeda. Bukan kaki kaki yang berada dikepalanya, melainkan dada. Sekali saudara-saudara, dada.

'I-ini bukan salahku kan? Bukan aku yang macam-macam dengannya.' Batin Konohamaru sambil tersenyum mesum. Dia mulai menikmati sensasi lembut diwajahnya. 'Ah~'. Beruntung benar anak ini.

Sedang asik-asiknya menikmati sensasi ajib yang didapatnya, terdengar kembali suara serak sang kakek.

"Naruto! Konohamaru! Bangun!"

'Gawat! Ini bukan waktunya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!' teriaknya kembali menyadari betapa berbahayanya situasi yang akan mereka hadapi.

Konohamaru langsung menyingkirkan badan Narumi yang berada diatasnya kesamping.

"Kak! Bangun kak!" teriak Konohamaru sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh kakaknya yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Hoaam~." Narumi membuka mulutnya dengan lebar dengan wajah yang terlihat masih mengantuk. Tampak rambut pirang panjangnya sangat berantakan. Dan bagian kaus bajunya sedikit terangkat dan menampakan perutnya yang ramping dan mulus.

Ckak!

Konohamaru yang melihatnya kembali dirasuki pikiran mesum dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

'Si-sial!' teriaknya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya-berusaha mengusir pikiran kotor yang sempat terlintas dan ingin berdiam lebih lama. Jangan salahkan Konohamaru, ini adalah reaksi yang wajar jika kau baru bangun tidur dan mendapati ada wanita seksi tidur satu kasur denganmu.

"Ah? Sudah pagi ya?" tanya Narumi sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya yang masih lima watt.

"Ce-cepat bangun kak, kakek mau masuk kemari!" teriak konohamru dengan mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah kearah lain.

"Ya sudah, bukakan saja pintunya." Ucap Narumi santai, kemudian tidur kembali. "Zz..zz.."

"Mana bisa begitu!" teriak sang adik frustasi. 'Sepertinya kakak lupa kalau dia sedang menjadi Narumi,' tebak Konohamaru yang paham akan kecerobohan sang kakak.

Cekrek cekrek!

Kakek Sarutobi berusaha membuka pintu tersebut, tapi tidak bisa terbuka. Beruntung karena semalam Konohamaru sempat menguncinya.

Drak! Drak! Drak!

"Cepat bangun! Jika kalian tidak mau bangun kakek akan mendobrak pintu kalian!" sepertinya kakek Sarutobi semakin kesal karena teriakannya tidak digubris oleh sang cucu, ditambah lagi dia tidak dapat memasuki kekamar tersebut.

"Tidak kusangka rumput obat itu akan menyembuhkan kakek secepat ini." Ucap Konohamaru sambil menatap pintu kamar yang sedang digedor-gedor kakeknya. "Bisa bahaya nih kalau kakek sampe masuk. Dia pasti akan bingung kalau melihat aku tidur dengan seorang wanita," tambah Konohamaru sambil memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Sarutobi mulai mendobrak pintu tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi tetap tidak terbuka.

"Ternyata kakek tidak bercanda!"

"Kakek, ingat kesehatanmu," terdengar suara nenek Chiyo memperingatkan sang suami.

"Aku baik-bai-Gwa! Punggungku!"

"Tapi selama aku tidak membukakan pintunya, kakek tidak akan bisa masuk. Fiuh~" ucapnya bernapas lega setelah mendengar jeritan sang kakek.

"Kalau begitu kakek akan menggunakan kunci cadangan saja."

"Kenapa ada kunci cadangannya segala!?" teriak Konohamaru jawsdrop.

Kakek Sarutobi lalu berjalan menjauh dari kamar tempat Naruto dan Konohamaru menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk mencari kunci cadangan tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali kekamar tersebut.

"Kalian ini masih muda tapi bangunnya lama sekali."

Ckrek ckrek!

Terdengar suara kakek Sarutobi sedang memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya beberapa kali.

'Tamatlah riwayaku.' Ucap konohamaru dengan nada pasrah.

Konohamaru cuma bisa memperhatikan pintu kamar didepannya dengan berpeluh keringat.

"Eh, ternyata aku salah ambil kunci. Pantas saja tidak bisa terbuka."

Gubrak!

'Kakek! Berhenti membuatku jantungan!'

Kakek Sarutobi lalu kembali kekamarnya untuk mengambil kunci yang sebenarnya.

'Berpikirlah Konohamaru! Berpikir!'

Konohamaru mulai memikirkan berbagai cara untuk dapat mengatasi situasi sulit yang sedang dihadapinya. Dan inilah hasil pemikirannya yang dia dapat.

Pilihan pertama: menyembunyikan Narumi dikolong tempat tidur.

Konohomaru melihat kolong tempat tidurnya dan,

'Kasurnya tidak punya kolong!'

Pilihan pertama, coret.

Konohamaru kembali berpikir dan mendapatkan pilihan kedua.

Pilihan kedua: lemparkan Narumi keluar dari jendela.

Konohamaru memeriksa keberadaan jendela dikamar tersebut.

"Ok! Jendelanya ada dan cukup besar."

Srek!

Pemuda tersebut lalu membuka jendela tersebut lebih dahulu untuk melaksanakan idenya.

"Hah~ udaranya segar sekali~," begitu jendela dibuka, udara segar pedesaan langsung menyambutnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Konohamaru," ucap sang nenek begitu melihat wajah sang cucu muncul dari balik jendela.

Srek! Sret! Sret!

Konohamaru langsung menutup kembali jendela tersebut rapat-tapat beserta tirainya. Nenek Chiyo cuma bisa menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa dengan cucu ku?"

"Hah! hah! Sejak kapan nenek ada diluar?" tanyanya dengan wajah shock.

Pilihan kedua, coret.

Konohamaru kembali berpikir keras dan menghasilkan pilihan ketiga.

Pilihan ketiga: berbohong kalau Narumi itu adalah wanita yang disewanya untuk memenuhi hasrat biologisnya.

"Mana mungkin aku berkata seperti itu! Kakek akan langsung membunuhku!"

Teriaknya dengan wajah frustasi dan segera mencoret pilihat ketiga.

Cekrek! Cekrek!

Pintu kamar tersebut kembali berbunyi, menandakan kalau kakek Sarutobi telah kembali.

'Aku tidak punya pilihan lain.' Batin Konohamaru sambil melihat wajah kakaknya dengan wajah tidak tega.

Ceklek.

Pintu tersebut berhasil terbuka.

"Maafkan aku kak," bisiknya pelan ditelinga Narumi dan melakukan 'sesuatu' yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin bisa dilakukannya pada sang kakak, khususnya dalam wujud Narumi seperti ini.

Cup!

-ralat-

Buagh!

Konohamaru mengarahkan tinjunya kedahi sang kakak yang sedang tertidur.

"SAKIT!" teriak teriak Narumi yang kini telah kembali menjadi Naruto. Sepertinya cara yang dilakukan Konohamaru berhasil membangunkan sekaligus mengembalikan wujud asli sang kakak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Konohamaru!?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap–usap dahinya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Kakek! Tolong aku! Kakak mengamuk!" seru Konohamaru dan berlari kebelakang sang kakek yang berada didepan pintu.

"Sebenarnya kalian sedang apa?" tanya sang kakek dengan wajah heran.

Baru saja kakek Sarutobi masuk kekamar tersebut dia langsung menyaksikan salah satu cucunya berteriak sambil memegangi dahi, dan yang satunya lagi berlari dan bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Ko-no-ha-ma-ru!" Sungut Naruto sambil menatap tajam pada Konohamaru. Tapi bukannya takut, Konohamaru malah memberikan suatu kode.

"Eh?"

Naruto memperhatikan Konohamaru yang sedang menunjuk kearahnya, membentuk tonjolan didadanya, kemudian menunjuk sang kakek.

_Loading…_

'Ja-jadi seperti itu ya? Aku hampir lupa.' Batinnya mengerti kode-kode yang diberikan sang adik.

"Naruto, tolong kau ambilkan air di sungai ya, kakek haus sekali." Ucap sang kakek sambil memberikan dua buah ember berwarna hitam yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kenapa tidak dari air sumur saja kek?" tanya Naruto sambil menerima kedua buah ember tersebut.

"Air sungai lebih segar. Itu akan membantu penyembuhan kakek." Jawab sang kakek sambil melemaskan otot-ototnya.

"Baiklah~," ucap Naruto dengan wajah malas.

"Dan kau Konohamaru, bantu nenek membersihkan halaman,"

"Baik,"

Dan kedua saudara tersebut menuju tempatnya masing-masing. Naruto ke sungai, dan Konohamaru kehalaman.

**-Sun Setsuna-**

"Huah~ udaranya segar sekali~" ucap Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya dan menikmati sejuknya udara disekelilingnya. Udara yang segar, sejuk, dan tanpa polusi. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang ditemui dikota-kota.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di sungai yang dituju.

"Keadaannya masih sama seperti dulu."

Dilihatnya air sungai yang bersih dan jernih mengalir didepan matanya. Saking jernihnya, bebatuan yang berada didalam sungai sedalam sekitar satu sampai dua meter itu terlihat dengan jelas. Terkadang terlihat beberapa ikan kecil berenang melawan aliran arus yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan tersebut.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya menikmati keindahan ciptaan Tuhan didepannya, matanya menangkap sesuatu dikejauhan. Tampak sekelompok wanita sedang berkumpul ditepi sungai.

"Apa mereka mau mandi?"

Naruto yang penasaran lalu mencoba mendekati kerumunan tersebut sambil menyembunyikan dirinya di semak-semak.

Srak srak!

Naruto mennggeser semak-semak yang mengahalangi pandangannya.

"Eh? Bukannya itu Sakura ya?" tanyanya ketika melihat seorang wanita berambut pink sedang asik bermain air ditepi sungai. "Yang lainnya juga ada," tambahnya saat melihat teman-teman wanita sekelasnya yang lain.

"Ayo Sakura, cepat masuk ke air!" seru Ino sambil berjalan ketengah sungai.

"Iya!" sahut Sakura dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusul temannya itu.

Keduanya lalu saling menyipratkan air satu sama lain dengan riang.

"Tak kusangka, pagi-pagi begini sudah mendapatkan tontonan menarik, ufufufu.." Ucap Naruto sambil terus mengintip dari balik pohon.

Sejenak kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Tidak seharusnya aku mengintip seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya cahaya kebaikan menghampiri Naruto dan mengarahkannya menuju pintu taubat.

"Buat apa aku harus repot-repot mengintip kalau aku bisa melihatnya secara langsung!" Sepertinya bukan cahaya kebaikan, melainkan kegelapan sesat yang menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Sebuah seringai mesum tampak jelas terukir di wajahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung memukul dahinya dan berubah jadi Narumi.

"Dengan begini aku bisa melihat mereka dari dekat, ufufufu..." tawanya sambil membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan segera dilihatnya.

Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi Narumi tanpa ragu segera menghampiri Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Hai Sakura!" sapanya dari tepi sungai.

Sakura yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesumber suara.

"Hai!" sapa balik Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Kau Narumi kan? Saudaranya Naruto." ucap Sakura sambil berenang ke tepian dan keluar dari sungai.

Tampak saat ini Sakura sedang mengenakan hot pant dan kaus lengan pendek berwarna putih.

"I-iya, ini aku," jawab Narumi berusaha bersikap normal, tapi sepertinya tidak mudah. 'A-aku bisa melihat pakaian dalam Sakura!' Batin Narumi sambil memperhatikan baju Sakura yang basah dan membuat kaus yang dikenakannya jadi sedikit trasparan hingga menampakkan pakaian dalamnya.

"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini." tanya Sakura tanpa merasa terganggu. Apa rumahmu di dekat sini?"

"Be-begitulah, ehehe…"

"Sakura, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Ino sambil berenang meghampiri Sakura dan ikut keluar dari sungai. "Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wajahmu," ucap Ino sambil memperhatikan wajah Narumi.

"Oh, dia Narumi, saudara kembarnya Naruto." Jawab Sakura.

"Pantas saja aku merasa wajahmu tidak asing. Ternyata kau saudaranya Naruto."

"Namaku Narumi, salam kenal," ucap Narumi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, panggil saja Ino." balas Ino memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Apa kau kesini untuk mengambil air Narumi?" tebak Sakura sambil memperhatikan dua buah ember yang berada ditangan Narumi.

"Iya. kakek yang memintaku." Jawab gadis berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau sebelum mengambil air kau mandi sama-sama dengan kami." ajak Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Eh!" pekik Narumi mendengar ajakan Sakura. 'Ma-mandi bareng Sakura? Dan yang lainnya juga?' Narumi yang berotak Naruto ini mulai membayangkan hal-hal mesum yang akan menantinya. Perlahan tapi pasti wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Ada apa Narumi? Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Ucap Narumi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo Sakura, lepas bajumu." Ucap Ino tiba-tiba dan menarik kaus Sakura.

"Hentikan Ino, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Sakura tampak menahan tangan Ino dan

Inopun menghentikan aksinya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau dadamu itu kecil, jadi kau tidak perlu kesulitan melepas bajumu." Ucap Ino sambil membuSungkan dadanya yang lebih besar dari Sakura.

"Ino!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Sekarang!"

Melihat Sakura yang lengah, Ino langsung menarik baju dan pakaian dalam Sakura hingga terlepas.

Sret!

"Kyaa!" jerit Sakura dan langsung menutupi dadanya.

Kha!

Narumi yang melihatnya secara langsung serasa mendapatkan shock terapi. 'A-aku hampir melihatnya!'

"Kau ini kenapa sih Sakura? Kenapa kau menutupi dadamu seperti? Disini kan tidak ada laki-laki." Ucap Ino sambil menatap aneh ke Sakura.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kalau Naruto sedang mengintipku." Ucap Sakura sambil melihat kesekelilingnya dan berhenti dengan menatap Narumi.

Ctar!

Narumi yang mendapatkan tatapan Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan bersiul-siul gak jelas.

"Kau ini lupa ya Sakura, Naruto kan tidak ikut, jadi tidak mungkin dia ada disini untuk mengintip kita." ucap Ino mengingatkan Sakura tentang Naruto yang tidak ikut bersama mereka.

"Tapi aku merasa dia sedang melihatku," ucapnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar menyukainya dan sekarang kau kangen padannya." Goda Ino sambil menyenggol bahu Sakura.

"Ino! Berhenti menggodaku!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Narumi yang melihatnya cuma bisa tersenyum. 'Apa benar kau kangen padaku Sakura?'

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggoda Hinata saja." Ucap Ino dan kembali kedalam air lalu berenang menghampiri Hinata dari belakang.

"Apa yang mau kau la-"

Sret!

"Kyaa!"

Belum sempat Hinata meneruskan kata-katanya, Ino sudah berhasil melepaskan pengait pakain dalam yang dikenakan gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

Guak!

Narumi langsung noseblead begitu melihat dua buah gunung kembar yang ukurannya lebih dari punya Sakura ataupun Ino.

"Ino!" teriak Hinata dan langsung menutupi tubuh seksinya yang terekspose dengan menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam air.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih, yang namanya mandi ya harus lepas baju." Ucap Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya juga sih," ucap Sakura mengagukkan kepalanya dan langsung menatap ke Narumi.

"Ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Sakura?" tanya Narumi merinding dengan tatapan menyeringai yang Sakura tunjukkan.

"Sekarang giliranmu Narumi!"

"Tidak!"

Narumi langsung berlari dan naik keatas sebuah batu besar untuk menghindari Sakura, berharap Sakura tidak bisa mengikutinya keatas batus tersebut.

'Tidak akan ada wanita yang bisa memanjat kebatu ini.' Batin Narumi menghela napas lega.

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku tidak bisa memanjat." ucap Sakura dan mulai memanjat batu besar tersebut dan berhasil.

'Aku lupa kalau Sakura itu tidak seperti wanita!'

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi," ucap Sakura dan berusaha membuka kaus yang dikenakan Narumi, tapi ternyata itu tidaklah mudah.

"Dadamu besar sekali Narumi." tampak Sakura kesulitan membuka kaus Narumi karena terhalang dada Narumi yang cukup besar.

"Hentikan Sakura," ucap Narumi berusaha melawan. 'Ini terlalu memalukan!' batinnya dengan wajah memerah.

Keduanya saling tarik menarik baju dan tak ada yang mau mengalah hingga akhirnya.

Syut!

Keduanya terpeleset batu sungai yang licin dan tercebur keSungai dengan posisi kepala berada dibawah.

'Sakura!'

Narumi langung menutupi kepala Sakura dengan tubuhnya dan menyebabkan kepalanya terbentur dasar sungai.

Byur! Bugh!

"Agh!"

Blubuk! blubuk!

Air memasuki mulutnya ketika dia membuka mulutnya saat merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

Dia berusaha menepakan kakinya ke dasar sungai, tapi karena batu-batuan sungai yang licin dan kesadaran yang mulai goyah, dia jadi tidak bisa berdiri dan mulai terbawa arus.

"Narumi! bertahanlah!" teriak Sakura yang agak terlambat menyadarinya karena Narumi kini sudah semakin jauh.

Karena teman-teman yang lainnya berada agak jauh dari mereka, gadis berambut pink tersebut memutuskan untuk langsung berenang mengejar Narumi.

"Narumi!"

Blubuk blubukk

untuk kesekian kalinya, air sungai kembali memasuki mulut gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Narumi! bertahanlah!" suara Sakura yang masih terus mengejar Narumi.

'Sial, badanku lemas sekali. Kalo terus begini aku bisa mati tenggelam,' batinnya mulai mengenang masa lalunya. 'Ayah… Ibu… Konohamaru… teman-teman…"

**-Sun Setsuna-**

**Flashback**

Tampak 4 orang pemuda sedang mengobrol sambil menikmati beberapa cemilan yang dijual di sebuah warung kecil di dekat sekolah mereka.

"Hai Gaara, aku masih heran kenapa tadi kau melarang Naruto untuk dihipnotis Sasuke?" tanya Lee yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara waktu ujian kesenian.

"Apa jangan-jangan cemburu kalau Naruto dekat dengan Sasuke?" bisik Kiba ditelinga Gaara dan mendapatkan deathglare mematikan dari pemuda tersebut.

"Hehe.. aku cuma bercanda kawan." Kiba langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya itu sebelum Gaara memberikan dari sekedar deathglare kepadanya. "Ayo Gaara, jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan tadi."

"Kasih tau gak ya~?"

"Oi Lee, kenapa kau yang menjawab!" sewot Kiba karena yang menyahut malah Lee. "Dan hei! Nada bicara macam apa itu, mau meledek ku ya?" Kiba mencak-mencak dan seolah-olah ingin memakan makhluk berambut unik itu.

"Ahaha… maaf-maaf. Aku hanya tidak tahan untuk berkata seperti itu, hehe.." ucap Lee sambil ketawa. Sepertinya dia mulai ketularan anak gaul. Syukurlah bukan Gaara yang berbicara seperti itu. Apa kata dunia?

"Nah Gaara, ayo jelaskan padaku." Kiba kembali meminta Gaara untuk menjelaskan apa yang pemuda itu sebenarnya lakukan.

"Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke menghipnotisnya," ucap Gaara sambil melihat ke Naruto.

"Eh? Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Kiba, dan Lee dengan tatapan heran.

"Kebiasaannya,"

"Kebiasaan apa?" Tanya Kiba ingin tahu.

"Naruto selalu mengepal-ngepalkan telapak tangannya jika dia dipaksa melakukan sesuatu diluar keinginannya," ucap Gaara sambil melihat kearah Naruto.

"Benarkah itu Naruto?" tanya Lee penasaran.

"Iya," ucap Naruto membenarkan perkataan Gaara.

"Kau hebat sekali Gaara, bisa tahu kebiasaan Naruto yang seperti itu!" puji Lee dengan mata berbinar.

"Darimana kau tahu aku punya kebiasaan seperti itu, Gaara?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku sering melihatmu melakukan itu," jawab Gaara.

"Kau memperhatikannya?" Tanya Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Gaara akan memperhatikan kebiasaan sekecil itu.

"Iya." jawab Gaara. "Waktu kelas 2 SD. Itu pertama kali aku melihat kebiasaanmu itu."

"Kelas 2 SD?" Tanya Naruto mencoba mengingat kejadian yang Gaara maksudkan.

"Waktu itu aku pernah melihatmu melakukannya ketika kau dipaksa untuk di suntik."

"Oh… yang waktu itu ya? Aku ingat." Ucap Naruto sambil mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Waktu itu kau sampai menangis." tambah Gaara dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hwaa! Jangan diceritakan bagian yang itu Gaara!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Ee…" tampak senyum menyeringai diwajah Kiba.

**Flashback**

Tampak murid-murid Kelas tiga SD konoha sedang berbaris didepan ruang UKS. Saat ini di sekolah meraka sedang diadakan menyuntikan vaksin cacar untuk mencegah anak-anak tertular penyakit cacar.

"Namikaze Naruto!" panggil seorang dokter kearah murid-murid yang sedang berdebar-debar menunggu giliran.

"…" tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Namikaze Naruto!" panggil dokter itu lagi sambil memperhatikan catatan yang ada ditangannya.

"Tidak ada bu dokter!" sahut salah seorang murid.

"Tidak ada?" Tanya guru kelas mereka, Guru Ebisu, yang sedang duduk disamping sang dokter dengan tatapan heran. "Bukannya dia tadi masuk?"

"Masuk pak, tapi tadi aku lihat dia melarikan diri." Jawab murid tersebut.

"Iya pak, Naruto itukan takut di suntik."

"Dia itu kan anak yang cengeng."

"Iya, kau benar. Dia itu memang cengeng sekali, hehehe…"

"Hahahaha.."

Terdengar komentar, ledekan, dan tawa dari murid-murid murid lainnya.

"Naruto…" ucap seorang anak yang juga sedang menunggu giliran untuk di suntik.

"Kau ini menyusahkan ku saja Naruto."

"Lebih baik anda cari dulu anak itu. Biar aku teruskan ke anak yang lainnya," saran sang dokter.

"Baiklah bu dokter, tolong anda dilanjutkan. Aku akan mencari Naruto dulu," ucap guru Ebisu dan bergegas keluar dari ruang UKS untuk mencari Naruto.

.

.

"Naruto! Kau dimana?" teriak seorang guru yang sedang sibuk mencari keberadaan anak berambut pirang tersebut. "Ayo keluar Naruto, nanti bapak akan berikan kau permen!" bujuknya sambil terus memeriksa setiap ruangan. Permen? Apa kau tidak punya bujukan yang lain pak guru?

.

.

"Naruto, kau didalam kan?" ucap seorang anak sambil berdiri didepan sebuah toilet.

"Hm.." terdengar sahutan dari dalam toilet tersebut dan tak lain adalah suara Naruto.

"Ayo keluar, bu dokter sudah memanggil namamu,"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau di suntik, Gaara!" rengek Naruto dari dalam toilet.

"Memangnya apa yang kau takutkan?" Tanya anak tersebut, Gaara mencoba mencoba menenangkan Naruto. "Itu kan cuma suntikan kecil dengan jarum tajam yang dapat menembus kulit dan daging, kemudian memasukkan suatu cairan kedalam tubuh kita."

"Gaara! Kau malah membuatku semakin takut!" teriak Naruto sewot bercampur sweatdrop.

"Ah, maafkan aku," ucap Gaara datar.

"Gaara," panggil Naruto singkat.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tidak takut di suntik?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah? Tapi kan di suntik itu sakit,"

"Ada hal yang lebih sakit dari di suntik," ucap Gaara mengenang saat-saat sebelum dia mengenal Naruto.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto kembali penasaran sambil membuka sedikit pintu toilet tersebut.

"Rahasia," ucap Gaara dan membuat Naruto menjadi kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau keluar dari tempat ini!" Sungutnya dan kembali menutup pintu toilet terebut.

"Baiklah jika kau mau tetap berada disini," ucap Gaara dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari toilet tempat Naruto bersembunyi.

"Pergi sana! Aku akan terus berada disini sampai acara suntik-menyuntik itu selesai!" teriak anak itu bersikeras.

"Oh iya Naruto." ucap Gaara sebelum pergi menjauh dari toilet teresbut. "Aku dengar kalau sering ada sesuatu yang muncul ditoilet yang sedang kau tempati itu," ucap Gaara dan membuat bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri. "Sampaikan salam dariku kalau kau bertemu dengannya ya."

Brak!

Pintu toilet tersebut dibuka dengan keras oleh orang yang berada didalamnya.

"Gaara! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Naruto dan merangkul lengan temannya itu dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Jadi, mau disuntik?" tanya Gaara jahil.

"Iya iya aku mau!" jawab Naruto sambil memasang wajah cemberut. "Tapi kau harus menemaniku!" pintanya masih dengan wajah ketakutan

"Tentu," balas Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang uks, Naruto menceritakan alasannya kenapa tidak mau disuntik sambil terus mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya dan hal itu diperhatikan oleh Gaara.

**Flasback end **

"Waktu itu kan aku masih kecil!" ucap Naruto rada manyun.

"Haha..." Tawa Kiba dan Lee berbarengan.

Merasa akan mendengar hal lain yang menarik, Kiba lalu membekap mulut Naruto dan bertanya hal lain pada Gaara.

"Ceritakan hal lainnya Gaara," pintanya dengan cengiran menyeringai.

"Hmpht.." Naruto yang ingin melarang Gaara cuma bisa bergumam karena Kiba memasukkan mulut pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan roti sepenuh mulutnya. "Hmphtt-"

"Maaf ya Naruto," ucap Lee dari belakang Naruto dan memegangi tangan pemuda malang tersebut agar tidak bisa melawan. Poor you Naruto.

Entah karena polos atau sengaja, pemuda berambut merah tersebut mulai menceritakan hal lain yang pernah membuat Naruto melakukan kebiasaannya ketika terpaksa.

"Sewaktu kami kelas 6 SD. Ketika itu paman Minato meminta Naruto untuk membuang boneka miliknya. Tapi Naruto bersikeras tidak mau membuangnya."

"Boneka? Are you kidding me?" Tanya Kiba yang langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Glek!

Naruto akhirnya berhasil menelan roti yang ada demulutnya.

"Waktu itu aku juga masih anak-anak!" kilahnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya karena pernah bermain dengan boneka.

"Ini bukan masalah kau masih anak-anak atau tidak Naruto. Tapi kau itu kan laki-laki. Jadi kau seharusnya memilih mainan yang sesuai." Ucap Lee menasihati dengan bijaknya. "Waktu aku seusiamu, aku bermain dengan rantai besi, nunchaku, dan terkadang pedang milik ayahku juga kumainkan, benar-benar lelaki kan?" ucapnya dengan bangga. Dan kau pikir itu sesuai untuk anak seusiamu, Lee?

**Flashback**

Tampak Naruto dan Gaara kecil sedang asik menonton acara kesayangan mereka di televisi, Power Ranger.

Gaara duduk dengan tenang diatas lantai, sementara itu Naruto berdiri disebelahnya sambil memeluk sebuah boneka rubah berwarna merah.

"Ayo serang! Kalahkan monster itu!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan boneka tersebut.

Gaara yang berada disebelahnya kadang tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto tadi.

"Ayo Gaara! Ikuti gerakan mereka!" seru Naruto penuh semangat.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Jawab Gaara menolak ajakan Naruto. Dari kecil ternyata Gaara udah jaim saudara-saudara.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya menyaksikan saat-saat dimana sang monster mulai kewalahan karena dikeroyok oleh lima orang pahlawan pembela kebenaran yang berkostum ketat beraneka warna, seseorang datang menghampiri keduanya.

"Naruto," panggil orang itu pelan.

"Iya?" balas Naruto dan menoleh kepemilik suara tersebut.

"Boleh ayah pinjam bonekanya sebentar?" pinta orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah ayah Naruto. Seorang pria tampan luar biasa dengan warna rambut pirang berkilau dan mata biru laut yang bisa menenggelamkan para gadis, janda, bahkan nenek-nenek yang udah sekarat, dialah Namikaze Minato.

**To Be Continued**

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? Apakah Narumi akan mati di sungai tersebut? Dan seperti apakah kehidupan masa kecil Naruto dan keluarganya?

**Cuap-cuap character:**

Konohamaru: "Sering-sering aja ka Sun bikin adegan kayak tadi~"

Sun: "Bisa diatur~ ufufu…"

Narumi : "Sun! Konohamaru! DX"

Konohamaru: "Eh? Bukannya kakak lagi tenggelam ya? Kok bisa ada disini?"

Sun: "Iya. orang tenggelam tidak boleh bicara."

Narumi: "Jadi kalian ingin aku mati ya!"

Kiba : "Yahuu! Akhirnya aku muncul lagi!"

Lee: "Aku juga!"

Sun: "Iya, Sun bae kan XD"

Gaara: "Sepertinya chapter depan aku akan muncul lagi ya?"

Sun: "Iya. soalnya masa kecil Naruto banyak dihabiskan denganmu."

Minato: "Baru namaku saja yang muncul." *pundung

Sun: "Tenang-tenang~. Chapter depan kau akan banyak muncul."

Minato: "Baiklah, aku akan menantikannya."

Sun: "Yup, itu tadi sedikit kalimat dari para character kita. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!"

**All chara: "REVIEW PLEASE!"**

**Bagi-bagi ilmu:**

**Kita tidak tahu kapan datangnya kematian. Karena itu, persiapkan diri dan amal dengan sebaik-baiknya. **Bisa saja kematian itu datang disaat kita sedang senang, seperti Narumi yang tiba-tiba tercebur saat sedang mandi bareng gadis-gadis.

**Bangun pagi memberikan banyak manfaat. **Udara yang segar dan matahari pagi sangat bermanfaat bagi tubuh.

**Rejeki bisa datang kapan aja dan tanpa diduga. **Seperti Konohamaru yang langsung dapet pas baru bangun tidur XD

**Setiap manusia punya ketakutan masing-masing. **Naruto takut sama suntikan, hantu, babi, dan lain-lain. Begitu juga dengan Gaara.

**Membantu orang lain mengatasi ketakutan adalah hal yang bijak. Dan menghina ketakutan orang lain adalah hal yang tidak baik. **Seperti Gaara yang menemani Naruto supaya dia tidak takut disuntik.

**Semua anak suka Power Ranger XD**


	12. Chapter 12

Assalamualaikum! Konnichiwa minna-san! ^o^/

Seperti biasa, sebelum masuk ke cerita, Sun minta waktu sebentar buat ngebales review dulu. Buat yang gak mau baca silahkan langsung kecerita :D

**Balesan Review**

**Runriran:** ya ampun, nista banget itu Lee ma Kiba XD Gaara jg ikutan lg, kalau Gaara takut sama apa ? lanjutan yang di sungai dooong, ketauan ga nanti sama Sakura ?  
update kilat ya Sun (*0*)9

**Sun**: Gaara takutnya sama….. tunggu jawabannya di cerita-cerita selanjutnya, hehe..

**nari-chan: **chapter berikutnya buat yang lebih seru lagi ya,,,

**Sun**: silahkan di cek sendiri :D

** . .name** : Lanjut dong.. Jadi Penasaran nih xD  
Oh ya, salam kenal ya Sun-san :D  
hehehe

**Sun**: Salam kenal juga, Sun desu

** : **Sun cepet lanjut dan chapternya perpanjang

**Sun:** setiap chapter biasanya setiap 2 atau 3 bulan. Dan panjangnya ceritanya sekitar 17-25 halaman, tergantung pemenggalan ceritanya enaknya dimana, hehe.

**Diane Ungu: **Tadi di salah satu reviewers Sun-chan bilang kalo itu kebiasaan sehari hari, wah berarti sehari- hari nya Sun-chan pribadi yang easy going ya? :) Maaf kalo salah*Kitty eyes*  
chap besok masih tentang flasback ya?  
Setuju dengan salah satu reviewers, kalo Sun-chan ga ngomong Sun-chan cowok, aku juga ga bakal nyadar xp  
Ngomong2 soal fb, aku ga punya akun fanfiction, berarti aku ga boleh temenan ama kamu ya?  
hiks sedihnya :(  
*langsung nemplok ke tiang listrik ala film india*xD

**Sun: **easy going? Makanan macam apa itu? #plak

Iya, chap ini masih flashback. Chap depan mulai balik kecerita lagi

Silahkan kalo mau add fb Sun, dan buktiin sendiri kalo Sun ini cowok. tapi jangan lupa pm dulu ya~.

**DevzLee: **Yey... Update juga! chapter selanjutnya gw tunggu yah? Keep moving forward

**Sun:** makasih dah review~

**Uzumaki Scout** **36**: pleaaasseee next the chapter.  
Oh iya, itu pas Naruto udah tnggelam dia jd Naruto or Narumi? Soalnya kan sempat kebntur

**Sun:** enggak berubah, karena yang kebentur bagian belakang kepalanya, bukan dahinya.

**nami: **cepat lah update, aku tak sabarrrrrr, XD

**Sun:** 2 bulan atau lebih un~

** : **aq suka banget ceritanya... top abis...chpter slanjutnya donk...

**Sun:** makasih dah suka fic ini~

**virgi. **: Hahaha...trnyt Gaara dr kcil sdh jaim...bnr2 lucu,,,  
Tp knp ga da SasuNarunya senpai...dan crtanya pendek ru bca sbntr dh abis...q kn msh pngen bca lg...hehehehe  
Di tunggu kelanjutannya...Good job senpai

**Sun:** SasuNaru? Sasuke sama Narumi atau Naruto? kalo Sasuke sama Naruto ga mau :p

**Hasegawa Nanaho : **ke-kenapa chap ini pendek kali XD  
soal cewek2 mandi itu sudah meningkatkan aura mesum di sekitar tempat duduk saya. yah gapapa, santai aja. Ceritanya bagus, bikin penasaran, dan juga horor.  
itu pasti hantu di lubang wece namanya Hanako. *jder  
Ini udah mau tamat kah? Nampaknya identitas Narumi udah mau kebongkar *berasumsi*  
kalau bisa Narumi sekarat aja, terus dicium Sasuke, ampuh kan? *ohok  
ada 1 typo, kelas tiga jadi kelas 2 :/ but gpp.  
kepanjangan nih ripiu saya, yaudah regards, Hasegawa Nanaho.

**Sun:** Sama. Bagian ngetik yang cewek-cewek mandi itu juga bikin Sun jadi mesum XD #noseblead

Dicium Sasuke? Bagaimana kalo Naruminya dicium sama Sun? :3a

**Uzumaki NaruNaru**: Cerita nya bikin cetar membahana hulala "syarini mode"

**Sun:** wkwkwkwk….

**Kuroi: **Gaara waktu kecilnya unyu-unyu banget XD  
Dan saya baru teryakin kan bahwa Sun itu laki-laki.  
Saya ngga suka power ranger! Super Sentai lebih bagus kemana-mana! YEAH!  
Aku maunya Naruto jadi Narumi aja selamanya TT_TT

**Sun:** iya~ unyu~

Kenapa banyak meragukan gender aye! DX

Sun juga suka Super Hentai! *.*b #sentai woi!

**Akahigi hyakki ni'i: **uwahhhh fanfic kak Sun makin bagus dan makin mesum kak Sun-nya #hajar  
ok deh ni tunggu chapter berikutnya. Semangat kak Sun ngetiknya  
doushimasshita

**Sun:** eh? Anak kecil jangan baca fic ini XD

**orangBINGUNG **: sesuai nama ku, ku bngung mau review apa, tapi yg penting jg lupa update ya!

**Sun:** Sun juga bingung mau bales apa. Yang penting jangan lupa review lagi XD

**AiDeviLZ48: **NICEEE XD  
Lanjut ...trus..Hehe ditunggu :-)

**Sun:** Ok!

**Za666: **Halo author Sun! (aku udah gak manggil thor doang lhooo maap yaaak) :P  
SasuNarunya mana author Sun? Aku sedih gak ada SasuNarunya #alay #digampar  
Itu Narumi kesian amat :( jatuh gara" ngelindungin Sakura. Nanti dia dieselametin Sasuke ya? Terus terus nanti dia berubah jadi Naruto gak author Sun? Apa malah dia berubah jadi Narumi selamanya? Duh penasaran author Sun!  
Semangat author Sun nulisnyaaa! Update XDD

**Sun:** kata 'Author' nya ga usah dipake, panggil Sun aja DX

Gak berubah, soalnya yang kebentur bagian belakang kepala, bukan dahi

**sasha lovenaru : **critanya bagus. aq fave

**Sun:** makasih dah di fave~

**Kanzaki asamu****: **daripada gue diteror "ga review maho" atau "memanfaatkan kepolosan" sama anak tua macem lo, mending gue review nih gue revieww.  
well ada kesalahan disini  
"Waktu kelas tiga SD. Itu pertama kali aku melihat kebiasaanmu itu."  
"Kelas 2 SD?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengingat kejadian yang Gaara maksudkan."  
kelas 3, ngapa jadi kelas 2 apakah Naruto itu budeg? atau garaa itu gay?

wadoh nyalain gue, yang sampe ke gue cuma sampe Naruto tenggelem, selebihnya ga ada, jadi kesalahan setelah Naruto tenggelem itu bukan kesalahan gue kakaak

**Sun:** oke, gue salah neror-neror elu #menunduk sejenak# ternyata lu tetep maho walau dah review! #kabur

Kesalahan dah di perbaiki. Thanks.

**dwidobechan****: **konohamarunya keenakan tuh, wkwkwkwk, Naruto hanyut kemana? di chapter ini ada flashback di dalam flashback :D  
lanjut auhtor!

**Sun:** Narumi hanyut kehati Sun #eh?

** 4ever****: **waii! waii! ceritanya makin seru senpai n_n  
ntar Narumi mati kan? *dihajarNarumi* ato ketemu kaum(?)nya Sasuke ?  
ato ntar kepalanya nabrak batu truz jadi Naruto lagi? #buagh  
aduuuhh pusing  
dari pada pusing mending lanjuut!  
update ya n_n  
ganbatte kudasai!

**Sun:** kalo pusing minum obat XD

Gak berubah, soalnya yang kebentur bagian belakang kepala, bukan dahi

**Ruega Kaiba**** :**Sasukenya manaaaa!?  
Narumi... Udah jadi cewe, manis, cantik, baek, unyu... Pake liatin cewe lagi!  
Waaa! Narumi tenggelam! Sasuke! Tolongin th!

**Sun:** Sasukenya Sun umpetin di toples XD

**Maple Lious**** : **Hola Sun-senpai ?  
Kalau ketakutan Gaara itu apa ya ? Apa dia takut sama Sun ? Huehee...  
Kalau boleh nebak, kayanya Narumi bakal ngilang. Dia kan aslinya cowok, jadi kayanya Sasuke bakal patah hati, terus nyari pengganti Narumi datang maple.. Hahaaaa becanda senpai.  
Ditunggu lanjutannya.  
Mata ashita.

**Sun:** ketakutan Gaara itu… rahasia~. Kalo udah waktunya insyaallah Sun kasih tahu lewat cerita.

**Fran Fryn Kun****: **Hn,,ceritanya menarik..  
cuman q gk Suka pair-nya aj XD  
D tnggu lanjutan-nya..

**Sun:** pairnya disini banyak. Ada sasufemnaru, saifemnaru, kakashiAnko, Kibahinata, sarutobichiyo XD~

**aster-bunny-bee**** : **wow, ada flashback didalem flashback! canggih! XD  
udah, cuma itu aja yg mw saya bilang *krik krik*  
ehehe, tak tambah lg deh, apa ntar identitas Naruminya bkl ketahuan? td dia kjeduk batu kan? dan klo Narumi mati Narutonya mati gak? -pertanyaangakpenting-  
daaan apakah bisa apdet cepet? sy kan pingin cpet2 tau nasibnya Naru-chan, terserah mw Naruto ap Narumi XD  
jgn bilang ntar Sasuke yg nyelamatin  
arigatou,  
Aster

**Sun:** flashback didalem flashback ya? Hehe.. awalnya Sun juga gak nyadar kalo dah bikin flashback didalem flash back. Tapi setelah baca Naruto 620 dst, dimana hashirama menceritakan masa lalunya, ternyata kok sama kayak cerita yang Sun bikin. Waktu baca tuh chapter sempet mikir, "Nih Masashi Kishimoto kok bikin flashback didalem flashback? Ada-ada aja." Eh ternyata chap 11 kemarin kayak begitu juga. Sun gak nyadar, wkwkwkwkwk…

Iya. kalau Narumi mati, Naruto juga mati.

**AN Narra****: **He he he he  
Ya ampun kalau Narutonya begitu apalagi yang nulis?  
*Dihajared author*  
Oke ! ampun! Just Kid!  
Ck ck bagussss, bisa-bisanya Narumi punya pikiran mesum.  
Nanti Narumi diselamatkan Sasuke ya?  
Ditunggu ya author! 3 bulan lagi yah?

**Sun:** of course I'm perveret too! #seplet

**heryanilinda****: **Gokil nih ceritanya... Wkwkwk...  
Ckup terhibur...Tpi kya'a kurang panjang deh ceritanya... Blum puas...Dan penasaran... Updet... Yo...

**Sun** : kurang panjang? Err… sebenernya para reader biasa baca yang berapa halaman ya? ==a

**velovexiaa****: **waaah bakalan berubah jd Naruto gak yaaa?abis kejedug di sungai... Mana cewek cewek pada naked semua lagi wkwkwkwk

**Sun:** gak berubah~ soalnya yang kejedug bagian belakang kepalanya~ bukan dahinya~

**Nivellia Yumie**: Hai salam baru review.  
Chapter 11 nanggung.  
Kebanyakan flashback jg, jd agak bingung.  
Trus Narumi kan kepalanya kejedot, apa dia berubah jadi Naruto?  
Apa Naruto bakalan ketauan sama Sakura? Kan Sakura kejar Naru yg hanyut di sungai?  
Update cepat ya, di tunggu  
Arigataou

**Sun:** sengaja Sun kasih flashback untuk lebih mengenal sifat karakter dari cerita yang Sun buat. Selain itu ada beberapa chara baru yang baru bisa Sun perkenalkan lewat flashback.

Yup! Itu tadi balesan review untuk para readers tercintah. Mohon maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah dan jawaban yang kurang memuaskan. Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah pada Review. Maaf kalau fic ini lama update, harap dimaklumi.

Ok, waktunya kembali kecerita.

Selamat menikmati! ^0^/

"Naruto," panggil orang itu pelan.

"Iya?" balas Naruto dan menoleh kepemilik suara tersebut.

"Boleh ayah pinjam bonekanya sebentar?" pinta orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah ayah Naruto. Seorang pria tampan luar biasa dengan warna rambut pirang berkilau dan mata biru laut yang bisa menenggelamkan para gadis, janda, bahkan nenek-nenek yang udah sekarat, dialah Namikaze Minato.

**Judul: Diriku yang satunya**

**Author: Sun SetSuna**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : typo (s), AU, sedikit OOC, Fanservice, lebih ke Indonesia setting**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, and Family**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa SMA yang diutuk menjadi seorang wanita jika dahinya terbentur. Bagaimanakah dia menjalani kehidupan barunya? Bisakah dia menyimpan rahasia tersebut?**

**Chapter 12: Father and Mother 11 Mei 2013 **

Naruto memperhatikan wajah sang ayah dan menjawab.

"Tidak boleh." ucap Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka rubah berwarna merah kesayangannya. Ternyata ketampanan Minato tidak mampu untuk membujuk seorang anak kecil.

"Ayah pasti ingin membuangnya kan?" tebak Naruto dan membuat alis sang ayah berkedut.

"Fi-film nya bagus ya." ucap Minato berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, tidak menyangka Naruto akan segera mengetahui rencana sang ayah.

"Sudahlah Minato, biar aku saja yang melakukannya." ucap seseorang dari belakang Minato.

"Ku-Kushina. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" tanya Minato keluar keringat dingin begitu melihat sang istri datang sambil memegang sebuah pisau. "Tolong jangan bunuh anak kita." bisiknya dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari sang Habanero.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu!" teriaknya frustasi mendengar dugaan aneh sang suami. "Aku memegang pisau karena aku sedang memasak didapur."

"Oh, hehe…" tawa pria malang tersebut sambil mengusap-usap benjolan dikepalanya. Dilihatnya Kushina sedang memakai apron, menandakan bahwa dia memang sedang memasak.

"Ini adalah tugas seorang ibu. Kau lihat saja, huh. " ucap Kushina dengan kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi. 'Seorang anak pasti lebih menurut perkataan ibunya,' pikirnya dengan yakin.

"Kau pegang ini dulu." Kushina memberikan pisau tersebut kepada Minato.

"Hm, baiklah." Minato menerima pisau tersebut dan meletakkannya agak jauh dari Kushina, sekedar jaga-jaga kalau istrinya itu mulai lupa diri.

Ibu muda tersebut lalu menghampiri sang anak yang masih memasang tampang curiga diwajahnya.

"Nah Naruto, boleh ibu pinjam bonekanya kan~?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah manis.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto singkat padat jelas.

Cnut!

Muncul satu urat dikepala Kushina atas jawaban singkat sang anak. Tapi sebagai ibu yang baik dia tidak menyerah dan kembali membujuk anaknya.

"Ayo Naruto sayang~, ibu pinjam ya bonekanya ya~." bujuknya lagi sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Tidak boleh."

Cnut! Cnut!

Naruto kembali menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama dan membuat urat dikepala wanita berambut merah itu bertambah.

'Sabar Kushina! Sabar!' batinnya mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Pinjam ya Naruto sayang~ sebentar kok~~~" tampak kali ini senyumnya terlihat agak dipaksakan.

"Tidak mau!"

Cnut! Cnut! Cnut!

"GYAAH! AKU TIDAK SANGGUP!" teriak Kushina frustasi. Sepertinya kesabaran bukanlah keahlian ibu yang satu ini. "CEPAT KEMARIKAN BONEKA BUTUTMU ITU NARUTO! KAU INI LAKI-LAKI TAPI MALAH BERMAIN BONEKA! BERIKAN BONEKA MU ITU DAN IBU AKAN MENGOPERSAINYA! MENGELUARKAN ISI PERUTNYA DAN MEMULTILASI ANGGOTA TUBUHNYA! HWAHAHA!" teriak Kushina dengan tampang maniak dan membuat Naruto ingin menangis.

'Kau malah membuat ini semakin sulit Kushina,' batin Minato cuma bisa sweatdrop dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat apa yang dilakukan istrinya.

"A-AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Naruto sambil menahan tangis dan takutnya.

Grep!

"Gaara! Ikut aku!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Gaara dan membawanya kabur kekamarnya.

"Naruto!" teriak Kushina dan berlari dan menyusul Naruto.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Brak!

Naruto berhasil masuk kekamarnya bersama dengan Gaara.

Cekrek! Cekrek!

Kushina berusaha membuka pintu kamar Naruto tapi tidak berhasil.

"Buka pintunya Naruto!" teriaknya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut.

"Ada apa Kushina?" ucap Minato dengan berjalan santai menuju kearahnya.

"Minato, pintunya dikunci dari dalam!" teriaknya dengan wajah kesal.

"Tenanglah Kushina. Tenang." ucap Minato berusaha menenangkan sang istri. "Kita masih bisa mencobanya lain kali."

"Ini semua salahmu! Ini gara-gara kau terlalu memanjakannya!" sungut Kushina sambil menunjuk kearah Minato.

"Eh? Salahku ya?" tanya Minato dengan tampang polos sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Kalau saja kau tidak membelikkannya boneka rubah sial itu, dia pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini!" jawab Kushina sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"Maaf ya kalau begitu, hehe…" jawab Minato dengan santai.

"Ughh! Kau ini!" Kushina tampak geregetan mendengar permohonan maaf sang suami yang terkesan meremehkan. "Kenapa kau tidak membelikannya robot-robotan saja? Itukan lebih cocok untuk anak lelaki seperti dia!"

"Bagaimana ya? Naruto sendiri yang memilihnya, dan aku tidak tega menolaknya karena sepertinya dia sangat menginginkan boneka itu." ucap Minato sambil menyengir tapa dosa.

Boneka rubah tersebut dibelikannya pada Naruto sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke Sembilan. Sekitar 3 tahun lalu.

"Hah~ kau ini memang terlalu memanjakannya." Komentar Kushina menghela napas-menyerah menghadapi sikap terlalu santai sang suami. "Aku harap anak itu tidak menjadi banci atau menjadi seperti para penari kucek jemur yang disebut apa itu namanya? Um…" tanya Kushina sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat julukan bagi orang-orang seperti yang itu.

"Anak Alay maksudmu?" tebak Minato.

"Iya benar!" seru Kushina membenarkan tebakan Minato dan mulai membayangkan Naruto menjadi alay.

Naruto, pemuda berambut kuning, memakai kemeja berwarna hijau, celana jeans dengan bagian pantat yang hampir tampak, kaus kaki belang-belang dan sepatu putih dengan motif kembang-kembang, sedang menari kucek jemur dipikiran Kushina. "Mama~ aku masuh tv lho~"

"TIDAK!" teriak sang ibu dengan tampang 'Dafuq did I just imagined!'

"Minato! Aku tidak mau kalau Naruto menjadi seperti itu!" teriaknya gaje sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang suami. Reaksi wajar yang mungkin dilakukan seorang ibu jika anak kesayangannya menjadi makhluk tak jelas gender dan sifatnya seperti itu.

"Tenanglah sayang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak kita menjadi seperti itu." ucap Minato berusaha menenangkan istrinya dengan memeluknya dan mengusap-usap rambut merahnya.

"Janji?" tanya Kushina sambil menatap wajah Minato dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tentu." jawab Minato dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kalau Naruto sampai menjadi banci atau anak alay, aku kan membunuhmu saat itu juga." Ancam Kushina dan menodongkan pisau yang tadi sempat dibawanya sebelum mengejar Naruto.

"Memangnya kau berani membunuh pria tampan sepertiku?" tanya Minato dengan narsisnya dan langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari Kushina. "Ba-baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Sekarang bagaimana cara kita membujuknya membuang boneka itu?" tanyanya sambil menatap kamar sang anak yang masih dikunci dari dalam.

"Percayakan saja itu padaku."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu." ucap Kushina dan membuat Minato sweatdrop. Wajar saja Kushina meragukan Minato, karena suaminya itu orang yang sangat tidak tegaan, apalagi terhadap Naruto. Kalian masih ingat kan alasan kenapa dia memberikan boneka tadi untuk Naruto?

"Kau tahu Kushina…" ucap Minato pelan sambil melihat kearah lain.

"Apa?" tanya Kushina dengan nada jutek.

"Dulu, waktu seumurannya aku juga pernah bermain dengan boneka seperti itu." ucap Minato sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"HIE!" teriak Kushina terkejut mendengar pengakuan sang suami. Minato, pria terkeren sekonoha yang pernah menjadi cover majalah dewasa (baca: remaja) mengaku pernah bermain dengan boneka. What the!

Kushina lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari Minato.

"Be-be-be-narkah itu Minato?" tanya Kushina dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Memangnya aku pernah berbohong padamu?" tanyanya dan dijawab oleh gelengan kepala oleh sang istri.

'Ya tuhan, kebenaran mengerikan apa yang kau berikan padaku ini?' batin Kushina yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan atas suami yang selama ini dia bangga-banggakan saat arisan.

"Tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" Tambah Minato sambil kembali mendekati Kushina. Kushina yang masih ilfeel kembali mundur beberapa langkah hingga tubuhnya menyentuh dinding dan tidak bisa mundur lagi. Sementara itu Minato semakin mendekat padanya.

"li-lihat apanya?" tanya Kushina tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Minato yang sudah menghilangkan jarak antara keduanya.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan. Walaupun dulu aku bermain dengan boneka, sekarang aku sudah punya dua anak." bisik pria berambut kuning itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Blush!

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tidak khawatir. Setiap orang akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu." Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum manis. "Tapi kalau kau masih khawatir, mungkin satu anak lagi akan membuatmu yakin." ucap Minato dan mengarahkan bibirnya kearah bibir Kushina.

smooth!

Kushina langsung mebelalakkan matanya setelah menerima ciuman tiba-tiba dari sang suami.

"Masih khawatir?" tanya Minato setelah melepas ciuman singkatnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudah jelas kan? Aku habis menciummu. Atau aku harus mengulanginya lagi?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ba-Ba-baka! Bu-bukan itu maksudku!" teriak Kushina sweatdrop.

"Eh? Mau lagi?" Minato memiringkan kepalanya seolah-olah tidak mengerti.

"Se-sekarang masih siang tauk!" tambahnya malu-malu sambil memainkan jari jemarinya.

"Lalu?"

"Ada Naruto dan Gaara juga didalam sana!" teriaknya dengan wajah memerah.

"Baiklah, aku kan tunggu sampai Gaara pulang dan Naruto tidur,"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu juga!" teriak Kushina mulai salah tingkah.

"Aku mau kedapur saja!" teriaknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Oh, jadi kita mau 'main' didapur? Fufufu.." tanya Minato dan mengikuti langkah sang istri.

"Arghh! Bukan! Aku mau meneruskan memasak!" teriak Kushina frustasi dan wajahnya benar-benar memerah sempurna. Ya ampun Minato~ kau ini pintar sekali menggoda istrimu.

"Haha…" tawa pria tersebut sambil tersenyum puas.

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dibicarakan orang tuamu diluar sana?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya mendengar suara ibu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan ayah membalasnya dengan santai." Balas Naruto yang juga tidak mengerti apa yang dari tadi dilakukan dan dibicarakan orang tuanya didepan kamarnya. Kalian tidak perlu tahu hal itu anak-anak.

"Naruto, ibumu sudah pergi." ucap Minato dari luar kamar. "Boleh ayah bicara sebentar?" tanyanya berusaha membujuk sang anak.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Minato tadi adalah supaya Kushina pergi dari depan kamar Naruto. Dia tahu kalau Naruto akan sulit dibujuk jika masih ada ibunya didepan pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar." ucap Naruto menurut dan membukakan pintu untuk sang ayah. Walaupun Naruto tahu kalau ayahnya mau membuang bonekanya, setidaknya sang ayah tidak akan membedah boneka kesayangannya tersebut.

"Boleh masuk?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Hm." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan membiarkan ayahnya masuk, kemudian mengunci pintu itu kembali. Jaga-jaga kalau ibunya kembali dan langsung masuk kekamarnya.

Minato dan Naruto lalu duduk disamping Gaara yang sedang duduk di tepi kasur berukuran sedang tempat Naruto biasa menghabiskan waktu tidurnya.

"Hah, sudah lama sekali ayah tidak ke kamarmu ya Naruto." ucap Minato dan membuat Naruto menundukkan pandangannya.

"Maaf ya Gaara kalau bibi telah membuatmu takut." ucap Minato meminta maaf atas apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh istrinya.

"Tidak apa-apa paman." ucap Gaara dengan wajah datar. Sepertinya dia tidak takut dengan wajah seram yang tadi ditunjukkan Kushina

"Kau memang anak yang berani." Puji Minato sambil mengusap-usap rambut merah Gaara.

"Ayah, kau tidak akan benar-benar membuang kyuubi kan?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk boneka yang diberinya nama kyuubi itu.

"Ayah sih inginnya seperti itu, tapi ibumu…" Minato mengingat kembali ancaman yang tadi diberikan istrinya 'Kalau Naruto sampai menjadi banci atau anak alay, aku kan membunuhmu saat itu juga.'

"Ayah, kenapa kau berkeringat?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Ahaha.. tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil mengelap keringat diwajahnya. "Naruto, boleh ayah tanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh. tanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukai boneka ini?" tanya Minato sambil memegang kyuubi.

"Itu karena boneka ini pemberian ayah." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Seperti itu ya." tanggap Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Selain itu…" ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

"Selain itu?" tanya Minato begitu melihat perubahan ekspresi anaknya.

"Semenjak ada konohamaru, ayah dan ibu tidak tidur bersamaku lagi tapi bersamanya. Aku sendirian disini. Tidur sendiri. Aku… kesepian Yah, hiks…" ucap Naruto sambil menahan tangis.

'Naruto? Kesepian?' batin Minato yang tidak menyangka kalau anaknya akan merasa seperti itu. Selama ini dia dan Kushina merasa telah memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang cukup pada Naruto. Tapi dia akui, semenjak konohamaru lahir, dia memutuskan agar Naruto tidur sendiri, dan konohamaru tidur bersama mereka. Itu semua ditunjukan agar Naruto dapat lebih mandiri.

"Maafkan ayah Naruto." ucap Minato sambil memeluk Naruto. "Suatu saat kau pasti mengerti kenapa kami melakukannya."

"Hm." Naruto balas memeluk ayahnya.

Sementara itu, Gaara yang ada disamping mereka melihat keduanya dengan tatapan sayu.

'Kesepian… Naruto, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu itu.' Batinnya sambil melihat kedua tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, kenapa kau memilih boneka sebagai teman tidurmu? Kenapa tidak robot-robotan saja?" tanya Minato.

"Itu karena tidak ada robot-robotan sebesar ini." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat boneka rubah yang besarnya hampir seukuran tubuhnya ke hadapan Minato.

"Wah, ternyata boneka ini besar juga ya. Ayah tidak sadar kalau boneka ini ternyata besar juga." ucap Minato sambil membandingkan boneka tersebut dengan tubuh sang anak.

"Selain itu, robot-robotan itu keras, jadi tidak bisa dipeluk, hehe.." tambah Naruto sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya itu.

"Boleh ayah memeluknya?" pinta Minato.

"Iya." jawab Naruto dan memberikan bonekanya.

Minato lalu memeluk boneka tersebut dan memebenamkan wajahnya di tubuh sang boneka.

"Lembutnya~" ucapnya sambil menikmati setiap sensasi yang diberikan tubuh sang boneka diwajahnya. Minato mulai teringat saat dia melakukan hal seperti ini sewaktu dia kecil.

"Ayah.." panggil Naruto.

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"Ayah."

"…"

"Ayah, kembalikan bonekaku!" sungut Naruto sambil menarik bonekanya kembali dari pelukan sang ayah.

"Ahaha. Maaf-maaf. Tadi ayah terbawa suasana." ucap Minato sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Bhu~" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan menyembunyikan kyuubi dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Bonekamu benar-benar lembut Naruto. Ayah jadi ingin memeluknya terus, hehe.."

"Kalau ayah mau boneka, ayah beli saja sendiri." ucap Naruto memberikan saran dan membuat Minato keluar keringat dingin.

'Kau akan menjadi anak yatim jika ayah melakukan itu Naruto.' batin Minato kembali mengingat betapa sadisnya sang istri.

"Um… ayah.." panggil Naruto pelan.

"Iya?"

"Coba ayah perhatikan boneka ini baik-baik." ucap Naruto kembali menunjukan bonekanya pada sang ayah.

Minato mengamati boneka rubah merah itu dengan seksama.

"Mirip ibu kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunujukan deretan giginya.

"Eh?" Minato mulai membayangkan istrinya tercinta dan membandingkannya dengan benda dihadapannya.

Kushina… kyuubi…Kushina… kyuubi.

Tring!

"Ahahahaha…" tawa Minato sambil menahan perutnya setelah menyadari persamaan antara keduanya. "Kau benar Naruto. rubah ini dan ibumu, mereka berdua sama-sama berwarna merah dan… ganas, hahaha."

"Iya! Ayah benar! ibu memang ganas, seperti rubah, hehe.."

"MINATO! NARUTO! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN BICARAKAN DIDALAM HAH!" teriak Kushina dari depan pintu sambil menggedor-gedornya.

"Gawat Naruto, ibumu sudah kembali!" ucap Minato mulai panik.

"Rubahnya mulai mengamuk lagi!" komentar Naruto dan membuat Minato ingin tertawa.

"Pfft.."

"Minato! Awas ya kalau kau bersekongkol dengan Naruto!" ancam Kushina berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar anaknya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin membuang boneka itu, Naruto?" tanya Minato memastikan.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau!" ucap Naruto dan mulai mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya dan diperhatikan oleh Gaara. "Aku masih sangat membutuhkan boneka ini." tambahnya sambil menciumi boneka tersebut.

"Begitu ya." Tanggap Minato sambil memegang dagunya.

Minato mulai memikirkan jalan keluar untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Suatu cara yang tidak perlu menyakiti Naruto atau membuat Kushina khawatir, dan tidak membuatnya terbunuh.

"Aku punya ide!" ucap pria berambut kuning itu dengan senyum dibibirnya. "Kau tidak perlu membuang boneka itu Naruto."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya. tapi ayah butuh bantuan Gaara." ucapnya sambil melihat kearah anak berambut merah disebelahnya.

"Aku?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah heran.

"Begini rencananya," ucap Minato dan membisikkan rencananya pada Naruto dan Gaara. "pstt… pst…."

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar sang anak akhirnya terbuka dari dalam.

"Naru-Gaara?" ucap Kushina dengan tatapan heran begitu meihat yang muncul dari kamar tersebut bukanlah anaknya, melainkan Gaara.

"Bibi, aku mau pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi." ucap Gaara pamit dan berjalan cepat melalui Kushina sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, tampak wajah anak itu sedikit memerah.

"I-iya. hati-hati dijalan ya Gaara." ucapnya sambil memperhatikan Gaara. "Kenapa dia tidak berjalan sambil menunduk begitu? Apa anak itu jadi takut padaku ya?" pikirnya merasa tidak enak.

Saat sedang menyesali apa yang tadi dilakukannya, Kushina melihat ada yang tidak biasa dari Gaara.

'Eh? Itu apa?' batinnya bertanya-tanya sambil memperhatikan sebuah plastik besar berwarna hitam yang sedang dibawa Gaara. 'Apa tadi Gaara membawa bungkusan sebesar itu waktu kemari ya?'

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya. Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih penting!"

Kushina lalu masuk kedalam kamar Naruto dan mencari-cari boneka yang dikhawatirkan akan membuat anaknya menjadi gemulai. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"Minato! Dimana kau menyembunyikan boneka itu?" tanya Kushina sambil mencengkram bahu Minato, tentunya setelah kembali kekamar mereka.

Minato yang ditanya cuma tersenyum dan mengatakan "Kau tidak perlu khawatir." dan mengalihakan emosi Kushina dengan cara yang menyenangkan, ufufufu. #if u know what I mean#

**Flashback end**

"Kemudian sewaktu kelas 3 SMP. Waktu itu Naruto…" ucap Gaara tertahan. Dia sedang mengingat-ingat kejadian waktu itu dan perlahan-lahan wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah.

"He? Apa yang terjadi waktu itu?" tanya Kiba dan Lee yang dibuat penasaran oleh reaksi Gaara.

"Hmph.." Naruto berusaha untuk mencegah Gaara untuk mengatakannya, tapi Kiba dan Lee terus menahannya. Dan Gaara pun mulai bercerita.

**Flashback**

Brak!

Pintu ruangan kelas dibuka dan menampakan seorang pria paruh baya dengan sebuah bekas luka di hidungnya, Iruka Umino.

"Baiklah semuanya! Apa kalian semua sudah siap?" teriaknya dengan penuh semangat didepan murid-muridnya.

"Belum pak guru!" teriak para murid dan meruntuhkan semangat yang tadi dilakukannya.

"Apa lagi yang belum Naruto?" tanya sang guru pada Naruto.

"Pemeran Cinderella nya tidak masuk pak." ucap Naruto memberi jawaban.

"APA!" teriak Iruka dengan wajah shock dan lebay.

Hari ini kelas Naruto akan mengadakan pementasan Cerita Cinderella sebagai acara perpisahan.

"Bagaiman ini? Waktunya tinggal beberapa jam lagi!" teriak guru Iruka heboh.

Wajar saja kalau dia panik, pemeran utama dari Cinderella adalah Cinderella. Apa jadinya kalau Cinderella tidak ada dalam cerita Cinderella?

"Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab Naruto!" seru guru Iruka sambil menatap tajam ke Naruto.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada protes.

"Sudah jelas kan, itu karena kau ini sutradara dari pementasan ini!"

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti." ucap Naruto dengan berat hati.

"Lebih baik kau segera cari jalan keluarnya. Pak guru akan meminta panitia untuk memundurkan jadwal pementasan kelas kita." ucap guru Iruka dan bergegas keluar dari kelas menuju ruang panitia.

"Bagaimana ini Naruto, apa kita batalkan saja pementasannya?" tanya salah seorang teman sekelas Naruto dengan wajah cemas.

Naruto mulai memperhatikan teman-temannya.

"Kalau dibatalkan, sia-sia saja latihan kita selama ini!"

"Benar-benar mengesalkan!"

"Walupun cuma sebentar, aku ingin tetap tampil dipanggung."

"Aku juga. Aku bahkan sudah meminta ayahku untuk datang melihatku."

"Ha? Kau ini seperti anak SD saja!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sendiri juga meminta kakakmu merekam pertunjukan ini kan? Padahal kau cuma menjadi pembantu pangeran. Ahaha."

"Di-diam kau!"

Terdengar beberapa tanggapan dari teman-teman Naruto lainnya.

Naruto yang melihat kekhawatiran teman-temannya mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan.

Brak!

"Tidak akan." ucap Naruto setelah mengebrak meja untuk mendapatkan perhatian teman-temannya.

"Naruto…"

"Aku tidak akan membatalkan pementasan kita ini!" ucap Naruto dengan mantap sambil menatap teman-temannya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar pentas ini tetap berjalan." Tambahnya untuk menenangkan teman-temannya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita tetap bisa menampilkan Cinderella tanpa Cinderella?"

Dan pertanyaan itu kembali membuat Naruto bingung.

"I-itu… kalau soal itu aku belum tahu caranya." Jawab Naruto dengan pandangan tertunduk.

"Hah~ kau ini Naruto~." terdengar helaan napas panjang dari teman-teman Naruto lainnya.

"Ta-tapi aku akan melakukan apapun! sungguh! Jadi, tolong berikan aku ide!" seru Naruto mengajak teman-temannya untuk sama-sama mencari solusi dari permasalahan yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Hm…"

Merekapun mulai berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluar dari situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau aku yang menggantikannya?" usul salah seorang gadis sambil tersenyum dan melirik kearah Gaara yang mendapatkan peran sebagai pangeran.

"Eh? Mana bisa begitu. Aku yang lebih cocok menjadi mendampingi Gaara!" seru gadis yang lainnya.

"Aku saja ya Naruto!"

"Aku yang lebih pantas berasama Gaara!"

Gadis-gadis lain mulai ikut-ikutan ingin menjadi Cinderella sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat kearah Naruto dan melirik kearah Gaara.

"Apa kalian hafal setiap percakapan Cinderella?" tanya Gaara datar kepada gadis-gadis tersebut.

"Er… tidak." ucap gadis-gadis tersebut bersamaan sambil menunduk malu.

'Sudah kuduga.' Naruto hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Apa ada disini yang hafal naskah yang dimainkan Cinderella?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah teman-temannya, tapi mereka semua hanya menunduk. 'Sepertinya tidak ada yang hapal.'

"Aku tahu orangnya!' seru salah seorang teman Naruto, Tayuya, dan membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Siapa? Siapa orangnya Tayuya?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap.

"Kau!" Jawab Tayuya sambil meunjuk hidung Naruto.

"Ha? Aku?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Iya kau!" Jawab Tayuya kembali meyakinkan Naruto. "Kau kan sutradaranya. Kau yang menulis naskah untuk kami semua. Dan kau selalu menemani dan mengarahkan kami saat latihan. Jadi kau lebih hapal bagian Cinderella dibandingkan yang lain." ucap Tayuya menjelaskan.

"Masuk akal."

"Kau benar juga Tayuya."

Teman-teman Naruto yang lain ikut membenarkan penjelasan Tayuya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi Cinderellanya Naruto." ucap Tayuya sambil kembali menunjuk wajah Naruto. "Setuju kan teman-teman?"

"SETUJU!" teriak murid-murid yang lain.

'Kalau Naruto yang menjadi lawan mainnya Gaara, aku tidak akan cemburu.'

'Kyaa! Yaoi!'

'Gaara seme! Naruto uke! Ini benar-benar akan menjadi pengalaman yang tak terlupakan!'

Itulah suara batin dari para siswi diruangan tersebut dan mulai membayangkan adegan-adegan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dibayangkan.

"Tapi aku ini kan pria!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah merah.

"Crossdress." ucap salah seorang murid sambil memegang dagunya.

"Crossdress? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang baru mendengar istilah tersebut.

"Crossdress adalah seorang pria yang memakai baju wanita, atau bisa juga sebaliknya."

"I-itu malah semakin parah!" teriak Naruto dengan berlinang air mata.

"Ayolah Naruto. kau tadi sudah berjanji kan~"

"A-aku…" tampak Naruto ragu untuk memberikan jawaban. Dia ingin membantu teman-temannya, tapi dia tidak mau jika harus menjadi seorang wanita. 'Apa yang akan ayah dan ibu pikirkan jika melihatku berperan sebagai wanita?' batinnya khawatir.

Naruto sudah meminta ayah dan ibunya datang untuk melihat hasil kerja kerasnya selama beberapa minggu ini.

Keadaan tidak diinginkan seperti diatas membuatnya mulai melakukan kebiasaannya, mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya, dan kembali dilihat Gaara.

"Tolonglah Naruto~."

"Naruto, aku mohon padamu."

"Satu kali ini saja ya Naruto."

"Aku benar-benar ingin tampil Naruto."

"Aku ingin tahu rasanya berperan sebagai pohon."

"Aku ingin membuat pengalaman yang berharga semasa SMP ini Naruto."

"Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu yaoian, maksudku melihatmu crossdress-maksudku melihat penampilan Cinderella."

Para murid mengutarakan keinginan dan permohonannya pada Naruto. Beberapa diantaranya membuat Naruto sweatdrop dan merinding.

"Kami mohon Naruto!"

Seru mereka serempak.

"Iya! Iya! Aku mengerti!" teriak Naruto dengan berat hati.

"YEAH!"

Sorak para murid mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Tapi aku juga minta tolong sesuatu dari kalian." ucap Naruto dan mengatakan permintaannya.

Blab bla bla

"Baiklah, kami akan berusaha semampu kami." ucap teman-teman Naruto menyetujui permintaannya.

Setelah itu, teman-teman Naruto langsung menyerbunya untuk mengmake overnya menjadi Cinderella.

"Ayo teman-teman! waktunya bekerja!"

"Baik!"

Brak! Srak! Sret!

"Oi-oi pelan pelan! Gwah! Jangan main lepas saja! Boxer ku!"

Entah kenapa sepertinya aksi make over tersebut seperti menjadi pemerkosaan terselubung.

**-Sun Setsuna-**

Prok! Pro! Prok!

"Nah, itulah tadi pertunjukkan dari kelas 9D. Band yang sangat luar biasa bukan?!" Seru pembawa acara diatas panggung.

Sebenarnya tadi adalah giliran penampilan kelas Naruto, tapi karena Naruto harus melakukan sedikit latihan untuk memperisapkan peran barunya, jadawalny jadi dimundurkan. Terimakasih pada guru Iruka yang berhasil melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Hadirin sekalian. Mari kita saksikan penampilan selanjutnya. Pertunjukkan drama Cinderella yang ditampilkan oleh siswa-siswa kelas 9C. Beri sambutan yang meriah!" seru sang pembawa acara sambil meunjuk keaarah tirai yang ada dibelakannya.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Tepuk tangan terdengar sangat meriah diruangan yang telah dipersiapkan untuk pertunjukan tersebut.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat hasil kerja keras Naruto, Kushina." ucap Minato yang ada dibangku penonton.

"Aku juga sudah tidak sabar sayang." Balas Kushina yang ada disebelahnya. "Tidak kusangka anak kita akan menjadi seorang sutradara."

"Iya." tanggap Minato setuju dengan istrinya. "Sebenarnya aku berharap dia jadi pemeran utama, tapi menjadi sutradara juga bagus."

Srek!

Tirai penutup mulai terbuka dan memeperlihatkan beberapa pemain diatas panggung.

"Cinderella! Cinderella! Dimana kau!" teriak seorang wanita tua yang diperankan oleh Tayuya. Benar-benar cocok.

"Iya ibunda, aku datang." sahut seseorang dari balik panggung. Tampak seorang gadis muda berambut pirang panjang keluar dari balik panggung dan menghampiri ibu wanita tua tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya kerjakan, ibunda?" tanya gadis tersebut, Cinderella.

Byur!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Minato dan Kushina yang lagi asik menikmati minuman sampai tersedak begitu melihat sang pemeran Cinderella.

"NARUTO!" teriak mereka berdua berbarengan dengan wajah shock.

"Sstt.. jangan berisik." Penonton yang ada didepan mereka berdua tampaknya terganggu dengan teriakan pasangan tersebut.

"Ma-maafkan kami." Minato dan Kushina langsung menutup mulutnya dan meminta maaf pada orang tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Minato? Kenapa Naruto jadi Cinderella?" bisik Kushina pada Minato sambil memicingkan matanya.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu sayang." Jawab Minato jujur.

"Wah, pemeran Cinderellanya cantik sekali ya." puji salah seorang penonton dibelakang keduanya.

"Setelah pertunjukkan ini selesai aku akan meminta nomernya dan memperkenalkan anakku padanya." ucap penonton yang lainnya yang duduk disamping Minato dan membuatnya merinding.

"Jangan macam-macam kau pada anakku!" teriak Kushina ke penonton tersebut.

"Tenangkan dirimu Kushina." ucap Minato menenangkan istrinya.

"Wah! Kebetulan sekali! Ternyata orang tuanya ada disebelahku!" ucap penonton tersebut dengan wajah berbinar.

"Pantas saja anaknya cantik, ternyata orangtuanya juga cantik dan tampan." Puji penonton lain disebelah mereka. Tampaknya mereka tidak tahu kalau pemeran Cinderella tersebut sebenarnya adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Tenang saja tuan. Anak kami anak baik-baik lho. Dan dia juga tampan." tambah penonton tersebut sambil menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Minato.

'Justru itu yang membuatku tidak tenang.' batin Minato sweatdrop.

"Minato, kau masih ingat janjimu dulu kan?" bisik Kushina sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"Ja-janji yang mana ya?" tanya Minato (pura-pura) lupa.

"Kau pernah berjanji kan kalau kau tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menjadi banci." Jawab Kushina dengan aura membunuh yang semakin kuat.

"Ahaha… iya, aku ingat sekarang." Tanggap Minato mulai keluar keringat dingin.

"Dan sekarang kau lihat apa Naruto pakai di atas panggungkan?"

"Ga-gaun, wig panjang, dan make up."

"Dan kau sudah tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu kan?"

"Menciumku?"

"A a." Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa jawaban Minato salah total.

"Te-tenangkan dirimu Kushina. Kau tidak boleh menumpahkan darah ditempat ramai seperti ini." ucap Minato berusaha membujuk Kushina agar ia tidak mati muda.

"Tenang saja. Kita akan keluar dan cari tempat yang sepi." ucap Kushina dan membuat Minato memasang wajah pasrah.

'Naruto, maaf ayah tidak bisa melihat perkembanganmu lebih dari ini." ucap Minato sambil mengamati sang anak yang masih terus berakting diatas panggung. 'Semoga kepergian ayah dapat membuatmu jadi pria sejati.' Minato menggapaikan tangan kanannya kearah Naruto.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Kushina yang daritadi mengamati aksi melankolis sang suami.

"Tolong jangan buat terlalu sakit ya sayang."

"Tenang saja. Ini akan berlangsung dengan sangat cepat." ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum manis.

Keduanya lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi keluar ruangan pertunjukan. Tapi tampaknya mereka kesulitan karena jarak antar bangku cukup rapat.

"Hei! Kau mengganggu pandangan kami!"

"Kembali ketempat dudukmu!"

Sepertinya penonton yang lain merasa terganggu dengan apa yang pasangan itu lakukan.

"Aku tidak kelihatan nih! Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk bisa menonton pertunjukkan ini!"

"Pertunjukkan ini gratis tau!" teriak Kushina mencak-mencak.

"Sayang sekali ya~. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan ini~." ucap Minato dengan tampang yang (seolah-olah) kecewa.

"Cih!" decis Kushina dengan tampang kesal dan memutuskan untuk kembali duduk.

"Terima kasih tuhan." ucap Minato yang juga kembali duduk.

Mereka berdua kembali menonton pertunjukan tersebut dengan setengah hati.

1 jam berlalu, dan pementasa tersebut akhirnya selesai.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Para penonton memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah ketika pertunjukan Cinderella tersebut selesai.

"Pertunjukkan yang bagus ya!"

"Iya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ini diperankan oleh siswa SMP. Akting mereka bagus sekali."

"Pasangan Cinderella dan pangerannya cocok sekali~."

"Mama, aku ingin jadi seperti Cinderella tadi."

Terdengar komentar para penonton sambil meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka.

"Kushina, aku pulang duluan ya. Dah!" ucap Minato dan hendak kabur dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau? Mi-na-to." tanya Kushina sambil mencengkram bahu Minato dengan tampang horror.

"Aha ha ha ha.. " tawa Minato penuh dengan penderitaan.

Pria berambut kuning tersebut lalu 'diseret' sang Habanero menuju suatu tempat yang sepi untuk melakukan aksi yang tidak pantas kami sebutkan. Tapi belum sampai menemukan tempat tersebut, mereka dicegat oleh sekelompok orang.

"Apa anda orang tuanya Naruto?"

"Iya benar." Jawab Minato membenarkan. 'Atau mungkin akan menjadi mantan orang tuanya.'

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Kushina.

"Saya wali kelas Naruto, dan ini teman-temannya." ucap Iruka sambil menujuk murid-murid yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan." ucap salah seorang teman Naruto.

Setelah itu, guru Iruka mewakili teman-teman Naruto meminta maaf dan menjelaskan alasan kenapa Naruto menjadi Cinderella.

Inilah permintaan yang tadi diminta tolong oleh Naruto. Dia tahu kalau orang tuanya akan marah kalau dia berperan menjadi wanita, jadi dia meminta teman-temannya untuk menjelaskan. Dan teman-temnnya meminta guru Iruka untuk membantu menjelaskannya supaya lebih meyakinkan.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan guru Iruka dan yang lainnya, Minato dan Kushina mengerti dan memaafkan Naruto. Mereka bersyukur bahwa anaknya tidak benar-benar menjadi banci.

**Flashback end**

"Whahahaa.." tawa Kiba dan Lee setelah mendengar cerita Gaara.

"Hwaa! Gaara! Kenapa kau ceritakan itu pada orang lain!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Jadi, Naruto harus berpakaian seperti wanita. Ya ampun." ucap Kiba sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar karena tertawanya tadi.

"Bukan cuma pakaian, Naruto juga menggunakan rambut palsu dan dimake up seperti wanita." tambah Lee.

"I-itu kan karena permintaan teman-teman semua, jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Wajah Naruto menjadi semakin memerah karena mendengar komentar Kiba dan Lee.

"Whahaha.. aku tidak menyangka kau pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, haha.." tawa Kiba sambil memegang perutnya.

"Itu tidak lucu tau!" sungut Naruto kesal. "Gaara! Ini semua salahmu!" kesal Naruto mencak-mencak.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa waktu itu Naruto terlihat cantik, hah? Hmpt-" tanya Kiba sambil menahan tawanya-berniat ingin meledek Naruto lagi.

"…" Gaara hanya terdiam dengan wajah agak memerah.

**Flashbcak end**

Kembali kecerita.

Blubuk! Blubuk!

Narumi kembali menelan air sungai begitu.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." ucapnya yang sudah semakin kehabisan napas dan mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

Tubuh ramping tersebut terus terbawa arus sungai.

"Tapi aku masih tidak ingin mati. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan. Ada banyak hal yang belum aku lakukan. Aku masih ingin bertemu dengan ibu dan ayah. Seseorang… siapapun… tolong aku."

Narumi kembali menguatkan dirinya dan mengangkat tangannya sambil terus berharap, sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar tidak kuat dan tak sadarkan diri.

Tap!

Sesosok tangan berhasil meraih tangan Narumi dan berusaha menarik tubuhnya keluar dari air.

"Bertahanlah. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu." ucap orang tersebut sambil membawa tubuh Narumi ketepi sungai.

**To Be Continued**

Itulah tadi flashback masa lalu Naruto saat kelas 6 SD dan 3 SMP. Apakah ada diantara kalian yang masa lalunya sama dengan Naruto? takut diSuntik sampe kabur, main boneka, atau dipaksa ngecross? Hehe…

dan coba tebak hayo siapa yang nyelametin Narumi tadi~? XDa

**Cuap-cuap character**

Sasuke: "Pasti aku yang nyelametin."

Sai: "Lebih cocok aku."

Kakashi: "A-"

Sasuke dan Sai: "Guru tidak boleh ikutan!"

Kakashi: "Aku hanya mau tanya, kapan aku muncul lagi."

Sasuke dan sai: "Maafkan kami guru kakashi."

Sun: "Kemungkinan chapter besok."

Kakashi: "Kalau begitu bisa saja aku yang menyelamatkan Narumi."

Sasuke dan sai: "Guru!" DX

Sarutobi: "Dia cucuku, jadi akulah yang akam menyelamatkannya."

Chiyo: "Udah tua! Sadar diri!"

Lee: "Kalau yang tua tidak bisa, berarti aku yang penuh semangat muda ini lebih cocok kan?"

Sun : "Liat aja di chapter selanjutnya. XD"

Kushina: "Sun! dimana Minato menyembunyikan boneka rubah itu!"

Sun: "Kasih tau gak ya~"

Kushina : #Lempar piso#

Sun : "Di-di-di-di-di-di….." #panik "di chapter sekian akan ku kasih tau! Minato! Tolong aku!"

Minato: "Hai sayang."

Kushina: "Mi-Minato? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Minato: "Tentu saja untuk memberikan tanggapan, ini kan bagian cuap-cuap character."

Kushina: "Ka-kalau begitu cepat berikan komentar dan biarkan aku mengintrogasi dia!" #nunjuk-nunjuk Sun#

Minato: "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan tanggapan mengenai yang kulakukan didepan kamar Naruto."

Kushina: "Ja-jangan bicarakan yang bagian itu Minato!" #blushing#

Minato: "Kenapa? Aku menyukainya kok."

Kushina: "Minato Echi!" #muka makin merah# "Hei Sun, katanya kau tidak mau fic yang ada ciumannya!#

Sun: "Kalian kan sudah suami istri, jadi hal itu boleh dilakukan~. Lagi pula kan gak Sun bikinnya tidak secara mendetail dan berlebihan~."

Minato: "Kau benar. Ciuman itu wajar kalau sudah suami istri, bahkan dapet pahala. Kecuali kalau belum nikah, itu malah membuat dosa. Ya kan sayang?"

Kushina: "Te-terserah kau saja! Aku mau kekamar!"

Minato: "Oh, ngajakin nerusin yang tadi?"

Kushina: "Minato Echi! Baka!" #kabur dengan wajah merah#

Minato: "Nah, sekarang kau sudah aman."

Sun: "Hwoo! Kau memang hebat Minato!"

Minato: "Sudah ya, aku mau menyusul Kushina."

Sun: "Wokeh! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Akhir kata,"

**All chara: REVIEW PLEASE! Dan OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SUN! WISH YOU ALL THE BEST! :D**

Pelajaran:

**Situasi yang berat akan menjadi lebih ringan jika dikerjakan bersama-sama.** Seperti kesulitan yang sedang dihadapi Naruto waktu pementasan Cinderella. Awalnya mereka sulit, tapi setelah mereka semua berpikir dan membantu satu sama lain, akhirnya persoalan mereka bisa selesai.

**Walau terkadang apa yang mereka lakukan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan, orang tua selalu memikirkan dan berusaha melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk anaknya. **SepertiMinato dan Kushina yang berusaha membuat Naruto tidak jadi anak alay atau banci.

**Candaan atau ciuman antara suami istri itu bagus, bahkan mendapatkan pahala, tapi kalau MASIH PACARAN GAK BOLEH, DOSA!** Contohlah papa Minato yang pinter menggoda istrinya XD

**Kita tidak akan tahu kapan kematian kita sampai kita benar-benar mati, jadi tetaplah bertahan hidup. **Narumi yang udah tenggelam ternyata ada yang menyelamatkan.

**Menjadi alay itu akan membuat orang tua malu. **Yang laki-laki, besikap dan berpakaianlah seperti seorang laki-laki, jangan kelemar-kelemer (baca: letoy), kea dan pake aksesoris berlebihan. Yang wanita juga sama, bersikaplah wajar dan sopan.

**Waspada terhadap terhadap cewek cantik, jangan langsung jatuh cinta, karena bisa jadi dia itu cowok XD**


	13. Chapter 13

Assalamualaikum! Konnichiwa minna-san! ^o^/

Seperti biasa, sebelum masuk ke cerita, Sun minta waktu sebentar buat ngebales review dulu. Buat yang gak mau baca silahkan langsung kecerita :D

**Balesan Review**

**Icah he: **Ok

**Sun: ** Ok juga

**Kelanix 99** : kerennn, kpan lanjutnya?

**Sun:** Ini udah dilanjut~ silahkan dibaca lagi~ :D

**Rizumi no Sari-chan Nightray** : KATUN BAKA SUKEBE HENTAI! Kenapa harus Sakura yg paksa buka baju Narumi? Harus'a tuh Sasu-teme pantat ayam. Kan jd yuri ya klo ky gt #plak #hentai woi. . . Ok2 lupakan . . . Adegan Minato rayu Kushina kurang puas krn gk bnr2 'wow' #etdah kok jd hentai begini . . . Inner : gara2 katun menularkan virus hentai jd begini, dasar kakak yg sesat #ditendang katun . . . Adegan yaoi GaaNaru gk ada yo . . . Pdhl kan aku pengen liat kak *0* . . . Semoga yg menyelamatkan Narumi itu Gaara atau pantat ayam deh . . . Ok, cukup review gk penting dariku (takut komen yg lbh menjurus lg) . . . Update secepat cahaya!

**Sun:** If i made Sasuke instead of Narumi, reader would think that i'm a gay. I'm straight == #Tepak sari no hap hap (emang enak kakak jawab pake bahasa inggris. Buka kamus sana :p )

**E****minonyx09** : ahhh,, ka sun. lanjutt trusss yaa.:)) ceritanya makin menarikk.. akuu ska bgiann yg disungaiii,,fufufu..*smirk

**Sun: **Sama, Ka Sun juga suka bagian yang itu, ufufufu.. #tos

**TheBrownEyes'129**: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa , aku nemu fic ini lagii! #Teriakteriakgaje XD  
Kenapa aku bilang 'lagi'?, Coz dlu aku pernah baca fic ini.. n ' dlu fic ini bru 8 Chap.. Dlu aku paling males klo baca cerita yg msih ada lanjutannyaa.. Yaa.. Akhirnya lupa deh sma fic ini.. Hhe #abaikan-gakpenting ;D  
Dan skarang aku balik lgi , n ' kali ini aku Review.. ;D  
Lanjuuuutin yaa Sun-Senpaii..  
Ditunggu.. ;)

**Sun: **Hehe... gomen ne lama updatenya. Biar gak lupa lagi dijadiin fic favorit aja~ jadi nanti gampang ngeceknya~ :D

**r****ahayuanita577**: Suunn nie udach bulan Juni tgl bRapaaa ,,, lama amat update.a udach ga sabarr niieechhh cpetan wOoyyy . .. (mencak" sambil bawa golok) . .. Ehehehheh

**Sun: **Sekarang malah udah bulan Juli, wkwkwkw.. maaf-maaf.

**Choi Ji-hyun** : ditunggu lanjutannya :)

**Sun: **Makasih udah menunggu~

**Namikaze gaki** : Karen lanjutin tor

**Sun: **Please don't call me "Tor", i'm not part of Avenger's Heroes~ :p

**Naminamifrid****:** Salam kenal sun-san maaf ya nami baru review soalnya nami baru baca ni fic, gomen ne ya.  
Terus apakah ada acara pemberian nafas buatan? #ngelirik Narumi sambil tersenyum Evil#

**Sun: **salam kenal juga Nami. Ya~ anggap saja ada, ufufufu... #ikutan senyum evil#

**Namikaze myoko** : Maaf ya baru review soalnya banyak fic yg kubaca, sekali lagi gomen ne ya  
Terus apakah ada acara pembarian nafas buatan? #ngelirik narami sambil tersenyum ala rubah#

**Sun: **Ini sama kaya yang sebelumnya ya?

**naruko12** : Kak lanjutin ficnya yang cpt ya.. Trus jangan mati ya... Semangat oh iya siapa yang nolongin Narumi ya?

**Sun: **gomen, sun gak bisa cepet update un~. Yang nolongin adalah seorang manusia#sepak

**AiDeviLZ48**: Wah pengen boneka kyuubinya naru 3 XD  
Wkwkwk gak nyangka naru jadi cinderella...yah tapi waktu crtax kok dilewatin kan pengen tau ngapain aja cinderellax#fujo kumat haha  
Wah yg nylametin pasti lurah tuh#plak  
Hihi makin gak nyambung tapi lanjutkan sun 0 Ganbatte

**Sun: **Sama! Sun juga mau bonekanya kyuubi! #eh?#

Wkwkwk... yang itu gak mau ah, ntar fujoshi pada ngayal yang enggak-enggak lagi~

**KouraFukiishi**: Haduh... Baca bolak balik mpe ga terasa dah malem... Dah ahh, yg penting i like this story and KLO UPDATE JANGAN LAMA...! #pakeTOA

**Sun: **Gak bisa kalo gak lama! Waktunya gak sempet. T.T

** 4ever** : lanjut! and otanjoubi omedetousun-senpai *telaaat wooiiii* gak papa deh yang penting lanjut!

**Sun: **Wokeh. Sankyuu ucapannya! ^0^/

**Kalong no kitsune** : Jangan-jangan orang itu... Masashi Kishimoto! Huaaa, Kishimoto-sensei lope-lope niye

**Sun: **wkwkwkwk...

**mr incredible****: **w berharap banget yg nolongin Narumi itu Gaara, supaya yg laen pada iri gitu...wkwk...

**Sun: **Gaara bukan ya~? XDa

**NM****:**cpt'' update ya. Sru ficnya.

**Sun:** sekitar 2-4 bulan baru bisa update XD

**Hasegawa Nanaho****:** Sun kok chapter ini kebanyakan flashbacknya ._.  
lumayaaan. kocak, keren, dan sweet  
masa lalu Naruto lucu :3  
Udah deh, Nanaho gak bisa banyak omong, soalnya cerita utamanye masih dikit ._.v  
chapter depan harus banyak SasuNaru yaa :3  
tambahin mesum juga kalau perlu *tabok*

**Sun: **Iya. Biar masa lalunya Naruto lengkap, Nanaho :D

Kalo soal mesum gak usah diminta. Serahkan itu pada ku *.* #tabok

**Nivellia Neil**: Oh sun ultah? Otanjoubi omedetou sun! Maaf telat  
Ini full flashback ya? Di ceritain ga soal kenapa naru kena kutuk? Apa naru di kutuk kyuu?  
Lanjut Di tunggu ya.  
See ya!

**Sun: **Makasih ucapannya~. Mengenai soal kenapa Naruto dikutuk itu ada di chapter 1 kalo gak salah. Silahkan dilihat lagi

**Anmuy**: seru! dilanjutin secepatnya ya! :)  
omong2 kapan mau lanjutin fanfic yang lain? aku menunggu fanfic mu...

**Sun: **Fanfic yang lain kemungkinan gak bisa Sun lanjutin un. Gomen (_ _)

**Guest**: akhir kta yg bgus sun. i like it.

**Sun: **Thanks

**Kanzaki asamu**: well well tadinya saya ingin mengatakan "sampe repot repot pm ngasih tau ini chap udah update setelah sekian lama terlantar ditambah ancaman kutukan gay, kalo sampe jelek gue kutuk jadi homo lo" tapi ternyata ngga mengecewakan hasilnya, hmm funny as usual jadi penggambaran minakushi sebagai pasangan suami kalem x istri galak itu dapet, banget malah, macam dari pengalaman pribadi saja. awkakwkawkkawkkaw. Ah sepertinya chapter ini ditulis dengan senang hati,

1 hal lagi, ngegantung banget, reader bukan jemuran yang bisa digantung seenaknya aaaaaaaaargggh #bacok sun #siram bensin, #bakar buhahahahahahahah.  
kanzaki

**Sun: **Wkwkwkwk... pengalaman sama siapa nih? Gue sama A*en? XD

Bensin mahal bang, jangan dibuat bakar-bakaran :v

Wokeh, saran dipertimbangkan

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**: Hahaha Sun, Scout kasian ama Naruto d masa lalunya nyelangsat bner XD d tmbh lg wjah Gaara merah tuh pas ditanya "Naru cantik kah?"  
Ummm mnurut Scout yg nylametin tuh antara Sasuke , ok next dan ganbatte ya Sun

**Sun: **Nyahaha... menistakan naru emang menyenangkan #dirasengan# Cantik pastinya. Apalagi waktu itu Naru masih SMP. Aura loli berambut pirang berwajah manis pasti sangat menggemaskan #drooling#doublerasengan

**Huri no Airin**: Uda lama ga berkunjung liat-liat ff. Tau-tau uda banyak yg update X(  
Yg nolong Narumi harus Gaara! XD *dihajar Sasu n Sai*  
Tapi waktu itu Narumi lagi sama Sakura dan Ino kan? Jatuhnya dari batu kan? Berarti yg nolong Narumi ngintip orang mandi O_o *dihajar*  
Nasehat yg terakhir bagus banget! Like it! Hahaha XD  
HuriChan

**Sun: **Ngayutnya lumayan jauh, jadi beda tempat sama yang lagi pada mandi. Ini Huri roxas itu ya?

**dwidobechan****:** hampir semua cerita di chapter ini flashback ya? Tapi gpp sih hehehe  
naru pasti cantik banget tuh jadi cinderella *ehhh? *ngebayangin  
aku tunggu chapter selanjutnya

**Sun: **Iya, biar flashback nya tuntas un.

Iya! Cantik!

: q kbur saat mau d suntik wktu sd dan smpe skrng ga pernah mau d suntik lg.

**Sun: **Jangan takut disuntik lagi ya. Suntik itu kan untuk kesehatan :D

**spring field linda****:** Slalu bkin penasaran... Pasti yg nolongin kalo gak gaara, Sasuke yah...  
Updet kilat...

**Sun:** Biar lebih seru! XD

**Hanako-chan45**: Coba Ako tebak,,.. Hmm kalau menurut Ako paling Gaara aja deh,.. Hehe XD, oh ya salam kenal emm.. (Enaknya manggilya Sun-san, Sun-kun, Sun-chan, atau Sun-sama) kalau panggil Hanako, Ako aja XD,, ihh minato-san Ero,, udah kaya jiraya-sama aja.. Tapi ngomong ngomong Kyuubi sama Kushina emang mirip ya,, hehe.. Naruto-san apa bakalan jadi cewek selamanya? Tapi kalo Naruto-san jadi cewek pasti Minato-san bakalan dibunuh sama Kushina-san.. DX

**Sun: **Terserah mau pake panggilan yang mana. Asal jangan Sun-Ero XD #lu kan emang ero

Dan kemesuman Minato menurun pada anaknya XD

Yup! Itu tadi balesan review untuk para readers tercintah. Mohon maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah dan jawaban yang kurang memuaskan. Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah pada Review dan ngucapin ulang tahun. Maaf kalau fic ini lama update, harap dimaklumi~.

Ok, waktunya kembali kecerita.

Selamat menikmati! ^0^/

"Tapi aku masih tidak ingin mati... Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan... Ada banyak hal yang belum aku lakukan. Aku masih ingin bertemu dengan ibu dan ayah. Seseorang… siapapun… tolong aku..."

Tap!

Sesosok tangan berhasil menggapai tangan Narumi dan berusaha menarik tubuhnya keluar dari dalam air.

"Bertahanlah." ucapnya sambil membawa tubuh gadis tersebut ketepi sungai.

**Judul: Diriku yang satunya**

**Author: Sun Setsuna**

**Disclaimer: Masashi ****K****ishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : typo (s), AU, sedikit OOC, Fanservice****s!**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, and Family**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa SMA yang diutuk menjadi seorang wanita jika dahinya terbentur. Bagaimanakah dia menjalani kehidupan barunya? Bisakah dia menyimpan rahasia tersebut?**

Tampak seorang pemuda sedang berusaha menyadarkan seorang wanita yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dihadapannya.

"Narumi! Sadarlah Narumi!" teriaknya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis tersebut berkali-kali, namun tidak mendapatkan respon.

"Ayo bangunlah! Kau tidak boleh mati!" teriaknya lagi sambil terus berusaha membangunkan gadis bernama Narumi tersebut.

Pemuda itu mulai menekan-nekan dada Narumi untuk mengeluarkan air dari dalam tubuhnya. Tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk membuatnya sadarkan diri.

"Kumohon... Jangan mati..." tampak wajah pemuda tersebut semakin pucat karena Narumi masih belum sadarkan diri. Tapi ia tidak menyerah dan terus berusaha.

'Apa aku sudah mati?'

"NARUMI!"

'Siapa itu yang memanggil namaku? Ugh.. Dadaku sakit sekali.' batin Narumi mulai setengah sadar.

"Sial! Kenapa tidak mau bangun juga!" rutuknya sambil terus menekan-nekan dada Narumi. "Apa aku sudah terlambat?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit kecewa dan marah. Marah karena dia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan orang yang disukainya.

Dilihatnya mata Narumi yang masih tertutup.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati. Masih ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkannya." Ucapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Pemuda tersebut lalu melihat bibir Narumi, membukanya sedikit, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Narumi-untuk memberikannya napas buatan.

'Sadarlah.' Doanya dalam hati dan semakin mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Narumi.

.

.

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Narumi mulai membuka matanya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap pemuda tersebut membantu Narumi untuk duduk dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Narumi belum bisa menjawabnya karena ia masih terus mengeluarkan air didalam tubuhnya.

Setelah semua air keluar dari tubuhnya, dia mulai membalas pertanyaan orang tersebut.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." ucapnya setengah sadar. "Terima kasih ya, Sa-sa-sa-sa-SAI!" teriak Narumi kaget begitu melihat orang tersebut adalah Sai karena sebelumnya dia mengira kalau yang menyelamatkannya adalah Sakura.

"Hai!" sapa Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Sa-Sai, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Narumi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sai.

"Apa itu sikap terbaik yang bisa kau tunjukkan pada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu?"

"Ka-kau yang menyelamatkanku?" tanya Narumi tidak percaya.

"Hum. Kebetulan aku sedang lewat dan melihat sesuatu mengambang disungai. Awalanya aku kira itu batang pohon, ternyata itu kau, haha…"

"KAU INI!"

"Maaf-maaf, aku hanya bercanda, hehe…"

"Uuhh.. kepalaku." Tiba-tiba saja Narumi memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya kepalanya masih sedikit pusing akibat benturan waktu tercebur ke sungai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Um.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Narumi sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau duduk saja dulu."

"Um..." sebenarnya dia ingin segera pulang dan menjauh dari Sai, tapi dengan tubuh yang masih lemas seperti ini Narumi cuma bisa menuruti perkataan Sai.

"Syukurlah kau selamat." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Um.. terima kasih."

"Aku kira kau akan mati. Untungnya aku masih bisa melakukan 'sesuatu'." Ucap Sai sambil memegang bibirnya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Apa maksudmu dengan melakukan 'sesuatu!'?" tanya Narumi dengan wajah panik sambil menunjuk ke bibir Sai. 'Ja-jangan-jangan dia tadi memberiku napas buatan. Kalau seperti itu berarti dia telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku. TIDAK!' batinnya histeris. Sedikti lebay memang. Tapi Bagaimana perasaanmu jika ciuman pertamamu diambil oleh sesama jenismu? Benar-benar mengerikan bukan?

Membayangkan hal tersebut membuat Narumi shock hebat dan berusaha untuk menceburkan dirinya kedalam sungai.

"Lebih baik aku mati saja!" teriaknya dengan berlinang air mata.

"Oi! A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Sai langsung memegangi tangan Narumi sebelum gadis itu melakukan aksi nekatnya.

"Sudah tidak ada gunanya aku hidup!" Narumi mulai berlebay ria.

'Sampai sebegitu tidak inginnyakah dia dicium olehku?' batin Sai sweatdrop.

"Ciuman pertamaku! Ciuman pertamaku!"

'Jadi itu ciuman pertamanya. Pantas saja dia tampak begitu kesal.'

"Huwa!"

"Tenanglah. Aku cuma hampir melakukannya." ucapnya Sai dan membuat Narumi berhenti berontak.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah lebih dahulu sadar sebelum aku memberikan napas buatan.".

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"YEAA!" batin Narumi lega.

"Hah~ sayang sekali aku tidak sempat melakukannya~." ucap Sai dengan tampang kecewa

"Hei! Apa maksud dari kata-katamu itu!?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hehe." Jawab Sai dengan wajah tidak berdosa. "Tapi seandainya aku benar-benar memberikan napas buatan padamu, kau juga tidak boleh bunuh diri seperti itu."

"Kenapa memangnya? Inikan nyawaku, tidak ada urusannya denganmu we." Ucap Narumi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tentu saja ada." Tiba-tiba saja Sai menggenggam pundak Narumi dan menatapnya dengan tajam."

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Narumi dengan wajah panik.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Setiap manusia hanya diberikan satu nyawa."

"A-aku juga sudah tahu soal itu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Diluar sana, ada banyak manusia yang harus bersusah payah untuk bertahan hidup... Mereka melakukan apapun agar bisa terus hidup. Meminum obat setiap hari. Tidur ditepi jalan, minum air selokan, memakan makanan sisa, bahkan yang sudah basi."

"..."

"Mereka melakukan itu semua hanya untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi kenapa kau yang telah diberikan nyawa malah ingin mati? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka?"

"Uu..."

"Selain itu, jika kau bunuh diri, maka keluargamu, teman-temanmu, dan aku juga akan merasa sedih. Apa kau tidak memikirkan hal-hal itu?"

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku." Ucap Narumi sambil tertunduk malu.

"Syukurlah jika kau mengerti." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala Narumi.

"Narumi! Narumi!"

Teriak seseorang dari belakang mereka dan berlari mengahampiri keduanya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Narumi?" tanya Sakura yang baru sampai dan langsung memeluk Narumi.

"I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah, aku sangat khawatir tadi." Ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

"Sakura..."

"Narumi! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya teman-teman sekelas Sakura lainnya.

"Um.. aku tidak apa-ap-Huatsyi!"

Tampaknya tubuh Narumi mulai kedinginan setelah tercebur tadi.

"Pakai ini."

Sai melepaskan sweather yang di kenakannya untuk menutupi tubuh Narumi.

"Tidak per-Huatsyi! Brr.. uu.. Baiklah." Narumi yang tadinya ingin menolak kini terpaksa menerima sweather Sai karena badannya benar-benar merasa kedinginan.

"Akan kuantarkan kau pulang." tawar Sai yang khawatir melihat keadaan Narumi yang mulai tampak pucat.

"I-itu idak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." ucapnya menolak tawaran si playboy seraya mencoba untuk berdiri.

Cklak!

"Aw!"

Tapi dengan kepala yang masih terasa pusing dan tubuh yang masih lemas, dia malah membuat kakinya terkilir dan mulai hilang keseimbangan.

Hap!

Dengan sigap, Sai langsung meraih badan Narumi dan mengantarkan gadis manis tersebut kedalam pelukkannya. "Kau, tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

Blush!

Sontak wajahnya langsung memerah begitu dipeluk oleh Sai.

'A-Aku kenapa sih?' batinnya merasa aneh.

"Wajahmu jadi memerah. Sepertinya kau mulai demam."

"Tidak apa-apa! Tidak apa-apa!" ucapnya panik.

"Naiklah. Kau tidak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan kondisi seperti itu." ucap Sai sambil membalikkan badannya, memberikan punggungnya pada Narumi.

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Narumi pada Sai dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali ya." ucap Sai sambil berbalik badan dan menghadap Narumi dan dengan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Narumi rada ngeri sama senyuman Sai.

"Kalau kau tidak mau digendong belakang, bagaimana kalau digendong depan?" tanyanya yang dengan seenak jidat langsung mengangkat tubuh gadis manis tersebut dengan brydal style.

"Gyaa! Baiklah! Baiklah! Gendong belakang saja!" teriak Narumi dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal, haha.." ucap Sai yang kemudian menurunkan Narumi dan kembali memberikan punggungnya pada Narumi.

"Dasar kau menyebalkan." gerutu Narumi sambil menaiki punggu Sai dengan terpaksa. 'Ini memalukan sekali.'

"Terima kasih buat pujiannya." jawab Sai dengan PD nya dan membuat Narumi menyerah untuk berdebat dengannya. "Sampai jumpa ya teman-teman." ucap Sai pada Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Awas ya Sai kalau kau sampai mau macam-macam dengan dia! Akan kubuat kau jadi daging cincang!" ancam Sakura mencoba memperingatkan si playboy tersebut.

"Tenang saja Sakura. Aku tidaklah seburuk itu."

"Aku harap kau bisa memegang kata-katamu."

Sai pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah kakek Narumi

**-Sun Setsuna-**

"Masih jauh?" tanya Sai sambil terus berjalan.

"Lurus saja." Jawab Narumi dengan nada jutek.

"Sepertinya tidak sampai-sampai. Kita tidak sedang tersesat kan?" tanya Sai dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti sengaja memilih jalan yang jauh dan berputar supaya kau bisa terus aku gendong. Iya kan?"

"Ma-mana mungkin aku berpikir seperti itu! Menjijikan!"

"Haha.." tawa Sai yang berhasil menggoda Narumi. "Kau ini... tipe yang tsundere ternyata."

"Aku bukan tsundere!"

"Ya ya, aku mengerti."

"Apanya yang kau mengerti!"

Narumi semakin sewot mendengarkan ucapan pemuda yang sedang menggendongnya ini.

"Ugh... Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Kau lurus saja. Kalau sudah sampai pemukiman kau cari yang ada tulisan kepala desa." ucap Narumi yang akhirnya memberikan arah yang lebih jelas pada Sai.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Sai tersenyum mendengar ucapan Narumi dan meneruskan perjalannya.

Narumi yang masih merasa lelah mulai mengantuk dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Sai.

'Aroma ini...'

Gumam Narumi sambil meresapi aroma yang merasuki hidungnya-Aroma yang berasal dari pemuda yang sedang menggendongnya.

**-Sun Setsuna-**

"Jadi ini ya rumahmu?" tanya Sai didepan rumah bertuliskan 'Kepala Desa'.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus kugendong?" tanya Sai begitu tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis yang berada dipunggungnya tersebut.

Pemuda berwajah pucat tersebut lalu membalikkan wajahnya kebelakang untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Dia... tertidur, lagi." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi Narumi terlelap dipunggung Sai, sama seperti waktu dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sai waktu dikejar oleh akatsuki. Ternyata bukan cuma kelelahan dan angin malam yang membuat gadis itu dulu sempat tertidur di motor Sai, tapi juga karena aroma tubuh Sai yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Bibir itu.." gumam Sai memperhatikan bibir sexy Narumi yang sedang tertidur. Bibir yang hampir didapatkannya seandainya gadis tersebut tidak keburu bangun.

"Hoam~" suara Narumi yang sepertinya telah terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. "Sudah sampai ya?" tanyanya sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang masih agak mengantuk.

"A-um, Iya." jawab Sai sambil menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul diwajahnya.

Sai lalu menurunkan Narumi dari punggungnya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Um.. Terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantarkanku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hosh.. Hosh.." balas Sai dengan napas terengah-engah.

Narumi memperhatikan Sai yang tampak kelelahan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya.

'Kalau dipikir-pikir jarak dari sini ketempat tadi cukup jauh juga. Ditambah pula dia harus berjalan sambil menggendongku. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak.'

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa wajahku begitu tampan dimatamu?"

"Dasar narsis!" teriak Narumi dengan wajah swetdrop. 'Tapi tidak mungkin mengajaknya istirahat didalam. Bisa gawat kalau kakek dan nenek melihatku.'

"Narumi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

"Um... Tentu." Jawabnya setelah berpikir beberapa saat. 'Setidaknya cuma ini yang bisa aku berikan padanya. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaannya.'

"Tapi jangan marah ya?" tanya Sai lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Memangnya kau mau tanya apa?"

"Janji ya jangan marah?"

"Iya."

"Janji?"

"Iyaa!"

"Ciyus? Miapah?"

"Berisik! Kalau mau bertanya tanya saja!" teriak Narumi dengan wajah kesal. 'Sebenarnya dia mau nanya apa sih!?'

"Tuh kan marah. Padahal aku kan belum bertanya. Tidak jadi deh."

"Aku tidak akan marah! Cepat katakan!" jawabnya sambil marah-marah.

"Baiklah, haha." Tawa Sai setelah puas menggoda Narumi. Diapun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau..." ucap Sai sambil menatap Narumi.

"A-apa?" tanya Narumi gerogi. 'tu-tunggu sebentar! Jangan bilang kalau dia akan bertanya, 'Kau adalah Naruto kan?'' batin Naruto mulai panik tingkat dewa.

"Kau..."

Glek!

Narumi menelan ludah. Sepertinya dia akan menyesal karena telah memberikan kesempatan Sai untuk bertanya.

Sai pun melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kau ... tidak suka pakai BH, ya?" tanya Sai dengan sedikit semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Hah?" tampak Narumi tidak mengerti dengan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sambil mencoba memahami kata-kata Sai. 'Tidak suka pakai BH. BH BH BH BH.'

Kata terakhir Sai terus berputar dikepala Narumi. Gadis tersebut lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Sai yang mengarah pada bagian dadanya dan...

"HUWAA! JANGAN DILIHAT!" teriaknya sambil menutupi bagian dadanya menggunakan tangannya.

Yup, saat ini Narumi tidak mengenakan BH. Dan dia memang tidak pernah memakainya karena dia itu sebenarnya seorang lelaki.

Tidak ada yang tahu akan kebenaran ini. Tapi berhubung bajunya basah, maka bagian tubuhnya yang satu itu jadi agak terekspos dan membuat Sai yang penasaran (atau mungkin bodoh) menanyakan hal tersebut secara langsung.

"Ternyata kau wanita yang berani ya, ufufu." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum menyeringai. "Tapi masih kelihatan tuh."

Rupanya tangannya masih tidak cukup untuk menutupi dadanya yang lumayan agak besar.

"Hentai!" sungut Narumi dan menggunakan sweather Sai untuk menutupinya.

"Kalau ditutupi dengan sweater milikku aku malah jadi semakin senang, haha." goda Sai sambil tertawa.

"Dasar hentai! Playboy hentai!" teriak Narumi dan melepaskan sweater yang dipakainya dan melemparkannya kewajah Sai.

"Kalau kau lepas aku malah bisa melihatnya lagi." ucapnya sambil menunjuk dada Narumi.

"GUAH! PERGI KAU DARI SINI! PLAYBOY HENTAI! AKU BENCI KAU!" teriak Narumi marah-marah sambil melempari Sai dengan batu-batu kecil yang ada disekitarnya.

"He-hei, bukannya katanya kau tidak akan marah?" tanya Sai sambil berusaha mengindari setiap batu yang mengarah kepadanya.

"URUSAI!" teriak Narumi dan berusaha mengangkat batu yang agak besar untuk dilemparkan ke kepala Sai yang penuh dengan pikiran kotor itu.

"Ba-bakilah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." ucap Sai mulai agak ngeri dan menjauh dari amukan si adis pirang. 'Bisa gawat kalau aku sampai kena batu sebesar itu.'

"Ya! Pergi saja kau!"

"Sampai ketemu lagi ya, Naru-chan!" tambahnya sambil melangkah menjauh dan melambaikan tanganya.

"Aku tidak mau lagi bertemu denganmu! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan dengan Naru-chan!" teriak Narumi emosi akut. "Sial sekali aku bertemu dengannya disini!"

"Berisik sekali!" teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah dan membuka pintu.

Kret!

"Maafkan aku."

"Eh? Ternyata kakak ya." Ucap Konohamaru yang keluar dari balik pintu sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Hehe..." Narumi cuma bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tertawa gaje.

"Kenapa kakak berubah jadi Narumi lagi dan... KENAPA BAJU KAKAK BASAH SEMUA?! HWA! OPPAI! OPPAI!" teriak Konohamaru begitu melihat dada Narumi dan mulai menutupi matanya dengan tiga buah jari (?)

"Hentai!"

Bletak!

Narumi langsung memberikan jitakan pada Konohamaru.

"Jangan sembarangan melihat!"

"Kalau tidak mau dilihat seharusnya kakak cukup berubah saja! Tidak perlu menjitakku segala!" protes Konohamaru sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Maaf. Kakak refleks soalnya. Itu karena kau melihat kakak dengan pandangan mesum seperti itu. Kau membuat kakak malu." Ucap Narumi sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Gyah! Kakak! Berhenti memasang wajah malu seperti itu! Itu berbahaya buat jantungku!" seru Konohamaru dan mulai membentur-benturkan kepalanya kedinding.

"Konohamaru! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Narumi dengan wajah khawatir.

'Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh suka padanya! Dia itu kakakku!'

Narumipun segera memukul dahinya untuk berubah sebelum adik kesayangannya itu semakin menggila.

"Yah, tidak terlihat lagi."

"Kenapa wajahmumu malah tampak menyesal seperti itu!?" tanya Narumi dengan wajah sweatdrop.

"Memangnya kenapa kakak bisa sampai basah kuyup seperti itu?"

"Tadi kakak sedang mengambil air, tapi malah terpeleset dan tercebur." ucap Naruto dengan aura suram. Dia tidak mengatakan kalau sebenarnya dia tadi tenggelam dan nyaris mati karena menyelamatkan Sakura supaya tidak membuat Konohamaru khawatir.

"Kakak ini ceroboh sekali." Balas Konohamaru sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah mengganti bajunya yang basah, Naruto lalu keruang tamu untuk sarapan.

"Kenapa dengan kaki mu Naruto?" tanya nenek Chiyo yang memperhatikan Naruto berjalan dengan kaki terpincang-pincang.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hehe.." jawab Naruto sambil berusaha memperbaiki jalannya dengan menahan sakit dikakinya.

"Duduklah."

Tapi usahanya percuma karena mata nenek Chiyo tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Uh, um..."

Naruto cuma bisa menurut mengikuti ucapan sang nenek yang segera menuju dapur. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Nenek Chiyo kembali sambil membawa sebuh botol kecil ditangannya dan duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Letakkan kaki disini." Ucap nenek Chiyo sambil menunjuk pangkuannya.

"Seperti ini?"

Naruto mengangkat kaki kanannya yang sakit kepangkuan nenek Chiyo.

"Tahan sebentar ya."

Nenek Chiyo mulai menuangkan sedikit air dari botol kecil tadi yang ternyata adalah minyak untuk mengurut.

"Pelan-pe-! SAKIT!" teriak Naruto ketika jari-jari sang nenek menekan beberapa titik dikakinya.

"Kau sabar sedikit Naruto, nanti sakitnya akan segera hilang." Ucap nenek Chiyo sambil terus mengurut kaki Naruto.

"Tapi pelan-pelan sedikit nek." Ratap Naruto yang merasakan sakit disetiap sentuhan yang diberikan neneknya.

"Kalau pelan-pelan tidak akan sembuh." Balas nenek Chiyo mengabaikan ratapan cucunya.

"Tapi ka-"

"Bersiaplah." ucap nenek Chiyo dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut karena tiba-tiba sang nenek memasang tampang serius.

"Tehnik rahasia mengurut nomer 7! Tarikan penderitaan sekejap!"

"TU-"

Kretek!

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Terdengar jeritan menyedihkan dari Naruto sampai-sampai membuat beberapa burung disekat rumah berterbangan.

"Hosh hosh.." tampak Naruto langsung berpeluh keringat setelah mendapatkan sentuhan terakhir dari neneknya itu.

"Sudah selesai." Ucap nenek Chiyo sambil tersenyum.

"Nenek ingin membunuhku ya!" sewot Naruto yang merasakan seolah-olah kakinya terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab nenek Chiyo sambil tersenyum. "Jika nenek ingin membunuhmu, nenek pasti sudah membunuhmu ketika masih bayi. Jadi nenek tidak perlu kesulitan mengubur mayatmu yang sudah sebesar ini, ehehe." Tawanya dan membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Sekarang coba kau berdiri."

"Ha? Mana bisa sembuh secepat itu?" tanya Naruto meragukan ucapan neneknya.

"Kau coba saja dulu." Ucap nenek Chiyo dengan yakin.

Naruto lalu menuruti ucapan sang nenek dan mencoba berdiri. Dengan ragu-ragu dia menapaki kakinya dilantai.

Set!

"Su-sudah sembuh!" teriak Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kakinya yang tadi terkilir sekarang sudah bisa digunakan untuk berdiri.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah yakin kan Naruto?"

"Hm. Nenek hebat sekali!"

"Nenek Chiyo gitu loh~." ucap nenek Chiyo dengan PD nya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, nenek Chiyo memang dikenal sebagai 'dokter' serba bisa. Mengurut seperti tadi bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

"Kau juga sudah bisa menggunakan kakimu untuk berlari."

"Baiklah, akan aku coba." Ucap Naruto yang sepertinya sudah tidak meragukan kemampuan neneknya.

Trap trap trap

Naruto langsung berlari mengelilingi ruangan tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ini benar-benar ajaib!" Ucapnya dengan riang.

"Pelan-pelan larinya Naruto. Jika kau terjatuh dan kakimu terkilir lagi maka nenek aka-."

"Aku mengerti!"

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung berhenti berlari dan duduk diam disofa dengan wajah keluar keringat dingin.

"Haha.."

**-Sun Setsuna-**

Setelah selesai mengantarkan Narumi, Sai kembali ketempat teman-temannya.

"Kau kemana saja Sai, hiks.. hiks..?" tanya Neji yang melihat kedatangan Sai sambil menangis.

"Maaf-maaf, tadi aku urusan sebentar. Tapi kau tidak perlu menangis seperti ini kan? Haha.." Jawab Sai sambil meledek Neji.

"Aku menangis karena sedang mengupas bawang!" sungut Neji sambil menyodorkan segenggam bawang merah ditangannya.

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali. Kami jadi kesulitan menyiapakan sarapan." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mencoba menyalakan kayu bakar dihadapannya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian."

Saat ini para siswa sedang menyipakan sarapan.

"Hah~ Aku pikir karena kita menginap ditempat yang mewah kita juga akan mendapatkan makanan yang mewah. Tapi ternyata guru malah meminta kita untuk menyiapkan makanan sendiri. Benar-benar merepotkan." keluh Shikamaru.

"Aku rasa keputusan guru Kakashi cukup tepat. Dengan begini kita bisa saling bekerja sama dan lebih mengakrabkan diri. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi pengalaman dan kenangan yang bagus."

"Kau benar juga." Neji membenarkan ucapan Sai.

"Merepotkan~"

"Apa kalian lihat Sasuke?" tanya Sai yang tidak melihat keberadaan Sasuke di dekat situ.

"Dia ada disebelah sana." Jawab Neji sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang berada di tepi sungai.

"Terima kasih. Aku kan kesana sebentar."

Sai lalu menuju ketempat Sasuke yang tidak jauh dari situ.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

"Aku sedang sibuk."

Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat ini dia sedang sibuk menangkap ikan untuk sarapan.

"Aku memang tidak hebat dalam mengolah makanan. Tapi kalau menangkap ikan seperti ini kau masih sanggup, ukuku." Gumam Sasuke sambil menggenggam ikan keempat yang ditangkapnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara tentang... Narumi."

Ucap Sai dan membuat Sasuke menghentikan aksi menangkap ikannya ketika mendengar kata Narumi.

"Ada apa?"

"Ikut aku sebentar."

Sai lalu mengajak Sasuke ketempat yang agak jauh dari teman-temannya, kedalam hutan.

"Kira-kira mereka mau ngapain ya?" tanya Neji pada Shikamaru yang melihat keduanya berjalan kedalam hutan.

"Mana kutahu. Aku bukan ibu mereka." Jawab Shikamaru ngasal dan mebuat Neji sweatdrop.

"KYAA!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari samping Neji dan Shikamaru.

""TEN TEN!""

Teriak keduanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Aku tahu! Pasti mereka berdua mau melakukan itu! Kyaa!" sorak Ten Ten dengan senyum mesum diwajahnya.

""TIDAK MUNGKIN!""

Teriak Neji dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Kira-kira siapa yang jadi Seme nya?" tanya Ten Ten mengacuhkan Neji dan Shikamaru dan mulai membayangkan yang enggak-enggak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ten Ten?"

Tanya seseorang dari belakang Ten Ten.

"Gu-guru Kakashi, ehehe.." Ten Ten tertawa garing begitu melihat guru Kakashi muncul dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama yang lainnya?" tanya guru Kakashi sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku ketiduran, hehee.." tawanya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Bukannya tadi guru sudah membangunkanmu?"

"Iya sih. Tapi setelah guru pergi aku tidur lagi~, nyehehe.."

"Itukan hampir dua jam yang lalu." Guru Kakashi cuma bisa menghela napas mendengar pengakuan muridnya yang saru ini. "Jadi kau tadi tidak membantu teman-temanmu memasak dan belum mandi juga?"

"Ya begitulah~"

Para siswi dibangunkan terlebih dahulu untuk menyiapkan makanan pembuka dan penutup. Setelah selesai, mereka pergi mandi dan para siswa baru dibangunkan untuk menyiapkan makanan inti.

"Cepat mandi sekarang atau kau tidak boleh ikut sarapan."

"Baik! Aku mengerti guru!" Ten Ten langsung memberi hormat dan berlari, menuju hutan.

"Bukan kesana. Tapi kesana."

Guru Kakashi langsung mengkap kerah Ten Ten dan mengarahakannya kearah yang tepat.

"Uu... guru~, ijinkan aku melihatnya dulu~." Rengek tenten pada guru Kakashi.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Cepat sana mandi."

"Iya~"

Ten ten pun menyerah dan menuju teman-temannya yang lain.

Ditempat Sasuke dan Sai.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke langsung ke inti.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sai sebelum menjelaskan pembicaraannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke rada ketus.

"Apa kau menganggap ku sebagai seorang teman?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Sai. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Sasuke pun menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Walaupun kau sering mengesalkan, aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai teman."

"Seperti itu ya." Komentar Sai sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga menganggapmu sebagai temanku, Sasuke."

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sai menghirup napas panjang sebelum mengatakannya.

Hah~

"Aku juga... menyukai Narumi."

Swing!

Serasa ada angin dingin yang berhembus ketika Sai mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kau!" Sasuke yang emosi berusaha memukul Sai, tapi ada seseorang yang menahan tangannya.

"Yo!" sapanya dengan wajah datar.

"Guru Kakashi?"

Sasuke melihat guru Kakashi dengan wajah terkejut.

'Sejak kapan dia ada dibelakangku?'

"Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke. Kalian tidak boleh berkelahi. Kalian ini teman kan?" ucap guru Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Teman... cih, sepertinya aku menyesal berkata seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesa sambil menurunkan tangannya.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu?" tanya Sasuke mencoba menahan diri.

"Aku menyukai Narumi. Dan aku tidak bisa membongongi perasaan itu."

"Bukannya aku sudah menganggapku sebagai temanmu! Dan kau juga menganggapku sebagai temanmu! Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?" teriak Sasuke.

"Justru karena seperti itu." balas Sai sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Justru karena kita ini teman aku tidak ingin diam-diam menyukainya dibelakangmu. Karena jika seperti itu, kau akan menganggapku sebagai penghinat dan seolah menusukmu dari belakang."

"..." Sasuke terdiam dan mencoba memikirkan kembali perkataan Sai.

"Yosh! Segera selesaikan urusan kalian. Jangan lama-lama, ikannya belum dibakar." Ucap guru Kakashi sambil menepuk pundak mereka berdua dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke?"

"..." Sasuke masih memikirkan perkataan Sai.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mudah menerimanya. Aku pun juga tidak mudah mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi... aku tidak ingin membohongimu."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Akhirnya Sasuke menjawab. "Walaupun cukup kesal, aku tidak bisa melarangmu untuk menyukai siapapun."

"Jadi?"

"Walaupun aku tidak terlalu pintar soal wanita, aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Sai." Ucap Sasuke dan melihat ke Sai dengan penuh percaya diri. Tidak mau mengalah, ciri khas uchiha.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu. Akulah akan mendapatkannya." Balas Sai sambil tersenyum.

Dan keduanya saling berjabat tangan dan menyatakan tekadnya untuk mendapatkan Narumi.

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? Hal apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menaklukan hati Narumi? Dan siapakah yang akan mendapatkannya? Terus ikuti cerita ini.

**TBC**

Itulah tadi chapter 13. Tadinya sun pengen potong di scene yang lebih nanggung, tapi berhubung udah mau Ramadhan, kayaknya gak enak kalo bikin orang kesel XD

Narumi akhirnya selamat setelah ditolong sama Sai. Yea! Gak ada yang berhasil nebak kalo yang nyelamatin itu Sai~ ufufufu..

Dan akhirnya Sasuke mengetahui kalau Sai juga mempunyai rasa pada Narumi. Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? Ikuti terus fic ini ya!

Oh iya, buat yang mau liat peta atau denah yang tentang kampung kakeknya naruto dan kejadian-kejadian didalamnya, silahkan liat di FB Sun (Abdul Hakim 'sun Setsuna)

**Cuap-cuap character:**

Sai: "Ternyata aku yang menyelamatkan Narumi."

Sun: "Nyahaha.. ternyata gak ada yang tebakannya benar." #tos sama Sai#

Sai: "Sepertinya mereka terlalu meremehkanku."#smirk# "Oh iya. Terima kasih ya buat yang tadi. Mataku jadi seger, haha"

Sun: "Wokeh! No problem!"

Naruto: "Sun hentai! Kenapa dadanya Narumi pake dibikin keliatan segala!" DX

Sun: "Itu namanya fanservice~ kayak gak pernah nonton anime aja~ ufufu.."

Naruto: "Tapi kenapa mesti aku yang jadi bahan fanservicenya!" #nangis

Sun: "Kalau tidak mau kelihatan, seharusnya kau memakai BH."

Naruto: "Ma-mana munggkin aku memakai benda itu!"

Sun: "Wkwkwkwk"

Konohamaru: "Ka Sun, a-apa nantinya aku juga akan menyukai kakak?"

Sun: "Um... itu..."

Naruto: "Sadar Konohamaru! Aku ini kakakmu!"

Sun: "Baiklah, sebelum Naruto menjadi terlihat tua karena kebanyakan marah, kita sudahi saja cuap–cuap character ini. Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya! Akhir kata,"

**ALL CHARA: "REVIEW PLEASE! DAN SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA!"**

**Pelajaran:**

**Teruslah berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga sampai detik terakhir, biarkan Tuhan yang membalas usaha kita.** Seperti Narumi yang tenggelam dan hampir mati, tapi akhirnya ada yang menyelamatkannya.

**Hargailah hidup yang telah Tuhan berikan.** Lihat kembali apa yang Sai ucapkan pada Narumi.

**Persaingan adalah hal wajar dalam hidup, hadapi saja. **Sebenernya kurang bagus menyukai orang yang disukai teman kita. Tapi tahu sendirikan cinta itu datang tanpa diundang dan pulang tanpa diantar (?). Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, silahkan bersaing dengan _fair_.

Kalo gak bisa masak lebih baik milih tugas nangkep ikan aja, kayak Sasuke XD


End file.
